Iell Pentin (traduction)
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: [Traduction de ma fic Iell Pentin] Baraz est une Semi-Naine élevée parmi les Hobbits. Elle aime les Elfes, les Semi-Hommes et les Nains sans aucune distinction. Alors, quand une certaine Communauté se forme pour sauver le monde qu'elle connait, Baraz ne peut s'empêcher de les rejoindre...même si son histoire n'est pas si simple... [Histoire basée sur les Appendices de RotK]
1. Prologue: Un avertissement amical

_A/N: Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Me revoici avec une traduction qui a été longtemps attendue par mes lecteurs les plus assidus! Il y a maintenant trois ans, je mettais un point final à une histoire qui m'a pris deux ans de travail, et énormément d'émotions. Je l'ai donc traduite en français, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'aux quelques lecteurs anglophones qui sont venus la lire en son temps._

_Je posterai cinq chapitres par semaine, et n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, j'y réponds toujours! ;)_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

_Précédemment dans Rhenio mì Ennor…_

_Ariana, une femme ordinaire issue de notre monde, trouve un jour une porte hobbite dans sa chambre. En la traversant, elle se retrouve auprès de Bilbo Baggins le soir de sa rencontre avec Gandalf the Grey et les treize Nains. Elle se joint à eux pour la soirée._

_Bilbo, trop effrayé par la perspective de partir à l'aventure, refuse d'aider Thorin et les siens. Ariana, qui se surnomme elle-même Ari, est une fan inconditionnelle de Lord of the Rings et décide de prendre la place de Bilbo. Thorin refuse de prime abord, puis accepte._

_Alors qu'elle prend part à une histoire qu'elle connait si bien, Ari ne peut s'empêcher de changer des choses : Bifur meurt dans les Misty Mountains, tué par les gobelins elle donne le nom de Bilbo à Gollum pendant leur jeu de devinettes pour s'assurer que l'Histoire ne change pas soixante ans plus tard elle devient amie avec Bard l'archer et l'aide à retrouver sa Flèche Noire avant de partir pour la Montagne Solitaire alors qu'elle est portée, inconsciente, dans les couloirs d'Erebor après que Smaug soit parti détruire Laketown, Bofur découvre l'Arkenstone et la lui donne elle l'emporte pour négocier avec Thranduil le roi sylvain et retrouve Gandalf et son cousin Radagast qui se sont joints à la bataille pendant la Bataille des Cinq Armées, Fíli meurt en lui sauvant la vie, Thorin décède de ses blessures, mais Kíli survit._

_Kíli se voit donc offrir la couronne d'Erebor, mais il décline l'offre et jure allégeance au cousin de son oncle, Dáin Ironfoot, avant de partir pour les Blue Mountains rejoindre sa mère Dís._

_Ari devient amie avec plusieurs des Nains durant son aventure : Bofur, de qui elle tombe amoureuse Fíli et Kíli et Óin._

_En tant que fan, elle porte toujours sur elle plusieurs objets issus du monde de Tolkien : une copie de Nenya, l'anneau de Galadriel , qu'elle porte autour du cou et une feuille de la Lórien._

_Ari et Bofur quittent Middle-Earth en empruntant la porte du jardin de Bilbo et se marient dans notre monde avant de retourner à Hobbiton trois ans plus tard lorsque Ari est enceinte de leur enfant._

* * *

**Prologue : Un avertissement amical**

* * *

_**2987 T.A. (du Troisième Âge)**_

* * *

Le trou de Hobbit était silencieux tandis que le soleil se couchait sur Hobbiton. Le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre était celui du craquement des flammes dans la cheminée tandis que la silhouette d'une vieille dame était assise dans un fauteuil, caressant du regard la couverture d'un vieux livre, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Une jeune femme entra alors dans la pièce. Elle avait l'air de n'être pas plus âgée que vingt ans, de longs et brillants cheveux d'un roux éclatant tombant plus bas que sa taille alors qu'elle les peignait d'un air absent. Ses yeux d'un bleu très clair tombèrent sur la vieille dame, et elle vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

La silhouette triste rencontra le regard de la jeune rousse avec un air désolé.

Ariana avait alors 74 ans, mais avait l'impression d'en avoir trente de plus lorsqu'elle regardait sa fille Baraz et sa jeunesse éternelle malgré ses 43 ans de vie.

Baraz était de sang-mêlé, moitié humaine et moitié naine, et cela lui octroyait la longue vie du peuple de son père. Elle n'avait jamais considéré sa mère comme étant une vieille dame, mais Ariana ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir ancienne lorsqu'elle regardait sa fille. Et encore plus lorsqu'elle regardait son mari Bofur qui, malgré ses 187 ans, avait toujours l'allure d'un humain dans sa quarantaine.

Elle regarda la couverture du livre une nouvelle fois. Elle était d'un rouge profond, avec une forme gravée en doré qui faisait penser à un œil. Autour de celui-ci, on pouvait distinguer une écriture fine et inconnue de beaucoup, puisqu'elle était en Quenya, et racontait l'histoire d'une magie bien noire.

Elle soupira et posa le livre sur ses genoux. « Ce n'est qu'une vieille relique. »

Baraz – ce qui voulait dire 'rouge' en Khuzdûl et faisait référence à sa chevelure – se pencha vers elle et essaya de déchiffrer le titre de l'ouvrage. « 'The Lord of the Rings'. Cela ressemble à quelque chose que mon Oncle Bilbo pourrait écrire… » Elle pouffa de rire.

Ariana sourit à sa fille. Oui, en effet, cela ressemblait bien à quelque chose que Bilbo Baggins pourrait avoir écrit. Bien que, techniquement, c'était son neveu Frodo qui l'écrirait un jour. Bien plus tard…

* * *

La famille d'Ariana s'était installée à Hobbiton après qu'elle et son mari Bofur soient revenus en Middle-Earth. Et si son époux rendait souvent visite à sa famille dans les Blue Mountains ou à Erebor, elle avait toujours été satisfaite de sa vie parmi ce peuple calme et enthousiaste qu'était celui des Hobbits. Et bien que ceux-ci aient au départ refusé que la famille d'installe dans son propre trou de Hobbit, la plupart d'entre eux appréciait désormais de rendre visite à ces trois personnes bizarres qui vivaient en face de Bag-End.

Les doigts d'Ariana tracèrent les symboles sur la couverture une fois de plus, et elle soupira. Puis, doucement, elle approcha le volume des flammes de la cheminée, et l'y laissa tomber.

Baraz laissa s'échapper une exclamation de surprise avant de fixer sa mère du regard, ses yeux bleus remplis de curiosité. « Que-pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? »

Arian sourit tristement. « Ma chérie…il est grand temps que je te raconte une histoire… »

Baraz s'assit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et écouta sa mère lui raconter son passé, un passé dont elle avait souvent entendu parler. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand sa mère lui expliqua que certaines choses n'auraient jamais dû se produire mais que sa présence dans ce monde avait altéré l'Histoire d'une manière qui ne pourrait jamais être résolue. Elle écouta aussi lorsqu'Ariana lui annonça que le livre qu'elle venait s'assassiner était une recollection de choses qui ne s'étaient pas encore produites. Et qui ne pouvaient en aucun cas changer.

Baraz déposa son peigne sur le côté, les sourcils froncés. « Certaines choses doivent encore se produire ? Des choses nous concernant, Maman ? »

Ariana acquiesça, et son regard alla au livre qui se consumait toujours. « Concernant chaque être vivant en Middle-Earth, ma chérie… » Elle regarda sa fille une fois encore, et un sourire coquin apparut sur ses lèvres, l'un de ceux que ni Baraz ni son père ne voyaient encore. « Et je sais que tu voudras participer à cette aventure… »

Il y eut un silence, puis Ariana se releva dans son fauteuil, gémissant alors qu'une vieille douleur se réveillait dans son dos. Son regard était plus intense et plus sérieux que jamais auparavant.

« Baraz, ma chérie, ma petite fleur… » elle sourit tendrement mais il y avait de la tristesse derrière ce sourire, « le temps viendra vite où je ne serai plus de ce monde. » Baraz ouvrit la bouche comme pour la raisonner, mais sa mère leva un doigt pour l'interrompre. « Tout va bien. J'ai vécu une longue et belle vie remplie d'aventures, j'ai bien vécu et je ne regrette rien. Mais bientôt je ne serai plus là pour vous conseiller toi et ton père. » Elle fixa de nouveau les flammes du regard, mais elle ne semblait pas les voir, comme si elle était ailleurs, dans un autre temps, peut-être. « Dans quelques années, ton Oncle Bilbo quittera la Comté. Et je veux que toi et ton père l'accompagniez. »

« Quoi ? » Baraz se leva puis s'agenouilla devant sa mère en lui prenant les mains. « Comment sais-tu tout cela ? »

« Je le sais parce que c'est ainsi que les choses doivent se passer. Et le destin ne doit pas être dérangé. » Elle plaça une main au-dessus de cella de Baraz. « Écoute-moi attentivement, mon cœur. Quand ton Oncle Bilbo décidera de quitter Hobbiton et d'aller visiter Erebor, partez avec lui. Protégez-le. Partez et allez rendre visite à ton Oncle Kíli. Pour moi. »

Baraz fixa sa mère du regard, la peur se frayant un chemin dans ses yeux si jeunes. « Que va-t-il se passer, Maman ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais promets-moi. Promets-moi, ma chérie, que tu partiras avec Bilbo. »

Baraz hocha la tête. « Je te le promets. »

Ariana ferma les yeux, un soupir de soulagement quittant son corps fatigué, et elle se pencha pour embrasser le front de sa fille unique. Elles restèrent longtemps dans cette position, avant qu'une dernière promesse ne se fasse entendre. « Quand le temps sera venu…ne suis pas Frodo… »

Baraz ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas suivre un garçon qui n'avait que 19 printemps. Cela semblait trop important…

Et ça l'était…


	2. 1 Une fête tant attendue

**_Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**1\. Une fête tant attendue**

* * *

_**3001 T.A.**_

* * *

Il n'était que huit heures du matin en cette belle journée de septembre, et Baraz était déjà debout, ses longs cheveux de feu attachés en un chignon, son carquois de flèches attaché aux épaules, son arc en chêne à la main.

Elle avait promis à Mistress Ivy de lui ramener une ou deux oies sauvages pour le festin, et elle n'était pas du genre à reculer devant un challenge.

Depuis toute petite, Baraz s'était découvert une affinité pour l'archerie, malgré que son père eût préféré qu'elle apprenne à se servir d'armes forgées : épées, haches, lances. Mais elle lui avait toujours rappelé qu'elle n'était pas complètement une Naine, et l'envoyer gentiment valser avec un baiser sur la joue avant de partir à la chasse.

Aujourd'hui était le jour que tout le monde avait attendu avec impatience pendant toute une année. Les cent-onze-ans de Bilbo Baggins, et la majorité de son neveu Frodo à 33 ans.

Baraz elle-même, à 56 ans, avait l'air de n'en avoir que 30 pour une humaine ordinaire, et elle avait vu bon nombre de Hobbits grandir et devenir adultes, prendre femme ou mari et avoir des enfants. Comme Hamfast Gamgee par exemple, qu'elle croisa, une immense citrouille dans les bras. Elle l'avait connu lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, ils avaient quelque part grandi ensemble, et maintenant, son fils Samwise était un jeune homme déjà passionné par le jardinage.

« Bien le bonjour Miss Baraz ! » Hamfast lui lança-t-il, et elle répondit avec un grand sourire et un signe de la main.

Avant d'aller dans les bois du Quartier Ouest, elle voulait rendre visite à son Oncle Bilbo, et avait une très bonne raison de le faire. La meilleure des raisons.

Tandis qu'elle traversait de vertes pâtures et de poussiéreux chemins, Baraz triturait le pendentif autour de son cou : le vieux collier de sa mère, une copie de Nenya, un des Anneaux de pouvoir. Il était désormais mat et terne, mais il s'agissait qu'un héritage qu'Ariana lui avait dans ses derniers instants, et en tant que tel, il avait une grande importance aux yeux de son unique fille.

Ariana était décédée sept ans auparavant, à l'âge de 78 ans. Le père de Baraz, Bofur, avait été inconsolable pendant des années avant d'accepter enfin sortir de leur maison. Mais malgré cela, la Comté avait perdu de son charme aux yeux du vieux Nain, et Baraz savait que le temps viendrait bien vite où il souhaiterait partir.

Elle se souvenait de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa mère des lustres auparavant. Et elle allait tout faire pour honorer cette promesse.

* * *

Alors qu'elle traversait le marché bondé, une furie rousse l'attaqua par derrière et s'attacha fermement à ses jambes. Baraz éclata de rire et attacha son arc autour de ses épaules pour prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras.

« Bien le bonjour, Pippin ! »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents de lait, son petit poing s'ouvrant pour révéler une pierre lisse et dorée. Il plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres et fit un 'chut' qui fit comprendre à Baraz que le petit coquin avait encore volé l'une des pierres de collection d'Elanor Woodling.

« Bonjour, Miss Baraz ! Je vois que Peregrin vous ennuie une fois de plus ! »

Églantine, la mère de Pippin, la rejoignait à grandes enjambées, sa plus jeune fille Pervinca la suivant de près.

Baraz rit et hocha la tête en signe de dénégation avant de placer un baiser sonore sur la joue potelée de Pippin. « Il ne pourrait jamais m'ennuyer, ne vous en faites pas. » Elle déposa le gamin par terre et pointa l'un des paniers d'Églantine du doigt. « C'est pour la fête d'Oncle Bilbo ? »

La Hobbite acquiesça. « Je suis chargée de la pâtisserie. Et je suis en retard. Paladin n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin de lui… » Elle soupira et fit avancer ses deux cadets avant de saluer de Baraz et de partir de son côté.

Pippin était l'un des nombreux enfants qui aimaient la compagnie de Baraz. Elle était différente des autres femmes de Hobbiton, et même de Bywater. En fait, la plupart de leurs pères leur avaient dit, de manière confidentielle, qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu quelqu'un de semblable à l'ouest de Bree. Et Bree, comme tout Hobbit le savait, était l'équivalent d'une jungle sauvage et inconnue.

Mais il y avait un Hobbit à Hobbiton qui pensait que Bree n'était pas assez loin pour une aventure. Et c'était ce Hobbit en particulier que Baraz allait voir ce matin-là.

* * *

Bag End se trouvait sur la colline en-face de celle de Baraz, mais elle aimait toujours s'y rendre en traversant le village lorsqu'elle rejoignait Bilbo pour le thé ou, comme elle l'avait fait très souvent récemment, pour rendre visite à Frodo.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qu'elle vit en premier tandis qu'elle grimpait la légère pente qui menait chez les Baggins. Un livre sous le bras, il venait de sautiller hors de la maison, un sourire aux lèvres, et ce sourire ne disparut pas lorsqu'il vit Baraz s'approcher.

« Miss Baraz ! Bien le bonjour ! »

Elle le salua de la tête et lui sourit en retour. « Bien le bonjour, Maitre Frodo, et un très joyeux anniversaire à toi ! Comment vas-tu et que fais-tu sur les routes de si bon matin ? »

« Merci beaucoup. Je vais très bien. Je vais dans le Quartier Est…pour essayer de surprendre Gandalf quand il arrivera. »

Baraz éclata de rire et acquiesça. « Une très bonne idée que voilà. Je te verrai ce soir, et garde-moi une danse cette fois ! »

Il hocha la tête et s'en fut, guilleret, ses boucles brunes rebondissant sur sa tête.

Frodo devenait majeur ce jour-là, et pourtant Baraz se souvenait du jour de sa naissance comme si c'était hier. Elle était partie rendre visite à Bilbo quand il apparut d'un bond sur le pas de sa porte, et hurla à qui voulait bien l'entendre que son cousin Drogo avait eu un fils. Le jour de son anniversaire qui plus est ! Si ce n'était pas un signe !

Et maintenant, Frodo était un adulte, et pourtant, comme chaque Hobbit, il était plus petit que Baraz d'une tête et demie. Elle était plus grande qu'un Nain, mais plus petite qu'un Homme, et il ne valait mieux pas parler des Elfes…

* * *

Bilbo Baggins était sous son porche lorsqu'elle atteignit le portillon du jardin sur lequel, remarqua-t-elle avant de le pousser, avait été attaché un panneau 'Entrée interdite sauf concernant la fête'. Elle pouffa de rire en hochant la tête. Bilbo était en train de fumer sa pipe, de parfaits ronds de fumée s'élevant dans l'air, et il chantonnait un air que Baraz n'avait pas encore entendu, bien qu'il en connaissait énormément et en avait inventé encore plus.

« Bonjour mon Oncle ! Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Bilbo sortit de ses pensées, et un immense sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il la vit le rejoindre sous le porche. « Poppy ! Et que fais-tu ici si tôt, mmh ? »

Il l'avait toujours appelée Poppy. Il détestait son prénom et pensait qu'elle devait, comme tout bon enfant hobbit, porter un nom de fleur. Le coquelicot s'était imposé, sa chevelure de feu servant d'inspiration.

Baraz sourit et s'assit sur le petit banc à côté de lui. « Je suis sur le point d'aller chasser, pour tout te dire. Mais je pensais venir te rendre visite d'abord. Vérifier que tu allais bien… Et…, » elle se tut et vérifia que personne ne les écoutait, « …et pour vérifier que tu voulais toujours partir ce soir. »

Il avait été décidé que, après la fête du soir-même, Bilbo, Baraz et Bofur partiraient à destination d'Erebor. Les sacs de son père étaient déjà prêts dans le couloir de leur maison, et Bofur était parti de bonne heure remplir leurs gourdes et acheter des poneys pour le voyage.

Bilbo soupira, une bouffée de fumée lui sortant des lèvres, et il fit signe à Baraz de rentrer dans le trou de Hobbit. Quand elle fut dans le hall d'entrée, il ferma la porte derrière elle et la verrouilla. Bilbo détestait les visiteurs impromptus. Ariana avait expliqué à sa fille que cela venait sans doute d'une certaine soirée, soixante ans auparavant, où un Nain de grande taille nommé Dwalin avait dévalisé son cellier.

« Bien sûr que j'ai toujours l'intention de partir ! » Il se rendit dans son bureau, Baraz sur les talons, et s'arrêta devant une carte qu'il avait dessinée à partir des histoires d'Ariana et de ses aventures. On pouvait y voir les Trolls Rivendell la ville des Gobelins la hutte de Beorn le royaume sylvestre les ruines de Laketown New-Dale et la Montagne Solitaire. « Depuis que ta mère m'a raconté toutes ces choses qu'elle a vues…je n'ai jamais voulu que les voir de mes propres yeux. »

Il attrapa un fourreau dans un vieux coffre, la lame à peine visible sous le cuir, et Baraz, qui reconnut Sting immédiatement, sourit en voyant l'air de nostalgie sur le visage de son oncle.

« Si j'étais parti ce jour-là au lieu de rester là et de rester le même… S j'étais parti…j'aurais vécu une magnifique aventure ! Mais je ne suis pas parti, et maintenant…maintenant je suis vieux, et stupide. » Il croisa le regard de Baraz, une étincelle dans son regard. « Mais je peux t'assurer que je partirai avec style ! »

Baraz éclata de rire. « Je n'en ai aucun doute, mon très cher Oncle Bilbo… »

Il rit avec elle puis quitta le bureau vers la cuisine. « Allez viens, Poppy. On va boire une tasse de thé avant que tu ne partes tuer de pauvres bêtes et que je sois dérangé par des visiteurs de malheur… »

* * *

Quand Baraz rentra chez elle bien plus tard ce jour-là, après avoir livré quatre oies sauvages à Mistress Ivy pour la fête, elle trouva son père Bofur en train de placer deux grands bols d'eau devant deux beaux poneys attachés dans leur jardin.

En voyant sa fille, le Nain releva la tête et secoua ses tresses, et elle lui répondit d'un sourire, sa langue entre les dents. « Tu as reçu une lettre. Elle est sur la table de la cuisine. »

« Merci 'Pa. » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et entra dans leur petit foyer, attachant son carquois au porte-manteau avant de se diriger vers ladite cuisine.

La lettre était rédigée dans l'élégante écriture de son meilleur ami Fíli, fils de Kíli, ainsi que le sceau royal d'Erebor. Elle l'ouvrit d'un geste, car elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Fíli depuis six mois.

* * *

'_Ma très chère Baraz,_

_J'espère que tu dis la vérité quand tu m'écris que vous avez l'intention ton père et toi de nous rejoindre et de vivre à Erebor plus tard dans l'année. Je n'en ai quand même parlé à personne au cas où vous changiez d'avis._

_Nous aimerions vous dire cependant que nous serions très heureux que vous veniez vous installer ici indéfiniment maintenant que ta mère nous a quittés – Mahal ait son âme._

_Le Roi Dáin et son fils Thorin sont toujours aussi ennuyeux et directifs avec nous maintenant que nous sommes revenus des Blue Mountains avec Mère. Père pense que Dáin a peur qu'il ne prenne le trône maintenant qu'il est plus âgé, et que beaucoup de Nains seraient de son côté. C'est vrai que Dáin n'a pas beaucoup d'amis ici. Beaucoup d'entre nous ici et à Dale auraient préféré que Père accepte la couronne quand on le lui a proposé, mais nous sommes heureux de ne pas nous mêler trop de politique._

_J'ai rencontré le Prince Brand de Dale plus tôt dans la semaine. Il est comme son père Báin : grand, taciturne, mais un Homme bon et je suis certain que tu l'aimeras beaucoup. Tu aimes tout le monde de toute manière. C'est probablement ton côté Hobbit, parce que je ne connais personne d'autres qui aime passer du temps avec Gimli._

_Il est de plus en plus insupportable. Son père dit que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé d'épouse, et quand j'ai blagué en disant que c'était parce que sa barbe n'était pas assez longue, il m'a menacé avec sa hache. Oncle Glóin n'a rien dit. Il n'est plus le même depuis que l'on a perdu le contact avec Balin et sa compagnie._

_J'espère que tu penseras à envoyer une lettre avant de partir, pour me confirmer que tu viens. Il y a trop de choses que j'ai à te dire pour les coucher sur papier._

_Nous te souhaitons à toi et ton père un voyage paisible et rapide._

_Que ta barbe soit toujours plus longue,_

_Fíli, fils de Kíli, fils de Víli._'

* * *

Baraz replia la lettre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Fíli était son confident depuis l'enfance. Il était ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'un frère, même si Kíli souhaitait les voir mariés un jour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te raconte alors ? »

Bofur entra dans la pièce, nettoyant ses mains pleines de boue. Il s'avança vers la cuisinière, à laquelle il s'accouda avant de lancer un regard interrogatif à sa fille, qui haussa les épaules.

« Oncle Kíli et lui ne croient pas encore totalement que nous allons les rejoindre. »

« Ah… » il rit. « C'est trop beau pour être vrai… » un autre rire. « Mon frère Bombur n'y a pas cru non plus jusqu'à ce que je lui envoie confirmation il y a quelques jours. S'ils ne nous croient vraiment pas, ceci dit, ça sera une belle surprise quand nous passerons le porche. »

« Il y a autre chose. » Baraz fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle se rappelait des mots exacts de Fíli. « Apparemment, Dáin pense que Kíli pourrait tenter de lui prendre le trône maintenant qu'il a un héritier… »

Bofur soupira tandis qu'il servait deux tasses de thé. « King Dáin a toujours été un peu paranoïaque. Quelques-uns parmi la Compagnie pensent encore qu'il n'est venu au secours de Thorin ce jour-là que parce qu'il espérait ramener un beau pactole aux Iron Hills… » Il se tut. « Nous devrons faire extrêmement attention s'il pense cela. Il n'aimait pas trop ta mère, et je doute qu'il t'aime toi…surtout vu que tu es très proche du jeune Fíli… »

Baraz acquiesça. « Oui, je sais… » elle soupira dans sa tasse. « Je voudrais juste qu'on sache enfin ce qui est arrivé à Oncle Balin, Oncle Óin et Oncle Óri dans la Moria… »

Bofur acquiesça également, ses yeux gris s'assombrissant de tristesse. « J'ai bien peur que nous sachions tous ce qui s'est passé… Cela fait sept ans maintenant, sans aucune nouvelle… »

« Pauvre Óri… »

Bofur hocha la tête de nouveau, et ils burent leur thé en silence, leurs pensées tournées vers des amis qui avaient disparu et d'autres qui avaient sans doute perdu la vie…

* * *

Lorsque le soleil se coucha enfin, Baraz et son père quittèrent leur trou dans la colline pour se rendre à la fête de Bilbo qui se tenait dans la prairie la plus étendue de Hobbiton, où se déroulaient toutes les fêtes de toute manière.

Bofur avait pour l'occasion refait ses tresses proprement, et avait laissé son hideux chapeau à la maison, ce qui avait fait rire sa fille – son père ne quittait jamais son domicile sans son chapeau auquel il était presque greffé. Baraz elle-même avait tressé ses cheveux et y avait placé des fleurs, ce qui faisait qu'elle ressemblait à une jeune fille hobbit malgré sa grande taille.

Bilbo était en train de saluer ses invités à la petite barrière blanche qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la prairie. Selon la tradition hobbite, celui pour qui était organisée la fête offrait à ceux qui s'y rendaient de petits cadeaux – pas de très beaux ou très chers cadeaux, bien sûr, car le pauvre Bilbo aurait été ruiné sur-le-champ. Donc, quand ils l'atteignirent, avec un immense sourire, il se retourna et attrapa deux objets sur une grande pile avant de les accueillir.

Baraz remarqua que leurs cadeaux avaient l'air de meilleure facture que ceux que Bilbo avait offerts aux Hobbits devant eux, mais ne dit rien lorsqu'elle se pencha pour embrasser son oncle sur les deux joues et attacha la petite broche à sa tunique blanche. C'était une broche en forme d'oiseau, et lorsque Bofur l'étudia, il expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une grive, et donc d'un clin-d'œil à une certaine aventure. Baraz n'en fut que plus touchée.

Étrangement, Frodo n'était nulle pas en vue tandis qu'ils avançaient dans la foule de Hobbits, chacun desquels parlaient du magnifique buffet ou des décorations pendues dans les arbres et sur des poteaux.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin le buffet, Baraz fut accostée par le jeune Samwise Gamgee, fils de Hamfast, qui lui demanda, le visage en feu, si elle acceptait de danser avec lui plus tard. Elle accepta, car elle adorait danser.

Bofur fit un sourire en coin à sa fille alors qu'il se servait une bonne part de porc. « Si ça continue, tu auras la moitié des jeunes hommes de Hobbiton à genoux te demandant en mariage avant la fin de la soirée ! »

Elle éclata de rire et leva les yeux au ciel. « Enfin, Da, nous savons tous les deux que je n'accepterais d'épouser que l'un d'entre eux. » Elle se pencha comme pour partager un secret. « Pippin. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel également. « Ton affection envers ce petit monstre me dépasse. »

Elle rit encore puis se dirigea vers une table à laquelle étaient assis Rosie Ale et son fiancé Solam Oak. Tous deux posèrent beaucoup de questions à Baraz sur sa taille et sur la façon dont elle pouvait se mouvoir dans un trou de Hobbit sans se cogner au plafond. En fait, Baraz et Bofur s'amusèrent assez.

* * *

La nuit tomba, et les danses commencèrent. Les Hobbits étaient connus pour leur musique et danses, et Baraz, qui avait été élevée parmi eux, avait toujours adoré cela. Son père, par contre, n'appréciait pas trop ce type d'amusement, et décida de quitter la fête, officiellement parce qu'il était fatigué, officieusement parce qu'il devait aller récupérer le troisième poney pour leur voyage. Il embrassa sa fille sur le front et lui fit promettre ne n'accepter aucune demande en mariage en son absence, puis il partit aussi discrètement de la brise.

Baraz fut rapidement mise sur ses pieds par un groupe des plus jeunes demoiselles du village, et elle les suivit sur la piste de danse où débuta une musique que Baraz connaissait très bien. Elle tapa dans les mains, plia les genoux aussi bas qu'elle pût puis sauta en l'air, tourna sur elle-même et recommença. Cela faisait penser Ariana, en son temps, à ce qu'elle appelait des danseurs irlandais. Baraz rit à pleine dents, et bientôt, Frodo la rejoignit, d'immenses sourires sur leur visage.

Ils dansèrent et dansèrent encore jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds leur fassent mal. Samwise réclama sa danse, puis Baraz en dansa une avec le jeune Pippin, et une de plus avec Bilbo qui, malgré son âge, était toujours agile sur ses jambes.

Puis la musique s'arrêta, et l'air craqua sous le coup de ce que chaque invité attendait avec impatience – les feux d'artifice de Gandalf.

Baraz n'avait pas encore vu le sorcier parmi les invités, même si son chapeau pointu pouvait être repéré à ses kilomètres à la ronde. Mais maintenant, elle voyait sa silhouette élancée se découper sur le ciel sombre, son bâton lançant des étincelles qui allumèrent le premier feu. Et comme tout un chacun cette nuit-là, elle applaudit d'excitation.

Les feux d'artifice de Gandalf étaient renommés dans toute la Comté, et la plupart des gens ne savaient pas qu'il était aussi l'un des magiciens les plus puissants de Middle-Earth. Bien sûr, Baraz, elle, le savait. Elle le connaissait depuis des années, et sa gentillesse et son humour dévastateur n'étaient rien à côté de son pouvoir. Gandalf the Grey, tel était son nom, et Baraz connaissait son cousin, Radagast the Brown, de nom, car sa mère Ariana l'avait rencontré à la veille de la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

Ce soir-là fut l'un de ceux où les feux étaient magnifiques. Des papillons et fleurs et oiseaux faits d'étincelles s'envolaient avant d'exploser en un million de lumière là-haut dans le ciel, et pour terminer, pour le final, un immense dragon rouge descendit du ciel, et avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le sol où presque tout Hobbiton s'était écarté pour l'éviter, il remonta et forma le plus beau de tous les feux d'artifice.

* * *

Baraz rejoignit le magicien après l'animation, son sourire visible dans la nuit tellement il était étincelant.

Gandalf, en la voyant, sourit à son tour. « Baraz, ma chère petite ! Je ne t'avais pas vue ! » Il s'approcha et posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule avant que ses yeux couleur d'orage ne cherche quelqu'un parmi la foule. « Où est Bofur ? »

« Oh, Da est parti il y a quelque temps déjà. Il était fatigué… » elle baissa d'un ton, « et souhaitait vérifier que tout était prêt pour notre départ de ce soir. »

Gandalf acquiesça, son sourire disparaissant quelque peu. « Oui, oui… J'ose admettre avoir été soulagé d'apprendre que Bilbo ne partait pas seul. Mais tu n'as pas à quitter la Comté si tu ne le souhaites pas… Je sais que tu aimes énormément cet endroit… »

Baraz hocha la tête, son regard dansant sur les collines environnantes, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine à l'idée de ne jamais plus les revoir. « Oui, j'aime énormément la Comté… Mais ma place n'est pas ici. Celle de mon père non plus. Nous allons rejoindre Erebor et notre famille. » Elle essaya de sourire mais cela sonnait faux. « Et c'était le souhait de Maman. »

« Ah, Ariana… » Le regard de Gandalf devint flou, comme s'il revoyait son amie, « elle savait beaucoup plus de choses que nous tous, sur tout…et je n'en ai jamais connu la raison… »

« Moi non plus. Mais je pense qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait quand elle m'a demandé de partir avec Oncle Bilbo dans sa dernière quête. »

« Oui, moi aussi je le pense. » Il sourit une fois encore, de manière bien plus joyeuse cette fois. « Viens donc, Baraz, c'est l'heure du discours de ce bon vieux Bilbo ! »

Elle sourit elle aussi et marcha aux côtés du grand magicien pour rejoindre la fête.

* * *

Bilbo était déjà debout sur un tonneau de bière, et en voyant que Gandalf et Baraz avaient enfin rejoint la foule, il leva la main, et ses invités se turent. Les discours de Bilbo étaient toujours un évènement à Hobbiton, car il savait jouer sur les mots et faire rire tout le monde.

« Mes chers amis… » Quelques-uns crièrent 'Aye aye !'. « Mes chers Baggins et Boffins, et mes chers Tooks et Brandybucks, et Grubbs, et Chubbs, et Burrowses, et Hornblowers, et Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses et Proudfoots. » 'Proudfeet !' cria l'ainé de ladite famille, et tout le monde rit au jeu de mots. « Proudfoots, » Bilbo répéta-t-il. « Et aussi mes bons Sackville-Bagginses que j'accueille de nouveau à Bag End. Aujourd'hui c'est mon cent-et-onzième anniversaire ! J'ai onze dizaines d'années ! » La foule éclata en félicitations et Baraz rit en voyant le regard noir que portait Lobelia Sackville-Baggins à son cousin, son espoir d'un jour hériter de la fortune des Baggins s'amenuisant à mesure que Bilbo vieillissait mais ne mourait pas. « J'espère que vous vivrez tous aussi longtemps que moi. Je ne prendrai pas longtemps de votre temps. Je vous ai réunis ici pour une Raison précise. En fait, pour Trois Raison ! Premièrement, pour vous dire que je vous apprécie tous énormément, et que onze dizaines d'années est un temps bien trop court pour vivre parmi de si agréables Hobbits. Je ne connais pas la moitié d'entre vous autant que je le souhaiterais et je n'aime que peu d'entre vous trop peu par rapport à ce que vous méritez. »

Baraz pouffa de rire en voyant les mines confuses des invités, et elle partagea un regard amusé avec Gandalf, qui riait lui aussi.

« Deuxièmement, pour célébrer mon anniversaire. Je devrais dire : NOTRE anniversaire. Car aujourd'hui est aussi le jour de mon héritier et neveu, Frodo. Il devient majeur aujourd'hui et hérite donc officiellement de tous mes biens. » Il y eut une congratulation commune dans l'assistance et, une fois encore, Baraz remarqua le regard noir de Lobelia, cette fois dirigé à tous ceux qui semblaient heureux qu'elle n'hérite que de trop peu d'argent pour ses vieux jours. « Ensemble nous comptons cent-quarante-quatre ans. Vous avez été choisis pour correspondre à ce nombre : avec un de trop, si j'ose le dire ainsi. Troisièmement et enfin, j'ai une ANNONCE à faire. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que – malgré le fait que cent-onze ans est bien trop peu pour vivre parmi vous – c'est la FIN. Je m'en vais. Je vous quitte MAINTENANT. AU REVOIR ! »

Il y eut un immense et commun cri de surprise dans la foule alors que Bilbo disparaissait promptement, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Un Hobbit hurla de terreur et commença à gesticuler de ci et de là, parlant de 'sorcellerie' et de 'choses pas naturelles qui ne devraient pas arriver'.

Baraz et Gandalf échangèrent un regard entendu, et le magicien soupira. « Va donc chercher ton père ma chère Baraz. Je vais parler à cet idiot de vieux Hobbit. »

Elle acquiesça et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa maison – ou ce qui serait bientôt une maison vide – pensant que, comme il l'avait dit le matin-même, Bilbo était parti avec style…

Bofur et sa fille quittèrent leur trou de Hobbit aussi rapidement que les Nains peuvent faire ce genre de choses, et partirent dans la nuit en direction de l'endroit où ils avaient convenu de retrouver Bilbo – un peu plus haut sur la route, au milieu des champs cultivés, où la silhouette des poneys serait caché par la taille des cultures.

Baraz fut extrêmement peinée en fermant la porte de sa maison pour ce qui semblait être la dernière fois. Son père l'avait enlacée un instant, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas aussi triste qu'elle. Sa place à lui était dans les halls de pierre et les mines de son peuple, pas dans un trou dans la colline.

Malgré sa tristesse, Baraz était aussi contente de partir une fois encore à l'aventure. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus vu Erebor, et même, ce serait la première fois qu'elle pourrait vraiment le visiter, vu qu'elle allait y rester. Et en ce temps-là, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de visiter Rivendell non plus, alors que Bilbo souhaitait sans partage rencontrer les Elfes dont Ariana lui avait tant parlé.

Donc Baraz allait rencontrer Lord Elrond pour la première fois. Elle était impatiente comme jamais.

Il était vraiment très tard et près de trois heures du matin quand ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'un bâton de marche sur la pierre du chemin ainsi que la mélodie d'une chanson inventée par Bilbo. Il entra dans leur champ de vision, et cessa de chanter.

Baraz remarqua alors qu'il avait l'air bien plus jeune, comme si quitter Hobbiton avait levé un poids de ses épaules.

« Ah, mes très chers amis ! Nous partons donc à l'aventure ! »

Bofur l'aida à grimper sur son poney et lui expliqua les bases de l'équitation, et il mena la petite troupe dans la nuit et sur le chemin, vers Bree, leur premier arrêt.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient d'Hobbiton, Baraz lança un regard au-dessus de son épaule une dernière fois, et commença à chanter la chanson de Bilbo. Une chanson qui parlait d'aventures et de routes à prendre.

* * *

« _The road goes ever on and on_

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_And I must follow if I can,_

_Pursuing it with eager feet,_

_Until it joints some larger way_

_Where many paths and errands meet._

_And wither then? I cannot say._ »


	3. 2 La route pour Rivendell

**_Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**2\. La route pour Rivendell**

* * *

**_3001 T.A._**

* * *

Les jours suivants furent presque les mêmes, à l'exception que Bilbo se fatiguait plus rapidement et devait descendre de poney toutes les deux heures environ, et Baraz, malgré sa légendaire patience, se surprenait à espérer qu'elle puisse partir en avant et attendre qu'il la rattrape. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Parce qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans le territoire des Collines du Vent, et elle connaissait mieux que personne les dangers qui s'y trouvaient…

Cinq jours après que Bofur les ai laissés derrière lui, ils atteignirent le trou de Trolls et les trois statues qui, immobiles, se tenaient telles trois gardes devant l'entrée.

Les Trolls étaient depuis longtemps recouverts de mousse et de lierre, car le temps n'était pas clément envers les choses immobiles, mais on pouvait encore distinguer la façon dont ils étaient penchés, comme s'ils avaient essayé d'attraper quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – qui avait été devant eux.

Baraz n'avait pas visité cet endroit en plus de dix ans, et tandis qu'elle touchait la pierre froide de la main, Bilbo vint se tenir devant elle, ses cheveux blancs comme l'hiver, de plus en plus de rides sur son visage.

« Ta mère m'a expliqué la chance qu'elle a eu de voir le soleil se lever juste avant qu'ils ne l'attrapent… »

Baraz acquiesça. « Oui… Et Papa m'a aussi raconté que personne dans la Compagnie n'a jamais su comment elle avait pu deviner qu'il y avait un trou de Troll tout père, parce que leur camp se trouvait à plus d'une heure d'ici… »

« Miss Ari a toujours été pleine de mystères… » Bilbo sourit et contourna les Trolls, comme s'il voulait mémoriser leur apparence, et puis son regard se dirigea vers la grotte. « Serais-tu contre un peu d'exploration ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, vérifia que les poneys étaient bien attachés, et le suivit à l'intérieur.

L'odeur était toujours aussi exécrable même autant de temps après la mort des Trolls, et de nombreuses mouches volaient çà et là en tourbillonnant autour de l'entrée.

Bilbo ne sembla pas dérangé et entra en chantonnant pendant que Baraz levait le nez de dégout sur ses talons, son arc à la main au cas où.

Étonnamment, la grotte était illuminée par une sorte de torches magiques qui devaient ne jamais s'éteindre. Dans d'autres circonstances, Baraz aurait pensé l'endroit occupé, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de vie que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur. L'endroit avait été déserté de nombreuses années auparavant, et cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Bilbo s'arrêta devant un petit coffre près de l'entrée, et elle vint se tenir à côté de lui quand il l'ouvrit avec une expression d'envie sur le visage, une de celles qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. « On ne sait jamais quel genre de trésors se cachent dans un coffre comme celui-ci… » Il l'ouvrit, révélant à la lumière des torches des centaines, voire des milliers, de rubis, saphirs, pierres précieuses et fins bracelets d'or.

Le Hobbit courut de coffre en coffre, de crevasse en crevasse, comme s'il cherchait un objet en particulier. Il murmurait quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'Je suis certain qu'il y en a un ici… C'est impossible qu'il n'y ait eu qu'un seul anneau…' mais Baraz était trop occupée par les bruits venant de l'extérieur pour y prêter réelle attention.

Il y eut un soudain brouhaha dehors, un bruit de feuilles dérangées, de branches cassées, et des cris laissant penser qu'il y avait une partie de chasse en cours tout près.

Baraz leva son arc et jeta un regard à Bilbo qui farfouillait toujours dans le trésor des Trolls. « Reste ici, mon Oncle. Ne bouge pas. » Il marmonna une vague réponse, et elle s'avança vers l'entrée en engageant une flèche.

* * *

Il y avait sans aucun doute possible une partie de chasse. Elle pouvait entendre les sabots d'au moins une dizaine de chevaux pas loin, ainsi que les cris de plusieurs espèces, autant chasseurs que chassés, alors qu'ils s'approchaient. Elle leva son arc et resta couverte par l'ombre d'une pierre s'avançant comme un porche au-dessus d'elle.

Plusieurs silhouettes apparurent à l'orée des bois à sa gauche. Baraz souffla de surprise, car elle n'avait jamais vu ces créatures en vrai et, avec la lumière du jour, elle ne pouvait douter de leur identité. « Des Gobelins ! Si loin des Montagnes ? » Dans sa surprise, elle ne tira pas sa flèche, et s'arrêta plutôt pour penser. Pourquoi ces créatures, qui détestaient la lumière du jour, avaient-elles voyagé si loin de leurs grottes.

Elle reçut une réponse à sa question une seconde plus tard. Son arc se leva une fois de plus, et elle regarda la dizaine de chevaux qu'elle avait entendue sortir des bois également, et sur leur dos, des Elfes.

Ils avaient eux-mêmes levé leurs arcs, excepté peut-être trois d'entre eux qui avaient de longues épées courbées dans leur main. Ils montaient tous sans selle, ce qui frappa Baraz comme étant périlleux.

L'un des Elfes leva la main quand il vit les deux poneys attachés, et deux autres s'arrêtèrent près de lui tandis que les autres continuaient à poursuivre les Gobelins.

Elle entendit un vague ordre de la part du mâle qui semblait être le leader, et tous trois descendirent de leur monture pour aller examiner les poneys et les sacs sur leur dos. Elle hésita. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que les Elfes étaient ses amis, et jusque-là elle l'avait cru, mais à présent… Elle les voyait examiner ses sacs et tout ce qu'elle et Bilbo avaient emporté avec eux…et elle voulait les envoyer balader avec toute la force que contenait son sang nain…

« _Ya naa tanya ?_ » _**Qui est-ce ?**_

Baraz baissa son arme alors que les trois silhouettes s'approchaient d'elle, le leader s'arrêtant un instant quand il la vit. Il fit un signe de tête à ses compagnons et tous baissèrent leurs armes également – un arc pour chacun des guerriers bruns, et une épée pour leur leader blond.

Baraz les salua de la tête. « Bien le bonjour à vous, Messires Elfes. »

L'homme de tête s'arrêta devant elle, et elle fut frappée de la différence de taille entre elle et le Grand Peuple. L'inconnu la détailla du regard, elle et sa tenue, puis il la salua également. « _Pernogoth_. »

Baraz pencha la tête de côté, car elle ne comprenait pas ce mot, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour les questions. « Je suis Baraz, de la Comté. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. »

« Baraz de la Comté ? » les yeux gris de l'homme s'écarquillèrent. « Étonnant. _Mae govannen_ Baraz. Mon nom est Glorfindel. Je viens d'Imladris. »

Elle ouvrit les lèvres de surprise. « Nous nous rendons à Imladris ! »

« Nous ? » le regard de l'Elfe se tourna derrière elle, et son ouïe fine dut repérer les pas discrets de Bilbo qui revenait vers l'entrée. « Qui est votre compagnon ? »

« Bilbo Baggins de Hobbiton, mon…oncle. »

Les trois Elfes échangèrent un regard entendu, mais elle ne sut pas si c'était dû à sa relation avec ledit Bilbo, ou autre chose.

Glorfindel sourit gentiment. « Nous serions heureux de vous escorter jusqu'à la Vallée, Baraz de la Comté. Mes compagnons et moi-même étions nous-mêmes en train de chasser quelques gobelins qui ont attaqué les nôtres près du Bruinen, mais nous en avons assez. Nous apprécierons une compagnie plus légère. »

Baraz sourit en retour et le salua en signe de remerciement. « Nous en serions enchantés également, Glorfindel d'Imladris. » Bilbo apparut derrière elle alors, et il ouvrit de grands yeux, mais resta silencieux tandis qu'il fixait du regard les premiers Elfes qu'il voyait de sa vie. « Mon père Bofur est parti devant nous il y a un peu moins d'une semaine. Vous l'avez peut-être croisé ? »

« Nous l'avons vu, en effet, mais ne nous sommes pas arrêtés pour offrir notre aide. Un membre du Peuple de la Pierre n'est vu que très rarement près de la Vallée. Très rarement en effet… » Ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent comme s'il avait tenté de comprendre pourquoi Bofur se trouvait là, puis, il sourit de nouveau. « Chevaucherez-vous alors avec nous ? »

Baraz acquiesça, puis regarda Bilbo. Elle posa sur lui un regard inquiet. « Oncle Bilbo ? » il croisa son regard et elle vit qu'il était toujours sous le coup de l'arrivée des Elfes. « Te sens-tu assez fort que pour chevaucher seul ou préférerais-tu la compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Glorfindel vira sur ses talons alors qu'il était en train de caresser la crinière argentée de son cheval, et il se racla la gorge. « Votre ami est-il souffrant ? »

« Pas souffrant, mais âgé… Une maladie qui nous prend tous nous mortels. » Elle pouffa d'un rire sans joie. « Sa santé s'est dégradée depuis notre départ de la Comté, et je serai heureuse lorsque Lord Elrond pourra m'expliquer pourquoi. » Elle marqua une pause. « Cela vous dérangerait-il de monter avec lui ? »

L'Elfe sourit et éclata d'un rire clair qui sonna comme des clochettes. « Je le ferai avec grand plaisir ! » Il avança son cheval jusqu'à être près du Hobbit qui n'était pour lui pas plus haut qu'un enfant, et il le souleva sur la selle avant de monter derrière lui. « Je vous présente Asfaloth, mon compagnon le plus fidèle. Il ne vous laissera pas tomber. »

* * *

Le voyage était plus simple avec les Elfes comme compagnons. Bien qu'il n'était pas plus rapide, car Baraz et les deux poneys avançaient plus lentement qu'Asfaloth et les deux chevaux que les Elfes montaient. Mais aucun de leurs guides ne semblèrent agacés.

Bilbo avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole un peu après avoir quitté les grottes des Trolls, et Glorfindel répondit à ses incessantes questions avec de nombreux sourires et une patience que Baraz n'aurait pas eue dans la même situation. L'Elfe était réellement un compagnon de route idéal, car il connaissait des raccourcis et des passages à travers les Collines. Il aimait aussi les contes et les autres peuples de Middle-Earth. Il ne dit pas s'il avait rencontré d'autres Hobbits avant Bilbo, mais Baraz devina qu'il n'en avait pas côtoyé beaucoup, car lui aussi posait de nombreuses questions à son compagnon de selle, et il paraissait particulièrement curieux d'en apprendre plus sur les coutumes des _peredhíli_.

Ce soir-là, ils mangèrent un bout de pain elfique. Baraz savait que les Elfes ne mangeaient pas la viande qu'ils chassaient : s'ils décidaient de tuer un animal, c'était pour une toute autre raison que la faim. Ils tuaient les malades, les faibles, ou quand une espèce prenait trop le pas sur les autres dans une région particulière. Ils étaient des amoureux de la nature, pas ses ennemis.

C'était une première pour elle – et pour Bilbo bien sûr –, la nourriture elfique. Glorfindel expliqua rapidement ce qu'était le pain – du _lambas_, comme il l'appela – et sa raison d'être : il avait été créé pour les longs voyages et les périodes de famine, car il pouvait sustenter un Elfe adulte pendant plus d'une journée. Bien qu'apparemment, il n'avait pas le même effet sur les Hobbits, puisque Bilbo réclama un second morceau. Mais bon, les Hobbits mangeaient toutes les heures environ, donc ce n'était pas surprenant.

Baraz, de son côté, se sentit rassasiée après son morceau, et pensa que le pain elfique était réellement fait pour les périodes de longues randonnées. Mais elle se promit de ne pas en piper mot à Erebor, car les Nains détestaient les Elfes avec passion. Une passion qu'elle n'avait jamais partagée, mais cela était sans doute dû à sa moitié humaine…

Quand le soleil décida de se coucher et que les Elfes allumèrent un feu pour la nuit, l'un des deux bruns sortit une longue et élégante flûte de sa poche et commença à en jouer.

Baraz, dont le père était lui aussi flûtiste, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le son était ici plus pur, plus mélodieux que celui de l'instrument de Bofur. La musique que l'Elfe produisait était si pure qu'on aurait dit que la nature elle-même l'accommodait. Les criquets avaient arrêté leur mélodie pour écouter, et le vent soufflait plus doucement. Les étoiles elles-mêmes semblaient briller plus fort.

Les yeux de Bilbo étaient aussi grands que des soucoupes tandis qu'il fixait l'Elfe, et il bougeait son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, ses lèvres bougeant silencieusement comme s'il essayait de mettre des paroles sur la mélodie.

Glorfindel était allongé sur le dos et fixait la voute céleste, son regard flou. Le troisième Elfe était assis non loin, sans doute pour prendre le premier tour de garde, et il chantonnait pour lui-même.

Et très lentement, Baraz sentit ses yeux se fermer et la fatigue la prendre. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, et la chanson elfique la berçait. Alors, elle se pelotonna sur son sac de couchage et ferma ses yeux sur une vision de rivières, de chevreuils et de feuilles automnales…

* * *

Cela prit au petit groupe un peu plus de trois jours pour rejoindre le Bruinen, la rivière qui coulait à la frontière de la Vallée Cachée. Quand ils s'approchèrent du pont, plusieurs Elfes sortirent de buissons et leur barrèrent la route.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant la monture de Glorfindel. Baraz remarqua leur chevelure brune et leur regard clair, et avec un coup-d'œil curieux vers leur guide, elle se demanda quel genre d'Elfe il était, car son apparence était complètement différente.

« _Glorfindel. Cormanin lindua ele lle_, » dit l'un des gardes. _**Mon cœur chante de vous voir.**_ « _Manke nae lle ? _» _**Où étiez-vous ?**_

« _Lye carfarad Glamhoth mi Numen Imladrisin. _» _**Nous chassions des Gobelins à l'ouest d'ici.**_

L'Elfe acquiesça puis regarda Bilbo, assis devant Glorfindel sur son cheval, puis à Baraz qui baissa les yeux. Son père lui avait dit que parfois, même le plus innocent des regards pouvait être mal interprété. « _Ya naa ron ? _» _**Qui sont-ils ?**_

« _Baraz i Drannin. At Bilbo, i Drannin. _» _**Baraz et Bilbo de la Comté.**_

L'Elfe fixa Baraz plus intensément. « _Peredhili_ ? » _**Des Hobbits ?**_

Glorfindel fit signe que non et tourna son regard amusé vers Baraz qui le croisa, étonnée. « _Pernogoth_. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, car elle ignorait toujours la signification de ce mot. Mais les Elfes autour d'eux haletèrent de surprise, et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils la regardèrent, et puis, ils les laissèrent passer, murmurant des questions les uns aux autres, bien qu'elle ne pût comprendre ce qui se disait…

Le groupe descendit de cheval quand la cité se découpa devant eux, et Baraz pouvait entendre des Elfes chanter dans les arbres et sur les rives, et ces chants la remplirent de joie et d'allégresse.

Elle rattrapa leur guide, et se racla la gorge. « Glorfindel, puis-je vous posez une question ? »

L'Elfe baissa les yeux pour la regarder, et acquiesça. « Bien sûr que vous le pouvez, Baraz de la Comté. »

Elle chercha les bons mots pendant un instant, mais préféra juste poser la question sans tourner autour du pot. « Que veut dire '_pernogoth'_ ? »

Le regard gris de Glorfindel brilla, et il sourit. « Je savais que vous nous compreniez. Bien que je ne sache pas comment vous pouvez comprendre le Sindarin. C'est un mystère que j'espère résoudre un jour. » Il lui sourit encore. « '_Pernogoth'_ est ce que vous êtes. »

« Et que suis-je ? »

« Une Demi-Naine. Ce qui, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, est assez rare. Presqu'inédit. »

Baraz soupira et acquiesça. « Oui, certains de mes plus vieux amis m'ont déjà dit que les mélanges de races sont rares. Donc je suis une '_pernogoth'_. » Glorfindel hocha la tête. « C'est un terme que j'ajouterai à ma liste. »

Il ouvrit les lèvres comme pour lui demander comment elle avait pu obtenir telle liste, mais se tut, et le reste du voyage fut fait en silence, si l'on excepte les chants que l'on entendait encore de chaque côté du chemin…

* * *

Enfin ils arrivèrent en vue de Rivendell, et les yeux de Baraz d'écarquillèrent quand elle vit la cité pour la première fois. Ce que sa mère lui avait raconté était loin de la vérité. La beauté des colonnes et des sculptures, et de ce sentiment indescriptible quand on les regardait – tout était un euphémisme. Elle se sentit heureuse et si entièrement paisible tandis qu'elle regardait les lignes du bois clair qui avait été utilisé pour bâtir tout cela – si la ville avait été bâtie tout court, car elle paraissait avoir été faite par la nature elle-même.

Ils s'avancèrent sur un étroit pont, et de l'autre côté se tenait un grand Elfe brun avec une fine couronne sur la tête – Baraz sut qu'il s'agissait de mithril car chaque personne du sang de son père savait à quoi le métal ressemblait. Il ouvrit les bras et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand le groupe s'arrêta devant lui.

« Bienvenue à Imladris ! Je suis Lord Elrond, votre hôte. »

Derrière l'Elfe, Baraz remarqua une femme avec de longs cheveux noirs de jais se tenant en haut d'escaliers, et à côté d'elle, son père. Elle sourit à leur hôte.

« _Diola lle_, Maitre Elrond. » _**Merci.**_

Et personne ne lui demanda comment elle avait appris ces mots…

* * *

_A/N: Vous remarquerez que j'utilise énormément l'elfique dans cette histoire, ainsi que le nanique à certains moments. Je me suis aidée pour ce faire des dictionnaires Sindarin de la Grey Company. ;)_


	4. 3 Un séjour étonnamment long

**_Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**3\. Un séjour étonnamment long**

* * *

_**3001 T.A.**_

* * *

Maitre Elrond rejoignit ses invités et plaça une main sur l'épaule de chacun avec un sourire qui fit ressortir ses yeux gris. « Baraz, fille d'Ariana, et Bilbo Baggins de Bag End. Vous êtes plus que bienvenus. »

Baraz se souvint alors que l'Elfe avait en effet connu sa mère, et il était très familier avec elle et son vieil ami. Ariana avait-elle correspondu avec Elrond pendant ses années d'isolement à Hobbiton, ou le pouvoir de clairvoyance de l'Elfe était-il si puissant qu'il avait vu certaines choses ? Elle ne le saurait jamais.

« Suivez-moi, vous devez être affamés. » Il se plaça derrière ses deux nouveaux amis et les mena gentiment vers les escaliers. Ils les montèrent en silence, et Baraz fixa la jeune femme dont le sourire s'élargit en la regardant.

Quand ils l'atteignirent, elle les salua de la tête. « Je suis Arwen, fille d'Elrond. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Les yeux de Baraz s'écarquillèrent. Donc voilà à quoi ressemblait l'Étoile du Soir. L'Elfe qui avait aidé sa mère Ariana à s'habiller pendant son premier séjour à Rivendell. Elle l'aimait déjà.

Bilbo sourit de toutes ses dents et imita son geste tout en prenant sa blanche main pour déposer un baiser sur ses doigts. Il était si petit à côté d'Arwen qui ne dut même pas se pencher. « Vous êtes un vision, Madame. »

Arwen pouffa de rire, le son encore une fois proche d'un carillon. « Je ne suis pas certaine que vous ayez rencontré énormément de demoiselles elfes, Maitre Hobbit, mais j'accepte le compliment avec gratitude. M'accompagnerez-vous à la salle à manger ? » Elle lui offrit sa main, et il la prit. Ils s'éloignèrent, Arwen marchant doucement et gracieusement, sa robe voletant derrière elle comme si elle était faite de vent.

Elrond fit signe à Baraz et Bofur, qui était resté là, et il mena les deux Nains ainsi que Glorfindel à travers le labyrinthe qu'était Rivendell.

Bofur tira sur la manche de sa fille pour qu'elle se penche vers lui pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Est-ce que quelque chose d'important s'est passé pendant le voyage ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Les Elfes chassaient des Gobelins. D'après ce que m'a dit Glorfindel, ils ont attaqués des Elfes pas loin d'ici. » Ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Depuis quand les Gobelins s'aventurent-ils si loin de leur montagne ? »

Bofur serra la mâchoire. « Je ne sais pas, et cela m'inquiète. »

« Et toi, Papa ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose sur le chemin ? »

« Non. Mais j'espère être vite parti d'ici. »

Baraz sourit de connivence. « Tu es resté ici deux fois déjà. Pourquoi n'apprécies-tu donc pas l'hospitalité de Lord Elrond ? »

Le regard acier de Bofur rencontra le sien. « Ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'apprécier la compagnie des Elfes. La dernière fois, j'avais ta mère et la fois d'avant, mes compagnons. » Il soupira. « Il y a des gens ici qui peuvent entrer dans ta tête. Je ne les aime pas. »

Baraz savait qu'il parlait de Lord Elrond et de sa belle-mère, Lady Galadriel, dont Ariana avait beaucoup parlé à sa fille. Elle était si puissante qu'elle pouvait vous parler en esprit et lire vos pensées. Mais, pour autant qu'elle sache, Lady Galadriel se trouvait en Lórien.

* * *

Le voyage de Bilbo et Baraz avait duré quelque temps, et quand ils atteignirent Rivendell, c'était déjà la fin du mois d'octobre. Les feuilles des arbres avaient déjà tourné au jaune ou au brun, et pourtant, elles ne tomberaient sans doute pas avant longtemps. La magie des Elfes semblaient avoir une influence sur le temps.

L'air lui-même n'était ni froid ni venteux, bien qu'il aurait dû l'être et l'avait été sur la route de l'Est. Ici, il était chaud, presqu'aussi chaud qu'en été, et Baraz doutait qu'il pleuve à Rivendell, car la cité n'avait presque pas de toits. Et de telles œuvres d'arts que les bancs en bois et les coussins en plumes ne survivraient sans doute pas à une averse, elle en était certaine.

Tandis qu'ils traversaient tous la cité, ils rencontrèrent plusieurs Elfes des deux sexes, mais pas beaucoup d'enfants. Baraz savait, bien sûr, que le Grand Peuple avait du mal à concevoir, mais elle avait quand même espéré voir quelques jeunes gens. Elle qui était si habituée aux enfants hobbits…

« Tu es ailleurs… »

Elle jeta un coup-d'œil à son père qui avait l'air plus grognon que jamais, ce qui aurait été drôle si cela avait été rare. Elle acquiesça. « Je me demandais pourquoi il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'enfants ici… »

Il grommela. « Ils n'en ont pas besoin. Ils sont immortels. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre. Cela ne servirait à rien.

Enfin ils atteignirent un pavillon rond au centre duquel se tenait une longue table de bois doré.

Maitre Elrond plaça ses deux nouveaux invités à sa gauche et droite, avec Bofur à côté de sa fille et Arwen à côté de Bilbo. Glorfindel et deux autres Elfes que Baraz n'avait pas encore vus complétaient la tablée.

Elrond pointa les deux jeunes mâles. « Je vous présente mes fils, Elrohir et Elladan. » Les deux baissèrent la tête en guise de salut, et Baraz et Bilbo firent de même. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient ses fils, Baraz voyait la ressemblance. Ils étaient tous deux bruns avec les hautes pommettes de leur peuple. Tous deux avaient les yeux verts.

Le diner consista, à la non-surprise de Baraz, en un vaste choix de salades et légumes. Elle savait, bien sûr, depuis son repas frugal sur la route en compagnie de Glorfindel, que les Elfes ne mangeaient pas de viande, car ils respectaient toute forme de vie. Ils consommaient, par contre, du lait. Mais pas d'œufs.

« J'espère que vos nombreux repas ne vous manqueront pas maintenant que vous êtes ici. » Arwen s'adressait à Bilbo avec un doux sourire. « Je sais que votre peuple aime la nourriture opulente. »

Bilbo sourit. « Oh, cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde ! En fait, mon neveu Frodo me dit souvent que je devrais perdre du poids… » Il éclata de rire.

Baraz rit aussi. « Il n'est pas le seul, mon Oncle. »

Bilbo la fusilla du regard mais comme Arwen et Elrond riaient eux aussi, il ne dit rien.

Glorfindel, par contre, releva la tête après l'intervention de Baraz. « Je suis navré si cette question vous semble trop personnelle, mais je dois la poser… » il attendit que Baraz le regarde, « Comment ce Hobbit peut-il être votre oncle ? »

Baraz ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Bilbo fut plus rapide. « Oh, elle n'est pas, biologiquement, ma nièce, mais voyez-vous, sa mère était une très bonne amie. Une très très bonne amie, en fait. Un jour, elle et son mari- » il pointa Bofur du doigt, et le Nain se pencha vers son assiette, visiblement gêné, « sont arrivés chez moi. Elle était enceinte. Elle m'a demandé s'ils pouvaient loger chez moi pendant un temps, et puis elle mit ma petite Poppy au monde. » Il lui sourit. « Je l'ai immédiatement adoptée dans la famille. Puis Miss Ari décida de rester à Hobbiton et je leur ai trouvé un trou de Hobbit. » Il ouvrit les bras pour finir. « Et donc Poppy a été élevée parmi les miens, et a pris l'habitude de m'appeler 'mon Oncle'. Mais en toute honnêteté, je l'aime comme si elle était de mon sang ! »

Baraz lui sourit et plaça une main sur son propre cœur pour montrer son émotion après un tel discours.

Elrond la regarda, plaçant une main sur la sienne sur la table. « Alors vous avez été élevée avec les Semi-Hommes… »

Elle acquiesça. « J'ai rendu visite au peuple de mon père plusieurs fois, bien sûr, mais le temps passe plus lentement pour un Nain, donc cela n'a pas l'air trop long entre deux visites. »

Bofur se racla la gorge. « Ma femme était…elle était…eh bien…elle préférait la Comté à Erebor. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. »

Baraz hocha la tête tristement, et Arwen, de l'autre côté de la table, partagea leur tristesse. « Ariana m'a parlé de ses peurs lorsque vous êtes revenus de la Montagne. » Baraz la regarda. « Elle était si triste d'avoir perdu certains de ses compagnons… »

Elrond prit de nouveau la parole. « Je me posais la question : comment se porte votre ami ? » Il s'adressait à Bofur cette fois, et le Nain s'en étonna visiblement. « Je pense qu'il se nommait Kíli ? »

Bofur reprit ses esprits. « Kíli va bien… Il…euh… »

« Il a épousé une Naine très convenable dans les Blue Mountains et lui et son épouse ont eu un fils, Fíli, » Baraz conclut pour son père. « Ils résident maintenant à Erebor. »

Elrond hocha la tête. « J'en suis heureux, car la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait des pensées très sombres. »

Arwen fronça les sourcils. « Il venait tout juste de perdre son frère et son oncle, _Ada_. C'est compréhensible. »

« Bien sûr. Ne nous attardons-nous donc pas sur ces souvenirs douloureux, comme notre ami _Hadhog_ l'a si justement dit. Mangeons, et jouons de la musique ! »

Bilbo applaudit alors, et le diner reprit.

* * *

Quand le soleil se fut couché, tous les invités furent menés à une magnifique pièce remplie de fauteuils, de canapés et de chaises rembourrées, tous placés devant une immense cheminée qui craquait déjà sous le coup des flammes.

Plusieurs Elfes avaient apporté un instrument, et de jolies mélodies commençaient déjà à inonder la pièce.

Lord Elrond s'assit aux côtés de Baraz et son père, qui avait sorti sa flûte et suivait lui-même la mélodie, à la surprise de sa fille. Pourtant, elle savait que la musique était universelle. L'Elfe avait fermé les yeux, comme s'il profitait du calme de l'instant, et elle fit de même pendant quelques minutes. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. La seule preuve qu'il passait était la fin de mélodies et le début d'autres.

« Puis-je vous demandé quelque chose, Miss Baraz ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard d'Arwen en face d'elle. Elle brodait quelque chose, ses fins et graciles doigts jouant avec fil et aiguille avec une dextérité sans pareil. Baraz acquiesça.

« Où vous sentez-vous le plus chez vous ? »

La question rebuta Baraz un moment, car elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Pour elle, chez elle était où se trouvaient ses parents. Parfois Hobbiton, parfois Erebor. Mais _se sentir_ chez elle n'avait jamais semblé important. Jusqu'à lors.

« J'ignore comment répondre. »

Arwen sourit. « Tel est la malédiction qui pèse sur ceux qui ne vivent pas au même endroit toute leur vie. » Sous le regard étonné de Baraz, elle élabora. « Moi-même, je vis parfois ici, et parfois aux côtés de ma grand-mère. Et pourtant chaque endroit me semble être chez moi. »

Baraz hocha la tête. « Oui, je ressens la même chose. Même si… » elle jeta un coup-d'œil à son père qui entretenait une conversation animée avec Bilbo et ne lui prêtait pas attention, « même si je préfère Hobbiton, ses jardins, ses habitants, sa joie ambiante, plutôt qu'Erebor et ses froids couloirs. Et j'ai plus d'amis parmi les Hobbits que je n'en ai parmi les Nains. »

Arwen fronça les sourcils, mais elle ne posa aucune question. Au lieu de cela, elle déposa sa broderie à côté d'elle, et héla Bilbo. « Maitre Baggins ? » Le Semi-Homme la regarda avec de grands yeux, se demandant sûrement pourquoi la jeune femme lui adressait soudainement la parole. « J'ai cru comprendre que vous appréciiez les chansons ? »

Il sourit. « Oui, ma dame. J'en écris quelques-unes également. En fait, si je puis me permettre…j'en ai écrit une pour cette occasion en particulier. »

Arwen lui sourit en retour, et Baraz comprit alors que l'Elfe avait su dès le début et avait décidé d'en parler à ce moment très précis. « Je vous en prie, nous attendons tous de l'entendre. »

Bilbo sourit encore plus grand, et tous les instruments cessèrent de jouer. Pourtant, les Elfes les gardèrent à portée, tout cas Bofur. Baraz savait que son père, et leurs hôtes aussi, feraient sonner leurs compagnons musicaux dès qu'ils auraient compris la mélodie. Tel était le don des musiciens.

Le Hobbit se leva, même si sa petite taille n'imposait que peu de choses, et se plaça au centre de la pièce. Il se racla la gorge et commença sa chanson :

_Tel était le peuple des Elfes_

_Dont la cité était si belle_

_Et si paisible que le temps s'y était arrêté…_

_Leurs yeux étaient clairs et leurs cheveux faits de lumière,_

_Et aucun n'était meilleur que leur Maitre_

_Le Lord Elrond, le Semi-Elfe_

_Dont les ancêtres étaient enfants de Lúthien la Belle._

* * *

Il y eut quelques applaudissements, et les Elfes demandèrent une autre chanson, car la voix de Bilbo leur plaisait beaucoup. Ils demandèrent une chanson sur la Comté, et le Hobbit leur demande quelques instants de réflexion pour trouver la bonne.

Arwen se leva alors et s'excusa. « Je vous demande de m'excuser, car je suis prête à m'effondrer de fatigue. Je suis certaine que Maitre Bilbo me fera l'honneur de me chanter ces chansons demain. Miss Baraz, m'accompagneriez-vous ? »

Baraz comprit qu'elle avait attendu ce moment depuis leur conversation, et elle se leva également, s'excusant de même. « Je vous suis, car je suis aussi épuisée, et de toute façon, je connais chacune des chansons de mon Oncle. » Elle embrassa son père sur la joue, et suivit la jolie Elfe dehors.

Baraz suivit Arwen dans les couloirs labyrinthiques de la cité et vers les quartiers des chambres.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte qui était juste à côté d'une petite cour au milieu de laquelle trônait une fontaine. Arwen ouvrit la porte et révéla une chambre décorée de façon exquise avec un petit lit de parfaite taille pour Baraz. Elle regarde son hôte qui lui sourit. « C'était la chambre de votre mère lorsqu'elle est venue ici la première fois. Je pensais que cela vous ferait plaisir. »

Baraz sourit en retour et entra dans la pièce, dévorant du regard les peintures aux murs – chacune de fleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais vues auparavant – et le balcon qui donnait sur une chute d'eau – qui ne faisait étrangement aucun bruit. « Je suis touchée, merci beaucoup. Mais je pense qu'il est temps que nous nous tutoyions, si cela ne te dérange pas. »

Arwen éclata de rire. « Pas le moins du monde. » Elle se dirigea alors vers la garde-robe et en sortit une tunique de soie blanche qu'elle posa sur le lit. « Ceci est fait pour dormir. »

Baraz regarda le vêtement puis son hôtesse. « Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante pour tout que vous avez fait pour moi et mon père et, il y a un temps, pour ma mère. »

Arwen sourit encore et s'assit sur le lit, l'invitant silencieusement à la rejoindre.

* * *

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel les deux femmes s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre et fixèrent du regard la chute d'eau de l'autre côté du balcon.

Puis Baraz regarde de nouveau l'Elfe. « Comment était-elle ? Quand elle est revenue de la Montagne ? »

Arwen ne croisa pas son regard, choisissant plutôt de fixer ses mains qui étaient croisées sur ses jambes. « Elle était comme tout le monde serait après avoir vu quelqu'un que l'on aimait se sacrifier pour vous… » Puis elle se tourna vers Baraz, la tristesse assombrissant ses traits. « T'a-t-elle raconté ce qui s'est passé ? »

Baraz fit signe que non. « Elle n'a jamais voulu parler de la Bataille en tant que telle. Elle a toujours…elle a toujours dit que seul le résultat avait de l'importance. Mais Papa m'a souvent raconté qu'elle faisait encore des cauchemars des années après… »

« Je m'en doute… » Arwen soupira. « Elle ne m'a rien raconté elle-même non plus. Votre ami Kíli l'a fait. Lui aussi était choqué plus que de raison, mais contrairement à Ariana, il avait besoin d'en parler pour faire son deuil. » Elle se tut une seconde. « Voudrais-tu que je te raconte ? »

Baraz y réfléchir. Elle avait toujours voulu savoir, mais avait aussi toujours eu…peur…de découvrir ce que sa mère avait vécu et quels étaient les fantômes qui la hantaient encore. « Je pense que oui. »

Arwen hocha la tête. « Elle m'a dit ceci : lorsqu'Erebor a été assiégée, elle s'est rendue auprès de Gandalf pour aider. Elle s'allia aux Hommes de Dale – ou Laketown à ce moment-là – et à Thranduil de Greenwood. Elle devint aussi bien vite amie avec Legolas, le fils du roi. » Baraz acquiesça. Elle connaissait cette partie. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle avait voulu savoir à quoi ressemblait le Prince de Greenwood, car pour elle, il était un héros invincible. « Legolas fut assigné à sa protection durant la Bataille, et ils allèrent se stationner vers de la Grande Porte pour alerter les Nains de la Compagnie de Thorin. »

Il y eut une longue pause. Baraz pouvait s'imaginer, gouter presque, la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Sa mère se tenait devant la Grande Porte, les deux statues en or probablement brisées en ce temps-là. Elle était armée d'un arc, comme sa fille désormais, et était flanquée d'un grand Elfe avec de longs cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Ce qu'elle s'imaginait être Legolas. Oui, elle pouvait s'imaginer tout cela.

« Le reste, je l'appris de Kíli. La Bataille commença, mais lui-même était resté avec son oncle Thorin. Fíli, ton père Bofur et quelques autres avaient rejoint Ariana sur le front. Fíli lui sauva la vie, et cela lui couta la sienne. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a été touché par la lame d'un Orc qu'il venait d'empêcher de tuer ta mère. »

Baraz haleta de surprise, et de douleur aussi. Elle s'imagina son Fíli à elle, transpercé de part en part par la force du coup, tombant en arrière sur le sol. Elle s'imagine le rattraper et essayer de le sauver, de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer et lui lui souriant une dernière fois avant que ses yeux ne voient plus. Elle se surprit à pleurer.

« Je suis désolée. Cela doit être top douloureux. Je n'aurais pas dû te raconter tout ça. »

« Non, Arwen, tu as bien fait. » Baraz renifla pour essuyer ses larmes. « Ma mère m'a dit une fois, il y a longtemps, que des temps sombres approchaient. Je ne sais pas comment elle pouvait en être aussi sûre, mais bizarrement je pense qu'elle avait raison. Et si des temps sombres approchent, je veux être prête à les surmonter et à voir ceux que j'aime souffrir. »

Arwen plaça une main sur sa jambe, et la laissa avaler sa peine pendant un moment.

* * *

Les minutes devinrent des instants, et puis, finalement, Baraz fit le deuil de ce qu'elle avait appris.

Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent sur la jeune Elfe. « Puis-je te demander quelque chose moi aussi ? »

« Bien sûr que tu le peux. » Arwen sourit gentiment.

« Ma mère m'a raconté qu'il y avait un enfant ici avant. Un enfant de sa race à elle – et à moi, je suppose. Il s'appelait- »

« Estel. » Le sourire d'Arwen se fana quelque peu. « Oui… Estel n'est plus ici. Il est devenu un Homme et il est parti. »

Baraz se rendit alors compte de la peine qu'elle avait causée à sa compagne, et se sentit obligée de s'excuser. « Pardonne-moi, je- »

« Non, ne sois pas désolée. Il me manque, c'est vrai, mais je le reverrai bien assez tôt. » Elle sourit de nouveau, mais avait tout de même l'air bien triste. « Que veut dire 'Baraz' dans la langue de tes ancêtres ? Si je peux me permettre ? »

Baraz étouffa un rire. « Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir te le dire, car le Khuzdûl est une langue secrète, mais vu que c'est mon nom, je suppose que c'est un moindre mal. » Elle se tut un moment. « Ça veut dire 'rouge'. J'ai été nommée ainsi car je suis née avec les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Apparemment cela a bien fait rire ma mère. »

Arwen hocha la tête puis se leva. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter Baraz, elle se retourna avec un regard malicieux. « Eh bien, je n'aime pas trop le son que cela fait. Donc, pour moi, tu seras '_Aier_'. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Petite femme. » Et elle quitta la pièce en silence.

Baraz se retourna pour fixer la chute d'eau qui continuait de couler de l'autre côté de sa chambre. Baraz, Poppy, _Aier_… _Pernogoth_… Elle devrait s'habituer à tous ces surnoms…

* * *

Le temps semblait passer plus lentement à Rivendell que nulle part ailleurs. Les jours devinrent des semaines, les semaines des mois, et bientôt, le froid de l'hiver s'installa sur la cité elfique.

De jolis monticules de neige s'étaient formés dans les cours intérieures, tout comme des stalactites de glace sur les arbres, et Baraz et son père décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir.

Ils rendirent visite à Bilbo un matin, mais trouvèrent le Hobbit en plein sommeil.

Baraz s'assit à ses côtés, sa main caressant sa chevelure désormais entièrement blanche, qui avait la consistance d'une plume. De nouvelles rides s'étaient formées sur son visage, et sa respiration était moins régulière qu'avant. Elle savait aussi qu'il avait du mal à marcher sans aide, mais qu'il refusait d'utiliser une canne, prétendant que cent-onze ans n'était pas un âge canonique. C'était pourtant le cas.

Elle regarda son père qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. « Je pense que nous devrions partir sans lui. »

« Oui, je pense que ce serait plus sage… » Il lui tendit la main et ils quittèrent la pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière eux. « Je vais en informer Lord Elrond. Va faire ton sac. »

Elle l'arrêta. « Non, Papa… J'ai des questions à poser à Maitre Elrond. Je vais aller le voir. Et puis, nous partirons sans doute demain matin. Je n'aime pas les départs précipités. »

Bofur acquiesça. Il savait que Baraz s'était fait de nombreux amis à Rivendell. Dame Arwen, bien sûr, qui avait aussi gagné la confiance d'Ariana en son temps et aussi Glorfindel et Elrohir, l'un des fils d'Elrond. Il semblait aimer la jeune femme et lui avait appris comment tenir une lame elfique, ce que Bofur n'avait pas apprécié. Mais ce que voulait sa fille, elle l'obtenait toujours. Il savait bien qu'il ne servait à rien de lui interdire quoi que ce soit. « Je vais donc aller aux cuisines demander des provisions. »

Baraz hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir dans la direction opposée, vers le grand escalier qui menait aux quartiers d'Elrond.

Ses pas la menèrent à un balcon qui surplombait le pont par lequel elle était arrivée à Rivendell le premier jour. Elrond était assis sur un banc et lisait un livre. Il ne leva pas les yeux de son volume en l'entendant approcher.

« Vous souhaitez partir, Miss Baraz. »

Elle ne lui demanda pas comment il avait deviné. Il était devin, après tout. Donc elle acquiesça. « En effet. Le temps est venu, et cela nous prendra encore un certain temps avant de rejoindre la Montagne Solitaire. Notre famille nous a déjà attendus assez longtemps… » Elle se mordit la lèvre, consciente de la manière dont ses paroles pouvaient être interprétées, et choisit de rajouter « Merci pour votre hospitalité. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de paix de ma vie, même dans la Comté. »

L'Elfe leva alors les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je suis heureux que vous ayez trouvé la paix ici, jeune Baraz. Votre père partage-t-il ce sentiment ? » Il avait une lueur malicieuse dans le regard qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

Elle pouffa de rire. « Je ne sais pas… Papa a très envie de partir d'ici, mais je pense qu'il apprécie l'endroit. Il est juste….il a peur de ce que son peuple penserait. »

« Je connais bien l'inconfort usuel des Nains lorsqu'en présence d'Elfes, bien sûr, mais je pensais que la Compagnie de Thorin avait apprécié son séjour ici. »

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la Compagnie de Thorin qui dirige sous la Montagne. »

Elrond acquiesça gravement. Puis il ferma son livre. « Je pense que vous souhaitiez me demander quelque chose. »

Baraz sourit. « Oui. » Le sourire disparut. « Je me demandais si vous saviez pourquoi la santé de mon Oncle Bilbo s'est détériorée aussi rapidement après notre départ de la Comté. »

Elrond fronça les sourcils. « Je le sais, oui. Je ne suis pas certain que vous devriez le savoir, par contre. » Baraz s'en offusqua, et il continua. « Ne le prenez pas mal. Vous êtes pleine de sagesse, pour votre âge, et je suis sûr que vous en savez bien plus sur certaines choses que je ne le pense. Mais il s'agit ici de contes qui vous réveilleraient la nuit et hanteraient vos jours. Je ne voudrais pas placer ce poids sur vos épaules. » Il lui lança un regard presque paternel.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle comprenait, d'une certaine manière. Les révélations d'Arwen quelque temps auparavant l'avaient déjà choquée et elle avait passé plusieurs jours déprimée. Quel pouvait donc être ce grand secret que le grand Elrond avait peur de lui révéler ? « Pourrais-je au moins savoir s'il va en mourir ? »

Elrond se leva, sa taille imposante rendant la sienne ridicule. Pourtant il ne la menaçait pas. Il lui plaça une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et sourit. « Il mourra, comme nous tous. Mais il mourra paisiblement, de vieillesse, et c'est tout ce que nous pouvons lui souhaiter. »

Baraz sentit une larme couler mais sourit tout de même. Elle était soulagée. Si Bilbo ne mourrait de rien d'autre que de vieillesse, elle serait heureuse. Elle savait que sa propre mère était partie paisiblement, et c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à son cher oncle…

* * *

Le matin suivant, Baraz et Bofur dirent adieu aux Elfes qui s'étaient rassemblés dans l'avant-cour. Arwen embrassa le front de Baraz et lui promit qu'elles se reverraient. Elle souhaita une longue vie à Bofur, et même s'il essayait d'avoir l'air bourru, il était ému, Baraz le voyait.

Lord Elrond leur demanda de ne pas traverser les Misty Mountains trop près du Dimríl Dale, et les salua. Les jumeaux étaient en patrouille quelque part, et Glorfindel avait été envoyé en Lórien plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Donc père et fille partirent dans l'aube et prirent le même chemin que la Compagnie bien des années avant ce jour. Un chemin qui rejoindrait bientôt celui qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'emprunter pendant leurs voyages. Un chemin qui les mènerait à Greenwood, puis aux ruines de Laketown, et enfin, à New Dale.

Baraz ajusta son sac à dos sur ses épaules et commença à chantonner une mélodie que sa mère lui avait apprise quand elle était enfant…

_Far over the Misty Mountains rise_

_Leave us standing upon the height._

_What was before we'll see once more_

_Is our kingdom a distant light?_

_Fiery Mountain beneath the Moon_

_The words unspoken will be there soon_

_For home a song that echoes on_

_And all who find us will know the tune…_


	5. 4 Le retour à Erebor

**_Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**4\. Le retour à Erebor**

* * *

_**3002 T.A.**_

* * *

Après leur départ de Rivendell, le voyage de Baraz et Bofur fut plus rapide. Entre leur pas rapide et leur volonté d'atteindre l'autre côté des Montagnes, ils atteignirent Greenwood en deux semaines, et les ruines de Laketown en un mois.

Baraz ne cacha pas sa déception lorsqu'ils traversèrent la forêt en utilisant la nouvelle Vieille Route et ne croisèrent aucun Elfe. Bofur la gronda pour son enthousiasme et lui dit qu'elle avait passé trop de temps avec les Longues Jambes et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en voir d'autres, mais sa fille lui cachait quelque chose.

A chaque fois qu'ils avaient traversé Greenwood par le passé et s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit, elle s'était éclipsée lorsque son père s'était endormi et était partie à la recherche des Elfes dans leurs grandes clairières. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait rencontré Tauriel la première fois.

Tauriel avait été une amie de sa mère, et lui avait raconté énormément d'histoires sur leur rencontre et le fait que, au départ, l'Elfe avait voulu voir l'Humaine morte pour l'avoir défiée. Puis elles étaient devenues amies et à chaque fois Baraz la cherchait dans les bois et à chaque fois elles parlaient d'Ariana, du passé et de leurs amis respectifs.

Mais cette fois, la forêt reste silencieuse. Il n'y avait aucun chant d'oiseau, aucun chant elfique dans l'air. La forêt semblait malade.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Toute sa vie, Baraz n'avait connu que cendres et ruines sur le lac où Esgaroth s'était un jour tenu. Bofur n'aimait pas cet endroit, qui lui rappelait trop ce qu'il avait perdu pendant la Quête. Mais Baraz, à cause de sa curiosité toute humaine, s'était un jour aventurée dans la ville fantôme, essayant de trouver des objets qui auraient survécu au feu du dragon. Un jour, elle était tombée sur une petite poupée cachée dans les cendres. Elle l'avait offerte à une petite fille de Dale. Une petite fille qui, désormais, était mère de cinq enfants.

Cette fois-ci, une brise légère était montée sur le Lac, et les cendres d'Esgaroth voltigeaient dans l'air, révélant d'autres visions sous sa couche épaisse.

Bofur détourna le regard, mais elle ne le put pas.

Des corps. Des squelettes.

Qui avaient été dissimulés mais étaient désormais visibles aux yeux de tous.

« Maintenant tu sais pourquoi je n'aime pas cet endroit… »

Bofur accéléra le pas, et elle le suivit, son regard incapable de ne pas fixer les morts de temps à autres. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait vraiment des preuves de la furie de Smaug et de son feu dragon. Des squelettes brulés, des os fondus, des crânes à jamais tordus dans un cri éternel. Avait-ce vraiment été aussi horrible ?

* * *

Elle n'avait rencontré le roi Bard qu'une seule fois dans son enfance. C'était un grand Homme hanté par des souvenirs douloureux. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé avant, mais c'était sûrement les stigmates de sa rencontre avec le dragon. Ça avait dû le hanter nuit et jour, lui donner des cauchemars incessants de son peuple qui mourait. Il avait été le seul à pouvoir y mettre fin, et même après ça…il y eut plus de morts.

Désormais, son fils Bain régnait sur Dale. Un vieil homme qui n'avait jamais parlé de ces temps-là, même si lui et ses sœurs avaient été présents, adolescents, quand le dragon descendit de la Montagne. Mais il n'avait pas l'air aussi hanté que son père, et maintenant, Baraz devinait que c'était parce que Bard avait mis ses enfants à l'abri dès qu'il vit la Montagne se colorer d'orange. Il les avait sauvés de la vision d'horreur d'Esgaroth en flammes.

Tellement de douleur et de souffrance…

Baraz n'avait jamais pensé à cela avant. Toute à son innocence, elle avait peut-être pensé que Smaug avait été tué avant de pouvoir faire de réels dégâts et que Laketown avait été rasé par les flammes par son propre peuple qui avait émigré vers la nouvelle Dale. Quelle idiote…

A ce moment précis, tandis qu'elle fixait la Montagne à l'horizon, sa destination, elle pria tout qui l'écoutait qu'elle ne vivrait jamais quelque chose d'aussi affreux que ce qui s'était passé à Esgaroth…

* * *

Ils entrèrent à Dale au milieu de la matinée un jour de marché. Ils croisèrent plusieurs fermiers ou marchand venus à la ville pour acheter ou vendre des biens. Mais aucun ne s'arrête pour les saluer, ou même ne sembla les reconnaitre…

C'était étonnamment agréable, parfois, d'arriver ici et de ne pas être stoppé tous les dix mètres. A Hobbiton, Baraz et son père étaient bien connus, et chacun de leurs mouvements était entravé par une légion de Hobbits qui voulait leur parler ou les inviter à boire le thé. Tandis qu'ici…eh bien…personne ne se souciait de leur arrivée. Ils n'étaient qu'un autre couple d'étranges personnes venues visiter la Montagne.

Pour un froid jour d'hiver, la journée était ensoleillée et la ville ravissante. Tous les arbres avaient bien sûr perdu leurs feuilles, mais des enfants y avaient pendu des lanternes et des jouets, offrandes faites aux Valar pour que l'année suivante soit prospère. Partout les couleurs dans les vêtements des gens rendaient l'atmosphère joyeuse, comme un arc-en-ciel. Les lourdes capes et bonnets étaient eux-mêmes décorés d'un motif floral.

Baraz adorait Dale. A chaque fois qu'elle rendait visite à ses cousins à Erebor, elle et Fíli passaient des journées entières en ville, où personne ne le connaissait ou presque.

« Bofur ! »

Le Nain et sa fille s'arrêtèrent, se retournant comme un seul homme pour voir qui les avait hélés de la sorte. Ída, l'épouse de Nóri, les rejoignit en quelques enjambées, une expression sévère sur le visage.

« On vous attendait plus tôt ! »

Bofur soupira et leva les yeux au ciel alors que Baraz sourit, amusée de la situation. Ída agissait parfois comme une mère pour Bofur, même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang. Mais Nóri était son meilleur ami et, parfois, cela donnait à son opiniâtre épouse le pouvoir de gronder les mâles. « Nous avons été ralentis. »

« C'est ce que je vois ! » Elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux pour regarder Baraz. « Tu n'as pas pris une ride ma chérie. » Elle souria. « J'en connais un qui va être heureux comme tout de te voir. Il n'a pas arrêté de dire des bêtises ces derniers jours. Comme quoi vous aviez été dévorés par un Troll ou faits prisonniers par le vieux sorcier dans Greenwood… » Elle pouffa et les guida hors du marché vers un chemin qui menait tout droit à la Montagne. « Les jeunes et leurs stupides histoires… »

Baraz étouffa un rire tandis que son père et elle suivaient la Naine dans les rues bondées. Elle était impatiente de retrouver Fíli, et cela lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il s'était inquiété pour eux…

* * *

La Montagne Solitaire n'était plus une cité abandonnée. Elle était une fois encore bondée de monde, ses galeries illuminées de milliers de torches, ses murs et sols brillant de l'incessant polissage des pieds et bottes qui y passaient tous les jours. Les gens y étaient heureux, et plus des parias.

Baraz et Bofur montèrent les escaliers menant à la Grand Porte et furent salués par quelques Nains qui réparaient les statues. L'une d'elles avait reçu un coup sur le nez et ils polissaient le métal pour le faire disparaitre. Parmi ces Nains, Baraz reconnut Azúr, un jeune qui avait partagé ses jeux enfants. Mais il ne sembla pas la reconnaitre.

Ída guida ses amis vers les quartiers résidentiels sur la droite de la Montagne – la gauche était réservée aux membres de la famille royale, et si Baraz était souvent dans cette aile-là, c'était uniquement parce que Fíli y résidait avec son père.

« Bofur ! »

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation tandis que Bofur déposait son sac pour saluer et embrasser le Nain roux qui approchait. « Nóri, mon cher ami. »

Baraz sourit de les voir réunis, et se vit offrir une embrassade tout aussi vigoureuse de celui qui nommait 'Oncle Nóri' avant qu'ils ne les attirent tous deux vers ses quartiers.

« On n'a pas encore réussi à vous trouver des quartiers à vous – je pense que Dáin n'a pas vraiment cru que vous vouliez rester cette fois – donc vous devrez dormir chez nous quelques nuits encore. »

Bofur sourit. « Ça ne nous dérange pas du tout, pour être honnête. »

Nóri lui sourit en retour, puis fit signe à Baraz d'approcher. « J'ai fait en sorte d'avoir un plus grand matelas pour toi cette fois. Tu devras remercier Brand, par contre. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Brand ? Le _prince_ Brand ? »

« C'est un bon garçon qui vient souvent nous rendre visite. Il nous aime presqu'autant que tu aimes tes Hobbits. » Il éclata de rire à sa propre blague. « Venez maintenant, déposez vos affaires avant d'aller offrir vos respects. »

* * *

C'était la tradition d'aller saluer le Roi lorsque vous arriviez en Erebor. A chaque fois, Baraz avait baissé la tête et avait essayé de ne pas porter trop d'attention aux insultes que Dáin et parfois son fils Thorin Stonehelm faisaient à son encontre. 'Sang-Mêlé' était leur favorite, ainsi que d'autres mots plus colorés qu'ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle puisse comprendre vu qu'ils les prononçaient en Khuzdûl.

Après avoir déposé leurs bagages, Bofur et Baraz suivirent donc Nóri vers la salle du trône. C'était une pièce immense avec une gigantesque statue de Thrór, le grand-père de Thorin Oakenshield et le premier détenteur de l'Arkenstone. Devant la statue se tenait le trône, et au-dessus de celui-ci avait été sertie ladite Arkenstone, qui brillait de sa lueur si particulère.

Dáin était assis sur son trône, sa couronne de mithril posée sur son front chauve, ses petits yeux sombres réduits à deux fentes tandis qu'il les regardait avancer. A sa gauche se trouvait son fils Thorin Stonehelm, la chevelure noire coupée court et les yeux gris, une horrible cicatrice lui courant sur la joue gauche. A la droite du roi se trouvaient Kíli et son fils Fíli. Leur sang royal empêchait Dáin de les forcer à se tenir avec la populace, et ils se tenaient là, souvenir douloureux d'un temps qui aurait pu être. Un temps où Kíli se serait assis sur le trône.

« Hail Dáin Ironfoot. Que votre barbe ne cesse de grandir… »

Bofur se pencha bas en avant et Baraz, qui se tenait quelques pas derrière lui en signe de respect, fit de même, son regard cherchant Fíli qui se retenait de ne pas sourire.

« Relève-toi, Bofur, fils des Montagnes Bleues. » Bofur se releva, mais Baraz continua de saluer, ne sachant que trop bien que le monarque cherchait n'importe quelle opportunité de lui faire regretter une erreur pendant des décennies. « Et relève-toi, Baraz, fille de Bofur. » Elle obéit mais resta un peu penchée, puisque sa taille offensait la plupart des Nains en attendance. « Cela me ravit de voir que vous êtes arrivés en un seul morceau. »

Thorin gigota, et Baraz serra les dents. Elle savait que le prince héritier ne l'aimait pas, et c'était réciproque. En fait, elle avait été assez claire le jour où elle lui avait fait cette cicatrice. L'une de ses flèches l'avait touché au visage et il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir perdu un œil. Mais il l'avait mérité. Donc, désormais, elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas heureux que leur voyage se soit passé sans encombres.

Bofur se racla la gorge. « Sa Majesté est trop bonne. » Il baissa la tête, qu'il avait nue vu qu'il était interdit de porter un couvre-chef en présence du Roi. « Je voudrais cependant vous demander votre aide, si je le peux. » Dáin lui fit signe de poursuivre. « Depuis le décès de mon épouse, » il ne dit pas son nom car cela mettait le Roi de mauvaise humeur, « ma fille et moi-même avons décidé de nous installer ici. Indéfiniment. »

Il y eut un chuchotement dans tous les coins de la salle. Les seuls qui ne dirent rien étaient ceux qui se tenaient à côté du trône.

Dáin acquiesça sombrement. « Je vous trouverai des appartements dans l'aile des artisans. »

Bofur baissa la tête de nouveau. « Merci, Votre Majesté. »

Dáin les congédia alors en démarrant une conversation avec son fils, et la salle se remplit de discussions en tous genres.

* * *

Kíli et Fíli descendirent de leur perchoir immédiatement pour rejoindre le père et sa fille. Baraz se retrouva bien vite dans les bras de Kíli, et elle l'enlaça avec plaisir.

Elle fit de même avec Fíli, qui riait tandis qu'il l'enlaçait.

« Tu m'as manqué… »

« Et tu m'as manqué toi… » il lui souriait de toutes ses dents, et elle lui rendit son sourire sans souci. Elle était enfin avec ceux qu'elle aimait le plus après son père. Elle était heureuse.

« Nous avions peur qu'il ne vous soit arrivé quelque chose sur la route… » Kíli attira le regard des deux jeunes. « Nous avons entendu parler de gobelins et d'Orcs dans la région. »

Bofur hocha la tête. « Nous n'avons vu aucun gobelin de ce côté des Misty Mountains. »

Baraz grommela. « Parce que nous en avons vu à l'Ouest. » Kíli fronça les sourcils. « Les Elfes de Rivendell en ont chassé plusieurs après que les gobelins aient attaqué plusieurs des leurs. » Bofur toussota d'inconfort. « Nous pouvons en parler à Oncle Kíli, enfin ! »

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez, » Kíli soupira. « Ces rumeurs m'inquiètent. Cela ressemble trop à la dernière fois… »

Bofur montra son désaccord. « Non, ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois, parce qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Maintenant, » il prit la main de sa fille, « et si nous allions ailleurs célébrer notre arrivée ? Où est mon bon à rien de frère d'ailleurs ? »

Kíli pouffa de rire. « Dans les cuisines, je dirais. Venez, allons boire une bonne pinte avant d'aller le rejoindre. »

Fíli arrêta cependant le groupe. « Je suis désolé, Père, mais je souhaiterais parler à Baraz d'abord. »

Bofur se tendit et ouvrit les lèvres comme pour répliquer, mais Kíli le poussa gentiment dans la direction opposée. « Bien sûr. A tout à l'heure. »

* * *

Fíli guida Baraz vers les quartiers royaux. Ils croisèrent plusieurs serviteurs, et chacun d'entre eux les fixa, comme si la présence de Baraz dans cette aile était…un sacrilège.

« Fíl, de quoi veux-tu parler qui ait besoin que nous soyons enfermés dans ta chambre ? » Elle entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit qu'elle connaissait bien, ne regardant même pas autour d'elle puisqu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de la place de chaque objet.

Son ami ferma la porte avec un soupir et s'assit dans un fauteuil devant elle, ses doigts battant un rythme irrégulier sur l'un des accoudoirs. « Il s'est passé quelque chose. Quelque chose qui nous a forcés à prendre une décision qui te concerne aussi. »

Baraz fronça les sourcils. « Tu m'inquiètes… »

« Écoute-moi d'abord… » Il leva la main. « Je te demande de ne pas m'interrompre, même si ce sera compliqué pour toi. »

« Je vais essayer. »

Fíli eut un rictus, car il savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait du mal à tenir sa langue, puis son visage se ferma. Il avait l'air plus sérieux que Baraz ne l'avait jamais vu. Il baissa son regard bleu vers ses mains comme pour se rappeler quelque chose. « Il y a un certain temps, je t'ai envoyé une lettre pour te dire que Dáin devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque et pensait que Père voulait lui prendre le trône… » Baraz acquiesça. Elle s'en souvenait. « Ça s'est aggravé. Nous sommes observés dès que nous quittons Erebor, et sommes obligés de suivre le Roi et son fils comme des ombres. » Il soupira. « La semaine dernière, Dáin nous a appelés dans son bureau personnel. Il veut que je prenne une épouse. » En voyant que Baraz voulait l'interrompre, il leva la main pour la faire taire. « Son but est clair : il veut choisir mon épouse pour s'assurer que je ne serai plus une menace pour lui. Je suis l'héritier de mon père, et donc, l'héritier de Thorin Oakenshield. »

Il se tut un moment, cherchant du regard l'épée qui se tenait à côté de la porte. Elle avait appartenu à Thorin pendant la Bataille d'Azanulbizar. Fíli, tout comme Baraz, avait énormément entendu parler de Thorin Oakenshield, et Fíli plus que quiconque voulait rendre honneur à la mémoire de son grand-oncle.

« Puis nous avons appris autre chose. » Il croisa le regard de Baraz. « Quand le Roi a appris que vous arriviez ton père et toi et que vous vouliez rester vivre ici, il a donné des ordres. Vous allez être espionnés sans arrêt. Il veut savoir qui vous rencontrez, ce que vous vous dites, ce que vous faites de vos journées, tout. »

« Pourquoi ? » Baraz se mordit la lèvre, se souvenant qu'elle aurait dû se taire.

« Dáin détestait ta mère. A chaque fois qu'il entend son nom, tu sais comment il s'énerve. » Elle acquiesça. Elle savait. « Le fait que tu ne sois qu'à moitié naine te rend monstrueuse à ses yeux. Il pense que tu es une espionne à la solde des Hommes de Dale. Ou pire, à celle des Elfes. » Il soupira de nouveau. « Donc, tu as besoin de protection. » Il la fixa plus sérieusement. « Nous avons donc pensé à quelque chose qui règlerait nos deux problèmes. »

Il se tut, et la laissa comprendre seule. Après un long moment, Baraz ouvrit les lèvres et souffla. « Es-tu en train de me dire que- ? »

« Nous devrions annoncer nos fiançailles. » Il acquiesça. « De cette façon, Dáin ne pourra pas choisir mon épouse et tu seras protégée par ton lien avec la famille royale. Te blesser serait nous blesser nous, et il y aurait une guerre civile. Il le sait pertinemment… »

« Mais, Fíl… Je ne veux pas t'épouser ! » Elle l'étudia d'une façon différente à ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude, essayant de s'imaginer à son bras, dans…son lit. Elle ne ressentait pas ce genre de choses pour lui. Ce serait comme embrasser ou coucher avec son propre frère…

Il eut un rire sans joie. « Désolé, mais moi non plus, Baraz… Mais pour le moment, c'est la seule façon pour nous d'être tranquilles. Heureusement, les fiançailles entre Nains peuvent durer des siècles et parfois, elles n'aboutissent même pas en mariages. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien, tu comptes attendre que Dáin passe l'arme à gauche pour épouser quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « On verra. Père dit que quelque chose se prépare à l'Est. Il a peur que le Mordor ne se réveille. Tout le monde, comme ton père tout à l'heure, se moque de ses inquiétudes mais…pas moi. »

Baraz soupira, et fixa ses mains. Elle s'imagina portant un bel anneau nain au doigt, des tresses cérémoniales dans les cheveux, marchant main dans la main avec Fíli, tout cela pour faire semblant… Et si une guerre se préparait vraiment, cela pourrait se finir très vite.

Avec un autre soupir, elle acquiesça. « D'accord. Tresse mes cheveux. Il vaut mieux leur faire croire que notre conversation concernait ta demande en mariage. »

Les yeux de Fíli s'écarquillèrent. « Vraiment ? Tu es d'accord ? »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête. « Oui. Et si notre…engagement…peut également protéger mon père, je préférerais que ce soit fait avant que Dáin ou son fils ne pense à le jeter par-dessus l'un des balcons. »

Fíli vint s'asseoir derrière elle sur le lit. Il défit le chignon qu'elle avait fait le matin-même, et tressa les longues mèches rousses avec le design de sa famille. Chaque tresse était différente en fonction de la famille, de façon à ce que chaque cousin éloigné puisse se reconnaitre dans une foule. Baraz le savait. Elle connaissait toutes les coutumes des Nains.

Mais à ce moment précis, elle était loin de leur être favorable…

* * *

_A/N: Je m'arrêterai ici pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez donc remarqué que Baraz évolue avec Kíli, censé être mort, et Fíli, son fils, qui sera très présent dans cette histoire. Iell Pentin étant une suite, le prologue a dû vous donner assez d'informations que pour continuer votre lecture. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions. Prochains chapitres: time jump! ;)_


	6. 5 Le début de la fin

_A/N: Bonsoir tout le monde! Je tiens d'abord à remercier ceux qui ont déjà manifesté un intérêt pour cette fic, et à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot doux. ;) Ensuite, j'ai complètement zappé de l'uploader, je vous avoue. Quand il s'agit d'une traduction, c'est sûr que le cerveau oublie... :/_

_Du coup, pour me faire pardonner, voici pas moins de DIX chapitres! Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**5\. Le début de la fin**

* * *

_**3018 T.A.**_

* * *

_**Juillet**_

* * *

« Baraz ! »

Le son de son nom poussa la jeune femme à relever la tête de son ouvrage. En voyant Fíli courir dans sa direction, elle termina le bandage et sourit au petit garçon qu'elle était en train de soigner. « Voilà, tu peux y aller. Mais fais attention de ne plus te bruler ! »

L'enfant lui sourit et s'enfuit avec un 'Merci Miss Baraz !' tandis qu'elle s'essuyait les mains sur son tablier. Elle se leva pour accueillir son fiancé.

Cela faisait maintenant de longues années que Baraz et Fíli avaient annoncé leurs fiançailles à la cour d'Erebor. Si, au début, elle n'avait pas été acceptée facilement par les Nains, des années à se promener main dans la main et à nier les accusations d'infidélité de sa part avaient calmé les choses.

Et si Baraz avait toujours l'impression d'être prisonnière d'un choix qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pu faire, eh bien…au moins elle connaissait très bien celui qu'elle était supposée épouser.

* * *

Cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle servait de guérisseuse pour les gens de Dale – vu que les Nains refusaient de se faire soigner par celle qu'ils nommaient toujours la 'Sang-Mêlé'. Mais ce métier la calmait, et la gentillesse de ses patients l'aidait à oublier qu'elle vieillissait et perdait sa liberté dans le même temps. Le temps s'écoulait, terrible, emmenant avec lui des personnes qu'elle avait appris à apprécier. Et elle ne bougeait pas, immobile, les rides refusant toujours d'apparaitre sur son visage presque juvénile.

Le Roi Bain de Dale était mort plusieurs années auparavant, et son fils, Brand, avait pris sa place. Il avait maintenant la quarantaine, et avait conçu trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille, avec son épouse, Talia. Baraz avait été présente le jour de la naissance de la petite, qui s'était présentée par le siège. Elle avait réussi à sauver la mère et l'enfant, et en son honneur, la princesse portait le nom de Sigrid Ariana.

Nóri lui avait un jour dit qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec le Prince de Dale, et elle se souvenait parfaitement de leur rencontre. Brand avait été blessé pendant un entrainement à l'épée, et alors que ses médecins avaient annoncé devoir amputer sa main gauche, elle avait réussi à sauver le membre. Il lui manquait désormais un doigt, mais au moins, il pouvait toujours tenir son épée. Et depuis, c'était elle qu'il appelait quand l'un ses siens était malade. Leur amitié n'avait pas tardé à se développer bien qu'elle s'était étiolée depuis l'accession au trône du Prince.

Quand on lui demandait de qui elle tenait ses connaissances en médecine, les yeux de Baraz s'embuaient, parce que c'était Óin qui lui avait tout appris, et personne n'avait encore eu de nouvelles de la colonie en Moria. Baraz n'avait presque plus d'espoir que ses amis soient encore en vie, et cela lui faisait mal de penser au Nain aux cheveux d'argent qui lui avait un jour demandé de l'appeler 'Grand-père'. Bofur avait refusé qu'elle le fasse – elle était encore très jeune – mais Óin avait tout simplement expliqué qu'il avait toujours considéré Ariana comme sa fille, et il avait finir par accepter. Et grâce à ce nouveau lien, Baraz avait également trouvé un mentor patient qui lui apprit tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir sur l'art de guérir par les plantes.

* * *

Fíli l'atteignit alors qu'elle retirait son tablier. « Nous avons été appelés au Conseil. »

Baraz fronça les sourcils. Depuis qu'elle s'était officiellement liée à Fíli, elle était considérée comme faisant partie de la famille royale, et pouvait de temps à autres participer à des événements importants, mais Dáin essayait que ça soit le moins souvent possible.

Elle se demanda donc pourquoi il l'avait appelée elle aussi pour participer au Conseil, qui était la réunion la plus secrète de tout Erebor.

Fíli lui prit la main et ils quittèrent le petit bâtiment qui servait d'officine à Baraz. Elle s'était habituée à tenir la main du jeune homme, mais se sentait toujours coupable de le faire. Mais son ami ne lui avait jamais rien demandé de plus, et elle savait que, de toute manière, il ne lui imposerait jamais rien.

« Tu sais de quoi il retourne ? »

Il haussa les épaules, le regard fixé sur la route. « Je suppose que ça a à voir avec la guerre qui se prépare sans doute… Ce n'est pas bon signe. »

Quelques mois auparavant, des éclaireurs avaient rapporté aux deux rois qu'une armée se massait en Mordor, et les Elfes les avaient même prévenus d'une activité étonnante à Dol Guldur dans la forêt. Ce qu'Ariana avait dit à sa fille se vérifiait donc.

Les journées raccourcissaient plus vite, même en été, et un vent froid semblait ne jamais se calmer sur la Montagne, glaçant les corps tout autant que les âmes.

* * *

Ils atteignirent la Montagne en même temps que Glóin et son fils Gimli. Glóin, en voyant les deux jeunes, s'arrêta pour les attendre. « Appelés vous aussi ? »

Fíli acquiesça mais ne répondit rien. Glóin était lui aussi de sang royal. Son arrière-grand-père avait été le frère de celui de Thorin Oakenshield. C'est ce qu'on avait raconté à Baraz en tout cas. Elle n'avait jamais discuté de cela avec lui, et il était de toute façon toujours présent aux Conseils de Dáin.

« Ça doit être important pour que ta fiancée ait été appelée elle aussi… »

Baraz fusilla le vieux Nain du regard. « Tu sais, je suis juste là, tu peux me parler directement, Oncle Glóin. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi. Tous les membres de la Compagnie de Thorin étaient devenus l'oncle de Baraz par définition, mais Glóin n'avait jamais accepté qu'elle l'appelle comme ça. Quand Ariana lui expliqua qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui ne l'avaient pas beaucoup aimée au départ, Baraz comprit pourquoi il la rabrouait. Mais elle continua de l'appeler 'Oncle' juste pour l'embêter.

Il y avait un certain nombre de gens dans la salle du Conseil quand ils entrèrent : Dáin et son fils, évidemment mais aussi Kíli Dwalin, le colosse dont Baraz avait toujours peur mais qui était secrètement adorable Nóri, son frère ainé Dóri, et quelques-uns des généraux de Dáin.

« Ah, les voilà. Nous sommes donc tous là. » Dáin fit un signe à l'un des gardes. « Fermez les portes et faites en sorte qu'on ne soit pas dérangés. » Le garde salua le roi et quitta la pièce, fermant la lourde porte de bois derrière lui.

Baraz s'assit entre son fiancé et le père de celui-ci, et en voyant l'air sérieux de Kíli qui était d'habitude si joyeux, elle se dit que quelque chose de vraiment important avait dû se passer.

Dáin se leva. « Mes chers Nains, » il fit une pause et regarda Baraz, « et relations. Je vous ai appelés ici aujourd'hui pour une décision importante que nous devons prendre et qui changera la face du monde tel que nous le connaissons. » Il sortit une lettre de sa poche. Le papier était clair et visiblement de très bonne facture, et Baraz comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été envoyée par un Nain. L'écriture qu'elle pouvait discerner était trop ronde.

Elle avait été rédigée par un Elfe.

« Vous savez tous que le Mordor s'est réveillé. Notre chère Montagne et la ville qui la flanque ont commencé à se préparer à toute éventualité bien des années avant aujourd'hui. » La plupart des Nains acquiescèrent. Baraz, par contre, ne savait pas qu'Erebor se préparait pour un siège… « Mais aujourd'hui, l'un de nos…alliés…nous demande…de l'aide. »

Il agita la lettre devant son visage. Dwalin se racla la gorge. « Les Montagnes Bleues ? Ont-elles encore été attaquées ? »

Glóin donna un coup de poing sur la table. « Ou alors les Monts de Fer ? »

Dáin se rassit. « Aucun des deux. Cette lettre vient des Elfes de Rivendell. »

Il y eut une exclamation de surprise tout autour de la table. Certains se levèrent, surtout les généraux, pour montrer leur colère et leur haine des Longues Jambes. Dáin les calma en leva la main, et ils se rassirent.

« Leur chef, Elrond, est bien connu pour sa sagesse et ses visions du futur. »

Thorin fusilla son père du regard. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu correspondais avec cet…Elrond, Père. »

Dáin lui retourna le même regard. « Ma correspondance ne te concerne pas, Thorin ! » Il soupira pour se calmer. « Le fait est que Lord Elrond m'a prévenu de certains événements tragiques par le passé. Et pour le remercier, je lui ai promis une…alliance. Pas avec les Elfes de Mirkwood, » ajouta-t-il, car l'un des généraux allait encore interrompre la réunion, et Thranduil était évidemment interdit de séjour à Erebor même après la Bataille des Cinq Armées. « Ce matin, j'ai reçu cette lettre, nous demandant d'envoyer une délégation à Rivendell. »

« Pour quoi faire ? » Dwalin ne demanda rien d'autre. Il savait, comme tous ceux qui avaient participé à la Quête, que Lord Elrond appréciait la compagnie des Nains. Il ne leur tendrait aucun piège.

« Il dit avoir vu quelque chose qui changerait la vie de toutes les races de Middle Earth. Il m'a aussi dit avoir convoqué des délégations de toutes les races pour participer à cette réunion exceptionnelle. » Il se tut un instant, regardant chacune des personnes assises autour de la table, s'arrêtant une seconde de plus sur Baraz. « Je vous ai appelés ici pour décider des membres de cette délégation. »

Des conversations chuchotées démarrèrent tout autour de la tablée, et Kíli, à la gauche de Baraz, plaça sa main de manière discrète sur sa cuisse. De cette manière, il lui fit passer un message clair. Il voulait qu'elle y aille. Et cela faisait sens.

Mais elle ne parlerait pas la première, ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle était la seule femme autour de la table, et ne voulait pas fâcher le roi outre mesure.

« J'irai. Et mon fils aussi. Nous sommes de sang royal et nous vous représenterons à cette…réunion. » Glóin se leva, vite suivi par Gimli, qui regardait le sol de manière persistante. Apparemment, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partie.

Dáin acquiesça. « C'est un choix logique en effet, cousin. Car j'ai besoin de certains d'entre vous plus que d'autres. » Il fixa Kíli et Dwalin du regard, et les deux hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension. « Qui d'autre ? »

Un général du nom de Frír se leva. « Moi, Sire. »

Dáin acquiesça une fois de plus. « Nous avons besoin d'une personne de plus. » Il regarda une nouvelle fois Baraz. Elle savait pourquoi il voulait qu'elle y aille.

Donc elle irait.

Elle se leva, et les autres en furent étonnés. « J'irai également, Votre Majesté. Je suis, après tout, de sang nain. Et ma connaissance des Elfes de Rivendell peut nous être utile. »

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Dwalin. « Mon Seigneur, si je peux… La petite n'a que soixante-dix ans tout au plus, elle ne peut- » Dáin leva la main pour le faire taire.

« Si elle souhaite partir, qu'il en soit ainsi, Dwalin. Ses talents de guérisseuse seront également utiles au voyage. » Il salua Baraz de la tête qui trouva le geste surprenant. « J'accepte ta décision, jeune Baraz. Mais ton fiancé doit accepter. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Fíli qui gigota, visiblement gêné. Puis, il hocha lentement la tête. « J'accepte qu'elle se joigne à la délégation. »

Dáin acquiesça une fois de plus. « Bien. C'est donc décidé. Votre groupe partira demain matin avec des poneys et des provisions. Que vos barbes ne cessent de grandit. »

La salutation rituelle se répéta autour de la table, puis la réunion se termina.

* * *

Kíli et Fíli restèrent aux côtés de Baraz. Le père la prit par le bras et la mena vers un couloir sombre, et son fils suivit.

« Baraz, c'est extrêmement important. Tu comprends en quoi, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle acquiesça. « Glóin est peut être sage, mais il est têtu, et il déteste les Elfes. Et Gimli de même. Quoi que Lord Elrond ait à nous dire à tous, cela doit être pour reformer une alliance. Quelle que soit cette raison, tu dois me promettre de mettre tout en œuvre pour que Glóin fasse le bon choix. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je ne… Il ne m'écoutera pas… »

« Il t'écoutera. Tu connais la langue elfique. Et si Dáin a raison, alors d'autres délégations se présenteront. L'une d'elle viendra sans doute des Halls de Mirkwood. Tu ne dois pas laisser Glóin ou Gimli ou même Frír agir de façon irrespectueuse envers n'importe quelle race que ce soit. » Elle acquiesça. « Bien. »

Et tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'atelier de Bofur pour l'aider à annoncer la nouvelle, Baraz saisit l'importance de la tâche qui lui était confiée. Elle était probablement la seule chance qu'avait Erebor de reformer une alliance viable avec les Elfes et les Hommes… Cela allait être très compliqué…

* * *

Bofur, évidemment, ne cacha pas son mécontentement quant à la mission de sa fille unique, surtout qu'elle allait à Rivendell accompagnée par trois Nains qui ne l'appréciaient guère.

Mais après que Kíli et Nóri lui aient expliqué les enjeux et lui aient assuré qu'elle saurait se défendre, il accepta de la laisser partir, et la serra dans ses bras. Quand elle partirait au petit matin, il serait sans doute déjà au travail.

Fíli promit d'être là à son départ, comme tout bon fiancé. Il refit ses tresses pour la protéger des autres, mais au fond, elle savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas partout. Elle espérait juste que cela fonctionnerait sur Frír, qui ne l'aimait vraiment pas…

Le matin suivant, à l'aube, les quatre membres de la délégation d'Erebor enfourchèrent leurs poneys et prirent leurs sacs de provisions.

Gimli avait emporté la vieille hache de son père et la polissait aux doigts, visiblement toujours aussi en colère d'avoir à partir.

Glóin, stoïque, ses cheveux blancs retenus en arrière, attendait le signal de son monarque, fixant parfois Baraz du regard tandis qu'elle caressait le flanc de son poney pour calmer ses nerfs. Cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment d'ailleurs.

Finalement Frír les rejoignit avec Dáin, Thorin et Fíli. Il avait avec lui un parchemin scellé rédigé par le roi lui-même. Il le salua et enfourcha sa propre monture.

Dáin ouvrit les bras en grand et sourit de manière presque carnassière. « Bonne chance, mes frères. Bonne chance, Baraz ! Vous en aurez sans doute besoin ! »

Ils saluèrent tous le roi, puis Fíli vint serrer la cheville de Baraz de manière à lui dire au revoir. Elle tenta de sourire elle aussi, mais cela sonnait faux, puis elle suivit ses compagnons sur la route vers la ville.

Avec un dernier regard en arrière, Baraz quitta Erebor une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois, elle avait presque l'impression qu'elle ne reviendrait pas…


	7. 6 Rencontres

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**6\. Rencontres**

* * *

_**3018 T.A.**_

* * *

_**Octobre**_

* * *

Des mois avaient passé depuis que la compagnie avait quitté Erebor, et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas encore atteint Rivendell.

Baraz avait eu la très mauvaise surprise de devoir contourner Greenwood par le Nord pour rejoindre les Misty Mountains. Quand elle avait demandé la raison d'un tel détour à ses compagnons, ils lui avaient répondu avec un regard glaçant qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir d'Elfe, en aucune façon. Baraz avait poussé le vice jusqu'à faire remarquer à son 'oncle' Glóin que la dernière fois qu'il avait traversé Greenwood Thranduil et son peuple l'avait laissé vivre, mais il refusa alors de lui adresser le moindre mot pendant plusieurs jours.

Donc ils prirent la route la plus longue pour contourner la forêt. Cela leur prit deux fois plus de temps que s'ils avaient rejoints les montagnes par la Vieille Route, mais aucun des Nains ne sembla s'en plaindre.

L'air froid des Montagnes du Nord ne rassura aucunement Baraz. Elle avait traversé la chaine montagneuse plusieurs fois, pour rejoindre ou rentrer de la Montagne Solitaire, mais elle n'avait jamais encore eu à marcher dans plusieurs pieds de neige, son poney s'engourdissant de froid, ses cheveux durcis par les basses températures comme s'ils allaient casser au moindre toucher.

Gimli avait apparemment pris sur lui de la protéger pendant le voyage. Ils allaient après tout se rapprocher des Ettenmoors, et si Ariana avait eu la chance d'échapper à trois Trolls, Baraz doutait qu'ils y arrivent dans un endroit où le soleil perçait à peine à travers les nuages. Donc, elle accepta l'aide de son cousin, surtout qu'elle pouvait alors parler avec quelqu'un qui semblait de moins en moins la déprécier.

Pendant ces conversations, Baraz apprit que Gimli avait reçu comme instructions par son père de ne pas lui faire confiance. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à cet ordre des choses, et donc n'avait jamais essayé de mieux la connaitre parce que tout le monde l'insultait et la détestait par principe. Quand elle lui assura qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, il promit d'y penser.

Tout bien considéré, ce voyage ne servit à Baraz que comme un rappel constant de la haine que lui portait son propre peuple…uniquement parce qu'elle était différente.

* * *

Un matin d'octobre, ils parvinrent enfin au sommet des Montagnes, et virent pour la première fois l'Ouest.

Baraz se tint là, fixant amoureusement du regard les plaines d'herbe verte et de hauts feuillus qui se dressaient en-bas, et elle réalisa à ce moment-là que la Comté lui manquait horriblement. Ses amis les Hobbits lui manquaient ainsi que ses jeux avec les plus jeunes d'entre eux et aussi cette sensation d'appartenance qui l'accompagnait dès qu'elle se retrouvait à Hobbiton.

« Jeune Baraz, tout va bien ? »

Elle effaça du revers de sa manche une larme qui avait gelé sur sa joue, et hocha la tête en direction de Glóin. « J'étais juste nostalgique. Cela fait trop d'années que je ne suis pas revenue dans cette partie du monde. »

Glóin la dépassa avec un regard noir, tirant son poney derrière lui, bien vite suivi par Frír qui ne parlait jamais en présence de Baraz de toute façon. Seul Gimli resta un instant avec elle. C'était, de ce qu'elle en savait, la première fois qu'il voyait l'Ouest de toute sa vie.

« Tu avais des amis par ici ? »

Elle remarqua qu'il fixait l'horizon, et qu'il ne la jugeait pas, qu'il était simplement curieux. Alors elle acquiesça. « Oui. Et je suis née par ici aussi… »

En entendant cela il la regarda bizarrement. « Je pensais que tu étais née dans les Blue Mountains ! »

Elle eut un rire sans joie. « C'est ce que mon père dit à tout le monde pour qu'ils me laissent un peu tranquille, mais en vérité, je suis née dans la Comté, parmi les Semi-Hommes. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Mais ne dit rien sur ce sujet. « Combien de temps penses-tu que cela va nous prendre pour tomber sur les Elfes ? »

« Un jour, peut-être deux. Descendre des Montagnes est bien plus rapide que les grimper. » Elle rit. « Si tu es pressé, peut-être que tu devrais te laisser rouler, ça irait encore plus vite… »

Gimli ricana et la dépassa lui aussi. « Parfois ton humour est très particulier… »

Baraz jeta un dernier coup-d'œil à l'horizon vert que lui offrait ce matin, et essaya de s'imaginer les jardins fleuris de sa maison d'enfance, et puis, enfin, elle suivit ses compagnons…

* * *

Cela leur prit un peu plus de deux jours pour descendre des Montagnes. Un vent fort et glacial les ralentit, et la perte d'un poney dans un ravin leur fit perdre aussi certaines de leurs couvertures en plus. Après deux nuits à dormir sur le sol dur et froid, recouverts de leur seul manteau, ils avaient hâte de dormir sur un matelas.

Alors, quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la Vallée Cachée, les Nains étaient de très mauvaise humeur. Baraz parvint à marcher de manière enthousiaste au plus qu'elle se rapprochait de cet endroit qu'elle avait aimé au premier regard lors de sa première – et seule en date – visite. Elle se surprit même à espérer que Lord Elrond les avait vus arriver et qu'il l'accueillerait elle plus chaleureusement que les autres, juste pour leur montrer qu'elle était appréciée ailleurs.

Mais, en toute honnêteté, cela n'arrangerait probablement rien…

« Bienvenue à Imladris, mes chers Nains ! »

Une silhouette apparut d'entre les arbres, vêtue d'une tunique blanche, les cheveux dorés et les yeux bleus. Baraz sentit un vrai sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres quand elle le reconnut. Il baissa la tête gracieusement et plaça une main sur son cœur, et Baraz fit de même tandis que les autres grommelaient dans leurs barbes.

« Glorfindel… _Nae saian luume._ » _**Cela faisait trop longtemps.**_

Il se releva et sourit de plus belle. « Baraz… _Cormamin lindua ele lle._ » _**Mon cœur se ravit de te voir. **_Puis, il regarde chacun des Nains qui l'accompagnaient et les salua de même. « Mon nom est Glorfindel. Lord Elrond m'a demandé de vous guider jusqu'à la cité. »

Frír ajusta sa prise sur le manche de sa hache comme s'il pouvait menacer l'Elfe qui le dominait d'au moins deux têtes. « Et pourquoi donc Lord Elrond n'a-t-il pas jugé bon de nous accueillir lui-même ? »

Glorfindel ne parut pas offensé par l'insulte. « Lord Elrond est présentement en train de prodiguer des soins à l'un de nos invités qui a été blessé en arrivant. »

Et Frír ne sut que répondre.

Glóin fit un pas en avant. « Mon nom est Glóin, voici mon fils Gimli. Et voici Frír. Vous semblez déjà connaitre notre Baraz. » Il ponctua ses mots – qui semblaient plus être une accusation – en la fixant du regard.

Glorfindel sourit de nouveau. « Enchanté, Glóin, Gimli et Frír. Oui, en effet, j'ai eu l'honneur et le plaisir de rencontrer Miss Baraz et son père lorsqu'ils passèrent par ici il y a bien des années. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, vous avez sûrement faim. » Il leur fit signe d'avancer, et commença à marcher lentement vers la ville qui se cachait encore derrière les arbres.

Baraz se plaça naturellement à côté de lui tandis que les Nains suivaient.

« Glorfindel, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? »

L'Elfe baissa les yeux et lui sourit. « Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me demander… »

Elle lui sourit en retour. « Est-ce que mon oncle Bilbo… » elle n'osa pas finir.

Il plaça une main sur son épaule, ce qui fit tousser un Nain – elle ne vit pas lequel – de colère. « Il vit. Fort et toujours aussi drôle. Ses années auprès de nous lui ont fait oublier la vieillesse qui l'a rattrapé. Il est heureux. Du moins je pense qu'il l'est. Je ne le lui ai jamais demandé. Il sera très heureux de vous voir. Nous ne savions pas que vous feriez partie de la délégation. »

Elle lui sourit encore en apprenant la bonne nouvelle, puis son regard se teinta de malice. « Eh bien, je me suis jointe à mes compagnons pour venir incendier votre ville. »

Glorfindel éclata de rire, et puis, ils arrivèrent en vue de Rivendell.

* * *

La cité des Elfes était aussi belle que dans le souvenir de Baraz : la cascade coulait derrière les murs et piliers couverts de lierre, les cours intérieures étaient décorées de fontaines et statues, et partout où son regard jouait, des Elfes, mâles et femelles, discutaient ou jouaient de la musique, ou encore cueillaient des fruits pour la fête du soir.

Derrière elle, les compagnons de Baraz lancèrent une exclamation en voyant la beauté pur de l'endroit, et elle savait que, malgré leur haine envers les Longues Jambes, les Nains ne pouvaient rester de marbre devant la paix et le calme de Rivendell…

Mais alors qu'ils approchaient du pont qui les mènerait à la cour secondaire – la même d'où elle et son père étaient partis des années auparavant – Baraz remarqua d'autres silhouettes que celles des Elfes. Un Homme, grand et fin sur un balcon et plusieurs plus petites formes sous une canopée de fleurs. De la fumée montait de ce groupe-là.

Elle fut surprise de voir le bout d'une chevelure de feu.

« Glorfindel… Y a-t-il des Hobbits à Rivendell ? Je veux dire, autres que mon oncle Bilbo ? »

L'Elfe pouffa de rire et la mena sur l'étroit pont – qui était enchanté pour éviter que quiconque n'en tombe. « Vous verrez. Je pense qu'eux aussi seront heureux de vous voir. »

Ils entrèrent dans la cour et les quelques Elfes présents saluèrent leurs invités. Mais ce fut une Elfe en particulier qui attira le regard de Baraz du haut des escaliers où elle les attendait. Sa chevelure de jais était décorée par une couronne en argent qui représentait des étoiles, et son sourire s'agrandit quand elle croisa le regard de Baraz.

Dans sa hâte de rejoindre son hôtesse, Baraz oublia de baisser la tête, mais l'Elleth ne s'en offensa pas tandis que la mi-naine la rejoignait.

« Arwen ! Cela me fait tellement plaisir de vous voir… »

La jeune Elfe eut un rire et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. « Tout le plaisir est pour moi, ma chère _Aier_. » Elle ouvrit alors les bras pour accueillir les autres Nains. « Bienvenue, mes amis. Je suis Arwen, fille d'Elrond. Il s'occupe présentement de l'un de nos invités, mais vous rejoindra dans un moment. Il m'a demandé de vous montrer vos chambres. »

Cette fois, aucun Nain ne fit de remarque désobligeante. Arwen avait ce pouvoir sur ceux qu'elle rencontrait : elle était tellement belle que sa beauté éclipsait tout le reste, mauvais sentiments ou autres.

* * *

Baraz fut évidemment conduite à sa chambre habituelle – celle de sa mère. Arwen lui dit que personne n'y était resté depuis son départ, que c'était la sienne et non celle de quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui émut la jeune femme.

Elle fut laissée seule tandis qu'Arwen guidait ses trois compagnons plus loin dans le couloir. Baraz fut surprise que rien n'ait changé – mais le temps n'avait pas de prise sur Rivendell, comme dans tous les bastions elfiques.

Elle plaça ce qui restait de son paquetage sur le lit et posa ses armes sur une console, ce qui détonait violemment avec le reste de la pièce. Il y faisait si calme, c'était si…pur…que même y poser un arc semblait y être une hérésie.

Quand elle eut terminé de déballer ses affaires, Baraz décida de se changer, car cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle portait les mêmes vêtements. Elle choisit une simple tunique de lin bleu avec une ceinture de cuir noir et un pantalon en coton de la même couleur. Elle tenta de discipliner ses longs cheveux roux, les lavant dans un bassin avant de les nouer en tresse.

Quand elle eut fini ses ablutions, son regard alla vers le petit balcon arrière et la cascade qui coulait là. Pour la première fois en ce qui semblait être un siècle, elle alla reposer ses muscles endoloris par la marche et observa l'eau qui coulait. Cela lui rappela aussi la raison de sa visite. Elle avait une mission. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour une raison et une seule : elle connaissait les Elfes, les appréciait, et elle parlait leur langue.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge dans son dos et la fit sursauter.

La cascade – qui coulait pourtant en relatif silence – avait couvert le bruit de l'Homme qui avait frappé à sa porte.

Il était grand, même pour quelqu'un de sa race – presqu'aussi grand qu'un Elfe – et avait de longs cheveux bruns tirant sur le gris, ainsi qu'un regard gris acier. Il était habillé de la même couleur et ses mains, sur lesquelles étaient visibles plusieurs cicatrices, étaient visiblement celles d'un guerrier.

Baraz se redressa et baissa la tête en guise de salut. « Je suis Baraz, fille de Bofur et Ariana. Je suis envoyée par le Roi Dáin Ironfoot. »

Il sourit, un sourire qui fit pétiller son regard de manière plaisante et accueillante. « Enchanté, Baraz. Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. »

Elle baissa de nouveau la tête, puis le fixa d'un regard curieux. « Vous êtes un Homme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il rit, le son grave mais non moqueur. « Oui, en effet. »

La simple affirmation était claire, mais ses oreilles légèrement pointues et le fait que son regard semblait bien plus âgé que ses traits était trompeur. Était-il vraiment seulement un Homme ?

Mais il lui fit oublier ses questions. « Lady Arwen m'a demandé de vous escorter jusqu'à certains de vos amis. Elle est occupée auprès de vos compagnons et pensait que vous apprécieriez de voir de plus…agréables…visages. » Il sourit.

Baraz écarquilla les yeux. « Certains de mes amis ? Vous avez piqué ma curiosité… » Elle s'approcha de lui et le suivit hors de la pièce.

Le discours de cet Aragorn et ses manières la surprenaient. Il se comportait presqu'en Elfe… Et que dire de la façon dont il la guida dans Rivendell comme s'il connaissait intimement l'endroit ?

* * *

Aragorn la conduisit jusqu'à une petite cour avec un banc sur lequel s'asseoir.

Et trois petites gens y étaient assises, fumant tranquillement la pipe et discutant de façon enthousiaste.

Aragorn se racla la gorge et les trois Hobbits – car évidemment il s'agissait de Hobbits – sursautèrent avant de quitter leur perchoir pour accueillir la nouvelle venue avec maints 'Miss Baraz !' qui la firent sourire.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas ces jeunes Hobbits. Ils avaient l'air si jeune qu'ils avaient sans doute encore été enfants quand elle quitta Hobbiton dix-huit ans auparavant. Mais elle était tellement heureuse d'être de nouveau avec des Semi-Hommes qu'elle ne put que s'asseoir sur le banc et taper dans les mains. « Je ne savais pas que certains membres de mon peuple adoré étaient ici ! Quelle belle surprise ! »

Ils rirent, et elle remarqua qu'Aragorn avait quitté la scène, probablement pour les laisser en privé.

Un Hobbit, avec des cheveux blond foncé et de grands yeux bruns, s'assit à côté d'elle. « Nous ne savions pas que vous veniez ! Lord Elrond avait dit que des Nains viendraient sans doute de la Montagne Solitaire, mais nous ne savions pas… »

Baraz pouffa de rire. « Je ne le savais pas non plus avant de me porter volontaire. Et je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait… » Le sourire resta sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle étudiait chacun de ses nouveaux amis, et elle soupira. « Malheureusement, ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était et je crains ne pas pouvoir mettre de nom sur vos visages… »

Le Hobbit assit à ses côtés laissa s'échapper une exclamation et se leva pour se tenir près de ses compagnons. « Oh, mais bien sûr ! » Il toussota et se tint plus droit. « Je suis Meriadoc Brandybuck. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Merry. »

Baraz acquiesça avec un sourire. Malgré le fait qu'il vive la plupart du temps à Buckland, elle connaissait Merry de nom, vu qu'il était de la famille de Frodo et avait passé un peu de temps à Bag End pendant son enfance.

Le deuxième Hobbit, qui avait les cheveux presqu'aussi roux que les siens, et d'immenses yeux bleus, celui qui avait l'air le plus jeune, tenta de se grandir de quelques centimètres par rapport à Merry qui se tenait à sa gauche. « Je suis Peregrïn Took. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler- »

« Pippin ! » Baraz cria presque le surnom de surprise. Elle compta les années rapidement, puis fusilla Merry du regard. « Et comment se fait-il que Pippin soit ici avec vous ? Il n'a pas encore 33 ans ! Il n'en a même pas 30 ! »

Merry fixa ses pieds avec insistance. « Nous n'avons pas…nous ne pouvions pas… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et Pippin changea de sujet.

« Vous vous souvenez de moi Miss Poppy ? »

Elle sourit en entendant le surnom que lui avait donné Bilbo, et hocha la tête. « Je ne pourrais pas t'oublier même si je le voulais, jeune Pippin… » Puis son regard se fit grave, même si un brin moqueur. « J'espère que tu as arrêté de voler des choses dans le jardin des autres ! »

Pippin rougit et Merry rit, mais aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire, ce qui lui donna sa réponse.

Elle regarda ensuite le dernier Hobbit, qui se tenait de manière gênée à côté de ses amis. Il était plus potelé qu'eux, avec des cheveux d'un blond presque châtain, et de grands yeux noisette. Il chipotait avec ses mains pour montrer son embarras.

« Et qui êtes-vous donc, Maitre Hobbit ? »

Il croisa son regard et elle comprit qu'il n'était probablement pas gêné à cause d'elle mais à cause d'autre chose. Il sembla être dérangé en pleine réflexion, puis il se racla la gorge. « Samwise Gamgee, Miss Poppy. Je suis le jardinier de Maitre Frodo. »

Elle sourit et acquiesça. « Oui, je me souviens de vous. Bien que j'aie mieux connu votre père. » Puis elle se rendit compte du message implicite que Sam venait de lui faire passer. « Le jardinier de Frodo, avez-vous dit ? Cela veut-il dire que Frodo est ici lui aussi ? »

Les trois Semi-Hommes acquiescèrent, même si Sam eut l'air moins enthousiaste que ses amis. « Il a été blessé sur le chemin. Lord Elrond s'occupe de lui. »

Baraz fronça les sourcils. « Blessé ? Comment ? Par qui ? »

Merry ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais une voix plus grave derrière eux l'empêcha d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

« Allons allons, Miss Baraz… Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter plus tard ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond et se retourna, les yeux écarquillés. « Gandalf ! »

Le sorcier était toujours aussi grand, s'appuyait toujours sur son bâton, et ce même s'il semblait plus fatigué que d'habitude. « Bien le bonjour, Miss Baraz. Cela faisait trop longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Lady Arwen vient juste de nous informer de votre présence parmi nous. C'est une excellente surprise, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi ! »

Elle sourit. « Je n'aurais pas manqué une occasion de quitter Erebor… »

Le sorcier leva un sourcil broussailleux. « Ah bon ? Eh bien, il semble que vous aussi ayez des choses à raconter. Mais plus tard, plus tard ! Nous devons pour l'instant aller faire ripaille, comme ils disent ! »

Les trois Hobbits furent d'accord qu'il était grand temps de manger, mais Gandalf leva une main pour les stopper dans leur élan. « Attendez mes amis ! Samwise Gamgee, vous devez m'accompagnez d'abord. Frodo vient de se réveiller. » Sam lança une exclamation de soulagement et vint se tenir près du grand Ístar tandis qu'il fixait Baraz de ses yeux couleur tempête. « Vous souvenez-vous du chemin pour rejoindre le hall, ou dois-je demander à Glorfindel de vous y mener ? »

Baraz sourit et hocha la tête. « Je crois me souvenir du chemin, merci Gandalf. »

Il acquiesça et partit avec Sam, même s'il l'avertit d'abord d'un 'Ne laissez pas ces jeunes imbéciles faire de bêtise !' avant de disparaitre au détour d'un corridor.

* * *

Si en vérité Baraz se souvenait vraiment du chemin pour rejoindre la salle de réception, elle ne se souvenait pas d'un temps où Rivendell était si peuplé. Lors de sa visite précédente, il y avait évidemment eu plusieurs Elfes se promenant çà et là et s'occupant à divers tâches, mais pas autant qu'à présent.

Tous semblaient se préparer pour quelque chose, leurs yeux pâles courant souvent sur l'horizon, leurs lèvres se pinçant de temps à autres comme s'ils s'attendaient à de plus sombres jours.

Merry et Pippin trottinaient à ses côtés, en pleine conversation sur la qualité des repas elfiques, leurs mains dans les siennes comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Cela la fit se sentir comme une mère guidant ses enfants dans une maison immense, vu sa taille imposante à côté d'eux, ainsi que leur jeune âge.

Après avoir recompté plusieurs fois, Baraz était définitivement certaine que Pippin n'aurait pas dû prendre part à l'aventure à laquelle participaient ses trois amis. Il n'avait que 28 ans, et cela, parmi le peuple hobbit, était bien trop jeune pour faire quoi que ce soit d'un tant soit peu dangereux. Dont un voyage qui le mènerait à Bywater, pourtant assez proche de Hobbiton. Merry, d'un autre côté, n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux, vu qu'il n'avait lui-même que 36 ans. Il n'avait atteint sa majorité que trois ans auparavant, et là encore, trois ans n'était rien en années hobbites.

Ce qui fit s'interroger Baraz : pourquoi avaient-ils tous été appelés à Rivendell ?

Quand ils atteignirent le hall, plusieurs invités étaient déjà là, la plupart debout autour de la table en attendant leur hôte.

Merry et Pippin allèrent directement vers Arwen, qui était en pleine conversation avec les émissaires nains. Baraz la vit accueillir les deux Hobbits et les présenter aux trois Nains.

* * *

La table serait bondée, semblait-il. Non moins de vingt chaises avaient été disposées autour de la longue table polie, des assiettes et couverts en argent attendant sagement qu'on les utilise.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge près d'elle, et elle vit Aragorn s'approcher dans ses habits gris. Il détonait avec les couleurs chatoyantes de la pièce, mais le sourire sur son visage et la manière dont il se tenait lui donnait quand même l'air jovial.

Elle baissa la tête pour le saluer. « Aragorn. »

Il fit de même. « Miss Baraz. Je vois que vous avez pu nous rejoindre sans assistance. »

Elle regarda autour d'eux, se souvenant d'une époque où seuls son père, Arwen, Glorfindel et les fils d'Elrond se joignaient à leur hôte pour le souper. Elle acquiesça. « Je pense pouvoir dire que je retrouverais mon chemin où que je me trouve dans la cité, pas vous ? »

Le sourire de l'Homme s'agrandit. « Rivendell donne cette impression, en effet. » Il se tut et lui signala le groupe d'invités. « Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? » En la voyant acquiescer, il continua. « Votre mère…Ariana… » Il parut gêné un instant, « est-elle morte de vieillesse ? »

Baraz acquiesça, son regard bleu se fixant sur l'Homme, tentant de discerner quel secret il lui cachait en cet instant. « Oui, elle est morte dans son sommeil. » Son regard se durcit. « La connaissiez-vous ? » Cela semblait impossible. La Quête avait eu lieu plus de soixante-dix-huit ans auparavant, et Ariana n'avait que très peu quitté Hobbiton depuis que la famille s'y était installée, donc…oui, cela semblait impossible qu'Aragorn ait pu la connaitre.

Et pourtant, il hocha la tête. « Je n'étais qu'un enfant, mais je me souviens très bien d'elle. Elle était gentille et très intelligente, et elle me faisait rire. »

« Enfant ?! Mais dites-moi, Aragorn, comment se fait-il que vous soyez si vieux en ayant l'air si jeune ?! »

Il parut sur le point de répondre, mais un regard au-dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme le fit se raviser. « Je crains devoir vous l'expliquer une autre fois, Miss Baraz. Pour l'instant, il semble qu'un autre de vos amis ne soit arrivé. »

Ses premières pensées furent pour Frodo, mais quand il apparut que la silhouette était bien plus petite et accompagnée d'un Elfe plutôt que de Gandalf et Sam, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une toute autre personne.

Elle sourit et rejoignit ce nouvel invité en deux enjambées. « Oncle Bilbo ! »

Le Hobbit avait vieilli de manière considérable ces dix-huit dernières années, mais heureusement, le processus semblait avoir ralenti, comme le lui avait dit Glorfindel. Ses cheveux étaient si fins que l'on pouvait voir les contours de son crâne, et ils étaient si blancs que sa chemise semblait presque jaune en comparaison. Ses petites et frêles mains étaient couvertes de taches de vieillesse et il s'accrochait à une canne, mais il semblait en bonne santé.

Lui aussi sourit en la voyant. « Poppy, ma chère ! Quelle bonne surprise ! J'étais justement en train d'écrire une chanson pour toi ce matin ! Ravi de voir que tu es venue ! »

Quand il la rejoignit enfin, elle lui prit le bras pour l'accompagner elle-même à table. Elle l'assit à côté de Glorfindel et à sa place, qui était plus éloignée de celle du maitre de maison qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant.

Quand il se fut assis, Bilbo continua de papoter comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de plusieurs personnes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrées. « Oui, une chanson magnifique, et je pensais que peut-être ton père pourrait composer un air dessus pour le jouer à la flûte. J'ai toujours aimé sa musique, ah ça oui… Qu'en penses-tu, Poppy ? »

Elle sourit, bien qu'elle remarqua qu'il ne se souvenait probablement pas du fait que son père et elle étaient partis il y avait bien longtemps. « C'est une idée brillante, mon oncle. Excuse-moi un instant. Je dois saluer quelqu'un. »

« Bien sûr, Poppy, bien sûr ! Va ! Tu es jeune ! Rencontre d'autres jeunes ! Maries-en un ! Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas me prendre Frodo… Vous seriez très mauvais l'un pour l'autre… »

Elle ne leva même pas les yeux au ciel en entendant cette diatribe qui lui était familière car son oncle avait toujours blagué sur le fait de marier son héritier à 'sa nièce préférée'. Elle se pencha donc pour l'embrasser sur la joue, et rejoignit son côté de la table, espérant pouvoir passer inaperçue pour le moment.

A sa grande surprise, Glóin ne lui fit aucun commentaire sur sa relation avec le vieux Hobbit. Il choisit plutôt de pointer du doigt les deux plus jeunes individus qui discutaient toujours avec Arwen.

« Connais-tu ces deux jeunes garçons ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui, je les connais. Ils étaient encore enfants quand j'ai quitté Hobbiton, mais je les connais. »

« Et les jeunes Hobbits sont-ils toujours aussi… » il fit un geste ample comme s'il ne trouvait pas les mots, « énergiques ? »

Elle pouffa de rire. « J'ai bien peur qu'ils n'aient même pas encore montré toutes leurs capacités, Oncle Glóin… »

Il parut sur le point de la gronder, mais l'arrivée de leur hôte coupa court à toute conversation.

* * *

Elrond était aussi élégant qu'il l'avait toujours été. Ses longs cheveux sombres avaient été tressés sur les côtés et il portait une magnifique couronne de mithril sur le front. Gandalf, qui marchait à ses côtés, avait presque l'air plus petit que l'Elfe, et les deux personnes qui les suivaient encore plus.

Le cœur de Baraz fit un bond quand elle remarqua combien Frodo était pâle, et la manière dont il s'appuyait sur Sam. Sous sa chemise blanche et son gilet brun, elle pouvait voir un bandage qui lui couvrait l'épaule gauche.

Il ne sembla pas la voir, et Elrond lui indiqua ainsi qu'à ses compagnons leur place autour de la table.

Gandalf s'assit à la gauche d'Elrond, avec Bilbo à sa gauche, et Aragorn à la gauche du Hobbit. Glorfindel s'assit à droite du seigneur de la cité, avec Frodo et Sam qui suivaient.

Les Nains, à l'exception de Glóin, furent assis du côté gauche de la tablée, tandis qu'Arwen et d'autres Elfes s'assirent à droite. Merry et Pippin furent placés en bout de table sur des chaises hautes et couvertes d'une pile de coussins.

Quand Elrond se leva une fois de plus, il fut le seul. Il dominait l'assemblée de sa taille mais aussi de sa prestance. Il leva son gobelet d'argent. « Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue à Imladris. Je suis heureux de partager le confort de ma maison ainsi que mon repas et mon vin avec vous tous. Veuillez vous rassasier au nom de Lúthien the Fair, car elle était la plus belle des créations des Valar. »

Les Elfes répétèrent ses derniers mots, tandis que les Nains préférèrent dédier leur repas à Mahal. Aragorn, à la droite de Baraz, s'enquit rapidement de son silence. « Ne remerciez-vous pas…pour la nourriture qui vous est offerte ? »

Elle rougit. « Je n'appartiens à aucune des races de mes parents. Je ne sais donc pas qui remercier. »

Le regard gris d'Aragorn sembla s'assombrir en entendant cela, puis il cogna gentiment son verre contre le sien. « Eh bien, en tant que personnes qui n'appartiennent à aucun peuple, remercions dès lors notre Lord Elrond. »

Elle hocha la tête et répéta ses paroles avant de prendre une gorgée de vin.

Bien qu'il n'était pas très éloigné de Baraz, Frodo ne la remarqua pas tout de suite. Il engagea rapidement une conversation avec Glóin qui paraissait ravi de parler d'Erebor avec quelqu'un qui ne savait pas déjà tout.

Aragorn engagea pour sa part une conversation avec Bilbo, et avec Gimli et Frír qui parlaient en Khuzdûl, Baraz n'eut personne à qui parler.

Jusqu'à ce que…

* * *

« Baraz ? » Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Arwen en face d'elle. La jeune Elleth se tourna vers l'Elfe assit à sa droite. « Je ne pense pas que vous ayez rencontré nos invités venus de Greenwood… Je vous présente Legolas Thranduilion. »

Baraz sentit son sang se figer tandis qu'elle fixait le visage de l'Elfe.

Legolas, fils de Thranduil. Elle avait tellement entendu parler de lui de par sa mère qu'elle l'avait presque toujours imaginé comme étant l'homme le plus parfait de la terre.

Et elle n'était pas si loin du compte.

Alors qu'elle avait toujours pensé qu'il aurait hérité de la chevelure argentée de son père, il avait les cheveux d'un doux ton de brun, des oreilles délicatement pointues et des yeux aussi bleus qu'un jour d'été.

Il ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble, et la salua de la tête avant de sourire. « Je connaissais bien votre mère, et je pense pouvoir dire qu'elle était mon amie. J'espère pouvoir dire la même chose de vous dans un futur proche. »

Baraz sortit de sa contemplation et le salua de même. « Je partage votre souhait. »

Le voisin de Legolas le héla alors et ils commencèrent à parler dans un Sindarin si rapide qu'elle ne comprit pas de quoi il s'agissait. Mais Arwen la sauva d'un autre moment de solitude. « J'espère que vous être heureuse d'avoir retrouvé vos amis ? »

Baraz acquiesça avec un sourire quelque peu nostalgique. « Cela m'a surtout fait comprendre à quel point la Comté me manquait… » Elle jeta un coup-d'œil vers Merry et Pippin qui se disputaient pour savoir qui engloutirait son gobelet de vin le plus vite, et elle sourit de manière presque maternelle. « Les Semi-Hommes m'avaient manqué eux aussi… »

Arwen hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment et les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent alors à parler de Baraz et de sa vie à Erebor : ses amis son travail de guérisseuse ses espoirs et ses peurs…

* * *

Le diner se termina quand Elrond se leva et demanda à sa fille de le rejoindre. Les deux guidèrent alors leurs invités vers une confortable pièce où craquait un feu. Le but de cette pièce était clair : encourager les discussions.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre ses hôtes à l'intérieur, Baraz fut stoppée par une petite main sur son bras.

Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Frodo. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de parler, il poussa Sam à l'intérieur. « Vas-y Sam… Je suis entre de bonnes mains. »

Sam acquiesça et entra, et Gandalf, avec un regard de connivence, ferma la porte sur lui.

Frodo soupira et Baraz remarqua son air faible et maladif. Il paraissait moins joyeux, plus vieux que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé plus tôt, Baraz… Je- »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Frodo… » elle sourit. « Le simple fait de te voir est assez pour me rendre heureuse. » Elle se tut un instant. « Tu m'as manqué… »

Il sourit également, et cela ramena un peu de couleur à ses joues. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, Baraz… »

Puis, en un moment calme et serein, elle s'agenouilla devant lui et l'enlaça. Il plaça sa tête bouclée sur son épaule et la serra de même dans ses bras.

Le moment fut brisé, et Baraz comprit alors à quel point celui qu'elle considérait presque comme un frère lui avait manqué. Il avait partagé ses jeux, ses histoires, lui en avait raconté de même, avait piégé Oncle Bilbo avec elle à chaque fois qu'elle le lui proposait… Ils avaient été amis tellement longtemps qu'il était impossible de ne pas se manquer…

« Je suis désolée d'apprendre que tu as souffert en venant ici… Même si je ne connais pas toute l'histoire et me doute que je ne la connaitrai jamais… Je souhaiterais que cela ne soit jamais arrivé… »

Frodo se sépara d'elle et plaça sa frêle main sur son épaule, une grimace traversant son visage lorsqu'il se souvint de la douleur de sa blessure. « Oui, aujourd'hui n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour en parler… Essayons d'apprécier le moment présent… » Il lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever. « Mais, s'il-te-plait, fais-moi l'honneur de t'asseoir à côté de moi ce soir ? Cela fait trop longtemps… »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. « Avec grand plaisir, mon ami… »

Quand ils rejoignirent le groupe, les Elfes étaient en train de demander à Bilbo de chanter l'une de ses chansons. Apparemment, il l'avait fait tous les jours depuis son arrivée dix-huit ans auparavant, et en avait encore une toute prête pour l'occasion.

Elle aida Frodo à se hisser sur une pile de coussins et s'assit à côté de lui, poussant gentiment sa tête vers son épaule quand elle remarqua que la chaleur du feu et la musique des Elfes le berçaient.

Et elle ressentit elle aussi la force de cette paix quand Bilbo commença à chanter :

_Eärendil était un pêcheur_

_qui mouillait en Arvernien _

_il construisit un bateau de bois flotté_

_en Nimbrethil pour séjourner _

_les voiles il fila d'argent,_

_et d'argent les lanternes furent faites,_

_sa proue il sculpta en cygne élégant,_

_et la lumière sur ses bannières tomba._


	8. 7 Le Conseil d'Elrond

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**7\. Le Conseil d'Elrond**

* * *

_**3018 T.A.**_

* * *

_**Octobre**_

* * *

Le matin suivant, Baraz se leva aux aurores. Elle se rendit vite compte être tombée endormie dans ses vêtements de la veille et se hâta de faire un brin de toilette et de se changer avant d'être conviée au Conseil.

La nuit précédente, Lord Elrond avait en effet envoyé tout le monde au lit après que Bilbo ait chanté sa chanson enfin que tout un chacun puisse se reposer. Il annonça également une réunion de la plus haute importance le lendemain matin. Et maintenant que le lendemain matin était arrivé, Baraz se serait senti affreuse si elle arrivait en retard.

Elle se décida pour des habits plus clairs, cette fois, se délestant de sa tunique de voyage et de son pantalon pour enfiler une robe de lin bleu ciel qu'elle agrémenta d'une ceinture à laquelle brillait une dague. Elle coiffa ses cheveux en tressant sur le côté de sa tête les tresses de sa famille, et se regarda dans le miroir. Baraz détestait se voir en robe, car elle ne sentait jamais réellement femme, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer cette pique de fierté lorsqu'un mâle la regardait passer.

Cette robe était longue et cachait ses jambes jusqu'aux chevilles, tandis que ses pieds étaient couverts de bottes de cuir souple, bien qu'elle ait presque l'impression de tricher en les laçant.

Après avoir tiré la langue à son reflet, Baraz quitta la pièce et se dépêcha de rejoindre le hall des repas pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Quand elle l'atteint, seuls quelques invités étaient installés autour de la longue table, dispersés aux places qui leur avaient été attribuées la veille.

Merry et Pippin se levèrent d'un bond en l'apercevant, et la rejoignirent en courant tandis qu'elle descendait les quelques marches qui la séparait de ses amis. Les deux jeunes Hobbits la menèrent à table et l'assirent à côté d'eux avec nombre 'Nous avons tant de choses à vous raconter, Miss Poppy'. Elle ne put refuser.

Elle lança donc un sourire d'excuse à Aragorn qui était assis seul de son côté, mais il ne fit que pouffer de rire et lui signaler de rester là. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait plus enjoué que le jour précédent, et elle se força à croire que la raison en était la ville elle-même.

Frír, qui était le seul autre invité présent, marmonna dans sa barbe tandis que Baraz s'asseyait à côté des Semi-Hommes plutôt que lui, mais elle ne lui prêta pas attention.

« De quoi souhaitiez-vous donc me parler ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir attrapé une poire et l'avoir découpée en morceaux.

Merry éclata de rire tandis que Pippin s'étouffait presque sur son morceau de pain, et prit sur lui de commencer à conter leur aventure. « Nous avons rencontré beaucoup de personnes bizarres sur le chemin ! »

« Ah bon ? » Baraz sourit et échangea un autre regard amusé avec Aragorn qui lui rendit son sourire. Elle avait été mise au courant qu'il avait servi de guide aux Hobbits pour rejoindre Imladris.

Merry acquiesça mais Pippin regagna son attention en tirant sur sa manche. « Oui, et nous avons été attaqués sur Weathertop ! Par des Spectres de l'Anneau ! »

Aragorn produisit un sifflement et quand Baraz lui jeta un coup-d'œil, elle vit qu'il fixait Frír. Le Nain lui-même fixait Pippin du regard, visiblement curieux.

Baraz, elle, avait senti un frisson désagréable la parcourir en entendant les mots 'Spectres de l'Anneau', et bien qu'elle ne sache ni qui ou ce qu'ils étaient, elle ne pouvait que comprendre qu'ils étaient dangereux…

Merry se racla la gorge pour reprendre le contrôle de la conversation. « Oui, oui, tout cela est vrai… Mais surtout, nous avons vu des Elfes sylvestres ! »

Baraz fronça les sourcils. « Des Elfes sylvestres ? Enfin, Merry, cela ne devrait pas être un tel évènement maintenant que vous êtes arrivés ici ! »

Pippin éclata de rire et manqua une fois encore de s'étouffer avec son quignon de pain, et Merry rougit de honte. « Oui, non, enfin, je veux dire, bien sûr que ce n'était pas une grande surprise, Miss Baraz ! C'est juste que…vous voyez…euh… »

« Les Elfes quittent Middle-Earth. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Aragorn, qui fixait l'horizon, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. « Nombre d'entre eux sont en partance pour les Havres Gris à l'instant-même. Pour partir vers l'Ouest. »

Baraz soupira et termina son maigre déjeuner. « Eh bien, tout cela est bien triste. Trop triste pour moi, je le crains… Je vais donc aller marcher un peu, avant que Lord Elrond ne nous rassemble tous. » Elle regarda ses deux petits compagnons. « Ne faites rien n'insensé en mon absence ! En ce compris une bataille de nourriture ! »

Elle remarqua d'un air satisfait que Pippin avait la décence de détourner le regard, puis elle salua Aragorn et s'en alla vers les cours intérieures de la cité.

Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Quatre Hobbits et Aragorn, avait-elle compris, avaient été attaqués par des Spectres de l'Anneau. Et si elle ignorait ce qu'un Spectre était, exactement, elle pouvait deviner ce qu'ils recherchaient. Le vieil Anneau de son oncle Bilbo, qui appartenait désormais à Frodo…

Et les Elfes quittaient Middle-Earth… Si rien que ce fait était assez pour l'attrister, c'était encore pire en réalité. Si les Elfes partaient, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le monde était réellement en danger. Même peut-être plus en danger que sa mère ne l'avait craint…

* * *

Ses pas la menèrent dans l'une des plus belles cours de Rivendell : elle s'ouvrait sur un pré fleuri, un ruisseau s'écoulant au bout de la mer d'herbe et de fleurs qui s'étendait devant les yeux du spectateur. Baraz s'assit sur un banc de pierre et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux, ses pensées allant automatiquement à sa mère et à ses énigmes.

Ariana avait un jour dit à sa fille qu'elle avait réfléchi longuement avant de revenir en Middle-Earth. Quand Baraz lui avait demandé la raison de cette hésitation, elle avait répondu qu'une période bien sombre approchait et qu'elle ne voulait pas que son enfant vive au milieu de tout ce danger.

Elle pouvait encore entendre la peur dans la voix de sa mère – qui pourtant n'avait peur de rien – alors qu'elle parlait de ce futur, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Ariana avait rapidement changé de sujet, mais la conversation restait ancrée en Baraz comme au premier jour.

Et puis, il y avait ce jour où elle avait surpris sa mère en train de bruler le livre à la couverture rouge. Baraz n'avait pas compris la signification de ce geste, car elle savait à quel point sa mère vénérait presque ses ouvrages, mais maintenant, elle commençait à comprendre.

Au lieu de vouloir uniquement l'empêcher de découvrir dans sa lecture des évènements qui n'avaient pas encore eu lieu, elle ne voulait pas que sa fille connaisse ces 'temps sombres'. Ariana avait voulu que sa fille garde son innocence le plus longtemps possible.

Mais Baraz n'était plus aussi innocente qu'elle ne l'avait été. Plus depuis qu'elle s'était fiancée à Fíli, en tout cas…

* * *

« Miss Baraz ? »

Le son d'une voix mélodieuse la sortit de ses pensées avec un sursaut. Elle remarqua alors que le soleil était caché par une grande silhouette élancée, et elle reconnut la chevelure brune et les yeux clairs. Elle sourit. « Legolas. Bien le bonjour. »

Il lui sourit de même. « Pourrais-je m'asseoir un instant à vos côtés ? J'aurais envie de compagnie. » Elle acquiesça et il s'assit à sa gauche, sa stature la cachant presque des regards indiscrets.

Elle se sentait si petite à côté des Elfes…

« Puis-je vous demander la raison de votre présence ici si tôt dans la journée ? »

Elle regarda son compagnon et remarqua qu'elle se sentait bien en sa présence, bien qu'elle ne l'ait rencontré que la veille. Elle mit cela sur le compte du fait qu'il avait été ami avec sa mère…bien que cela soit un peu simpliste.

Elle soupira et tourna son regard vers le pré devant eux. « Je dois admettre que je suis inquiète de la raison pour laquelle Lord Elrond nous a conviés ici. Bien que je sois extrêmement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé certains de mes vieux amis – les Hobbits, bien sûr – je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions… »

L'Elfe hocha la tête. « Je pense que nous saurons bien vite pourquoi nous avons été appelés par Lord Elrond. Il ne devrait plus tarder à nous appeler. »

Elle acquiesça de nouveau, puis le regarda. « Avec qui êtes-vous venu ? »

« Personne que votre mère n'a connu, je le crains, » Legolas sourit, « Tauriel est…eh bien…elle ne quitte plus Greenwood pour l'instant. »

Baraz acquiesça. « Je comprends. J'aurais aimé la voir, ceci dit, car je ne sais pas quand j'aurai encore l'occasion de la rencontrer. »

Il baissa les yeux pour la regarder, surpris. « Vous connaissez Tauriel personnellement ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire coquin. « Quand j'étais plus jeune, je m'enfuyais souvent de notre camp dans la forêt, laissant mon père seul la nuit pour explorer. Une fois, je suis tombée sur Tauriel qui nous observait. Depuis cette nuit-là, je l'ai rencontrée régulièrement pendant nos voyages vers ou depuis la Montagne. Je la compte parmi mes amis. »

Legolas sourit. « C'est une bonne amie, en effet. » Il releva alors soudainement la tête, presque alarmé. « Un autre visiteur vient d'arriver, semble-t-il. » Il se leva et lui tendit la main. « Viendrez-vous avec moi voir de qui il s'agit ? »

Baraz se leva également et lui prit la main avec un grand sourire. « Avec grand plaisir, merci. »

Il la mena alors vers l'entrée de la cité, plaçant sa main dans le creux de son bras et ralentissant sa marche pour qu'elle puisse le suivre sans problème.

* * *

Quand ils atteignirent la cour d'entrée, Glorfindel était déjà en train d'accueillir le visiteur surprise. Il s'agissait d'un Homme, ce qui surprit Baraz. Il était grand, avec des épaules carrées, de longs cheveux brun foncé et des yeux gris. Il semblerait que bon nombre des personnes qu'elle rencontrait en ce moment avait les yeux acier. L'Homme portait la barbe et son regard flottait d'un côté à l'autre de la ville, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un ennemi ne l'attaque à tout instant.

Il portait une armure argentée qui avait vu de meilleurs jours, ainsi qu'une corne d'ivoire à sa ceinture. Sur son plastron, Baraz distingua une forme d'arbre.

Legolas soupira. « Voici donc l'émissaire du Gondor. »

« Gondor ? » Baraz fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu un arbre parmi les armes gondoriennes que sa mère lui avait montrées…mais elle n'avait pas vraiment été attentive, ce jour-là…

Legolas hocha la tête et la mena vers une autre cour intérieure plus calme. « Son emblème est l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor, le symbole de Minas Tirith. » Lui aussi fronça les sourcils. « Leur Entendant n'est pas homme très sage… Nous devrons sans doute nous attendre à des paroles…mal avisées. »

Baraz secoua la tête, amusée. « Vous êtes bien cynique, Legolas. Je suis certaine que cet Homme s'avérera être aussi sage que chacun d'entre nous. Et je devrais le savoir, car la sagesse n'est pas mon fort. »

Legolas ne répondit pas.

Une cloche sonna un instant plus tard, et Legolas arrêta sa marche, son bras s'écartant de celui de Baraz. « Je suis désolé, je dois retrouver mes compagnons de route avant de rejoindre le Conseil. » Il la salua de la tête. « J'ai énormément apprécié cette conversation avec vous, _Pernogoth_. »

Le surnom ne l'embêtait plus, plus depuis qu'elle avait appris sa signification. Elle sourit donc et le salua de même. « Moi également, Legolas Thranduilion. »

* * *

Elle retrouva Glóin, Gimli et Frír dans le hall des repas. Gimli semblait mécontent de devoir quitter son petit-déjeuner, bien qu'il se soit copieusement plaint la veille du manque de viande dans la nourriture elfique.

Il rejoignit Baraz et lui offrit son bras. Après avoir passé un long moment en compagnie de Legolas, elle se sentit presque honteuse. Mais tandis qu'elle plaçait sa main sur le bras de Gimli, elle se sentit également inquiète. Le moment était enfin venu d'apprendre la raison de cette…réunion.

Lord Elrond et ses la plupart de ses invités attendaient sous une magnifique pergola couverte de fleurs et pourtant tout de même ensoleillée. Elrond était assis dans une chaise à haut dossier, Glorfindel à sa droite, tandis que les autres arrivaient au compte-goutte.

Frodo était déjà présent, assis à côté de Gandalf. Les trois autres Hobbits n'étaient apparemment pas là, mais Baraz se dit qu'ils avaient sûrement trouvé comment espionner la réunion. A côté de Gandalf se trouvaient Legolas et ses deux amis sylvestres. Ensuite venaient quatre chaises vides, probablement destinées aux Nains qui se dirigèrent vers elles. Frír fronça le nez en réalisant qui allait être son voisin direct. Il lança un regard lourd de sens à Baraz qui soupira et prit la place à côté de l'Elfe en levant les yeux au ciel. Après les Nains venait l'Homme qui était arrivé plus tôt, et enfin, Aragorn, qui avait enlevé son manteau gris et portait une tunique liée de cuir de couleur pourpre.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, Baraz remarqua qu'elle était la seule femme présente, car même Arwen n'avait apparemment pas été conviée. L'Homme inconnu la fixa un instant avant qu'elle ne croise son regard et qu'il ne détourne le sien.

Elrond se leva alors, et tandis que Baraz connaissait la plupart des parties en présence, elle se dit qu'il n'en était probablement pas de même pour les autres. Il commença donc par faire les présentations.

Il montra d'abord Frodo, qui rougit, pâle et maigre et visiblement peu enchanté d'être là. Baraz vit qu'il se touchait l'épaule gauche de temps à autres, comme si elle le chatouillait. « Bienvenue, mes amis, à Imladris. Voici le Hobbit Frodo, fils de Drogo. Peu d'entre nous peuvent se targuer d'avoir été en plus grand péril ou d'être arrivé ici en telle urgence. » Certains hochèrent la tête. Apparemment, Frodo était l'un des rares que chacun connaissait de nom. « A ses côtés se trouve le magicien Gandalf le Gris, l'un des Istári. » Gandalf était visiblement connu de tous. « Legolas Thranduilion et ses deux compagnons nous viennent de Greenwood, le royaume sylvestre, et à leurs côtés se tiennent les Nains d'Erebor. Glóin, son fils Gimli et le général Frír sont accompagnés par Miss Baraz, dont la plupart d'entre nous ont connu la mère, Miss Ariana. » Il y eut un hochement de tête général. En fait, le seul qui n'avait pas connu Ariana était l'Homme qui fut présenté ensuite. « Voici Boromir, du Sud. Il est arrivé ce matin avec de nombreuses questions. Je l'ai invité à nous rejoindre, car il trouvera ses réponses ici. » Beaucoup le saluèrent de la tête, et celui qui se nommait donc Boromir fit de même.

Baraz réalisa alors qu'Elrond n'avait pas, et ne semblait sur le point de présenter Aragorn. L'Homme se tenait là comme si chacun se devait de le connaitre. Mais, son regard curieux le prouva bien vite, Boromir ne le connaissait pas, lui.

* * *

Pendant un long moment, le Conseil discuta de ce qui se déroulait dans chaque royaume. Baraz eut donc la confirmation que Boromir venait bien de la cité blanche de Minas Tirith au Sud, et que l'Intendant Denethor l'avait envoyé questionner Lord Elrond après avoir vu quelque choses 'dans les auspices'. Elrond et Gandalf froncèrent les sourcils en entendant ces mots, mais ne commentèrent pas.

Legolas annonça que Greenwood se transformait de nouveau en ce que les habitants appelaient Mirkwood, et que la forteresse de Dol Guldur était une fois de plus habitée par des indésirables. Il apprit également aux autres invités que Beorn, le changeur de peau, était décédé il y avait de cela plusieurs années, et que ses enfants, les Beornings, étaient les seuls à pouvoir défendre le sud de la forêt.

Puis il y eut le récit de Glóin. Il décida de raconter au Conseil comment Balin, Óri et Óin étaient partis avec une compagnie conséquente pour reprendre la Moria il y avait presque trente ans, et comment Erebor avait perdu le contact peu après leur arrivée à Khazad-dûm. Mais ce furent ses paroles suivantes qui firent frissonner Baraz d'effroi, car elle avait tout ignoré de cette mésaventure jusqu'à maintenant.

« Il y a de cela à peu près un an, un messager rendit visite à notre roi Dáin, mais il ne venait pas de la Moria – il venait du Mordor. » Il y eut plusieurs exclamations de surprise, et le groupe se tendit. « 'Le grand Seigneur Sauron', annonça-t-il, 'souhaiterait forger une alliance avec vous'. Il nous a offert des Anneaux de Pouvoir en échange, mais surtout, il parla de _Hobbits_, qui et ce qu'ils étaient, parce qu'il savait que l'un d'entre eux avait un jour voyagé avec nous. » Baraz serra les accoudoirs de sa chaise jusqu'à ce que ses jointures tournent au blanc, et elle remarqua que Frodo et Aragorn la regardaient.

Non. Bilbo n'avait pas pris part à la Quête. Mais sa mère Ariana lui avait un jour conté une histoire, une histoire d'énigmes dans les tréfonds des Misty Mountains. Comment elle s'était présentée comme 'Ari Baggins de la Comté'. Pourquoi elle l'avait fait, elle ne le dit jamais. Mais maintenant Baraz comprenait les conséquences de ces paroles. Elle échangea un regard avec Aragorn qui semblait comprendre ce à quoi elle pensait et hocha la tête tandis que Glóin continuait son récit.

« Le messager nous offrit de nombreux cadeaux en échange des informations sur ce voleur, et menaça Dáin de faire régner la souffrance s'il refusait. Dáin le renvoya en lui disant qu'il devait discuter de cela avec ses conseillers, et le messager partit. Tout cela nous inquiéta énormément, car nous ne comprenions pas ces questions sur les Hobbits et un objet volé mais Sauron nous avait offert de beaux cadeaux, l'un desquels était le contrôle de la Moria pour le reste des temps à venir. » Son regard s'assombrit. « Par deux fois le messager est-il revenu, et par deux fois fut-il renvoyé. Sa troisième visite – et dernière, selon ses dires – aura lieu à la fin de l'année. Nous sommes donc également venus demander conseil, car nous ne savons pas quoi faire ni pourquoi Sauron recherche un Hobbit – alors que tous ceux qui ont pris part à la Quête savent qu'aucun Semi-Homme ne nous accompagnait. Nous savons également que des messagers ont rendu visite au roi Band de Dale, et nous craignons qu'il parle. »

Elrond acquiesça gravement. « Vous avez bien fait de vous joindre à nous dans ce cas. Car notre présence à tous est tout à fait liée à ce...messager qui recherche Bilbo Baggins. »

Certains se regardèrent en chien de faïence. D'autres fixèrent Baraz qui eut fortement envie de disparaitre derrière sa chaise. Glorfindel était le seul qui lui souriait, et cela lui donna la force d'affronter ce qui suivrait.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous demander cela, Lord Elrond, mais pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres Sauron cherche-t-il à retrouver Bilbo Baggins ? » demanda alors Legolas, visiblement confus. « Il n'a pas pris part à la Quête, ce que notre ami Nain sait sans aucun doute. »

Elrond acquiesça et se tourna vers Baraz. « Pourriez-vous éclaircir la situation, Miss Baraz ? Après tout, vous et Monsieur Frodo ici présent êtes les seuls à connaitre l'histoire dans son entièreté. »

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux un instant, le début d'un mal de tête frappant gentiment contre ses tempes. « Ma mère… Ariana… » Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que chacun la regardait attentivement. « Elle s'est jointe aux Nains pendant la Quête, à la place de l'oncle de Frodo, Bilbo Baggins. Elle était humaine mais sa petite taille l'aidait à se faire passer pour un Hobbit lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Elle savait que peu en-dehors de l'Ouest avait déjà rencontré de Semi-Homme et était persuadée qu'il était plus sage de prétendre appartenir à cette race lorsqu'elle se trouvait parmi des ennemis. L'un de ces ennemis s'avéra être…un porteur d'Anneau. »

Gandalf hocha la tête. « Oui, la créature nommée Gollum. » A la surprise de Baraz, Legolas et Aragorn acquiescèrent. « Il a été attrapé et nous savons qu'il a été torturé par l'Ennemi afin de connaitre l'endroit où se trouvait l'Anneau de Pouvoir. »

Baraz sentit un nouveau frisson la parcourir. « Eh bien, il a dû expliquer que son Anneau bien aimé avait été volé par ma mère, car elle l'a trouvé dans les cavernes des Gobelins dans les Misty Mountains. » Tous eurent un mouvement de surprise. « Mais elle ne l'a pas gardé longtemps. Quand la Quête fut accomplie, elle et mon père, Bofur, quittèrent Erebor dans l'intention de ne jamais revenir. Ils se réunirent avec Bilbo Baggins une dernière fois, du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient, et elle lui donna tout ce qu'elle avait acquis au cours de son voyage : l'Anneau, et son épée elfique, Sting. »

Elle vit le regard bleu de Frodo s'écarquiller. N'avait-il jamais entendu cette partie-là de l'histoire ? Mais il devait savoir que son oncle n'avait jamais accompli la Quête, non ?

Elle se décida à terminer son propre récit. « Mes parents quittèrent Middle-Earth pour trois ans, après lesquels ils décidèrent de revenir. Ma mère était enceinte et me mit au monde quelques mois plus tard. Ils s'installèrent tous deux dans la Comté, mais elle ne réclama jamais ni l'Anneau ni Sting à Oncle Bilbo. »

« Et désormais, l'Anneau Unique appartient à l'héritier de Bilbo… » Elrond se tourna vers Frodo qui se retrouva sujet de toutes les attentions. Il avala bruyamment sa salive, puis se leva, ses doigts pâles cherchant quelque chose dans la poche de son gilet. Il s'avança vers la plinthe qui se tenait au milieu du cercle, et y déposa un anneau qui résonna lourdement.

Baraz se sentit pâlir. Cet anneau ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il y avait quelque chose dans son éclat qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite et ses cheveux se dresser.

* * *

Elrond se leva alors, et se tourna pour faire face à ses invités, ses longues mains liées devant lui. « Il est temps, je pense, que je vous raconte l'histoire de l'Anneau Unique. Car si nombre d'entre nous savent comment elle commence, peu savent comment il est arrivé jusqu'à nous… »

Il commença un récit que Baraz connaissait assez bien, car sa mère le lui avait conté plusieurs fois. Il parla du Second Âge quand les Anneaux de Pouvoir furent forgés en Eregion. Instinctivement, elle pressa une main contre sa poitrine et sentit la forme familière de la bague de sa mère qu'elle portait en pendentif. Ariana lui avait dit de ne jamais parler de sa sœur, la réelle Nenya, car elle appartenait à Lady Galadriel.

Elrond parla de la Bataille de Dagorlad et de la chute de Sauron par la main d'Isildur du Gondor. Il en parlait comme s'il se souvenait de cette époque, et lorsque Frodo lui demanda son âge, Elrond lui répondit qu'il était un direct descendant de Luthíen et Doriath, qu'il était l'un des derniers Semi-Elfes à être toujours en vie. Baraz, bien sûr, connaissait l'histoire de Luthíen. Mais apprendre que Elrond se souvenait de la chute de Gil-galad, son lige, à la Bataille de Dagorlad, était quelque peu déroutant. Car elle arrivait presque à compter les morts dont il avait été témoin rien qu'au son de sa voix…

Puis Elrond parla de la Malédiction d'Isildur, comment le roi du Gondor était tombé sous le charme de l'Anneau et avait refusé de le détruire. Boromir écouta attentivement, car il disait ne jamais avoir entendu cette partie de l'histoire, mais Baraz, elle, regardait Aragorn. Il était tendu et serrait ses deux mains sur ses genoux, les yeux presque fermés comme ce qu'il entendait était douloureux. Elle se demanda pourquoi il était si affecté, et se promit de lui en demander la raison plus tard.

A cet instant, Boromir se leva également et parla de sa cité Minas Tirith avec tant de passion que son regard brillait. Derrière ses paroles, beaucoup comprirent qu'il avait l'intention de ramener l'Anneau en Gondor et de l'offrir à son père l'Intendant, en espérant que les Hommes pourraient alors gagner la guerre qui se préparait contre les forces de Sauron.

Aragorn se leva en réponse. « L'Anneau n'ira pas au Gondor ! »

Boromir le fixa méchamment, tentant de paraitre plus grand, mais Aragorn était plus imposant en taille et charisme. « Et quel droit avez-vous sur mon pays, ranger ? »

Elrond souffla d'impatience. « Il ne s'agit pas d'un simple ranger. Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, est le descendant d'Isildur, fils d'Elendil. Il est le chef des Dunedáin du Nord, et votre roi. »

Boromir s'enragea. « Le Gondor n'a pas de roi, et s'il en avait un, ce ne serait certainement pas un Dunedáin. »

Mais Frodo s'était lui aussi levé, sans que personne ne le remarque, jusqu'à ce que sa voix résonne. Il regardait Aragorn avec espoir. « Dans ce cas, l'Anneau doit vous revenir ! »

Aragorn hocha la tête. « Il n'appartient à aucun d'entre nous. Il doit être détruit, et c'est ainsi. » Il lança un regard noir à Boromir tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, et se rassit dans sa chaise.

Glorfindel, qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de la réunion, se racla doucement la gorge et attendit d'avoir l'attention générale. Il commença alors à chanter une prophétie qui était familière à Baraz :

_« Tout ce qui est d'or ne brille pas,_

_Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus _

_L'ancien qui est fort ne faiblit pas,_

_Les racines profondes ne sont pas touchées par le froid._

_Des cendres fumantes un feu se ranimera,_

_Une lumière des abysses jaillira _

_Reforgée sera la lame qui fut brisée,_

_Le sans couronne bientôt deviendra roi._ »

Un silence profond suivit cette chanson, et elles eurent le pouvoir de faire taire Boromir.

* * *

Elrond se tourna une fois de plus vers ses invités. « Il est temps de prendre une décision. L'Anneau doit être détruit, mais le seul endroit où nous pouvons tenter de le faire est la Montagne du Destin, Orodruin, qui se trouve au cœur du Mordor. »

Il y eut un autre silence, puis une petite silhouette se leva. « J'amènerai l'Anneau en Mordor. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Frodo, et chacun fut surpris de la détermination qui luisait dans son regard. Peu considérait les Hobbits comme courageux, à tort.

Gandalf se leva et plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Frodo. « Je vous accompagnerai donc. »

« Et moi de même. » Aragorn les rejoignit et baissa la tête. « Vous avez mon épée. »

« Et mon arc ! » Legolas se leva et rejoignit le petit groupe. Ses compagnons approuvèrent d'un salut de la tête.

Parmi les Nains, il y eut un moment de doute, puis Gimli lança un juron sonore et se leva également. « Et ma hache ! » En vérité, c'était celle de son père, mais l'offre était sincère.

Boromir eut l'air gêné. « Si vous m'acceptez, je souhaiterais moi aussi vous aider dans cette périlleuse aventure. »

Plus personne ne se leva alors, et Elrond se prépara à nommer la compagnie, mais il y eut alors un bruit de pot cassé et une petite silhouette aux cheveux blond foncé courut rejoindre les autres. « Maitre Frodo n'ira nulle part sans moi ! »

Sam se tint alors à côté de son ami et croisa les bras, déclenchant l'hilarité d'Elrond. « Non, en effet, car il est impossible de vous séparer, même lorsqu'il est invité à une réunion secrète et pas vous ! »

Il y eut un autre bruit de pas et deux autres personnes sortirent de leur cachette derrière un buisson. Merry et Pippin vinrent se tenir près de Frodo et Sam et croisèrent les bras eux aussi. « Nous aussi, on y va ! » Merry avait pris un ton de voix sévère, et Baraz, bien qu'elle aurait probablement ri en toute autre occasion, se sentit mal rien qu'à penser que ces jeunes – trop jeunes – Hobbits allaient se mettre en danger.

Alors elle ne put s'empêcher de se lever elle aussi. « Où ces deux garnements vont, j'irai aussi. Ils auront besoin de protection. » Elle alla se placer à côté de Gimli, qui hochait la tête de mécontentement.

Personne ne parla de son sexe ou de son âge, pas même de son manque d'expérience au combat. En fait, Elrond sourit et ouvrit les bras en grand. « Vous serez donc les dix compagnons de la Communauté de l'Anneau ! »

Et un poids tomba sur les épaules de Baraz. Comme si elle venait de se lancer dans une aventure qui se terminerait par sa propre mort…

* * *

_A/N: Je tiens à préciser tout de suite que, malgré que Baraz semble suivre le trope habituel et trop vu du personnage qui se mêle à la Communauté, elle ne restera pas avec eux très longtemps. Son but n'est pas là, mais elle ne le comprendra que plus tard..._


	9. 8 La Communauté de l'Anneau

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**8\. La Communauté de l'Anneau**

* * *

_**3018 T.A.**_

* * *

_**Décembre**_

* * *

Le temps passa et pourtant, la Communauté ne quitta pas Rivendell. Baraz ne savait pas ce que Gandalf et Lord Elrond attendaient, mais elle se doutait que cela avait une importance pour la suite de leur périlleuse aventure.

Après qu'elle se soit portée volontaire pour accompagner ce groupe d'hommes, certains avaient tenté de la faire changer d'avis, bien que cela eût pris quelque temps avant que le premier ne se manifeste. Aragorn tenta d'abord de lui faire comprendre que sa stature plus faible les ralentirait dans leur course. Baraz lui jeta un regard noir et lui fit remarquer que son sang nain la rendait plus résistante que bon nombre d'Hommes, et que son sang humain l'aidait à passer plus inaperçue qu'un Nain. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne remit plus le sujet sur le tapis.

Les quatre Hobbits, évidemment, étaient ravis de voyager avec elle, même si Baraz suspectait Frodo de ne sourire en sa présence que pour lui faire plaisir. Il s'affaiblissait de jour en jour, ses doigts jouant trop souvent à son gout sur son épaule blessée ou son cou, autour duquel se balançaient désormais une chaine et l'Anneau. Elle s'inquiétait de sa respiration lourde, comme si quelque chose l'étranglait. Mais personne d'autre ne semblait le remarquer, et elle décida de rester silencieuse, ses questions restant sans réponse.

Mais le premier à réellement discuter avec elle des dangers qui les attendaient, fut Boromir.

* * *

C'était une belle journée de décembre, Baraz le savait car la date était proche de l'anniversaire de sa mère. Elle était assise sur un banc près de la cascade quand une ombre lui cacha le soleil. Elle leva les yeux pour s'enquérir de ce visiteur, et vit l'Homme du Gondor, l'air grave, ses mains dans le dos.

« Bonjour, Boromir. »

Il la salua de la tête. « Bonjour, Baraz. Puis-je m'entretenir avec toi un instant ? »

Elle acquiesça et se décala sur la gauche pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir avec elle sur le banc. Il était plus petit qu'Aragorn, et pourtant, elle se sentait tout à coup minuscule. Étonnamment, malgré son attitude généralement bourrue, Boromir était l'une des personnes avec qui elle passait le plus de temps. Ses conversations avec lui étaient toujours très intéressantes. Il était un soldat, mais aussi un Homme de culture, ce qui rappela le roi Brand à Baraz.

Tout naturellement, après quelques jours, elle lui demanda de bien vouloir la tutoyer. Et il fit de même.

« De quoi voulais-tu parler ? »

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer… » Il regarda l'eau qui s'écoulait à quelques mètres d'eux en silence. « Je me demande juste si ta présence parmi nous est une bonne idée… »

Baraz soupira. « Si tu veux dire par là que le fait que je suis une femme me rend faible, j'en ai assez de répéter à tout le monde que je sais me défendre. J'ai passé la plupart de mon enfance sur les routes, voyageant entre la Comté et la Montagne. J'ai rencontré des gobelins, des trolls, des araignées géantes, et j'en passe… Je t'assure que je ne suis pas inutile. »

Boromir eut un petit sourire. « Non, je n'oserais pas critiquer ta valeur… Je voulais juste dire… Je ne connais pas vraiment les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire de ta mère, mais…je sais que tu pourrais être recherchée, toi aussi. » Elle le regarda, surprise. « Si ta mère a porté l'Anneau et que l'Ennemi ignore qu'il est arrivé jusqu'à Frodo, Il peut penser que tu l'as en ta possession. »

« Oh. » Baraz ferma le livre qu'elle avait été en train de lire. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à cette éventualité. Peut-être que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Ariana lui avait demandé de ne pas suivre Frodo où qu'il aille…

« Oui, je…je dois bien avouer ne pas avoir trop envie d'être coursé par les Neuf partout où nous irons… »

Elle eut un frisson. Elle avait appris qui étaient les Neuf et ce qui s'était réellement passé sur Weathertop. C'était il y a un certain temps, mais ne fût-ce que penser aux Spectres la rendait mal à l'aise. « Non, j'imagine bien… » Elle soupira une fois encore. « Je ne veux juste pas que les plus jeunes Hobbits se retrouvent sans protection. » Elle leva la main quand Boromir fit mine de l'interrompre. « Non, ne me contredis pas… Je sais que notre mission est de faire en sorte que Frodo – et seulement lui – arrive à la Montagne du Destin. Sam, Merry et Pippin ne sont que des fardeaux de plus à porter. Je me suis portée volontaire pour les protéger eux pendant que vous protégerez Frodo. C'est ma mission à moi. Je les ai vus naitre… Je ne souhaite pas les voir mourir. Du moins pas comme ça. »

Boromir écarquilla les yeux. « Mais quel âge as-tu donc ? »

Baraz eut un rire froid. « Bien plus âgée que toi, mon cher Boromir. Même si mon apparence est trompeuse, j'ai en fait soixante-treize ans. »

« Impossible ! »

« Hélas, mon sang mêlé l'a rendu possible. Et bien que je vieillisse plus vite qu'un Nain normal, je mourrai bien plus vieille que n'importe quel Homme… »

Boromir la fixa du regard un instant. « Eh bien tu as dû en vivre, des choses. Peut-être même as-tu vu des rois tomber… »

« J'ai vu bien des gens mourir, en effet. Mais je préférerais ne pas en parler, si cela ne te dérange pas. Mon cœur n'est pas en état d'avoir ce genre de conversation. »

Il acquiesça et se leva. « Eh bien…concernant ta mission… Je promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour protéger, moi aussi, nos plus jeunes compagnons. Pour t'aider. »

Elle sourit. « Merci, Boromir. »

Il sourit de même et tourna les talons pour rejoindre la cité. Baraz sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et l'effaça d'un coup de main avant de retourner à sa lecture en tentant d'ignorer ce que cette conversation avait réveillé en elle…

* * *

Quand elle se décida enfin à rentrer, le soleil avait déjà commencé à se coucher, bien que l'après-midi ne soit pas encore terminé. Baraz prit son livre et quitta son banc, un étrange sentiment la prenant aux tripes tandis qu'elle traversait halls et cours et jardins pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Elle entendit des rires et se dit que les quatre Hobbits avaient, une fois de plus, réquisitionné une pièce dans laquelle raconter leurs récits et blagues en fumant et buvant le vin des Elfes. Elle ne les rejoignit pas.

Elle avait envie d'être seule après la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Boromir. Si Sauron pensait qu'elle avait l'Anneau et pas Frodo, alors sa famille en Erebor était autant en danger qu'elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce genre de choses alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir en voyage. Tout aussi dangereux que le voyage en question soit…

Du mouvement non loin l'arrêta dans ses pensées alors qu'elle passait à côté d'un jardin apparemment vide. Il était caché contre la montagne qui bordait la cité, offrant un endroit calme et frais pour les jours d'été. Deux personnes se tenaient sur un pont dans l'ombre, mais leur identité fut vite révélée.

Aragorn, ses longs cheveux striés de gris emmêlés, se tenait devant Arwen, qui avait ses mains dans celle de l'Homme, leurs regards posés sur l'autre. Baraz avait l'impression d'interrompre un moment très intime, et détourna les yeux, rougissant quelque peu tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de quitter la scène.

Si elle avait su, bien sûr, que les pensées du Dunedáin étaient obnubilées par une femme, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se serait s'agit de la magnifique Elfe. Car même si Aragorn était plus que ce qu'il semblait être au premier abord – il était, après tout, l'héritier d'Isildur et l'un des derniers descendants de Numenór – un tel amour paraissait interdit.

* * *

Ses pas la ramenèrent à sa chambre, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Des bruits de pas précipités et de jurons la firent se retourner, et elle vit Gimli approcher en courant.

« Gimli ? Pourquoi diable cours-tu ? »

Il s'arrêta devant elle, sa course n'ayant apparemment aucun effet sur lui. Il lui tendit une enveloppe jaunie. « Ceci est arrivé il y a une heure environ. Pour toi. »

Elle prit l'enveloppe et son cœur fit un bond quand elle reconnut l'écriture de son père. Elle fixa son regard sur Gimli. « Merci. » Et elle entra dans sa chambre pour lire la lettre.

* * *

'_Ma chère Baraz,_

_Glóin et Frír sont arrivés avant-hier, seuls. Je dois dire que, si je m'étais attendu à ce que tu retournes rendre visite à tes amis dans la Comté, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu décides de prendre part à une si..dangereuse…entreprise._

_Je suis déçu que tu aies choisi les Hobbits plutôt que ton propre peuple. Mais après tout, c'est sans doute le sang de ta mère qui parle._

_Déçu, je le suis, mais aussi inquiet. Tu es peut-être de sang nain, et sais comment manier cet arc que tu emmènes partout, mais tu restes jeune, et une femme, et pour ces deux raisons, je te demande de rester chez les Elfes jusqu'à ce que la voie soit libre et que tu puisses rentrer. Ne pars pas avec cette…Communauté. Je t'en prie, reste là-bas. Et reste en vie._

_Je ne peux forcer Gimli à rester, car son père est fier du courage de son fils, mais toi, ma fille, je t'interdis de quitter la cité des Elfes. Reste en sécurité. Pour moi, mais surtout, pour ta mère. Elle se doutait qu'un tel évènement se déroulerait. Et elle t'a fait promettre. Souviens-toi de cette promesse._

_Je ne peux pas, par contre, te forcer à revenir à Erebor, car la guerre s'approche de nos portes. Le refus de Dáin de répondre aux demandes du messager de l'Ennemi a provoqué des choses que je n'avais pas vues depuis un âge. Thranduil a une fois de plus envoyé des soldats aider ceux du roi Brand, et même chez nous, bien que nous n'ayons pas besoin de l'aide des Elfes. Des Orcs descendent de la vieille forteresse dans la forêt, et il parait que même les Beornings ont fui._

_Je vais désormais laisser le reste de ce parchemin à __ton fiancé__, Fíli. Je te prie une dernière fois de reconsidérer tes choix et de rester à Rivendell._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ton père,_

_Bofur'_

* * *

'_Baraz,_

_Je ne te dirai pas la même chose que ton père, quoi qu'il semble penser. J'enverrai cette lettre dès que je l'aurai terminée, ainsi, il ne saura pas ce que je t'ai écrit._

_Je suis certain que tu as un rôle à jouer dans la guerre qui guette. Quoi que ton père ou le mien pensent, tu es forte, et tu connais tant de choses. Tu parles elfique, tu connais les Semi-Hommes, tu as du sang d'Homme. Prends part à cette aventure. Bats-toi. Pour nous. Pour tous ceux que tu as un jour portés dans ton cœur._

_Et ne t'inquiète __surtout pas__ pour nous. La guerre arrive peut-être, mais nous la gagnerons. Je protégerai ton père._

_Sois prudente, néanmoins. J'ai confiance en Gimli et sais qu'il te protégera au besoin, mais il y aura des moments où tu devras sauver ta propre vie. Utilise cet arc que tu aimes tant. Et demande à l'un de tes compagnons de t'apprendre comment manier l'épée. Ta mère était une fille d'Homme. Et ils aiment manier l'épée._

_Ne reviens pas. Pas avant que nous ne te disions que la route est sécurisée._

_Je t'aime._

_Sois prudente._

_Fíli.'_

* * *

Baraz ne se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait que lorsque la lettre lui glissa des mains. Cette guerre stupide était aux portes d'Erebor. Sa famille était en danger. Et elle restait là pour protéger des Hobbits ? Mais quelle idiote ! Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Dans un moment de folie, elle fixa du regard son sac, à côté de la porte, et pensa l'attraper et quitter Rivendell pour rejoindre son père et ses amis et sa Montagne.

Mais au lieu de cela, elle tomba sur son lit et mit les mains sur ses yeux tandis qu'elle éclatait en sanglots.

« Miss Baraz ? »

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait laissé la porte ouverte pendant sa lecture, et maintenant, Legolas se tenait dans l'ouverture, la main levée comme s'il s'était préparé à frapper, ses yeux clairs fixés sur elle et son visage rougi par les larmes.

Elle renifla de manière peu féminine. « Je suis désolée. J'ai-j'ai eu…de mauvaises nouvelles. »

« Oh. » Il hésita. « Je peux revenir si tel est votre souhait. »

« Non, non, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Et nous avions convenu de nous tutoyer, me semble-t-il. »

Il sourit, un sourire bien triste pour un si beau visage, et ferma la porte derrière lui. En s'avançant pour la rejoindre, il vit la lettre sur le sol. Il se pencha pour la ramasser, mais n'en lut aucun mot, choisissant plutôt de la déposer à côté de Baraz sur le lit.

Sa gentillesse la frappa. Il était respectueux du fait que, si elle ne souhaitait pas lui expliquer tout le contenu de la lettre, tel était son droit. Il ne la forcerait pas à partager ses secrets.

C'est pourquoi elle choisit de le faire.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père. »

Legolas eut l'air de comprendre immédiatement. « Ah. Et je suppose que, comme beaucoup parmi nous, il a tenté de vous-te, pardon, convaincre de ne pas nous accompagner. » Elle acquiesça, et il fronça les sourcils. « Mais ce n'est pas ce qui t'inquiète. »

« Non, en effet. » Elle effaça les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues. « La guerre est aux portes d'Erebor. Ton père a déjà envoyé quelques soldats à New Dale. »

Legolas soupira. « Oui, j'ai été mis au courant de cela, moi aussi. » Il fit quelques pas en direction du balcon, à l'arrière de la chambre, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. « Nous souhaiterions rentrer auprès des nôtres et les protéger de ce qui arrive. Mais ne nous ne le pouvons pas. Et nous ne le ferons pas. »

« Alors tu comprends ce que je ressens ? »

Il se tourna vers elle. « Tous ceux qui sont ici, je pense, comprennent ce que tu ressens. Toi et moi avons de la famille dans l'Est, qu'elle vive à Greenwood ou Erebor, tout comme Gimli. Aragorn a des liens en Rohan et à Minas Tirith, d'où vient Boromir. Et Gandalf est un Istár, censé protéger toutes les races du danger. » Son regard se fit dur et grave. « Mais la tâche que nous avons à accomplir est bien plus importante que de sauver nos amis. Ce que nous allons faire sauvera _tout le monde_. N'est-ce pas une bonne raison de le faire ? »

Baraz y réfléchit quelques secondes, et remarqua qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Elle se leva alors, et fit un geste vers la porte. « Veux-tu m'accompagner pour diner, alors ? »

Legolas sourit et vint lui offrir son bras. « Avec plaisir. C'était ce que j'étais venu te proposer de toute manière. »

Elle lui sourit en retour, son cœur plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

Le repas se déroula dans un calme relatif ce soir-là. Merry et Pippin, pour une fois, restèrent calmes, bien que Pippin ait apparemment beaucoup de choses à chuchoter à son ami. Baraz le surprenait parfois à la regarder.

Aragorn, qui était assis comme à son habitude à sa droite, la questionna bien vite sur son silence. « Est-ce que tout va bien Miss Baraz ? Vous êtes bien silencieuse ce soir. » Aragorn était l'un des rares parmi le groupe qui avait ignoré ses demandes de tutoiement. Elle avait respecté son choix, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander la raison de ce refus.

Elle croisa son regard acier avec un petit sourire dans la direction de Legolas. « J'ai eu des nouvelles de la Montagne Solitaire. Cela m'a poussé à me demander si j'avais fait le bon choix en offrant mes services. »

Il hocha la tête. « Eh bien, si vous avez besoin de plus de conviction, je vous dirai ceci : la guerre approche dans tous les coins de Middle-Earth. D'une manière comme d'une autre, elle se serait présentée aux portes de nos fiefs. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas outre mesure. Nos inquiétudes devraient être tournées vers cette aventure qui nous attend. »

« Et qui signifie beaucoup. »

Il eut un sourire en coin. « Et qui signifie beaucoup. » Il tourna alors son regard vers Lord Elrond, qui avait prononcé son nom.

Baraz fit de même que son ami et regarda leur hôte. Il discutait avec Gandalf mais les regarda gentiment, les incluant dans la conversation. « Je discutais ce matin de cela avec Aragorn. Je pense que vous devriez partir aux alentours de Yule. »

« A la fin du mois ? » Gandalf eut l'air circonspect. « Si près du cœur de l'hiver ? »

« L'Ennemi ne se doutera pas que vous entrepreniez votre voyage à ce moment de la saison. Je suppose qu'il n'enverra pas les Spectres après vous avant la fin de la saison. Sauf si… » Il fixa un instant Frodo, qui eut un mouvement de recul, sa main volant vers son col de chemise.

« Il n'arrivera rien. » Gandalf sembla réfléchir à l'offre de son ami. « Oui, je pense que vous avez raison. Nous prendrons avec nous de lourdes capes et bottes et partiront aux environs de Yule. Cela nous laisse environ encore une semaine en votre compagnie. Si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Elrond sourit. « Si mon avis importait plus, vous ne partiriez pas. Hélas…un tel luxe ne nous est pas possible en ce moment… »

* * *

Baraz détourna son attention de son hôte lorsqu'une petite main tira sur sa manche. Elle regarda à sa gauche, où était désormais assis Bilbo, et ses yeux bleus virèrent de l'inquiétude à l'affection en une seconde.

L'air elfique faisait des merveilles sur la santé de son frêle oncle, et bien que ses cheveux soient désormais tous blancs et fins, il avait gardé l'étincelle de ses jeunes années dans son regard.

« Poppy, je voulais te demander… » il se pencha en avant pour qu'elle fasse de même, « comment se passent donc tes fiançailles d'avec Fíli ? »

Un nouveau poids se plaça sur la poitrine de Baraz, mais pour une raison entièrement différente que ce qui l'avait tiraillée toute la journée. Elle soupira et déposa sa fourchette, l'appétit l'ayant définitivement quittée. « Aussi bien que l'on pourrait l'imaginer. Je n'ai pas de bague au doigt, mais il m'a tressé les cheveux. Je ne pense pas que grand-monde autour de cette table soit au courant, à part Gimli. »

« Oh Frodo le sait, je lui ai écrit lorsque tu m'as annoncé la nouvelle. » Il le dit sur le ton de la conversation, mais cela la rendit tout de même fébrile. Elle jeta un coup-d'œil à Frodo, mais rien dans la façon dont il lui avait parlé ces dernières semaines n'avait trahi qu'il connaissait son secret.

« Puis-je te demander de n'en parler à personne d'autre, mon oncle ? »

Il la regarda avec curiosité. « Tu ne veux pas que cela se sache ? »

« Pas si ces fiançailles se passent comme nous l'avons prévu, non. » Elle but une gorgée de vin, et s'excusa en quittant la table.

Sa promenade impromptue la mena dans la cour d'entrée, et elle regarda l'ombre des Misty Mountains, imaginant leurs sommets enneigés.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle commença à se frotter les bas comme si elle avait froid.

Elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps pour qu'une cape légère soit déposée sur ses épaules, et Baraz n'eut pas à regarder en arrière pour deviner que c'était Arwen qui l'avait suivie.

Son amie resta silencieuse, offrant juste sa présence.

Présence réconfortante s'il en était…

* * *

_A/N: Il me semblait logique que des personnages qui allaient passer énormément de temps ensemble se tutoient... C'est naturel, chez les Nains et les Hobbits, et même s'il est considéré comme impoli de tutoyer une dame, Baraz n'en est pas tout à fait une. ;) (Et Boromir est cute)_


	10. 9 Caradhras

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**9\. Caradhras**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**Janvier**_

* * *

Arriva bien vite le moment pour la Communauté de l'Anneau de quitter Rivendell, peut-être pour toujours. Baraz se souviendrait de cette journée pour longtemps. Elle essaya de mémoriser tout ce qu'elle voyait ou entendait : le doux bruit de la cascade derrière sa chambre, la douceur de ses draps, la chaleur du soleil quand elle sortit sur le balcon, les sourires d'Arwen et Elrond quand elle leur dit au revoir, la main de Glorfindel sur son épaule quand ils se murmurèrent des souhaits de bonne fortune… '_Vanya sulie_', avait-il dit. Cela voulait dire 'Que les vents vous soient favorables', et peu de choses étaient plus belles à entendre en langue elfique.

Mais il y avait une personne en particulier que Baraz avait retrouvée à Rivendell à laquelle elle voulait dire au revoir proprement, et pas uniquement en courtes paroles et saluts de la main.

Elle se sépara du groupe de ses compagnons et se rendit sur le balcon où se trouvait son oncle. Frodo, qui venait tout juste de le laisser, croisa son chemin et lui sourit d'une manière triste qui lui rappela que cela pourrait bien être la dernière fois qu'elle voyait le vieux Hobbit qui l'avait pratiquement élevée.

« Poppy ! » s'exclama-t-il en la voyant. « Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais saluer mes vieux os ! » Il rit avant de prendre ses mains. « Ne t'en fais pas, ma chère. Cette aventure sera bonne pour toi. Comme elle l'a été pour ta mère il y a si longtemps. Tu as pris ta chance là où je l'ai laissée passer. Profite de cet instant. Fais-toi des amis. Peut-être plus, si tu le peux. Ris, chante, mange, bois et danse ! Il n'y a rien de plus important dans ce monde ! »

Baraz ne put prononcer aucun mot, et s'agenouilla pour le serrer dans ses bras. Mais il ne sembla pas se rendre compte de l'importance de telle aventure, car il lui sourit en retournant s'appuyer contre la rambarde du balcon pour saluer la Communauté. Il commença à chanter, et Baraz le quitta, le fixant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir du tout.

Et même plusieurs jours plus tard, tandis qu'elle marchait à l'ombre des Misty Mountains dans le vent froid, elle pouvait toujours entendre sa chanson :

_Je m'assois près du feu et pense_

_À tout ce que j'ai vu,_

_Aux fleurs des champs et aux papillons,_

_Durant des étés passés _

_Aux feuilles jaunes et fauve_

_D'automnes qui ont existé,_

_Avec la rosée du matin et le soleil argenté_

_Et le vent dans mes cheveux mouillés._

_Je m'assois près du feu et pense_

_À ce que sera le monde_

_Quand l'hiver viendra et m'empêchera_

_De voir ce printemps que j'attends._

* * *

Baraz ne s'était que rarement aventurée au sud de la Vallée, et à ses yeux, c'était comme si les journées étaient invariablement les mêmes. Ils marchaient pendant des heures dans des plaines arides d'herbe brulée par le froid et de vent glacial, se reposaient quelques heures au milieu du jour, et continuaient leur chemin pendant la nuit. Elle ne voyait pas de fin à ce voyage, et bientôt, elle se demanda une fois encore si elle avait fait le bon choix en quittant la cité elfique.

Pendant la nuit, Aragorn et Gandalf marchaient au-devant de la troupe, car le Ranger connaissait la région. Après eux venaient les Hobbits et Boromir, puis Baraz. Gimli et Legolas restaient à l'arrière, car l'Elfe avait la meilleure vision de tous les membres de la compagnie, et Gimli n'aimait pas l'idée de l'avoir dans son dos.

Boromir était d'une gentillesse rare envers Baraz. Sa stature la protégeait quelque peu du vent, et souvent, il jetait un coup-d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Mais en vérité, si ce voyage semblait sans fin ni espoir, elle avait vécu bien pire dans la forêt de Greenwood, même si le froid était un ennemi plus insidieux que les araignées géantes qui vivaient dans les bois.

Pendant des jours et des jours ils marchèrent, et après un temps, décembre fit place à janvier, et les premiers jours du voyage firent place aux dizaines de jours de voyage. Rien ne changea : ni la météo ni le paysage. Baraz se sentait fatiguée de cette monotonie, et était certaine que chacun de ses compagnons partageait ce sentiment.

Et puis, enfin, une journée claire se leva, et comme ils avaient marché toute la nuit, ils virent le soleil se lever à l'Est, une pâle sphère de lumière blanche dans un ciel tout aussi immaculé, mais le voir les fit se sentir bien mieux pendant un temps.

Gandalf et Frodo s'arrêtèrent, leur regard sur les Montagnes à l'horizon. De là ils les voyaient partir vers le sud-ouest, là où leur groupe pourrait traverser.

Gimli et Baraz rejoignirent leurs deux compagnons, et bien vite, le Nain eut les larmes aux yeux. « Nous sommes arrivés sur la terre de mes ancêtres. »

« Et des miens… » ajouta Baraz. Elle savait, bien sûr, qu'ils étaient désormais proches des mines de la Moria, la terre promise que Balin avait voulu reprendre, mais à cette pensée, contrairement à Gimli, elle n'eut pas des larmes de joie dans les yeux, mais plutôt des larmes de tristesse.

« Voici les trois pics que tout Nain se doit de connaitre. _Baraz_, _Zirak_ et _Shathûr_. »

Baraz hocha la tête sans vraiment y penser, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix dans son dos la sortit de ses pensées.

« L'une de ces montagnes s'appelle comme vous ? »

Elle se retourna et croisa le regard curieux de Sam, et, derrière lui, ceux de Boromir et Legolas. Seul Aragorn semblait ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation.

Elle acquiesça. « _Baraz_ veut dire 'rouge' dans la langue de mes pairs. Ce pic est la corne-rouge, que l'on nomme également _Caradhras_. _Barazinbar_. »

Gandalf acquiesça de même. « Nous allons dans sa direction. Le passage là-bas est assez facile que pour traverser, et au-delà se trouve le Dimrill Dale, les portes orientales de la Moria. De là, nous pourrons suivre la rivière Silverlode. »

Baraz hocha la tête. « Restons le plus loin possible de ces mines. »

Gimli grommela. « Nous pourrions tout aussi bien traverser les montagnes par en-dessous ! Mon cousin Balin nous recevrait comme des rois ! »

Gandalf et Baraz échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, et le magicien poussa la compagnie à continuer son avancée. « Allons-y ! Il nous reste encore une longue route à faire, et je souhaiterais travers les montagnes avant que la neige ne fonde. »

* * *

« Vous ne semblez pas ravie d'être proche du pays de votre race… »

Baraz ralentit sa marche pour qu'Aragorn puisse la rejoindre, car c'était lui qui avait fait cette observation. Elle vérifia où se trouvait Gimli, et comme il discutait avec Gandalf, elle répondit d'un soupir. « Je ne le suis pas. »

« Puis-je vous en demander la raison ? » Il eut un petit sourire, et elle le lui rendit, sachant qu'il lui demandait la permission de sonder ses pensées plutôt que de l'ensevelir de questions indiscrètes.

Elle acquiesça. « Vous le pouvez. » Elle se tut un instant et ils laissèrent Legolas les dépasser pour se retrouver à fermer la marche. Elle s'assurait ainsi de ne pas être entendue – bien que Baraz se doutait que l'Elfe pourrait tout de même tout entendre. « Il y a un certain temps de cela, trois des compagnons de ma mère, ainsi qu'une compagnie de soldats, se rendirent à la Moria pour la reprendre. Et nous n'avons plus jamais eu de nouvelles… »

« Je suppose que le Balin dont parlait Gimli tout-à-l'heure en faisait partie ? » Aragorn fronça les sourcils.

Baraz fit signe qu'il avait raison. « Balin était le premier conseiller de Thorin Oakenshield, et son meilleur ami. Comme il était cousin germain du nouveau roi sous la Montagne, il aurait été nommé Seigneur de la Moria sans que personne ne bronche. Il prit avec lui Óin, le guérisseur de la Compagnie et un très bon ami de ma mère – ainsi que l'oncle de Gimli – et Óri, le chroniqueur du groupe, qui était le plus jeune de la Compagnie de Thorin à l'époque. »

« Et personne n'a eu de leurs nouvelles depuis ? » Baraz fit signe que non. « Pensez-vous que- ? »

« Je pense qu'ils ont été trop imbus d'eux-mêmes pour penser qu'ils pouvaient reprendre cet endroit maudit alors que les mines étaient sans aucun doute infestées d'Orcs et de Gobelins. Le Roi Dáin a reçu une lettre disant qu'ils étaient arrivés et avaient repris la partie est, mais le temps passa et plus rien ne nous parvint… »

« Gimli semble pourtant penser qu'ils sont vivants. »

« Gimli est aussi têtu et idiot que chaque Nain qui vit sous la Montagne. Ils pensent tous que Balin et les siens sont vivants, mais pas moi. Ma mère m'avait prévenue que cela arriverait. »

« Votre mère ? Ariana ? »

« Oui. Elle avait le don de voir des choses, nous n'avons jamais su comment. Quand on nous a annoncé par lettre interposée que Balin avait quitté Erebor pour Khazad-dûm, elle en envoya une à Óin, qu'elle estimait beaucoup, pour le sommer de rester en sécurité. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'ils allaient tous à leur perte… »

Aragorn acquiesça gravement. « Donc vous pensez que nous ferions mieux de traverser les Misty Mountains au plus loin possible de ces mines. »

« En effet. Et je suis heureuse que Gandalf ait le même avis que moi là-dessus. »

Ils ne parlèrent plus de la Moria après cela, mais ça n'empêcha pas Baraz de sentir une boule d'inquiétude dans sa gorge tandis qu'ils s'approchaient des montagnes. Au contraire, sa peur ne fit que grandir.

* * *

Le jour suivant, alors que tous les voyageurs à part Sam et Aragorn dormaient à l'ombre d'un arbre, des corbeaux passèrent venant du Sud, haut dans le ciel, dans un nuage opaque et noir.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, Aragorn informa ses compagnons de ce qui s'était passé. « Des _crebain_ du pays de Dun. J'ai bien peur que quelqu'un ne soit à notre recherche. »

Gandalf soupira et s'assit en s'appuyant sur son bâton. « Il est grand temps que je vous explique enfin pourquoi je suis arrivé après vous à Rivendell, » dit-il à Frodo, « alors que je vous avais promis de vous rejoindre à Bree. » Tous s'assirent autour de lui, les oreilles grandes ouvertes et les yeux fixés sur son visage ridé. Seul Aragorn, qui semblait connaitre l'histoire, préféra surveiller les environs. « Lorsque je vous ai laissés à Hobbiton, » il parlait toujours à Frodo, « j'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de conseils pour savoir quelle était la marche à suivre, et si partir en une telle aventure était sage. J'ai donc rendu visite au plus sage d'entre nous, Saruman le Blanc, qui vit à Isengard la Belle. »

Plusieurs acquiescèrent, dont Baraz, qui avait entendu parler du vieux magicien blanc de par sa mère, et ce qu'elle savait des coutumes Istári la conforta dans l'idée que Gandalf était lié plus par la tradition que par le besoin de chercher conseil auprès de Saruman.

« Ce que j'ai appris là-bas était bien pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Non seulement Saruman savait que Sauron se préparait dans l'Est, mais il avait en plus prêté allégeance à l'Ennemi. » Il y eut un mouvement de surprise parmi le groupe. Legolas jura en elfique, Gimli en nanique. « Il m'a gardé prisonnier pendant bien des semaines, avant que je ne parvienne à m'échapper avec l'aide d'un vieil ami : Gwaihir, le Roi des Aigles. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Legolas prit la parole. « Donc vous pensez que ces _crebain_ ont été envoyés par Saruman depuis sa tour d'Orthanc ? »

« J'en suis certain. »

« Alors nous devrions nous dépêcher d'atteindre les Montagnes. Sûrement que le magicien pense que nous passerons par le Trou du Rohan. »

« Oui, c'est ce que je pense moi aussi. Mais le Trou du Rohan est trop étroit et trop aride que pour que nous puissions espérer passer par là sans encombres. Vous avez raison, nous devons nous hâter d'atteindre Caradhras. » Il se leva, et avec lui les autres. Pippin n'était pas très heureux qu'on l'interrompe dans un autre petit-déjeuner, mais le reste du groupe était trop inquiet pour la suite que pour penser à manger.

Seule Baraz manifesta son inquiétude tandis qu'elle ramassait son arc. « Donc le Magicien Blanc est passé à l'Ennemi… Combien de nos amis devrons-nous voir nous trahir ? »

Gandalf, qui se tenait tout proche, soupira. « J'ai bien peur que l'amitié soit de moindre importance face à la survie désormais. Nous devrons nous méfier de tout et de tous. Même de ceux que nous considérons nos amis… »

Baraz ne croisa pas son regard orageux, mais elle savait qu'il avait deviné ses pensées. Car elle pensait évidemment à Erebor et à ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis là-bas dans la Montagne…

* * *

Enfin ils commencèrent à grimper sur le chemin pentu serpentant sur la montagne. La neige commença vite à tomber en un blizzard épais au travers duquel même Legolas ne parvenait pas à voir correction. Après un certain temps, Gandalf, qui marchait devant le reste du groupe, avait de la poudreuse jusqu'aux genoux. Derrière lui, Aragorn peinait à mener les quatre Hobbits, car leurs courtes jambes étaient coincées dans la masse blanche. Sam poussa plusieurs jurons étouffés, blâmant les magiciens et les Hommes et autres tout en tirant ce pauvre Bill derrière lui.

Baraz, malgré que sa taille soit à mi-chemin entre celle d'un Nain et celle d'un Homme, avait de la neige jusqu'à ses cuisses, et il était de plus en plus compliqué pour elle de soulever ses pieds hors de la neige, et même à travers les épaisseurs de ses bottes en laine elfiques, elle pouvait sentir ses orteils geler.

« Pourquoi ne nous arrêtons-nous pas ? » demanda Gimli après un temps. Sa voix était étouffée par le blizzard, mais chacun de ses compagnons fit passer le message jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne Gandalf, et sa réponse redescendit de la même manière.

« Il y a une caverne dans laquelle nous pourrons nous abriter un peu plus haut. Si nous arrivons à l'atteindre, nous pouvons attendre que la tempête s'arrête. »

Le Nain ne parut pas enchanté, et sa 'cousine' l'était encore moins, car elle pouvait entendre d'autres choses à travers le vent.

Elle se tourna vers Legolas, qui marchait sur la neige en bout de queue. « Peux-tu entendre ce que j'entends ? On dirait des voix. »

L'Elfe regarda en-bas et puis en-haut, et acquiesça. « Oui, je les entends. Caradhras ne semble pas ravi que nous soyons là. La Montagne essaie de nous avaler tous entiers… »

Assez vite, un cri de Gandalf leur parvint. « C'est Saruman ! Il a conjuré la tempête ! » Et juste au moment où il prononçait ces paroles, la voix amplifiée du magicien gris fit écho dans le vent, car il essayait de contrer le pouvoir de son ancien allié. Ses mots étaient inconnus de tous, mais Baraz savait qu'il s'agissait de Quenya, la langue des Hauts Elfes de Gondolin, et des Istári, qui étaient arrivés sur cette terre bien des millénaires auparavant.

Mais rien de ce que Gandalf puisse tenter ou dire ne stoppa la tempête, et après quelques minutes de plus, Frodo et Pippin prièrent les autres d'arrêter, car ils ne sentaient plus leurs jambes.

Gandalf sembla y réfléchir, puis poussa Aragorn, Boromir et Legolas à porter un Hobbit chacun pendant que le quatrième monterait sur Bill, qui fut bien vite soulagé de quelques sacs que Gimli et Baraz entreprirent de porter.

Pippin grimpa sur le dos de Boromir, Merry sur celui d'Aragorn, et Frodo sur celui de Legolas, tandis que Sam jurait bruyamment en étant porté sur le dos du poney par Gandalf, qui prenait tout cela stoïquement et semblait moins affecté que le reste du groupe par le froid. Il souhaitait visiblement atteindre cet abri dont il parlait, et ce au plus vite.

Après un temps, Boromir stoppa le magicien une nouvelle fois quand il vit Frodo s'endormir sur le dos de Legolas devant lui. « Ce vent va tuer les Semi-Hommes, Gandalf ! Cela ne sert à rien de rester dans cette neige jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous recouvre ! Nous devons faire quelque chose, ou nous mourrons ici ! »

Le magicien se retourna d'un coup, sa barbe habituellement grise blanche de neige, son chapeau pointu malmené lui aussi. Il observa Frodo un moment, puis sortit de sous sa cape une flasque qu'il tendit à Baraz. « Donnez-leur ceci. Une gorgée chacun – pour chacun de nous. C'est très précieux. Il s'agit de _miruvor_, la liqueur d'Imladris. Elrond m'en a fait cadeau à notre départ. Faites passer ! »

Sans discuter, Baraz attrapa la flasque et versa un peu de liquide dans la bouche de Pippin. Le Hobbit avala et une plaisante chaleur sembla s'insinuer en lui tandis que des couleurs lui revenaient aux joues. Elle fit de même avec Boromir puis Frodo, et assez vite, chaque compagnon sauf elle avait eu sa gorgée. Baraz prit donc un petit coup de l'une des boissons les plus épicées qu'elle ait bues de sa vie, et cela lui ramena de la chaleur et de l'espoir. Elle rendit la flasque à Gandalf qui, sans un mot, continua à grimper.

* * *

Le matin suivant se leva sur de mauvaises augures.

La voix désincarnée de Saruman reprit le contrôle du vent, et bien que Gandalf fît tout ce qui était possible pour arrêter le maléfice, rien n'y fit.

Soudain, Aragorn, derrière Baraz, la poussa violemment sur le côté pour qu'elle se tienne directement contre la paroi rocheuse. Elle allait lui demander la raison de tel comportement quand il hurla, haut et clair, ses yeux gris tournés vers le ciel : « Avalanche ! »

Tous les compagnons se poussèrent contre la paroi tandis que de la neige tombait, implacable, sur eux tous, encore et encore. Baraz faillit s'étouffer et ne voyait rien ni ne sentait rien qui n'était pas fait de flocons. La poudreuse la recouvrait de la tête aux orteils, endormant ses sens. Elle pensa un instant que c'était probablement à ça que ressemblait la mort – froide, insensible, sombre, solitaire – avant de sentir une main agripper son bras depuis le côté gauche.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans la neige avant qu'elle ne soit tirée hors de la masse par quelqu'un – quelqu'un qui avait creusé la neige pour la retrouver. Elle s'agrippa à la main inconnue aussi fort qu'elle le put, et son compagnon la sortir de la neige jusqu'à ce qu'elle put voir de qui il s'agissait – Boromir.

Autour d'eux, Legolas, qui se tenait sur la neige comme s'il ne pesait rien, Aragorn et Gimli aidaient les autres à sortir de la couverture de neige, tandis que Gandalf se relevait, vaincu, à côté du poney Bill qui tremblait de la queue jusqu'aux oreilles.

Aragorn s'approcha du magicien après que tous les compagnons aient été secourus. « Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi. Nous perdons un temps précieux dans cette tempête. »

L'Istár acquiesça, puis jeta un coup-d'œil à Gimli avant de regarder l'horizon. « Vous avez raison. Nous devons revenir en arrière. Et essayer de trouver les Portes de Durin. »

A ces mots Baraz releva la tête, et ses joues déjà pâles perdirent le peu de couleur qu'elles avaient retrouvée en revoyant la lumière du jour. Elle se tendit, sa main arrêtée au-dessus de son sac dans lequel elle avait souhaité prendre sa cape de voyage.

Legolas, à côté d'elle, plaça une main sur son épaule et elle le regarda, toujours trop choquée que pour parler. « Tu vas bien ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.


	11. 10 Les Mines de la Moria

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**10\. Les Mines de la Moria**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**Janvier**_

* * *

Descendre des pentes de Caradhras fut finalement bien plus rapide et aisé que de les grimper. Tandis que la Compagnie tournait le dos à sa première destination, la tempête de neige se calma, vague cauchemar alors que l'air se radoucissait et que les rayons du soleil soignaient les plaies.

Caradhras semblait ne pas avoir souhaité les voir passer sur ses terres, mais une chose était certaine quand le groupe se prépara à dormir un peu ce jour-là : la trahison de Saruman n'en était que plus terrible.

Quand ils mangèrent leur maigre diner ce soir-là, le choix qu'avait fait Gandalf en montant devint sujet de conversation. Boromir plus que les autres pensait que les mines de la Moria devaient être évitées à tout prix. « Peut-être que si nous sommes assez rapides, nous pourrions passer le Trou du Rohan. Ou alors nous pourrions travers la rivière Isen et entrer en Gondor via le Sud et Lebennin. »

Gandalf hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. « Non. Nous devons entrer en Mordor par l'Ouest. C'est impératif. » Il regarda alors Gimli, bien qu'il ne lui adressa pas directement la parole. « La Moria est notre seule chance de travers les Montagnes, mais nous devrons être très prudents, en effet. »

Gimli, à ces mots, releva la tête, ses yeux sombres brillant d'excitation. Il était visiblement le seul à être heureux de traverser les mines. « Pourquoi être prudents ? Mon cousin Balin vit là avec sa compagnie, il nous recevra avec de la bonne bière et de la nourriture pour chacun ! »

Gandalf fit une grimace qui ressemblait presque à du dégout, puis il se tourna vers Boromir. « Les Nains qui vivaient là il y a longtemps ont creusé la Montagne trop profondément, et ont réveillé une Force qu'ils ne pouvaient pas combattre. Je préférerais que nous ne la réveillions pas de son sommeil profond. »

Legolas eut un frisson. « Combien de temps cela nous prendra-t-il pour traverser ? »

« Presqu'un mois, je dirais. La Moria est vaste, et cela fait longtemps, très longtemps, que je n'y ai plus mis les pieds. Il faudra que je me rappelle de la route à suivre pour sortir. »

« Pas besoin ! Balin nous escortera sans doute ! » Tout le monde ignora les paroles de Gimli.

« Miss Baraz ? Que pensez-vous de tout ceci ? »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune femme qui s'était assise à l'écart du groupe, le regard sur les Montagnes, la peur coulant dans ses veines à l'idée d'entrer dans la Moria.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et ignora le regard désapprobateur de l'autre Nain du groupe. « Je doute que ce voyage soit de tout repos, quoi que nous puissions en penser. Mais comme il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, je vous suis. »

Gandalf hocha la tête de contentement, puis jeta un coup-d'œil au soleil couchant. « Reposons-nous un moment. Demain, nous aurons de nombreuses lieues à parcourir. »

* * *

La route qu'ils prirent pour trouver la Porte qui se trouvait au sud-ouest de leur position fut encore plus monotone que celle qu'ils avaient prise entre Rivendell et Caradhras : le paysage était mort, sans herbe ni arbre ou animal de quelque espèce que ce soit. Uniquement de la terre rouge aussi loin que le regard pouvait courir, et des rochers éparpillés çà et là.

Cela leur prit un jour et demi pour atteindre un passage entre deux gorges, et même à ce moment, Gandalf sembla mécontent. « Ici coulait autrefois le Sirannon. Mais il s'est tari. Qu'est-ce que le temps a donc altéré d'autre ? » Il jura dans sa barbe et mena la Compagnie plus loin.

Un peu après midi ce jour-là, ils atteignirent la fin du chemin. Un lac calme se tenait au pied de la Montagne, ses eaux sombres ne changeant rien à l'ambiance générale.

Aragorn arrêta Sam et se pencha pour être au niveau du Hobbit. « Nous devons libérer Bill maintenant. » Sam commença à protester, mais le Ranger lui mit une main sur l'épaule. « Les mines ne sont pas un endroit pour un poney. Bill mourrait dans un tel lieu. C'est mieux de le renvoyer à Rivendell. »

Baraz regarda l'échange avec peur. Sûrement que la bête n'atteindrait jamais Rivendell avant qu'un loup ou pire, un Warg, ne le trouve et le dévore. Elle baissa son regard pour ne pas qu'il trahisse ses pensées, et après un certain temps, le Semi-Homme accepta de laisser partir son compagnon à quatre jambes.

Gandalf s'était approché du mur bloquant leur avancée, et avait posé la main sur la paroi comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'ouvre au contact de sa peau. Frodo se tenait tout près, tout comme Gimli qui regardait la Montagne comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue.

Legolas s'approcha de Baraz. Ses yeux clairs étaient sombres dans la pénombre, et il croisa les bras, visiblement inquiet. « Je souhaiterais que nous n'ayons pas à traverser cet…endroit… »

Baraz lui jeta un regard en coin et acquiesça. « Je partage ton souhait. »

« Dis-moi… Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas les mines ? Tu as du sang nain dans les veines et as vécu sous la Montagne Solitaire pourtant… »

Elle soupira et passa une main sur son visage fatigué. « Je n'aime pas vraiment le royaume de mes ancêtres là-bas non plus. Je ne vais jamais dans les niveaux plus profonds, sauf si on m'y oblige. Cela doit être à cause de mon sang humain. »

L'Elfe acquiesça doucement, et derrière eux, Sam libéra Bill.

* * *

La Communauté attendit.

Gandalf n'eut de cesse de trouver la porte cachée, mais en vain, et assez rapidement, le soleil se coucha à l'Ouest et une lune claire apparut dans le ciel.

Baraz cria de surprise et pointa la Montagne du doigt quand elle vit des runes apparaitre sur la roche, illuminées par la lumière de la lune. « _Ithildin_ ! »

« Oui, des runes lunaires ! » Gandalf s'exclama en réponse. Il suivit les lignes avec son bâton. « Voici les emblèmes de la Maison de Durin, » il montra une couronne sous laquelle étaient une enclume et un marteau, « et ici se trouve l'Arbre des Hauts Elfes, » deux arbres ressemblant à des piliers, « et les armes de la Maison de Feänor, » une simple étoile à sept branches. « C'est bien la porte que nous cherchons. » Il traça alors les mots rédigés en ancien elfique. « _Les Portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, ami, et entrez. Moi, Narvi, les ai sculptées. Et Celebrimbor de Hollin calligraphia les mots._ »

Gimli sembla tout excité. « C'est simple, en fait ! Si nous sommes un ami, nous n'avons qu'à donner le mot de passe, et les portes s'ouvriront ! »

Gandalf acquiesça. « Oui, je le pense aussi. Les portes des Nains ne s'ouvrent qu'en certaines circonstances. Certaines n'ouvrent qu'à une période précise, ou quand une certaine personne utilise la clé. Mais celle-ci, je pense, est gouvernée par les mots. » Il s'assit sur un rocher et fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il commençait à prononcer plusieurs mots. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

Baraz fit les cent pas près de lui, à moitié en attente et à moitié par peur qu'il ne trouve pas.

Merry et Pippin avaient allumé un feu et mangeaient un maigre repas tandis que Boromir fixait la porte du regard comme s'il lui ordonnait silencieusement de s'ouvrir. Gimli chantonnait une mélodie naine, et Aragorn et Legolas se tenaient à l'écart, discutant en elfique.

Sam se tenait près de Baraz, ses yeux bleus tristes et fatigués, et elle plaça une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Il lui sourit un instant, puis retourna à ses sombres pensées.

Et Gandalf ne trouvait toujours pas le mot de passe.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand soudain, Frodo bondit sur ses pieds. Au même moment, Pippin lançait les restes de son repas dans les eaux du lac, faisant apparaitre des ondées à la surface, cercles de plus en plus grands qui se rapprochèrent de la Compagnie.

Le Porteur de l'Anneau tapa sur l'épaule de Gandalf. « Je crois que j'ai compris ! Quel est le mot elfique pour 'ami' ? »

Gandalf le regarda, confus, puis dit '_Mellon'_ d'une voix forte. Après un craquement sonore, la porte naine s'ouvrit.

Tous les compagnons se levèrent et s'approchèrent de l'arche d'obscurité, félicitant Frodo pour son intelligence.

Gandalf alluma l'extrémité de son bâton et les poussa en avant. « Allons-y ! »

Mais au même moment, un tentacule jaillit des eaux derrière eux et s'enroula autour de la cheville de Frodo, le tirant vers les eaux sombres s vite que personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter.

Vingt autres tentacules se dressèrent au-dessus des eaux, mais cette fois, les autres étaient prêts. Legolas attrapa son arc et décocha plusieurs flèches en direction de la bête inconnue, et ses nombreux bras retombèrent dans l'eau avant d'en ressortir. Aragorn et Boromir prirent leurs épées et frappèrent les tentacules, les coupant un par un jusqu'à ce que Frodo soit relâché et lancé en direction de la berge.

Baraz l'attrapa avant qu'il ne se fracasse sur les rochers. Sam rejoignit son maitre et s'en occupa tandis que Gandalf menait ses compagnons à l'intérieur.

La bête dans le lac se releva alors de toute sa hauteur, un immense et monstrueux corps verdâtre s'élevant au-dessus de l'eau, une bouche hideuse s'ouvrant en un cri pestilentiel. La Compagnie entra dans la Montagne, et la bête s'élança sur la porte…ce qui provoqua un éboulement.

* * *

Tout n'était qu'obscurité. Ils ne pouvaient rien voir, même Gimli avec ses yeux perçants.

Gandalf alluma de nouveau son bâton et étudia la porte éboulée. « Nous ne pouvons plus reculer maintenant. Le seul chemin possible est celui qui est devant nous. Suivez-moi, et surtout, ne faites pas de bruit. »

Il s'avança dans l'obscurité de la Montagne, et bientôt, tous lui emboitèrent le pas.

Les Hobbits n'étaient pas effrayés par le fait d'être sous terre, car leurs trous de hobbits étaient souvent creusés profondément dans les collines, et Gimli était visiblement content mais leurs quatre autres compagnons avaient des difficultés à respirer, surtout Boromir.

« Cette Montagne essaie de nous tuer… »

Baraz n'eut pas le courage de le réconforter, car elle partageait son sentiment, et même pire.

* * *

Malgré la lumière du bâton de Gandalf, les mines étaient sombres. On ne pouvait même pas voir plus loin que le magicien tant l'obscurité était épaisse. Ils avancèrent comme cela pendant des heures, ne sachant ni où ils étaient ni si la nuit avait laissé place au jour à l'extérieur. Ils perdirent la notion du temps et de bien d'autres choses. C'était comme s'ils avaient passé une éternité dans ces mines, et qu'une éternité de voyage les attendait.

Un peu après le coucher du soleil – bien qu'ils ne le savaient pas – la Compagnie atteignit une sorte de pont. Juste devant étaient entassés des milliers d'objets en tous genres et, assez vite, un craquement sinistre fit écho dans la caverne. Pippin avait marché sur quelque chose. Il ferma les yeux de dégout quand il se rendit compte de ce dont il s'agissait. Des squelettes.

Gandalf se pencha pour étudier les crânes, et Gimli fit la grimace. « Ce sont des crânes d'Orcs ! Sûrement ceux que mes cousins ont tués en arrivant ici ! »

Aragorn hocha la tête. « Non, ils ont l'air bien plus anciens, Gimli. Je pense que ces squelettes datent de la Bataille d'Azanulbizar. »

Baraz fronça les sourcils. « Aussi profondément dans la Montagne ? » L'Homme la regarda, étonné, mais ne répondit pas. Elle détourna les yeux du spectacle, car elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas que des Orcs parmi les corps. Qu'en-dessous de ces vermines se trouvaient aussi des Nains. Et elle n'avait pas envie de voir cela.

C'était la première fois depuis des heures que quiconque parlait à voix haute, et une fois commencées, des conversations fleurirent çà et là parmi le groupe. Sam parla à Frodo Pippin et Merry discutèrent avec Boromir et Legolas chuchota quelque chose à Aragorn.

« Gimli, vous aviez dit que vos cousins nous accueilleraient, mais on dirait qu'il n'y a personne ici… »

Le Nain, qui étudiait toujours les crânes, se releva pour regarda Merry, et ses yeux semblèrent s'assombrir de frustration. « La Moria est très étendue, jeune Hobbit ! Ils sont sûrement dans les halls orientaux, que nous n'atteindrons qu'à la fin de notre traversée ! Ne pensez pas que les miens n'ont pas le sens de l'hospitalité ! »

Merry eut l'air gêné, tandis que Baraz échangeait de nouveau un regard plein de sens avec Aragorn. Legolas grommela quelque chose qui ressembla bizarrement à '_Personne n'oserait dire que les Nains ne sont pas accueillants'_, et ce fut ce moment que Gandalf choisit pour reprendre leur marche.

* * *

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques heures plus tard. Ils se trouvaient alors sur un escalier qui grimpait dans les niveaux supérieurs, et le bâton de Gandalf, qui illuminait les alentours plus puissamment qu'auparavant, permettait d'y voir plus clairement. Le magicien s'assit à l'écart et sembla étudier les différents chemins qu'il était possible de prendre à partir de là. Baraz craignit immédiatement qu'ils s'étaient perdus et son estomac se noua. Elle refusa la portion de bouillon froid que Sam lui présenta, et continua à fixer leur guide en essayant de deviner ce à quoi il pensait et s'ils étaient effectivement perdus.

Aragorn la sortit de ses pensées en lui tendant la flasque de _miruvor_ de Rivendell. « Buvez. Gandalf a dit que nous pouvions en boire une gorgée de plus chacun. » Quand elle voulut refuser, il plaça l'objet dans sa main et ferma ses doigts autour de la flasque. « Ne pensez même pas à refuser. Je sais que cet endroit vous met mal à l'aise, comme nous tous. Vous aurez besoin de forces pour atteindre la sortie. »

Baraz hocha alors la tête, et prit une gorgée de la liqueur revigorante. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Legolas regarder autour de lui, ses doigts refermés sur une flèche comme si ses oreilles d'Elfe avaient capté un son. Mais l'ouïe de Baraz était presqu'aussi bonne que celle d'un Elfe, et pourtant elle n'entendait rien d'autre que les mâchonnements de ses compagnons. Elle se dit alors qu'il y avait peut-être dans le groupe quelqu'un qui avait encore moins envie qu'elle de se trouver dans ces mines.

Ils reprirent enfin leur voyage sous terre. Personne n'avait envie de dormir, car chacun était trop en alerte que pour fermer l'œil. Gandalf, malgré les peurs de Baraz, savait où aller et décida de grimper encore plus haut dans les niveaux afin de trouver de l'air plus frais.

Mais les mines n'étaient pas en bon état, et plus d'une fois, les chemins sculptés à même la roche se délitaient sous leurs pieds. Une ou deux fois, Pippin faillit même sombrer dans l'abysse que s'étendait sous eux, mais heureusement, Boromir était là pour le rattraper par son capuchon.

* * *

Le temps passa de cette manière. Baraz oublia même à quoi ressemblait le jour. Il semblait de les heures avaient toujours été aussi longues et ennuyeuses et similaires. Rien ne changea, pas même le paysage. Elle se demandait vraiment comment les Nains avaient pu un jour trouver cet endroit beau.

Ils s'arrêtèrent deux fois pour se reposer, mais Gandalf ne ferma jamais les yeux, et apparemment, Aragorn non plus.

Une fois, Baraz les entendit discuter. « Nous sommes suivis, » disait le magicien.

Elle pouvait presque s'imaginer le hochement de tête d'Aragorn. « Il nous suit depuis Caradhras. »

« Mais ne souhaite pas se faire connaitre pour l'instant. Je suppose que nous devrions être heureux que ce soit le cas. »

« Depuis notre dernière rencontre, je ne suis pas surpris qu'il reste à l'écart. »

« Faites en sorte qu'il ne s'approche pas de Frodo. Rencontrer telle créature ne donnerait rien de bon. » Et ils se turent.

Baraz se demanda plusieurs fois au cours de son sommeil de quelle créature, de quel 'il' les deux hommes avaient bien pu parler…

* * *

Après un temps qui sembla infini, le groupe atteignit enfin une espèce d'arche qui donnait sur une petite pièce. Des étagères cassées et des crochets aux murs indiquèrent à Baraz qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne salle de garde. Quand ils atteignirent l'autre côté, ils pénétrèrent alors dans un immense hall vide, de sublimes piliers ouvragés leur signifiant la route à suivre.

Baraz ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant cette beauté, et quand Gimli s'arrêta à sa hauteur, elle imita presque son sourire fier. « Nos ancêtres ont fait ça, gamine. »

Elle fut touchée qu'il la considère comme faisant partie de sa race, et mit une main sur son épaule musclée avant de suivre le groupe.

Derrière elle, Boromir grommela « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

Aragorn répondit « Moi de même… »

Ils traversèrent le hall – le royaume du Dwarrowdelf, ainsi que l'appela Gimli – en un peu moins de deux heures. Le sentiment d'oppression avait quitté Baraz dans cette immense pièce, et elle eut presque l'impression d'être de retour à Erebor.

Elle resta près de Gimli, comme si la beauté de l'endroit l'avait rapprochée de l'autre Nain.

Des conversations fleurirent aisément, cette fois, les Hobbits demandant pourquoi il n'y pas beaucoup de joyaux dans les halls des Nains. Gimli et Gandalf leur expliquèrent que les Gobelins avaient volé les richesses de la Moria au fil des ans, car ils étaient obsédés par le _mithril_.

Baraz regarda Frodo à la mention des mailles d'argent naines. Sa mère lui avait parlé de la cote de _mithril_ que Thorin lui avait offerte quand ils avaient repris Erebor au dragon, et elle savait avec certitude que son oncle Bilbo l'avait donnée à Frodo. C'était quelque chose qu'il était prompt à faire. Pour protéger son neveu des dangers de la route.

Mais le Hobbit ne lui rendit pas son regard.

* * *

Quand ils atteignirent l'autre bout de la pièce, quelque chose changea dans l'obscurité. Un son inquiétant commença sous leurs pieds, profondément, très profondément sous leurs pieds, comme s'il venait du cœur-même de la montagne.

Le groupe échangea des regards inquiets et Gandalf fronça les sourcils. « C'était un marteau, si je ne me trompe pas. Et je n'aime pas le bruit qu'il fait. Dépêchons-nous. Nous avons peut-être réveillé ce qui n'aurait pas dû être dérangé… »

Gimli serra sa hache dans sa main et grogna presque. « Laissez-les venir ! Ces saletés de Gobelins ! »

Baraz eut un frisson. Des Gobelins… Elle se souvenait du portrait qu'en avait tiré sa mère, et n'avait pas trop envie de les voir de ses propres yeux…

Sur le mur opposé se trouvaient deux portes. L'une menait sans doute à une autre salle de garde, et l'autre était plus petite, plus ornée aussi, dans un bois couleur miel. Une lumière étrange passait sous le linteau.

Par pure curiosité, Gandalf l'ouvrit et entra, vite suivit par toute la Compagnie.

Baraz eut un mouvement de surprise et, en découvrant les yeux, se mit à pleurer presqu'immédiatement. Tout autour de la pièce se trouvaient des squelettes de Nains, sans aucun doute possible, encore armés, leur crâne déformé par la peur. Au centre de la pièce se tenait une tombe de pierre blanche.

Gandalf s'en approcha et mit une main sur la pierre, son regard s'assombrissant quand il lut les mots gravés en runes naniques. « _Ici repose Balin, fils de Fundin, Seigneur de la Moria._ »

Le cri que poussa Baraz à cet instant fut avalé par l'obscurité tandis que le marteau résonnait de nouveau, et elle se sentit tomber en arrière, sauvée de la chute par les bras d'Aragorn. Elle sanglotait.

« Oncle Balin… »


	12. 11 Le pont de Khazad-dûm

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**11\. Le pont de Khazad-dûm**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**Janvier**_

* * *

Baraz tomba en arrière, rattrapée de justesse par Aragorn. Son regard était fixé sur la tombe blanche, des larmes coulant de ses yeux tandis qu'elle couvrait sa bouche pour ne plus crier. Elle avait conscience d'être observée par les autres, mais ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

« Je craignais que cela n'arrive… Balin est mort… » Personne ne pouvait ignorer la tristesse dans la voix de Gandalf quand il prononça ces mots, ni celle sur son visage quand il laissa sa main sur la pierre, juste au-dessus des gravures.

Gimli enleva son casque et s'approcha de la tombe, les yeux brillant de larmes qui ne couleraient pas. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire… »

Baraz, enfin, put détourner les yeux, et Aragorn la lâcha. Son regard gris l'étudia jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde, et il semblait vraiment inquiet. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Mon oncle… » Un autre sanglot quitta ses lèvres, « Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'il puisse être mort… » Balin avait toujours été une présence plus ou moins immuable, dans sa vie, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas longtemps connu en personne. Sa mère, Ariana, lui avait souvent parlé du plus sage de la Compagnie de Thorin, le plus aimable aussi, et quand il quitta la Montagne pour reprendre les mines, Ari avait presque quitté la sécurité de la Comté pour le persuader lui et les siens de ne pas quitter Erebor. Elle l'aimait énormément, et donc, sa fille l'aimait aussi.

Mais de choses bien pires qu'une simple tombe allaient bientôt être découvertes, car Gandalf trouva bien vite un petit corps recroquevillé contre la pierre, un livre serré entre les restes de ses mains. A la vue de mitaines en laine, le magicien trébucha presque, et pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, il eut l'air triste. « Óri… Cher Óri… »

Baraz se releva – elle s'était assise sur une marche d'escalier pour reprendre ses esprits – et rejoignit Gandalf, de nouvelles larmes lui piquant les yeux.

Óri avait été le plus jeune parmi la compagnie de sa mère, et aussi le plus jeune frère de Nóri. Elle l'avait connu un peu mieux que Balin, car il aimait rendre visite à Ariana avec Óin et Nóri – et parfois Oncle Bombur – et adorait raconter des histoires palpitantes à l'enfant que Baraz avait été. Il avait toujours été gentil avec elle, et voir son frêle squelette, abandonné là, lui brisa le cœur.

Gimli s'était à ce moment-là agenouillé devant la tombe de Balin, pleurant silencieusement tout en priant Mahal de prendre soin de ces âmes gâchées.

Une pensée passa à l'esprit de Baraz, et elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une sacoche en cuir et d'un collier en mithril qu'elle avait fabriqué elle-même. Óin. Le grand-père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, le guérisseur de la Compagnie de Thorin… L'oncle de Gimli… Mais elle ne voyait nulle part preuve de sa mort, et pendant un instant béni, elle se prit à espérer qu'il ait survécu.

* * *

Après un long moment, Gandalf se pencha et prit le livre des mains du corps d'Óri. Il le posa sur la tombe et l'ouvrit à une page aléatoire. « Ceci a été écrit à plusieurs mains. Il y a des runes, de la Moria comme d'Erebor, et quelques pages sont écrites en elfique. »

Gimli releva les yeux. « Celles-là auront sans doute été rédigées par Óri. Il pouvait écrire très vite et utilisait souvent la calligraphie elfique. »

Gandalf acquiesça et choisit une page écrite par Óri. Baraz caressa la page du doigt. Elle reconnaissait l'écriture, car elle en avait encore des pages dans le trou de Hobbit à Hobbiton. Óri était celui qui lui avait appris à lire la langue des Elfes, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant de douze ans à peine – et cela la rendait très jeune en années humaines. « C'est un rapport sur les années que la colonie a passées ici. Apparemment, ils n'ont pas survécu ici plus de cinq ans. » Le magicien soupira et choisit un paragraphe qu'il entreprit le lire. «_ Le dix novembre, Balin, Seigneur de la Moria, est tombé dans le Dimrill Dale. _Tué par une flèche alors qu'il regardait le Mirror Mere. Quelle fin stupide… » Il se tut une seconde. « Il y a beaucoup de notes par la suite que je n'arriverai pas à déchiffrer, jusqu'à la fin. _Nous ne pouvons pas sortir. Ils ont pris le Pont et le deuxième hall. Frár et Lóni sont tombés là-bas. Le Guetteur a pris Óin. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir. La fin approche, des tambours loin, loin sous terre. Ils arrivent. _Et il n'y a plus rien d'autre. » Gandalf baissa le regard vers Baraz, qui était partie dans ses pensées en entendant parler de la mort d'Óin. Il plaça une main sur son épaule. « Je suis désolé, Baraz. Je sais que vous aimiez beaucoup notre cher Óin. »

Elle acquiesça sans vraiment y penser, le cœur une fois de plus brisé. Une si grande civilisation, annihilée en quelques années seulement. De si bons amis, morts pour rien. Elle était en même temps triste et en colère.

Mais n'eut pas le temps de trop penser à ces sentiments.

Car des tambours commencèrent à jouer, venant du hall au-delà de la porte.

* * *

Plusieurs choses se passèrent en quelques secondes. Gandalf lança le lourd volume dans les bras de Baraz, 'pour le mettre en lieu sûr' et s'avança vers les portes. Legolas encocha trois flèches et les pointa vers l'entrée. Boromir et Aragorn sortirent leurs longues épées de leurs fourreaux. Frodo et Sam poussèrent Merry et Pippin derrière eux et prirent leurs propres armes. Et Gimli grimpa sur la tombe de Balin et empoigna sa hache bien-aimée.

« Il y a encore un Nain qui respire dans la Moria ! »

Baraz sortit alors de sa torpeur et glissa le livre dans son sac avant d'encocher elle-même une flèche. Elle se plaça devant les quatre Hobbits, espérant qu'elle pourrait les protéger de ce qui se dirigeait vers eux.

« Nous devons bloquer les portes ! » cria Aragorn. Il attrapa une lance et s'apprêtait à la caler devant la porte quand Boromir l'arrêta.

« Attendez ! » dit-il avant de jeter un coup-d'œil furtif. Il revint presqu'immédiatement en arrière, une flèche s'enfonçant dans le bois devant lui. Il regarda le Ranger, abasourdi, avant de dire « Ils ont un troll des cavernes… »

« Laissez-les venir ! » cria Gimli.

Gandalf regarda Baraz et lui signifia de rester où elle se trouvait devant les Semi-Hommes. Puis il fit face aux autres portes qui se dirigeaient vers l'Est. « Nous pourrons peut-être nous enfuir par là. Mais j'ai bien peur de devoir tout de même nous battre. Protéger le Porteur de l'Anneau ! » Il sortit Glamdring de son fourreau et le fil de l'épée brilla dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Baraz comprit à cet instant à quel point Gandalf était dangereux malgré son air débonnaire.

« Tu devrais sans doute encocher plus d'une flèche, _Aier_. » Baraz croisa le regard de Legolas, qui avait l'air de considérer cette bataille comme salvatrice. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nous ne sommes pas tous aussi doués avec un arc que les Elfes, _mellon-nîn_. »

Il la regarda curieusement à ces mots, mais ne dit plus rien, car un grand coup venait d'être donné sur la porte. Leurs ennemis essayaient d'entrer, quoi qu'ils fussent.

* * *

Les secondes s'égrainèrent, puis une hache perça le bois de la porte, et la face hideuse d'un Orc apparut pendant un instant avant qu'une flèche ne lui transperce l'œil.

Legolas regarda Baraz avec un sourire amusé. « J'ai sous-estimé tes talents, _Aier_. »

Elle eut un rictus en encochant une autre flèche.

Les portes volèrent alors en éclat, révélant une légion d'Orcs. Aragorn et Boromir se lancèrent immédiatement à l'assaut et furent vite avalés par une nuée d'ennemis. Gimli hurla un bon coup avant d'utiliser la tombe de Balin comme tremplin pour sauter sur les Orcs, et la hache de son père fit beaucoup de dégâts en peu de temps. Gandalf utilisa son bâton et Glamdring en même temps, gardant les portes Est en attendant le moment le plus opportun de prendre la fuite.

Puis un pied immense apparut à la porte, et avant que Baraz n'ait pu l'arrêter, Frodo se lança en avant en hurlant 'Pour la Comté !' avant que Sting ne perce la peau de la bête qui n'était pas encore entrée dans la pièce. Des gouttes de sang noir tombèrent sur le sol, et Frodo recula juste avant qu'un Orc ne le charge avec une lance. Baraz parvint à lui percer le crâne d'une flèche, mais trop tard : la lance avait été lancée, et avait frappé Frodo de plein fouet sur son côté droit. Elle laissa s'échapper un cri de terreur, mais au moins, le Semi-Homme était toujours vivant, ses yeux serrés sous le coup de la douleur.

Sam se hâta aux côtés de son ami alors que Merry et Pippin, enragés, se lancèrent dans la bataille. Boromir et Baraz tentèrent de les garder un maximum en sécurité, mais malgré leurs efforts, Pippin eut vite à se pencher pour éviter une épée, et reçut un coup sur la pommette.

Alors que les Orcs battaient en retraite, Gandalf ouvrit les portes Est. « C'est le moment. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Aragorn rejoignit Frodo et le hissa sur son épaule tandis que Legolas et Baraz tiraient derrière eux un Gimli qui refusait de quitter la tombe de son cousin.

Gandalf les fit passer devant lui tandis qu'il gardait la porte, et Gimli et Baraz passèrent devant les autres, car ils y voyaient mieux que leurs compagnons. Frodo demanda assez vite à Aragorn de le déposer par terre, mais le Ranger n'eut pas le temps de se demander comment il pouvait être encore en vie, car ils couraient tous dans l'obscurité presque totale, descendant ce qui semblait être des milliers de marches.

* * *

Quand Gandalf les rejoignit, son bâton était éteint, et il semblait battu et éreinté. Il reprit sa place devant les autres avec Gimli, et refusa de raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Derrière le groupe résonnaient encore les tambours, bien qu'ils eussent l'air plus éloignés de seconde en seconde.

« Nous sommes proche de la sortie Est, je pense. Mais je dois m'arrêter, reprendre des forces. »

Aragorn s'approcha du magicien. « Que s'est-il passé là-haut ? »

« J'ai rencontré une créature que je n'avais encore jamais vue auparavant. Un Balrog de Morgoth. » Il y eut un frisson général, bien que peu parmi le groupe savait de quoi il retournait précisément. Baraz sentit toute chaleur quitter son corps. « Nous devons faire en sorte qu'il ne nous rattrape pas, mais je suis trop fatigué. » Il regarda alors Frodo, qui se tenait debout sans aide. « Je pensais que vous étiez mort. »

Frodo hocha la tête. « Je ne le suis pas, comme vous voyez… »

« Cette lance aurait dû vous transpercer de part en part ! »

Baraz sourit malgré l'heure grave et mit une main sur l'épaule de Frodo. « Je pense que nous pouvons dire que Frodo a ses secrets. » Elle fit un clin-d'œil au Semi-Homme qui sembla comprendre le message. 'Ne dis rien sur la cote en _mithril'_, semblait-elle lui signifier.

Gandalf grommela et se leva. « Venez maintenant. Dépêchons. Ces choses nous courent encore après. »

* * *

Après un long moment de course ils parvinrent à un pont : le Pont de Khazad-dûm. Gandalf fit passer Gimli devant le groupe, suivi des Hobbits, puis de Baraz, laissant les deux Hommes et Legolas en fin de ligne tandis qu'il surveillait leurs arrières.

Baraz pouvait encore entendre, tandis qu'elle trottinait sur le chemin étroit, les cris et rires des Orcs qui les suivaient, et elle décocha flèche sur flèche, tentant d'atteindre ses ennemis dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à ce que son carquois ne soit complètement vide.

« Cela ne sert à rien, Miss Baraz ! » cria Aragorn qui la suivait de près.

Elle traversa enfin, et se retourna pour s'assurer que ses compagnons traversaient eux aussi en toute sécurité. Elle envoya Gimli en haut des escaliers tous proches, car elle pouvait sentir de l'air frais et avait deviné qu'ils étaient proches de la sortie. Le Nain prit Sam, Merry et Pippin avec lui et tous les quatre grimpèrent les marches tandis que les autres restaient en arrière, Frodo refusant de laisser Gandalf.

Le magicien traversait le pont quand une créature immense, noire et couverte de flammes, apparut derrière lui, forçant un cri de terreur des lèvres de ses compagnons. Cette chose ressemblait à un immense Homme, mais sa chevelure et ses yeux étaient faits de flammes, et il avait à la main un grand fouet de feu. Le Balrog.

« _Gandalf !_ » hurla Frodo, et Baraz eut juste le temps de l'attraper avant qu'il ne coure rejoindre le magicien.

Gandalf leva son bâton et frappa le sol, de la lumière apparaissant à l'extrémité et aveuglant tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité. « Vous ne passerez pas ! » s'exclama-t-il, et le pont se cassa devant ses pieds, faisant tomber la créature dans l'abysse de la Montagne.

Ils pensaient tous que c'en était fini, mais alors que Gandalf se tournait pour leur faire face, Baraz entendit le claquement d'un fouet, et des flammes apparurent d'en-bas, s'enroulant autour de la cheville du vieil homme. Gandalf tomba en arrière et tenta de se rattraper, mais ne pourrait pas tenir.

Son regard orageux alla à ses amis, tous choqués et immobiles, et avec un dernier 'Fuyez, pauvres fous !' il disparut.

Nous étions le 15e jour de janvier, et Gandalf le Gris était tombé.


	13. 12 Lothlórien

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**12\. Lothlórien**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**Janvier**_

* * *

Une intense douleur emplit le cœur de Baraz quand elle vit son vieil ami, son mentor même, d'une certaine façon, tomber dans le vide. Elle était immobile, incapable de faire autre chose que de fixer l'endroit où il s'était trouvé, son esprit vide, son bras fermé autour de Frodo qui se débattait toujours pour essayer d'échapper à sa poigne.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une flèche passa près de son oreille que Baraz fut sortie de sa contemplation morbide, et elle hissa Frodo sur son dos avant de se détourner de la scène et de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Derrière elle, Legolas décocha une dernière poignée de flèches avant de ramasser l'arc de son amie. Aragorn sur les talons, ils sortirent eux aussi de la mine.

Quand l'air frais toucha son visage, Baraz ferma les yeux et tenta de se sentir mieux. Elle était libérée de l'oppressante atmosphère des mines, mais le vent sur ses traits ne fit rien pour sécher les larmes qui commencèrent à couler.

Quand Gimli et les trois autres Hobbits les virent apparaitre, ils les rejoignirent, de grands sourires sur le visage. Ce ne fut que quand ils virent leurs expressions fermées que Gimli, le premier, leur demanda un « Que s'est-il passé ? » qui fit éclater Baraz en sanglots.

* * *

Choisissant de se détourner de l'endroit où Boromir racontait ce qui venait de se dérouler, elle marcha quelques pas et s'approcha de Frodo. Le Hobbit était maintenant comme elle avait été un instant auparavant : immobile et incapable de quitter ses pensées tandis qu'il pleurait son ami tombé. L'une de ses mains pressait son côté droit, là où la lance l'avait touché.

Aragorn, qui les avait suivis, entra dans leur ligne de mire. « Je devrais m'occuper de votre poitrine, Maitre Baggins. »

Frodo fixa le Ranger d'un regard vide. Baraz soupira et mit une main sur l'épaule de son ami avant de se tourner vers l'Homme. « Je vais le faire. Sam est blessé plus gravement. Il a une vilaine coupure sur son front qui, je le crains, va avoir besoin de vos mains expertes. »

Aragorn sembla comprendre qu'elle le congédiait, mais ne la questionna pas sur ses raisons. Il lui laissa quelques bandages propres et une gourde d'eau ainsi que des herbes pour un cataplasme, et retourna auprès du reste de leurs amis. Quand elle le suivit du regard, Baraz vit que Pippin s'était couché sur le sol, ses jambes tremblantes de douleur. Cela fit se former une boule dans sa gorge, et elle se détourna de la scène, refusant de pleurer une fois de plus ce jour-là.

Frodo la fixait quand elle reporta son attention sur lui. Avec une voix enrouée qui démontrait sa tristesse, il demanda « Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas qu'il voie ? ».

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'ai toujours pensé que les cadeaux que ma mère a faits à Bilbo étaient plus en sécurité s'ils restaient secrets. Laissons croire à nos ennemis qu'il est impossible de te tuer plutôt que de les laisser savoir que tu as une armure dissimulée sous tes vêtements. » Elle tenta un sourire qui sonna faux, puis tira sur son gilet. « Enlève-moi ça. »

Elle aida le Semi-Homme à retirer sa chemise ensuite, car il était visible qu'il avait mal lorsqu'il étirait trop ses muscles. Lorsque la cote en mithril apparut au soleil, Baraz sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle cachait la lueur du vêtement aux regards des autres, ce qui éviterait des questions plus tard.

Sur le côté droit du torse de Frodo s'étendait une vilaine ecchymose presque violette, seul souvenir de la lance qui l'avait presque tué. Baraz fit un rapide mélange avec les herbes et l'eau qu'Aragorn lui avait laissées, et noua les bandages autour de son frêle corps.

Elle pouvait voir l'Anneau rebondir sur son torse, mais se força à ne pas y prêter attention. C'était un objet maléfique, et elle refusait d'être tentée par Lui.

* * *

Quand elle eut terminé d'aider Frodo à sa rhabiller, une voix grave résonna derrière elle.

« Baraz ? »

Elle se retourna et haussa un sourcil. « Oui, Gimli ? »

« Je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir avec moi un moment. » Il se tut, mais en voyant la surprise de la jeune femme, il s'expliqua. « Kheled-zarâm, le Mirror Mere, se trouve en-dessous de nous, mais nous pouvons l'apercevoir depuis un promontoire pas loin. Aucun Nain ne devrait quitter la Moria sans profiter de la vue. »

Baraz sourit. C'était l'une des premières fois qu'il acceptait réellement son sang, et cela la touchait. Alors, elle se leva. « Merci, cousin. Je t'accompagne avec plaisir. »

Il fit un salut de la tête et s'éloigna vers le bord des falaises. Elle le suivit en silence.

Quand ils atteignirent le bord d'une longue et plate pierre sur laquelle était gravée une unique rune, Gimli s'arrêta et baissa le regard vers la vallée qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds. Baraz fit de même, et son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine.

C'était presqu'un moment joyeux, de voir ce lac en contrebas, lac en forme de lance enfoncée dans le côté de la montagne. Il était d'un bleu profond, comme une nuit d'été, et sa beauté et son calme aida à adoucir la douleur de son deuil. Elle se sentait bien, et elle posa la main sur l'épaule de l'autre Nain sans y penser. Son père Bofur avait donc raison lorsqu'il disait que certaines choses de la nature étaient si belles que c'en était douloureux…

* * *

Quand ils rejoignirent le reste de leurs amis, Aragorn attendait visiblement leur retour. Il se tenait devant les autres avec Legolas, et tous deux discutaient à voix basse dans une langue que les autres ne comprenaient pas.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et entendit le reste de leur conversation.

« _**…naa lye autien e'Lothlórien ? **_» _**…allons-nous en Lothlórien ?**_

Legolas acquiesça. « _Ar. Ron ona veriad a'lye._ » _**Oui. Ils nous aideront.**_

Baraz acquiesça de même, pensant que c'était le bon moment de se joindre à leur conversation. « _Ar. Weera-nîn yassen ho._ » _**Oui, je suis d'accord avec lui.**_ Elle attendit que ses deux compagnons ne se tournent dans sa direction et sourit avant de continuer. « _Galadriel-arwen nae naneth-nîn mellon._ » _**Lady Galadriel était une amie de ma mère.**_

Aragorn hocha la tête lentement alors que Legolas souriait. Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. Puis le Ranger conclut en Westron. « Alors c'est décidé. Rassemblez les autres, nous partons immédiatement. » Il tapota l'épaule de Baraz, et Legolas fit de même. « Vous êtes définitivement pleine de surprises, Miss Baraz. »

Elle ne répondit pas. A l'horizon s'étendait la frontière de ce que l'on appelait le 'Bois doré', et il semblait que la forêt l'appelait à elle, mais elle en ignorait toujours la raison.

* * *

Cela prit une journée et demie à la Communauté pour rejoindre l'orée du bois. Dans la nuit qui suivit leur fuite des mines, il apparut certain que les Orcs les suivaient, ayant probablement attendu le coucher du soleil pour se lancer à leur poursuite. Legolas avait senti leur odeur dans l'air. Aragorn avait décidé de ne pas arrêter ses compagnons pour se reposer.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient sous couvert des arbres, Baraz se sentait bien plus en sécurité. « J'ai souvent rêvé de rendre visite à mes cousins du Sud, car on disait que leur royaume était le plus beau de tout Middle-Earth. Je n'ai pas encore vu leur capitale, mais j'aurais tendance à donner raisons aux on-dit. » Il regarda Baraz, qui répondit à son sourire.

Tous les compagnons semblaient admiratifs du Bois Doré. Même si, à cause du soleil couchant, les arbres apparaissaient verts plutôt que or. Baraz toucha un tronc et sentit une force intense la traverser. Elle fut surprise et savoura la sensation jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn la rappelle à l'ordre.

« Nous devons nous remettre en mouvement. Ils nous suivent toujours. Et ils ont l'air de ne pas avoir peur de nous suivre même ici. »

A ces mots tous se rangèrent derrière lui, car il avait déjà visité le royaume de la Lady of Light. Son palais, avait-il dit, se trouvait encore loin, et cela leur prendrait plusieurs jours pour l'atteindre, mais au moins, les arbres offraient une bonne protection contre les minions de l'Ennemi.

Quand le soleil se coucha complètement, la forêt sembla prendre vie. Des lucioles sortirent des troncs par nuées, illuminant les environs d'une belle lueur bleutée qui aida les voyageurs à trouver leur chemin. Cela donnait aussi un air magique à l'endroit, et s'ils n'avaient pas été poursuivis, Baraz se serait arrêtée pour admirer la beauté de la danse des chauves-souris au-dessus de leur tête.

Ses inquiétudes et deuils étaient oubliés en cet instant, et elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir, honnêtement, de la raison de ses pleurs la veille au matin. Elle découvrirait bientôt qu'il s'agissait là d'un autre pouvoir de la Forêt.

* * *

Quand Aragorn demanda une halte, ils avaient atteint un petit ruisseau. Il l'appela Nimrodel, et dit que ses eaux chasseraient leurs ennemis au moins pendant quelques heures.

Les arbres autour d'eux étaient hauts, mais leurs branches étaient assez basses que pour leur permettre de se hisser sous couvert de leurs feuilles pour se reposer quelque temps.

Gimli et Baraz, qui appartenaient à un peuple attaché à la terre, n'étaient pas très heureux de devoir la quitter, mais ils grimpèrent quoi qu'il en soit, le Nain préférant cela à une humiliation. Baraz choisit un arbre près de Merry et Pippin, mais alors que les deux plus jeunes de leur groupe trouvèrent le repos facilement, elle ne put s'endormir qu'une heure plus tard environ. Et même à ce moment-là, son sommeil ne fut pas réparateur.

Aux environs de minuit, des rires la réveillèrent gentiment de son repos. Pensant d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'Orcs, elle attrapa son arc, prête à encocher une flèche à la moindre manifestation d'un ennemi. Puis elle se rendit compte que les Orcs ne riaient pas, et que ces rires étaient trop beaux, trop léger, que pour appartenir à une autre race que celle des Elfes.

Ils parlaient calmement en Sindarin, leur conversation peu importante, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le ruisseau. L'un d'eux renifla l'air, puis Baraz n'entendit plus rien.

Après un temps, la voix la plus grave des trois – car elle en avait compté trois – s'éleva une fois de plus, et elle venait de sous son arbre.

« _Ya naa lle ?_ » _**Qui êtes-vous ?**_

Baraz entendit l'un de ses amis descendre de son arbre, et en l'entendant atterrir sur le sol, elle comprit que c'était Aragorn et pas Legolas. Bien que le reflet d'une chevelure brune au travers des feuilles lui signifie que l'Elfe avait suivi. « _Aragorn, o'Dunedáin. Lye naa anta veriad-lle. _» _**Je suis Aragorn des Dunedáin. Nous avons besoin de votre aide.**_

Il y eut de nouveau quelques rires. «_ Edan, ar'Taur'Quessir, ar'Nogothea, ar'Peredhili… Mankoi lle veriad anta ?_ » _**Un Homme, un Elfe sylvain, des Nains et des Semi-Hommes… Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'aide ?**_

Baraz sentit l'impatience fleurir dans ses veines et elle se laissa tomber de son perchoir. En la voyant, les Elfes cessèrent de rire. Celui qui semblait être à leur tête était un mâle blond élancé aux yeux bruns. Il la regarda avec une visible curiosité, d'autant plus quand elle se mit à parler.

« _Lle tela, Taur'Quessir ? __Mellonea-nîn lamba lye anta veriad-lle !_ » _**Avez-vous fini, Maitre Elfe ? Mes amis viennent de vous dire que nous avons besoin de votre aide !**_

Le leader s'avança de deux pas vers elle, un sourcil relevé. « _Nogoth ?_ » _**Naine ?**_

Elle hocha la tête. « _Pernogoth_. » _**Semi-Naine.**_

Les yeux de l'Elfe brillèrent d'amusement, et il jeta un coup-d'œil à Aragorn, continuant en Westron sans raison apparente – en fait, les quatre Hobbits les avaient rejoints, et ils ne parlaient visiblement pas l'elfique. « Nous vous aiderons. Si seulement pour que je puisse en apprendre plus sur cette jeune femme qui vous accompagne et dont le sang est rare et trop rarement présent sur ces terres. » Il croisa le regard de Baraz une nouvelle fois, bien qu'elle soit plus en colère qu'excitée, en toute honnêteté. « Mais reposons-nous un moment. »

Il eut un geste de la tête vers ses deux compagnons qui se détournèrent du groupe et prirent deux directions différentes, l'un vers le Sud et l'autre vers l'Ouest. L'Elfe blond se tourna vers la Communauté et expliqua « J'ai envoyé mes amis devant. L'un pour vérifier si les Orcs vous suivent toujours, et l'autre pour avertir le Lord et la Lady de votre arrivée. » Il les salua tous de la tête. « Je me nomme Haldir. »

Ils firent de même. Mais Baraz refusa de donner son nom trop rapidement. Cet Elfe était étrange, et même s'il était de la race elfique, le temps et l'expérience lui avait fait comprendre que même les gens en apparence innocents pouvaient se tourner vers le Mal…

* * *

Quand elle grimpa de nouveau dans son arbre, Baraz remarqua vite que Haldir l'avait suivie, et il grimpa après elle, s'installant sur une branche plus haute. Il sortit de sa poche un bout de bois qui était déjà presqu'entièrement poli, et commença à le sculpter avec un magnifique couteau en argent.

Elle le regarda travailler un moment, puis se sentit partir vers le monde des rêves.

Quand elle croisa le regard de son compagnon, il lui sourit. « _Esta, Pernogoth. Amin tira ten. _» _**Dormez, Semi-Naine. Je monte la garde.**_

Elle acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Cette forêt était définitivement pleine de surprises…


	14. 13 Le miroir de Galadriel

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**13\. Le miroir de Galadriel**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**Février**_

* * *

Après quelques heures d'un sommeil sans rêves – la forêt, sans doute – Baraz se réveilla lorsqu'un rayon de soleil toucha son visage, traversant la canopée des feuilles dorées au-dessus de sa tête. Elle leva les yeux, encore à moitié endormie, et remarqua que les arbres avaient en effet pris la teinte dorée qui donnait son nom à la forêt. Elle toucha le tronc et sentit encore cet étrange pouvoir traverser ses doigts.

La voix de Haldir finit de la réveiller. « _Mallyrn essa en ron. _» _**On les appelle Mallorn.**_

Baraz croisa son regard brun. Dans la lumière du jour, il avait l'air bien moins intimidant que la nuit précédent. Elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire. « _Ron naa vanima._ » _**Ils sont magnifiques.**_

Il sourit et baissa la tête avant de relever les yeux. « _Mani naa essa en lle, Pernogoth ?_ » _**Quel est ton nom, Semi-Naine ?**_

Baraz ne répondit pas directement. Mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle comprit que Haldir n'était pas un danger, et que son nom, après tout, n'avait pas le poids ici qu'il pourrait avoir dans le Nord. « Baraz. »

Il essaya de prononcer les syllabes et son nez se retroussa. Comme tous les Elfes, il n'aimait pas les sons gutturaux des mots Khuzdûl.

Baraz pouffa de rire et dit « _Legolas lambe amin Aier._ » _**Legolas m'appelle Aier.**_

Haldir sourit de nouveau. « _Amin lambeva lle Aier. _» _**C'est ainsi que je t'appellerai donc.**_

Ils hochèrent la tête ensemble, puis Baraz réalisa que ses amis étaient eux aussi réveillés, si les grognements de Gimli étaient une bonne indication. Elle se laissa glisser le long du tronc, suivie par le léger et silencieux Elfe.

Legolas la salua avec un sourire amusé lorsqu'il vit Haldir qui la suivait, et elle lui renvoya un regard noir.

Aragorn, de son côté, fixait du regard le chemin qu'ils avaient pris la veille. Il regardait les arbres, inquiet, peut-être, que les Orcs se soient cachés dans les buissons, attendant de pouvoir les prendre en embuscade.

Haldir mit une main sur l'épaule du Ranger. « _Uuma dela. Faelyn sooraa sen. __Ron autaa Lothlórien Rhun. _» _**Ne vous inquiétez pas. Faelyn les a suivis. Ils ont quitté la Lothlórien par l'Est.**_

Tandis que ces mots semblèrent rassurer Aragorn, Baraz sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que ces saletés d'Orcs se seraient rendues à Erebor ?

Elle se força à penser à autre chose. Cette guerre ne toucherait pas que sa Montagne bien-aimée. Elle toucherait toutes les cités libres de Middle-Earth.

* * *

Les compagnons quittèrent la clairière quelques instants plus tard, après que les quatre Hobbits aient mangé un copieux petit-déjeuner. Ou en tout cas, ce qu'un humain normal aurait considéré comme un copieux petit-déjeuner, car Baraz savait d'expérience que les deux pommes et toast à la confiture ne pouvaient absolument pas remplir un estomac hobbit.

Tandis qu'Haldir guidait le groupe vers le Sud et vers ses Lord et Lady, Baraz se retrouva à marcher aux côtés de Boromir, qui était resté silencieux les jours précédents. Elle se demandait quelle était la raison de ce mutisme.

Il haussa les épaules quand elle lui posa la question. « J'ai l'impression que cette forêt m'épuise. Comme si j'entendais des voix dans ma tête… »

Il regarda Baraz, espérant peut-être qu'elle vivait la même chose. Elle hocha la tête. « Je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends, mon ami, au contraire. Cette forêt m'apaise d'une manière dont les mines ne l'ont pas fait. »

Il soupira. « Oui, je suppose que c'est mieux qu'être enterrés vivants… »

Baraz haussa un sourcil. Il semblait fatigué, pour sûr. Mais elle supposait qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle voyait son regard voleter vers Frodo souvent depuis leur départ de la Moria. Elle ignorait si l'Anneau avait une emprise sur lui qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonnée, ou s'il se méfiait du Porteur, mais elle décida de lui changer les idées.

Se forçant à sourire, elle lui tapota le bras et lui demanda « Raconte-moi comment est Minas Tirith. J'entends souvent parler de sa beauté. La cité est-elle aussi blanche qu'on le raconte ? »

A ces paroles le regard de l'Homme s'illumina. Il aimait visiblement énormément sa ville natale, et il ne perdit pas de temps pour lui raconter comment la Tour Blanche brillait au soleil, si fort que lorsqu'on la regardait de front, il fallait se protéger les yeux comment la Bibliothèque était remplie de parchemins presqu'aussi vieux que le temps lui-même comment il avait reçu sa première armure quand il n'était qu'un petit garçon, et le regard de fierté de son père combien il aimait son frère Faramir, qui était plus prudent et studieux que lui. Pendant ce temps elle pouvait voir que son foyer lui manquait. Mais au moins, pendant les quelques heures qui suivirent, il ne pensa plus à la morosité de leur Quête.

* * *

La Lothlórien était un labyrinthe, un peu comme Mirkwood, bien qu'elle ne soit pas remplie d'araignées et de mites géantes. C'était une forêt lumineuse habitée d'oiseaux de toutes les couleurs, chantant et gazouillant dans les branches. Il faisait calme et paisible, sans aucun souffle de vent, et pourtant les feuilles des arbres dansaient comme si elles étaient touchées par une belle brise.

Haldir les guida ce jour-là, puis un autre, et encore un autre. L'après-midi du troisième jour, cependant, le paysage changea. Les pentes douces devinrent des collines, et l'Elfe s'arrêta au sommet de l'une d'entre elles, le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

« Nous atteindrons Caras Galadhon avant la nuit. Je peux le voir d'ici. » Legolas se posta à côté de leur nouvel ami et acquiesça, ses lèvres dessinant un sourire. Baraz aurait donné une petite somme pour pouvoir voir ce qu'ils voyaient, mais sa vision était limitée à quelques kilomètres et elle ne distinguait pas un arbre qui semblait différent des autres.

* * *

Haldir avait bien calculé. Le groupe grimpa plusieurs autres collines avant d'atteindre une immense clairière au milieu de laquelle se tenait l'arbre le plus grand que la Terre ait portée.

Baraz se tint là, le fixant du regard, abasourdie. Si elle avait regardé ses compagnons, elle aurait vu le même air ahuri sur le visage de ses amis. Même Legolas.

Caras Galadhon, le foyer des Galadhrim. Un arbre d'un millénaire avec de magnifiques escaliers sculptés tout autour et menant à plusieurs plates-formes toutes les dizaines de mètres. L'air semblait empli de pouvoir et de magie. Il y avait des chemins de pavés çà et là qui menaient à des parties enclavées du jardin, bien que le nom de 'jardin' ne soit peut-être pas le meilleur vu que la végétation poussait comme elle le souhaitait. On pouvait également apercevoir plusieurs fontaines sur lesquelles, invariablement, se tenait une statue d'un esprit de la nature.

« Venez. Le Lord et la Lady vous attendent au sommet. » Haldir sourit à la Compagnie, habitué, sans doute, à l'émerveillement que provoquait la découverte de la capitale de la Lothlórien.

Ils le suivirent vers les escaliers, et Baraz n'eut même pas dans l'idée de s'inquiéter de la longue ascension.

En fait, l'ascension en question ne fut ni longue ni fatigante. Une force inconnue poussait les visiteurs en avant sans qu'ils ne se fatiguent. Ils grimpèrent encore et encore, leurs mains touchant le tronc de l'immense arbre une fois ou deux pour s'assurer. Baraz entendit les Hobbits s'émerveiller plus d'une fois, comparant cet endroit au plus beau paysage de Bywater : la Meadow. Elle sourit dans la lumière déclinante du jour, se rendant compte une fois de plus de la distance entre la Lothlórien et la Comté, et combien les deux endroits étaient dissemblables.

* * *

Après une bonne demi-heure, qui semblait être bien moindre, ils atteignirent une plate-forme d'où ne partait plus aucun escalier. Au lieu de cela, on pouvait y trouver une table avec deux chaises, et une arche sculptée dans le tronc et qui menait à l'intérieur, sans doute vers des quartiers personnels.

Haldir plaça le groupe en ligne, prenant son temps pour placer les Semi-Hommes devant les autres. Il mit Baraz entre Legolas et Gimli, son intention claire. En la mettant là, il faisait en sorte que ses seigneur et dame remarque la différence entre elle et ses amis. Il voulait qu'elle apparaisse comme étant unique. Ce qu'il ne savait pas était que c'était inutile. Lady Galadriel connaissait déjà son existence.

Ils attendirent tous quelques minutes, puis leurs hôtes sortirent de leurs quartiers, la main dans la main. Baraz ne put faire autrement que de les dévisager. Ils étaient sublimes, et pourtant très différents des autres Elfes qu'elle avait rencontrés auparavant. Ils semblaient anciens, et leur peau brillait comme si elle était sculptée dans le marbre.

Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux dorés qui tombaient jusqu'à leur taille. L'homme portait une tunique bleu pâle, et avait tressé sa chevelure sur les côtés la femme – Galadriel – portait une couronne de mithril et le blanc pur de sa robe la faisait ressembler à une nymphe.

Ils sourirent tous deux à leurs invités surprises. L'homme – Celeborn, se souvint Baraz – leur adressa la parole d'un ton calme et accueillant. « Bienvenue à Caras Galadhon, Communauté de l'Anneau. Je suis Celeborn, et voici mon épouse, Galadriel. »

Aragorn salua de la tête, et les autres firent de même. « C'est un honneur, monseigneur. »

Celebron sourit et leva une main en signe d'apaisement. « Aucun besoin de tout cela, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nos chemins se croisent. Bien que cela le soit en ce qui vous concerne, Legolas Thranduilion. » L'Elfe plaça une main sur sa poitrine en guise de salut. « Nos cousins du Nord ne nous rendent visite que trop rarement. Vous êtes plus que bienvenu parmi nous. »

Le couple se déplaça vers la gauche pour faire face aux autres membres du groupe. Quand ils ignorèrent Baraz et s'adressèrent à Gimli directement, elle fronça les sourcils. « Il est très rare qu'un Nain soit invité ici, Maitre Gimli. Nous espérons que vous apprécierez votre séjour. Nous avons grand besoin de reforger les alliances du passé entre nos deux peuples. »

Gimli acquiesça, ses yeux noirs fixés sur l'Elleth devant lui. Il semblait figé d'admiration.

Quand Celeborn commença à parler à Boromir, Baraz sentit une vague passer au-dessus d'elle. Une vague de pouvoir qui semblait fait d'eau fraiche, mais qui ne lui fit pas mal. Quand une voix résonna dans sa tête, elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

« _Cela fait bien longtemps que j'espère enfin vous rencontrer, Baraz, fille d'Ariana. _»

Elle tourna son regard vers Galadriel, qui le rencontra avec un sourire. « C'est un honneur, ma Dame. » Quand elle réalisa avoir dit ces mots tout haut, ses compagnons se tournèrent vers elle, mais leur hôtesse ne fit que lui sourire plus largement.

Quand elle parla elle aussi à voix haute, son ton était mélodieux, grave, féminin et puissant. « J'espère que nous serons tous amis bientôt. »

Quand les présentations furent faites, Celeborn fit un ample geste de ses mains. « Vous êtes bienvenus chez nous aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez. Nous allons préparer de quoi vous reposer et restaurer. Je pense que nos amis Nains préféreront dormir à même le sol. Nous ferons en sorte de les contenter. »

Ils allaient être congédiés quand Galadriel prit de nouveau la parole. « Comment est-il tombé ? »

Ils la regardèrent tous, le cœur lourd, les épaules baissées par la douleur, et quand Aragorn expliqua leur aventure, Baraz sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. « Gandalf a été pris par un Balrog de Morgoth. »

Galadriel ferma les yeux un instant, ses lèvres bougeant comme si elle murmurait une incantation. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle sourit de nouveau, mais ce sourire-là était triste. « Merci. Il nous manquera énormément. »

* * *

Ils avaient presque atteint le sol quand une main se posa sur le bras de Baraz et elle jeta un œil au-dessus de son épaule, rencontrant le regard inquiet de Boromir. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son ami de la sorte.

« Boromir ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il soupira. « A-t-elle…a-t-elle… Est-ce que la Dame t'a parlé à toi aussi ? »

Baraz allait lui répondre que, bien sûr, Galadriel lui avait parlé, il l'avait entendue de ses propres oreilles. Puis elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Ses lèvres formèrent un 'O' et elle acquiesça.

« Elle m'a dit des choses… » il trembla visiblement, « des choses que j'espère ne plus jamais entendre. »

« Était-ce si terrible que cela ? »

Il acquiesça. « Je n'ose pas répéter ce qu'elle m'a dit mais…si elle a raison, alors…je suis un danger pour nous tous. »

Baraz s'arrêta de descendre et se tourna pour lui faire face. Il avait été s inquiet, si éreinté depuis plusieurs jours, et elle détestait voir son ami comme cela. Elle prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne. « Boromir, fils de Denethor. » Il croisa son regard, et elle lui sourit. « Tu es l'un des hommes les plus courageux que j'aie rencontrés de ma vie. Tu ne pourrais jamais nous faire du tort. Viens, allons allumer un feu et rêver de meilleurs jours. »

Et quand il la suivit, son sourire s'effaça. Boromir…un danger ? Qu'avait donc vu Galadriel ?

* * *

Quand leurs pieds touchèrent enfin le sol et qu'Haldir les guidait vers leurs accommodations, tels que les avait nommées Celeborn, une chanson d'une tristesse absolue s'éleva dans les airs. Une voix, puis deux, puis plusieurs, puis énormément, se joignirent à la première, comme si la forêt entière chantait.

Les yeux de Legolas s'emplirent de larmes après le premier couplet – qui avait été chanté en Quenya, car Baraz n'en avait pas compris le sens. Il dit d'une voix basse et calme : « Ils chantent pour Gandalf. »

La Compagnie s'arrêta et écouta la chanson. Pippin se mit bien vite à pleurer, tout comme Gimli.

Baraz ferma les yeux et laissa l'elfique la remplir de tristesse, une main s'accrochant à sa chemise juste au-dessus de son cœur.

« _Mithrandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren ù-reniathach i amar galen I reniad lín ne mór, nuithannen. In gwidh ristennin, I fae narchannen I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen Caled veleg, ethuiannen._ » _**Mithrandir, Mithrandir, Ô Gris Pèlerin, Jamais plus vous ne foulerez les verts prés de notre monde, Votre voyage s'est arrêté dans l'obscurité. Les liens sont coupés, l'esprit brisé, la Flamme d'Anor a quitté ce monde, une lumière puissante a été soufflée.**_

Quand la mélodie se tut, Baraz rouvrit les yeux, et le premier regard qu'elle croisa fut celui d'Aragorn. Il avait des traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues, et quand il baissa la tête en sa direction, elle en fit de même, comprenant sans avoir besoin de mots que la chanson avait aidé à refermer la plaie en eux. L'heure de la tristesse était passée, celle du deuil était arrivée.

Haldir conduisit le groupe à une magnifique clairière protégée par une racine qui s'élevait au-dessus d'une portion d'herbe. En-dessous de cette racine avaient été disposés plusieurs matelas et des oreillers. Une fontaine était toute proche. C'était sublime, et paisible.

Leur hôte les laissa seuls quand le soleil se coucha, et la Communauté se prépara pour la nuit. Sam avait réussi à cuisiner un délicieux bouillon à partir de ce qu'il avait réussi à sauver de leurs provisions, et après avoir mangé, chacun s'endormi l'un après l'autre, leurs esprits vidés de toute peur et inquiétude.

Baraz ferma les yeux sur la silhouette d'Aragorn qui fumait assis sur un rocher. Quand les ronds de fumée s'élevèrent au-dessus de lui, elle se sentit partir dans les limbes, le bruit de la fontaine la berçant…

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit noire quand Baraz s'éveilla au son de son nom murmuré dans le vent. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis le second, observant la clairière silencieuse. Le vent lui caressa de nouveau le visage, et elle l'entendit une fois de plus.

_Baraz… Baraz…_

Comme si elle était tirée hors du lit par une force invisible, elle se leva, ses pieds nus la menant à l'orée du bois, vers un chemin de pavés lisses. Si elle avait regardé derrière elle, elle aurait vu qu'un autre lit que le sien était vide. Celui de Frodo.

Ses pas l'emmenèrent vers un étroit passage entre deux arbres. Le chemin descendait une douce colline, et le bruit de l'eau ainsi qu'un rafraichissement des températures lui annoncèrent qu'elle s'approchait d'un cours d'eau.

Ses doigts couraient sur le tronc des arbres, et elle regardait les feuilles des Mallorn danser dans la briser. Baraz ne se souvenait pas d'avoir visité endroit plus beau que Caras Galadhon. Mais, et elle se sentit frissonner à cette idée, cela n'empêcherait pas l'Ennemi de les trouver. S'ils s'éternisaient ici, ils mettraient les Elfes en danger…

Une voix s'élevant plus loin lui fit quitter ses pensées et elle regarda devant elle, essayant de voir qui d'autre était réveillé à cet heure tardive.

Quand elle reconnut la voix féerique de Galadriel et qu'elle vit un bout de chevelure brune, elle comprit. La Dame des Elfes se trouvait avec Frodo.

Baraz pensa un instant les interrompre, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait là d'une idée complètement idiote. Frodo était le Porteur de l'Anneau. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à dire à une Elfe de plus de mille ans qu'elle n'en aurait jamais. Donc elle attendit, ses orteils s'enfonçant dans la mousse, et se perdit dans le fil de ses pensées une fois de plus.

Elle rêva de la Comté, d'un temps où, âgée de seulement deux dizaines d'années – une enfant, toutes choses considérées – elle se promenait dans les bois autour de Hobbiton, et où elle était souvent rejointe par des jeunes Hobbits qui voulaient savoir si elle était une Elfe. En ces temps-là, elle riait et hochait la tête, et leur racontait des histoires sur le Grand Peuple, des histoires qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Et quand elle avait régalé les jeunes de contes sur Luthíen et Gil-galad, ils rentraient tous chez eux, les vêtements tachés du vert des herbes dans lesquelles ils s'étaient allongés.

* * *

Des bruits de pas la réveillèrent d'un coup. Quand Baraz ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Frodo s'approcher, bien qu'il semblait plus troublé par ses pensées qu'autre chose. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il releva le regard et la salua avant de la dépasser.

Son comportement avait été étrange ces derniers jours, et comme ils avaient pratiquement été élevés ensemble, cela la dérangeait. Pourtant, elle décida de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus, pensant que c'était futile.

Quand elle releva les yeux de nouveau, elle vit la Dame l'attendre, ses yeux bleus la transperçant même de loin. Quand elle l'atteignit, Galadriel sourit et la salua de la tête. Baraz fit de même et, lorsqu'elle parla, elle murmura presque, comme si l'endroit le demandait. « Vous vouliez me voir ? »

Galadriel acquiesça avec un sourire. « Je pensais que vous souhaiteriez voir ceci. » Elle lui offrit sa main et la mena vers un bassin qui se tenait non loin.

Il se tenait sur trois racines qui sortaient du sol et s'entrelaçaient pour former un magnifique piédestal. Le bassin en lui-même était en argent pur, et en son sein reposait l'eau la plus pure que Baraz ait jamais vue, même à Erebor où se trouvait la source du Celduin.

« C'est mon Miroir, » expliqua l'Elfe. « Je peux vous montrer des choses qui pourraient se passer, si vous le souhaitez. »

Baraz fixa son hôtesse du regard, surprise. Bien sûr, sa mère lui avait plusieurs fois expliqué que la Lady of Lothlórien avait le don de vision, mais elle n'aurait jamais espéré être témoin de cela. « Je le souhaite. »

L'Elfe sourit de plus belle et étendit un long doigt qui toucha la surface de l'eau. A travers les ondes, Baraz vit des formes apparaitre, et elle se pencha pour les étudier, un frisson lui courant sur la nuque presqu'immédiatement.

* * *

_Elle était à Erebor. La Porte avait été détruite, de la fumée montait de l'intérieur de la Montagne. Il y avait des corps partout, d'Hommes et de Nains, sur les pans et les escaliers, et des bruits de bataille s'élevaient sur la plaine._

_Elle courait maintenant, courait vers la bataille. Son pied se prit dans quelque chose et elle étouffa un cri d'horreur quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait du corps sans vie de Dwalin, ses doigts serrant toujours le manche de sa hache._

_Quelques mètres plus loin, les corps brisés de Dáin et Thorin avaient été laissés, couverts de sang et profanés, tandis que Brand se tenait à leurs côtés, se battant toujours pour les protéger, Kíli près de lui, bien qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espoir de victoire. Ils étaient les deux seuls guerriers toujours en vie, et aux pieds de Kíli, Baraz fut horrifiée de voir le petit corps de Fíli. Décapité._

_Un hurlement quitta ses lèvres, et elle se força à quitter la vision._

* * *

Quand elle croisa le regard de Galadriel, Baraz se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Effaçant ses larmes, elle demanda d'une voix tremblante « Est-ce que ça s'est passé ? »

L'Elfe fit signe que non. Le sourire avait disparu, remplacé par une expression bien plus grave. « Cela pourrait se passer. Ou peut-être pas. »

Baraz grommela, ses mains se serrant en poings. « Je dois les avertir. »

Galadriel leva la main. « Ne vous hâtez pas, ma chère. Erebor n'est pas encore en danger. Vos amis le sont. Si vous les quittiez maintenant, vous mettriez la Quête en danger fatal. Y avez-vous pensé ? »

Baraz ne répondit pas, la vision la prenant encore. Avoir vu le corps de Fíli l'avait brisée plus que toute autre chose.

Enfin, après un certain moment, elle baissa la tête. « Merci, de m'avoir montré tout cela, my Lady. Je vous suis reconnaissante. »

Galadriel sourit de nouveau. « J'aimais beaucoup votre mère, Baraz. Et je pense qu'en cet instant, elle aurait été très fière de vous… »

Baraz tenta de sourire de même. Oui, elle espérait qu'Ariana aurait vraiment été fière…


	15. 14 Parth Galen

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**14\. Parth Galen**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**Février**_

* * *

Quand elle retourna auprès de ses amis, Baraz sentit son cœur se serrer plus qu'auparavant, l'idée de ce qui pourrait se passer chez elle trop terrible pour le supporter. Elle serra sa tunique au niveau de sa poitrine, ses pensées obnubilées par la Montagne, et elle ne vit pas Legolas qui se tenait sur le même rocher qu'Aragorn plus tôt dans la soirée. Il la regardait approcher.

Quand elle le remarqua, elle tenta un faible sourire, mais savait qu'il sonnait trop faux pour tromper son ami. Quand elle atteignit la fontaine, il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le rebord.

« Que se passe-t-il, _Aier_ ? »

Elle soupira, croisant le regard clair de l'Elfe. Il avait toujours écouté ses inquiétudes, et savait de par sa mère qu'il était également très sage. Même si elle ne lui avait jamais demandé telle chose, elle avait besoin de son opinion. « La Dame m'a montré des choses qui m'ont bouleversée. »

Les yeux de Legolas s'écarquillèrent, et acquiesça après un instant. « Que t'a-t-elle montré ? Si cela ne te dérange pas de partager cette vision avec moi. »

« Pas du tout, _mellon-nîn_. » Elle eut un sourire triste. C'était presque comme s'ils étaient de retour à Rivendell. Bien qu'aucun des deux ne se sentait pareils qu'à ce moment-là de leur vie… « Elle m'a montré la chute d'Erebor… »

« Je vois… » Legolas regarda ses mains, ses sourcils se fronçant. « Et tu souhaiterais pouvoir prévenir les tiens. »

Elle le fixa, surprise qu'il ait deviné ses pensées si facilement. Puis elle comprit que ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre. Elle acquiesça. « Je voudrais pouvoir le faire. Mais je ne peux pas. »

Il sourit, lui aussi de manière triste. « C'est une décision très difficile à prendre, n'est-ce pas ? De choisir la Quête et le plus grand bien plutôt que notre propre sang… »

Baraz soupira. « As-tu vu quelque chose, toi aussi ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Non, mais je sais ce qui pourrait se passer sur mes terres. Mon père…Tauriel…mes amis… Ils pourraient tous mourir dans cette guerre, et je serai loin d'eux. »

Baraz se surprit à prendre sa main. Ce n'était pas un geste que les Elfes acceptaient facilement, mais Legolas ne la repoussa pas. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, son sourire était plus assuré. « Faisons en sorte qu'ils soient fiers de nous, alors. S'ils meurent, faisons en sorte que ce ne soit pas en vain. »

Ils se turent pendant quelques instants avant que Baraz ne retourne se coucher. Elle se sentait mieux. Sa conversation avec Legolas lui avait au moins fait prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir dû faire des choix difficiles.

Les Hobbits plutôt que les Nains. Ça avait toujours été comme ça…

* * *

Baraz fit voler une autre flèche qui se planta un peu trop haut sur la cible. Un rire lui parvint aux oreilles et elle se retourna, fusillant du regard son professeur pour la journée, Haldir.

L'Elfe lui avait proposé de lui apprendre à manier l'arc elfique la veille, et elle avait pensé que l'exercice lui viderait la tête. Elle adorait l'archerie, et avait souvent remarqué que manier l'arc avait tendance à la calmer.

Mais l'arc elfique n'avait rien en commun avec l'arc nanique qu'elle avait manié depuis l'enfance. Plus long et fin, et plus compliqué lorsqu'il fallait viser, malgré une plus grande facilité à le plier. En fait, c'était une arme gracieuse qui demandait d'être maniée avec délicatesse.

Tout ce qui manquait à une Naine.

« _Lle ume quel._ » _**Vous vous en sortez bien.**_ Haldir s'approcha de la cible depuis l'autre bout de la petite clairière où ils s'étaient installés, et arracha les trois dernières flèches qu'elle avait tirées. Deux s'étaient plantées dans le tronc plutôt que dans la cible de paille qu'il avait amenée, ce qui énervait profondément Baraz.

« _Lle naa nausalle._ » _**Vous hallucinez…**_

Haldir éclata de nouveau de rire, et lui tendit les flèches. _« Amin sinta thaliolle. Tanya farnuva._ » _**Je connais votre force. Cela suffira.**_

Elle soupira. La foi sans pareille des Elfes. Parfois cela la fatiguait. Encochant une énième flèche ce jour-là, elle leva l'arc au niveau de son visage, toucha ses lèvres avec le lien et prenant une grande inspiration. Elle visa le centre de la cible et décocha.

La flèche se planta très près du centre. Deux centimètres sur la gauche, mais bien plus près que toutes les autres combinées.

Haldir fit un geste de la main, comme s'il lui montrait le résultat de ses efforts. _« Tura ? Lle naa curucuar ! Lle dela beika !_ » _**Vous voyez ? Vous êtres une archère douée ! Vous réfléchissez trop.**_

Elle lui lança un regard amusé et le salua de la tête. « _Diola lle, mellon-nîn._ » _**Merci, mon ami.**_

Il la salua de même et lui prit l'arc des mains. Puis il sourit et c'était comme si les nuages avaient disparu d'un coup du ciel. « _Tula, vasa ar'yulna yassen-nîn. _» _**Venez, allons manger et boire.**_

Et elle le suivit.

* * *

La Communauté resta à Caras Galadhon pendant une semaine de plus, soignant leurs blessures tant physiques que psychiques dans le domaine des Elfes.

Alors que Baraz apprenait à manier l'arc elfique, Aragorn prit sur lui d'enseigner aux Hobbits comment manier leurs courtes épées. Tandis que Merry prouva être étonnamment doué, Pippin et Sam avaient quelques difficultés. Et Gimli passait le plus clair de son temps à rouler par terre de rire, jusqu'à ce que Pippin se jette sur lui pour lui tirer la barbe, ce qu'il détestait plus que tout.

Frodo et Boromir, eux, passaient leur temps de la même manière : silencieux et perdus dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un, généralement Baraz, venait leur changer les idées. Le Hobbit et elle parlaient de la Comté et ce qui devait s'y passer à cette époque de l'année et l'Homme et elle parlaient plus en détails de Minas Tirith et des Hommes de Numenór.

Cette semaine fut, en fait, calme. Mais les choses n'allaient pas le rester…

Un soir, le groupe se rassembla dans ce qu'ils avaient commencé à appeler 'leur clairière'. Les quatre Hobbits étaient assis sur leur matelas, Gimli et Baraz se tenaient debout à côté d'eux, Boromir s'était assis sur un tronc d'arbre tombé, et Legolas et Aragorn s'étaient assis sur le sol. Ce fut ce dernier qui avait demandé aux autres de le rejoindre, et Baraz se doutait du sujet de la conversation.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici plus longtemps, » commença-t-il, chipotant avec sa pipe qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Gimli soupira. « Nous ne sommes restés qu'une semaine ! Nous pouvons attendre ! »

L'Homme hocha la tête. « Lord Celeborn m'a informé ce matin que ses éclaireurs sont tombés sur une armée assez large partant vers le Sud. »

« Le Sud ? » demanda Boromir. Ils devinèrent ce à quoi il pensait, mais Aragorn ne fit qu'acquiescer.

« J'ignore la route qu'aurait pris Gandalf d'ici et j'ai besoin de vos conseils. »

Legolas leva les yeux de la flèche qu'il était en train de fabriquer. « Gandalf aurait sans aucun doute pris la route la plus directe pour le Mordor. »

« J'en doute, » dit Baraz. Elle ne fixait rien en particulier, mais elle serrait la mâchoire. « S'il y a une chose que je savais à propos de Gandalf, c'était qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu que l'on traverse les Dead Marshes. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Aragorn acquiesça une fois de plus, son regard gris rencontrant celui de la Naine. « Je suis d'accord. Il aurait emprunté la Rivière. »

« La Rivière mène à Minas Tirith, » Boromir commenta innocemment.

A la surprise de tous, le Ranger fixa son compatriote et eut l'air d'accord. « Oui, peut-être serait-ce une bonne idée d'y séjourner pendant un temps. L'Ennemi ne nous verrait pas venir d'aussi loin au sud. »

« Mais, » tous les regards allèrent à Frodo, qui tenait sa chemise près de son cou, « n'est-ce pas dangereux d'amener l'Anneau au Gondor ? » Ses yeux bleus coururent sur Boromir, et Baraz se tendit.

Ses doutes étaient donc fondés. L'Homme était bien attiré par le pouvoir de l'Anneau Unique, et il avait même peut-être déjà tenté de le prendre des mains de Frodo…

Aragorn soupira. « Sans doute pas. Mais c'est notre meilleure chance. »

Le silence tomba une fois de plus. Legolas se leva, plaça la nouvelle flèche dans son carquois, et se tourna vers le Ranger. « Nous devons donc demander au Lord et Lady de nous confier des esquifs. »

Aragorn se leva lui aussi. « Oui. Deux devraient faire l'affaire. »

« Deux ! » Baraz pouffa d'ironie. « Vous semblez oublier combien nous sommes, Strider ! » Il la regarda, esquissant un sourire en entendant son surnom. « Je suis peut-être plus légère que ceux de mon sang, mais Gimli est pleinement un Nain et ce n'est pas un léger fardeau ! »

Gimli s'offusqua. « _Eh !_ »

Elle pouffa de rire et plaça une main sur son épaule pour se faire pardonner de sa pique. « Paix, cousin. Je ne pensais pas à mal. » Elle tourna son regard vers leur leader. « Je pense que nous devrions demander autant de bateaux qu'il y a de personnes parmi nous capables de les manier. »

« Cela fait trois, » répondit-il, « Legolas, Boromir, et moi. »

« Quatre, » interrompit une petite voix, et ils regardèrent Merry qui avait levé la main. « Je suis un Brandybuck, et je ne vous laisserai pas insinuer que je ne suis pas capable de manier une barque ! »

Baraz sourit, connaissant la fierté des Hobbits quand cela concernait leurs capacités sur l'eau.

Aragorn sourit lui aussi. « Alors c'est décidé. Quatre bateaux. Legolas, m'accompagnerez-vous ? » L'Elfe acquiesça et ils quittèrent tous les deux le camp.

Après un temps, Gimli grommela. « Je commençais seulement à aimer l'endroit… »

* * *

Celeborn et Galadriel, évidemment, leur offrirent les barques dont ils avaient besoin. Haldir les aida à faire leurs paquets et les mena jusqu'à la rive de la Rivière, à une distance certaine de l'Arbre-Maison.

Baraz jeta un dernier coup-d'œil à Caras Galadhon, consciente, dans son cœur, qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. Et elle se sentit soudain extrêmement triste…

Leur guide les mena à la rive, où une petite terrasse avait été érigée sur une partie plate de la berge. Là, ils trouvèrent une table remplie de nourriture, ainsi que leurs deux hôtes.

Une partie de la matinée fut occupée à manger et à boire ensemble tout en discutant. Baraz trouva cette tradition charmante, si c'en était une, de partager un dernier repas avant un départ. Surtout qu'elle savait pertinemment que les repas complets et copieux se feraient rares à partir de maintenant.

Enfin Celebron se leva et offrit sa main à son épouse, et la Communauté les suivit jusqu'aux quatre petits bateaux qui les attendaient. Ils étaient sublimes, sculptés dans un bois blanc et décorés de feuilles que Baraz trouva magnifiques. Ils avaient chacun une paire de rames, et un paquet de lembas.

Mais leur départ de Lothlórien n'est pas encore sur eux, car leurs hôtes avaient des derniers cadeaux à leur faire.

A chaque membre du groupe, ils offrirent une cape tissée dans le plus beau tissu que Baraz ait vu de sa vie. Galadriel les avait faites elle-même, accompagnée de ses compagnes, et leur expliqua qu'elle pourrait les cacher aux yeux des ennemis pour autant qu'ils se trouvent soit dans un pré ou dans les montagnes. Quand Baraz l'attacha autour de son cou, elle se sentit immédiatement envahie par une douce chaleur.

Suivi une broche en argent qui avait la forme d'une feuille, peinte dans un vert d'émeraude qui brillait au soleil. Galadriel l'attacha elle-même à chaque cape, et quand elle atteignit Baraz, elle sourit en connivence. « Je pensais qu'il était temps que vous ayez la vôtre… »

Baraz la salua pour la remercier. « _Amin harmuva onalle e'cormanîn._ » _**Ce cadeau me fait chaud au cœur.**_

La Dame des Elfes sourit de plus belle. « Votre mère vous a bien appris. Que cette connaissance de notre langue et culture puisse vous aider dans le futur, Baraz, fille d'Ariana. »

* * *

Certains auraient pu penser que rien que ces deux présents étaient bien plus qu'assez, mais Lady Galadriel savait mieux que quiconque – littéralement – ce que la Communauté aurait à vivre après leur départ, donc…donc elle avait d'autres choses à leur offrir.

Sam reçut une coudée de corde, une corde magique bien sûr, ce qui lui plut énormément car il avait oublié d'en empaqueter une en quittant la Comté Merry et Pippin reçurent deux ceintures en cuir elfique et des dagues assorties Frodo se vit offrir une fiole dans laquelle brillait la lumière de l'étoile Aërendil, pour l'éclairer dans les endroits les plus sombres Aragorn reçut un fourreau d'épée pour une arme qu'il ne possédait pas encore Legolas se réjouit de recevoir un arc des Galadhrim, un honneur pour tout Elfe sylvain et Boromir reçut un bracelet en or qui était célèbre pour calmer les esprits tourmentés.

Quand la Lady of Light s'approcha une nouvelle fois de Baraz, celle-ci baissa la tête de gêne, car elle ne savait pas ce que cette femme puissante pourrait bien lui offrir d'autre. Quand elle lui tendit un arc de la même faction que celui avec lequel elle s'était entrainée avec Haldir et un carquois similaire, elle sourit.

« On m'a rapporté que vous étiez une archère très douée. » Galadriel sourit. « J'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit adapté à votre taille, plus court que nos arcs. Mais je pense que vous apprécierez cette altération. »

Il n'y avait pas de mots adaptés pour la remercier, donc Baraz resta silencieuse et tenta de lui faire comprendre sa gratitude par son regard. Elle serra l'arc contre sa poitrine pour signifier qu'elle chérirait ce présent pendant les années qui viendraient.

* * *

Enfin il fut temps de partir, et le groupe se répartit dans les barques en silence. Aragorn avait pris Frodo et Sam avec lui Boromir naviguerait avec Pippin Legolas avec Gimli et Merry avec Baraz.

Lorsque leurs embarcations quittèrent la rive et leurs nouveaux amis, Baraz remarqua qu'un Elfe les suivait sur la berge.

Il voletait entre les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un endroit dégagé, et quand Haldir fut visible, il salua de la tête et dit « _Aa i'sul nora lanne'lle ! _» _**Que le vent porte vos voiles !**_ Et il disparut entre les arbres.

Depuis la barque voisine, Baraz entendit Legolas pouffer de rire, puis croiser son regard avec un « Je crois que tu as un prétendant, _Pernogoth_… » Ce qui, bien sûr, fit grogner Gimli.

Il cessa de se plaindre quand Aragorn lui demanda ce que la Dame lui avait offert.

* * *

Ils descendirent la Rivière en plus de jours que Baraz l'aurait pensé, s'arrêtant pour la nuit à des endroits protégés de la berge. Le courant était lent et calme, parfois plus dur qu'une brise hivernale, mais tous les bateaux restèrent en un seul morceau et seule un peu d'eau dérangea les matelots du moment.

Gimli en particulier se plaignit pendant des jours de leur situation, car les Nains n'aimaient pas l'eau du tout, sauf pour une courte période, évidemment.

Il faisait nuit deux semaines après leur départ quand la Communauté passa l'Argonath, et Baraz eut l'impression de ne jamais avoir vu quelque chose d'aussi beau et triste à la fois dans sa courte vie.

Les deux statues se tenaient, immobiles, aussi grandes que des montagnes, témoins de l'écoulement de l'eau, incapables de l'arrêter. Les deux visages, sculptés avec précision dans la pierre, étaient durs et effrayants. Aragorn les regarda avec nostalgie. Quand il annonça qu'il s'agissait de ses ancêtres, les Rois de Numenór, Baraz ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une ère était terminée.

Et il n'y avait pas un autre endroit en Middle-Earth où se fut sentie aussi triste…

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit un peu plus loin sur la rive. Aragorn annonça que le lendemain, ils quitteraient la Grande Rivière pour de bon, car les Chutes de Rauros n'étaient pas loin. Pour le moment, il souhaitait juste se reposer. Et ses compagnons étaient d'accord, surtout Gimli.

Baraz aida Sam à sortir son chaudron et ustensiles pour préparer le diner. Merry et Pippin proposèrent d'éplucher les patates tandis que Legolas remplissait le chaudron d'eau propre. Boromir partir chercher du bois pour le feu, et Aragorn surveillait l'horizon, son regard perçant ne ratant rien.

Si ce n'était le départ discret d'un Hobbit en particulier…

* * *

Gimli était en train de raconter comment, à seulement vingt ans, il avait réussi à apprivoiser un sanglier, Baraz et Sam préparant le bouillon près de lui, quand le son d'une corne d'alarme les fit sursauter.

Les têtes de tous se relevèrent, et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur.

Aragorn rejoignit ses amis et sortit son épée de son fourreau, son regard partant vers l'endroit où Boromir avait laissé ses affaires. « Où est Boromir ? »

Mais il n'y avait pas d'équivoque : il s'agissait bien de la Corne du Gondor, Boromir était en danger.

Legolas ramassa son arc et encocha une flèche tandis que Gimli sautait sur ses pieds, sa hache bien aimée entre les mains.

Puis une petite voix s'éleva, et l'inquiétude de Baraz ne fit que se décupler.

« Où est Maitre Frodo ? »

Tous les regards allèrent à Sam, qui cherchait le Porteur de l'Anneau autour du camp. Quand il fut clair que lui aussi était parti dans les bois, Aragorn poussa un juron et se lança en direction de la forêt après avoir crié un « Protégez les Hobbits ! » à Baraz. Legolas et Gimli le suivirent.

Baraz se tenait, immobile, puis sortit de ses pensées et regarda les trois jeunes Semi-Hommes. Elle pointa un énorme rocher du doigt. « Cachez-vous ! Vite ! »

Merry attacha la cape de Pippin pour être sûr qu'il serait bien caché par la pierre, et jeta un coup-d'œil curieux à Baraz qui le renvoya d'un coup sec. Le silence tomba.

Ramassant son nouvel arc, Baraz encocha et, choisissant de ne pas donner trop d'indices à son ennemi sur la position de ceux qu'elle protégeait, elle se plaça devant les barques. Avec un peu de chance, ceux qui attaquaient penseraient qu'elle protégeait les embarcations plutôt que le rocher derrière lequel les Hobbits se cachaient.

Les minutes s'égrénèrent, puis, enfin, une forme solitaire apparut en haut de la petite colline qui lui faisait face.

Levant son arc plus haut, elle jura en Khuzdûl, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas souvent. « _Caragu rukhs !_ » _**Saletés d'Orcs !**_

* * *

_A/N: Je m'arrêterai ici pour aujourd'hui! Nous allons bientôt quitter pour de bon le premier tome et entrer dans l'intrigue des Deux Tours, mais comme je vous le disais, Baraz n'ira pas énormément plus loin._

_N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions avec moi en commentaires, cela me fait toujours plaisir et j'y réponds toujours dans la mesure du possible! :D_


	16. 15 La fin de la Communauté

_A/N: Hello tout le monde! Je me sentais d'humeur ajd, donc voici les cinq chapitres suivants! ;)_

_Aussi, à la demande de l'un.e d'entre vous, j'ai commencé la traduction de la préquelle de cette fic, Rhenio mí Ennor. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé avant, cette fic-là étant moins travaillée que celle-ci, mais après tout, je ne vis que pour contenter mes lecteurs. ;) Alors, cela me prendra un certain temps, mais la traduction est en cours! :D_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**15\. La fin de la Communauté**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**Février**_

* * *

« _Caragu rukh !_ » _**Saleté d'Orcs !**_

La créature cria en la remarquant, et bien vite, cinq ou six autres apparurent en haut de la petite côte et la descendirent pour attaquer, leurs membres rendant leur avancée presque comique.

Baraz ne leur laissa pas le temps d'atteindre sa position, et décocha sa première flèche. Elle jura quand celle-ci, au lieu de frapper l'Orc dans l'œil, s'enfonça dans son cou, mais au moins, la créature tomba raide morte sur le sol, pas loin du bouclier de Boromir.

Quand son regard tomba sur l'écu, Baraz sentit une peur intense la secouer. Combien de temps avait-elle attendu que les Orcs arrivent ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Aragorn et aux autres ? Et Frodo, qu'était-il advenu de lui ?

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre à ces questions, car deux autres Orcs l'avaient atteinte. Sa flèche ne fut pas assez forte et rebondit sur une armure grossière, ce qui fit éclater d'un rire immonde la bête qu'elle avait tenté de tuer. Elle arrêta de rire quand la lame de la Semi-Naine lui perça la tempe. Baraz se retourna, libérant sa dague et l'envoyant vers l'autre Orc qui tenta de l'éviter mais n'y arriva pas. Il tomba avec un cri de douleur, tenant la blessure qu'il avait au cou. Quelques secondes plus tard, lui aussi était mort.

Le reste des abominables créatures – les quatre qui restaient – pausèrent un instant. Leur leader – si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi – écarquilla des yeux rougeâtres et jura dans sa langue ignoble. Baraz ne pouvait pas comprendre, sauf peut-être un mot qui ressemblait à 'Arguman', qui lui fit se demander si l'Orc n'était pas en train de l'ordonner de lui donner la position des Hobbits.

Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle encochait une autre flèche. « Venez les chercher, saletés ! »

L'Orc grogna en sa direction et fit signe aux autres de l'attaquer tous en même temps.

La première flèche trouva l'œil gauche du premier Orc, comme elle l'avait souhaité. La deuxième fut évitée par le deuxième Orc. La troisième le prit en plein milieu du front.

Mais elle avait été trop lente, trop confiante, deux choses que Legolas, s'il avait été là, lui aurait reproché avec un sourire amusé. Le dernier Orc l'atteignit et elle n'eut pas le temps d'encocher de nouveau. La créature lui fonça dedans et l'envoya voler contre un arbre qu'elle percuta violemment. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le regarder avancer vers elle, une lame émoussée dans la main.

Mais l'Orc ne put pas la frapper, ni lever le bras d'ailleurs, car deux petites silhouettes l'attaquèrent par derrière, leurs deux courtes épées s'enfonçant dans la chair de son cou. Deux petites voix qui hurlèrent le plus fort qu'ils le pouvaient.

Baraz n'eut pas l'opportunité de les rappeler que Merry et Pippin étaient déjà partis dans l'autre sens, courant après le 'leader' qui, elle en était certaine, était parti chercher des renforts maintenant qu'il savait où se trouvaient les Semi-Hommes.

« Maudit soit le courage des Hobbits ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Elle vérifia rapidement qu'elle n'était pas blessée à la tête et ramassa son arc et carquois avant de courir à la suite des trois terreurs. Car il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que Sam était parti lui aussi, sans doute pour retrouver Frodo.

* * *

La forêt n'était pas du tout silencieuse quand elle grimpa en haut de la colline, colline qui avait quelque peu assourdi les sons de la bataille qui faisait apparemment rage tout près. Encochant au cas où, Baraz passa entre les branches, arbres et troncs couchés pour rejoindre ses amis, priant Mahal qu'elle ne les trouverait pas blessés, ou pire encore, morts.

Elle se convint que, si bataille il y avait, cela voulait dire qu'au moins un d'entre eux était encore en vie. Et, connaissant ses compagnons comme elle les connaissait, il n'y avait, en fait, aucun doute qu'Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas étaient toujours debout. Ils étaient les guerriers les plus accomplis qu'elle avait rencontrés.

Enfin elle atteignit le haut d'une petite côte, et vit ce qui se passait en bas. Ses trois amis se battaient contre une légion d'Orcs, ne s'arrêtant jamais de distribuer les coups. L'épée d'Aragorn voletait, comme si elle avait une volonté propre Legolas alternait entre flèches et dagues, ses cheveux bruns formant un rideau létal derrière lui et la hache de Gimli ouvrait, avec moins de grâce mais tout autant d'efficacité, un chemin parmi leurs ennemis. Leur but était clair : avoir accès aux ruines devant lesquelles ils se battaient.

Baraz réfléchit un moment. Devait-elle rejoindre ses amis ou chercher les autres seule ? Si elle partait se battre, elle pourrait blesser les siens avec ses flèches si elle s'engouffrait dans les bois seule, elle pourrait tomber dans une embuscade sans espoir de s'en sortir vivante.

Elle se demandait quel risque prendre quand elle vit un éclat de brun sur sa gauche. Elle fut surprise de reconnaitre la chevelure de Frodo qui courait d'arbre en arbre, sa cape elfique voletant derrière lui. Il n'était pas suivi, mais elle voyait qu'il fuyait quoi qu'il en soit. Et ses pas le ramenaient au camp.

Elle comprit immédiatement. Peut-être avait-elle deviné qu'il ferait quelque chose dans ce gout-là, peut-être le connaissait-elle assez bien pour cela, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Pas seul, et pas comme ça.

Lançant un dernier coup-d'œil derrière elle – Gimli donnait de la voix en hurlant le cri de bataille des siens – Baraz s'élança à la suite de Frodo. Bien qu'elle voulût crier son nom, cela serait idiot et n'aurait fait qu'attirer l'attention de leurs ennemis. Alors elle suivit en silence, ses cheveux roux pareils à une flamme tandis qu'elle courait.

* * *

Quand elle atteignit le camp, et les corps des Orcs qu'elle y avait laissés, Frodo était en train de remplir une barque, y lançant un sac, puis deux. Il était pressé, c'était évident.

Baraz rangea sa flèche dans son carquois, mais garda sa dague, au cas où.

« Partirais-tu vraiment sans dire au revoir ? »

Frodo sursauta et se retourna d'un bond, sa main sur le pommeau de Sting et la tirant un peu du fourreau. La lame brillait encore d'un bleu léger, ce qui voulait dire qu'aucun Orc ne se trouvait à proximité. En la reconnaissant, le Hobbit soupira. « Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Baraz hocha la tête. « Si, tu l'as. Tu pourrais attendre d'être en sécurité pour réfléchir et discuter de ton choix. »

« Si je faisais ça, » dit-il en la fixant de ses yeux bleus, « tu ne me laisserais jamais partir, ni aucun des autres. »

Baraz eut un sourire triste. « Peut-être que tu as raison, » elle s'approcha, s'agenouillant devant lui quand elle fut assez près, « mais c'est uniquement parce que nous t'aimons. »

Frodo la regarda, et elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux le jeune Hobbit avec lequel elle avait grandi. Mais elle voyait aussi un homme, un adulte, qui avait vu des choses trop violentes pour son âge, et qui était tourmenté par ce qu'il avait vu.

Elle lui prit la main et, étonnamment, il la serra dans la sienne. « Frodo… J'ai juré de te protéger. »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, mais un sourire éteint apparut sur ses lèvres. « Tu m'as toujours considéré comme étant incapable de me protéger moi-même, _Poppy_… » Le surnom, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis trop longtemps, la fit pleurer. « Mais je ne suis pas inutile. J'ai vu et fait des choses qu'aucun autre Hobbit n'a vues et faites avant moi, pas même mon oncle. »

« Mais si tu pars, si tu pars seul…tu mourras. Je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée que tu meures. » Elle se tut une seconde, masquant le sanglot qui menaçait de lui échapper. « Tu es comme mon frère. »

« Et _toi_, tu es comme ma sœur, » répondit-il immédiatement, « mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce que je dois faire n'est pas plus important que tout le reste. » Il sourit encore, et il avait l'air bien plus vieux que ce qu'il n'était, bien plus vieux qu'_elle_, même. « Tu dois me laisser partir. »

Ces paroles voulaient dire plus de choses que la simple demande de le laisser quitter le groupe. Il lui demandait d'arrêter de s'inquiéter autant pour lui dès qu'elle pensait à son fardeau, car elle ne pouvait pas l'aider à l'alléger.

Le silence s'installa, puis, elle acquiesça. « Je vois que je ne pourrai pas te faire changer d'avis. Mais au moins, laisse-moi t'accompagner. »

Il s'y était attendu, elle le savait, mais dès qu'elle prononça ces paroles, il hocha la tête. « Non, Baraz. » Il continua avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interrompre. « Merry et Pippin. Et Sam. Ils ont besoin de toi. Tu as juré de tous nous protéger, pas seulement moi. Protège-les eux. Pour moi. »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

Alors elle acquiesça.

Et laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

Après un long moment, elle l'attira dans une étreinte qu'il accepta sans sourciller.

« Reviens-nous vivant, mon frère. »

« J'essaierai. Ma sœur. »

Et donc, Frodo Baggins s'éloigna de Baraz et attrapa un sac de couchage, l'envoyant dans la barque qu'il poussa hors de la rive.

Baraz se releva et le regarda partir, et avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner et la voir une dernière fois, elle tourna les talons pour quitter le camp. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle était certaine qu'elle l'aurait suivi et n'aurait pas tenu sa promesse.

Mais quand une petite tornade aux cheveux châtain passa à côté d'elle en hurlant 'Maitre Frodo !', elle eut un sourire triste, sachant que son ami ne serait pas, en fait, sans protection.

Sam serait avec lui.

* * *

Baraz eut plus de difficultés à retrouver ses compagnons de route après sa discussion d'avec Frodo. Elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit de bagarre, et dû travailler sa mémoire pour retrouver la petite colline en haut de laquelle elle avait vu Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli combattre.

Ils n'étaient plus là, évidemment, mais avaient laissé derrière eux un chemin de cadavres. Elle descendit la côte aussi vite et silencieusement qu'elle le pût. Les ruines devant lesquelles s'étaient battus ses amis appartenaient apparemment à une sorte de tour de garde désormais défigurée par le temps et les vents. Certaines pierres étaient lisses, comme si des millénaires s'étaient passés depuis qu'elles étaient tombées.

Baraz grimpa les escaliers et soupira de soulagement quand elle entendit la voix d'Aragorn dans la brise, car elle pouvait entendre pas mal de choses de là où elle se trouvait, comme par exemple la rivière qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle. Mais c'est ce qu'elle vit qui la fit s'arrêter.

Ses compagnons étaient là, rassemblés autour d'un autre près d'un arbre. Beaucoup d'Orcs morts se trouvaient tout autour, et leur disposition laissait à penser qu'ils avaient été tués par la même main. Aragorn murmurait de tendres mots en se penchant sur la silhouette allongée.

_Boromir._

Baraz laissa s'échapper un cri de douleur, et Legolas l'entendit. L'Elfe dit un mot à Aragorn, et le Ranger la trouva, les observant. Il se détendit en voyant qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

Legolas la rejoignit en un instant, et alors que les yeux de la jeune femme étaient fixés sur le corps sans vie de leur ami, elle s'accrocha au prince sylvain de toutes ses forces. Il la laissa faire, et bien qu'elle ne sanglota pas, de lourdes larmes tombèrent sur ses joues sans discontinuer.

* * *

Un temps passa avant que Baraz ne puisse se calmer. Quand ce fut le cas, Legolas l'aida à descendre les escaliers cassés pour rejoindre leur petit groupe.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle remarqua deux absences marquées.

« Où sont Merry et Pippin ? » arriva-t-elle à coasser.

Aragorn et Legolas échangèrent un regard peiné, et l'Homme se tourna vers elle, son regard gris inquiet. « Ils ont été kidnappés. Boromir est mort en tentant de les protéger. »

Baraz cria une nouvelle fois, de colère et honte cette fois.

Elle avait une fois de plus failli à sa tâche. Une fois de plus, elle avait brisé sa promesse de protéger les jeunes Hobbits. De rage, elle envoya un coup de pied dans un Orc en grognant d'une manière étonnamment similaire à celle de Gimli, qui plaça une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

« Nous allons les retrouver. »

Elle croisa son regard sombre. « Peux-tu me le _promettre_ ? Parce que tous les serments que j'ai prononcés, je les ai brisés. _Peux-tu_ me promettre que nous les sauverons de ce que l'Ennemi leur prépare ? »

Aragorn lui répondit, la voix grave et lourde de sagesse. « Je _peux_ vous le promettre. » Elle le regarda. « _Je_ le peux. »

Cela suffit. Elle acquiesça une fois, effaça violemment ses larmes, et s'avança vers l'endroit où Boromir reposait. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Tu étais l'Homme le plus courageux que j'aie eu l'honneur de rencontrer, Boromir du Gondor. Puisses-tu reposer en paix. »

Aragorn et Legolas prirent sur eux d'emporter le corps de Boromir jusqu'au camp. Les yeux étaient embués de larmes, les cœurs serrés par la tristesse et le deuil, et personne ne parla.

* * *

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le camp, en tout cas. Gimli remarqua l'absence d'une barque et de deux de leurs autres compagnons.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda-t-il.

Aragorn croisa le regard de Baraz, et hocha la tête. « Ils sont partis. » Elle acquiesça. « Vous les avez vus partir. »

« J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. » Sa voix se brisa. « Il m'a fait promettre de protéger ses cousins. »

« Tu ne les as pas trahis, Baraz » dit le futur roi du Gondor, acceptant de la tutoyer pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Cela la toucha plus que toute autre chose, et la confiance qu'il plaçait en elle la fit oublier ses larmes un moment. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il lui disait. « Tu ne les as pas trahis. »

Legolas déposa Boromir, et la regarda de même. « Et nous les retrouverons. »

Et sur ces mots, Baraz sut. Elle n'était pas seule.


	17. 16 Les recherches

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**16\. Les recherches**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**Février**_

* * *

Boromir fut couché dans l'une des barques elfiques, et puis laissé aux caprices du courant, tandis que ses trois compagnons observaient, murmurant un dernier hommage à leur ami, des larmes coulant sur leurs joues et une détermination intense s'installant dans leurs cœurs.

Quand la barque et son chargement disparurent de leur champ de vision, Aragorn se tourna vers ses compagnons, son regard gris dur et sérieux. « Emportez ce que vous pouvez, tant que cela ne nous ralentisse pas. Nous devons partir maintenant. »

Personne ne rebuta ses ordres. Il était certain que les Orcs et Uruks avaient pris une avance non-négligeable sur eux, et eux ne s'arrêteraient sans doute pas pour manger ou se reposer avant d'avoir atteint leur destination.

Destination que Baraz espérait vraiment ne pas être le Mordor.

Elle attrapa un sac, y jeta un coup-d'œil, et décida de mettre des paquets de lembas dans les poches de sa cape plutôt que de le prendre avec elle. Un sac pourrait la ralentir, et ce n'était pas le moment.

Tandis qu'elle et Aragorn fourrageaient parmi les ustensiles et provisions, Legolas et Gimli allèrent placer les corps des Orcs plus loin, là où leur odeur affreuse ne les dérangerait plus.

L'Elfe prit son temps pour récupérer les flèches de Baraz, et quand il alla les lui rendre, il sourit. « Tu es plus douée que tu ne l'étais. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et plaça les flèches dans son carquois, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de les vérifier. Il ne lui aurait pas rendu des flèches cassées ou émoussées.

* * *

Quand enfin ils quittèrent le camp, Baraz sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Elle chercha du regard une barque abandonnée sur la rive opposée, et murmura un adieu à plusieurs de ses amis. Certains d'entre qui elle ne reverrait jamais plus.

D'abord, ils se rendirent là où Boromir était tombé, où Aragorn pouvait trouver la piste des Orcs. Là, ils trouvèrent également les dagues elfiques de Merry et Pippin, et le Ranger les prit avec lui pour les leur rendre lorsque – et pas si – ils retrouvaient les Semi-Hommes.

Et quand il s'élança à grande vitesse parmi les arbres, ses compagnons ne purent que le suivre.

Ce n'était pas si compliqué, au début, de suivre les longues enjambées de l'Homme. Baraz était Semi-Naine, après tout, et le peuple de son père était connu pour son endurance. Mais après des heures et des heures de course effrénée sans s'arrêter, elle pouvait sentir ses jambes se fatiguer.

Gimli avait lui aussi du mal à suivre, mais ils continuèrent tous deux de suivre, se motivant l'un l'autre tandis que Legolas et Aragorn ne montraient aucun signe de fatigue.

Ils sortirent de la forêt pendant la première nuit et se retrouvèrent dans une mer d'herbe douce qu'Aragorn nomma Rohan, le pays des éleveurs de chevaux. Puis il continua sa course.

* * *

La nuit se termina, un autre jour commença, puis un autre, et un autre encore. Les jours se succédèrent, et toujours ils couraient, ne s'arrêtant que pour un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn repère les traces de leurs ennemis.

« Ils n'ont plus qu'un jour d'avance sur nous. »

Legolas acquiesça. « Nous les rattrapons. »

L'Homme hocha la tête et jeta un coup-d'œil à Baraz et Gimli, qui semblaient tous deux au bord de l'épuisement. « Reposons-nous pendant une heure. Pas plus. »

Baraz se laissa tomber sur son derrière, soupirant d'aise lorsque ses pieds endoloris quittèrent le sol. L'Elfe pouffa de rire en la voyant elle et Gimli aussi épuisés, mais il ne dit rien, car lui aussi était fatigué, même si cela ne se voyait pas.

Au moins Baraz savait que toute cette course n'avait pas été en vain. Merry et Pippin n'étaient plus très loin.

Un peu après leur repos, le groupe descendit dans la plaine via un sentier formé entre plusieurs immenses rochers. Et c'est là que les yeux perçants de Legolas tombèrent sur une broche.

Une broche qui appartenait à Pippin, Aragorn comprit-il assez vite. Ses pas étaient plus larges que ceux d'un Orc, mais plus petits que ceux de son peuple. Il avait laissé la broche pour qu'ils la trouvent.

Lui, au moins, était en vie.

Baraz ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit cri de soulagement quand le Ranger lui tendit la broche. Elle caressa la feuille et ferma les yeux, remerciant Mahal que ses précieux amis n'étaient pas blessés. Ou au moins, pas blessés au point de ne pas savoir marcher.

« Aragorn, ils les emmènent en Isengard, » Legolas s'exclama soudain, son regard sur l'horizon.

Aragorn acquiesça sans suivre son regard. « Oui, je le sais depuis quelques jours maintenant. Mais ils ne semblent pas s'être décidés sur la route à prendre. Fangorn, ou l'Entwash. »

Gimli grommela. « Ils ne décideront sans doute pas de traverser cette saleté de forêt ! »

« J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas en être certains, mon ami, » répondit l'Homme. « Venez, nous nous sommes arrêtés trop longtemps déjà. » Et il se remit à courir.

Baraz dépassa Gimli et, avec un rire sans joie, elle tapota son épaule. Et suivit.

* * *

Le jour suivant, ils dépassèrent le sommet d'une colline d'où ils pouvaient voir l'immensité des plaines sur lesquelles ils voyageaient. L'herbe s'étendait à perte de vue, au point où Baraz se demandait où cela s'arrêtait donc.

Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent abruptement. Et devant eux, une compagnie de cavaliers qui galopait dans leur direction.

« Vite, cachez-vous ! » leur intima Aragorn, et ils se cachèrent derrière un rocher tandis que les fers battaient le sol, suivis d'un nuage de poussière quand les cavaliers apparurent.

Baraz eut tout juste le temps de remarquer qu'ils étaient très nombreux avant qu'Aragorn ne se relève et, alors que la compagnie les avait dépassés, ne hurle « Quelles nouvelles du Nord, Cavaliers du Rohan ? »

Les cavaliers firent volte-face aussi rapidement que possible, et bien vite, les quatre compagnons furent encerclés et menacés par des lances.

Ils étaient tous blonds, remarqua Baraz. Et pas que des hommes non plus, car elle pouvait deviner les formes de femmes parmi les cavaliers. Mais ils avaient tous l'air féroce, et elle n'aimait pas être menacée de la sorte.

Quand ils cessèrent de leur tourner autour, un homme avança sa monture, ses yeux bruns étudiant les quatre amis avant de prendre la parole. « Qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous sur ces terres ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et autoritaire.

Aragorn leva une main pour signifier qu'il n'était pas dangereux. « Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et voici Legolas Thranduilion du Royaume Sylvestre, et Baraz et Gimli, de la Montagne Solitaire. »

L'homme les regarda tous intensément, s'arrêtant une seconde de plus sur Baraz. « Que font un Homme, un Elfe et deux Nains dans la Marche ? »

« Nous poursuivons des Orcs. »

Le cavalier sembla surpris, et les regarda un instant de plus avant de sauter hors de sa selle d'une manière qui démontrait des années de pratique. Il enleva son casque, révélant une longue chevelure blonde emmêlée après un long voyage. « Je suis Eomer, fils d'Eomund, Troisième Marshal de la Marche. »

Aragorn le salua de la tête. « Enchanté. »

L'autre homme fit de même, puis il regarda de nouveau Baraz, un rictus se formant sur ses lèvres. « Si vous poursuivez vraiment des Orcs, vous n'êtes pas très doués. Ils étaient rapides, et loin d'ici, quand nous les avons trouvés. »

Baraz écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en avant sans même s'en rendre compte. « Avez-vous vu des Hobbits avec eux ? » En voyant Eomer froncer les sourcils de confusion, elle ajouta « Des Semi-Hommes. Pas plus grand que des enfants à vos yeux. »

Eomer hocha la tête tristement. « Nous en avons tué énormément hier soir. Mais aucun n'était un Semi-Homme. »

Baraz sentit la peur lui enserrer les entrailles.

Merry. Pippin. Adorable, jeune Pippin. Où étaient-ils donc ?

« Où les avez-vous combattus ? » demanda Aragorn, ses yeux gris fixés sur Baraz comme s'il avait compris à quoi elle pensait.

« A l'orée de la forêt de Fangorn, » répondit Eomer, « vous pouvez encore voir le feu d'ici. » Il pointa vers l'horizon, et en effet, une fine colonne de fumée s'élevait dans le ciel clair. « Mais vous aurez besoin de montures rapides, mes amis. » Il siffla, et deux chevaux se détachèrent du groupe, sans cavalier sur leur dos. « Que ces chevaux vous servent mieux que leurs cavaliers ne les ont servis eux. »

L'un des deux était aussi blanc que la neige, avec des taches grises sur son dos l'autre était couleur noisette, et c'est vers lui que s'avança Aragorn, murmurant gentiment à l'animal qu'il commença à caresser. « Quels sont leurs noms ? »

Eomer sembla surpris qu'il le demande – car, en effet, très peu de personnes en Middle-Earth s'inquiétait du nom de chevaux – mais lui répondit quoi qu'il en soit. « Arod. Et Hasufel. »

Aragorn hocha la tête en remerciement. « Nous avons une dette envers vous. »

Eomer grimpa en selle. « Des jours sombres se préparent, et qui sommes-nous pour ne pas aider ceux qui en ont besoin ? » Il se redressa et annonça « Que le vent suive vos pas ! » avant que lui et ses hommes ne galopent vers l'Est en un nuage de poussière.

* * *

Gimli comprit assez vite qu'il détestait monter à cheval, et ne cessa pas de s'en plaindre tandis que Legolas dirigeait leur monture vers le Nord. Baraz levait les yeux au ciel, car elle était assez contente du pas du cheval qu'elle montait avec Aragorn, qui était bien plus rapide qu'elle ne le serait à pied. Elle devait, en effet, se tenir à son ami pour ne pas tomber, mais cela changeait de leur course de plusieurs jours.

Bientôt elle vit une ligne de vert se découper au-dessus de l'herbe. La forêt de Fangorn apparut à l'horizon, et s'étendit alors qu'ils s'en approchaient. La fumée, elle aussi, était plus visible, et lorsqu'ils atteignirent le charnier, les flammes étaient encore hautes.

Baraz fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur immonde des Orcs qui brulaient et à la vue de têtes sur des piques.

Au départ, il fut presque certain que Merry et Pippin avaient en effet péri. Aragorn trouva leurs ceintures elfiques dans les flammes, et Aragorn lui-même hurla de douleur en pensant leurs amis perdus à jamais.

Et puis, une lueur d'espoir s'alluma, sous la forme d'un bout de corde qui avait été coupé.

Aragorn, tout bon Ranger qu'il était, comprit rapidement qu'un Hobbit avait réussi à se libérer de ses liens, avait rampé vers son compagnon, l'avait libéré lui aussi, et qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux enfui vers…

« La forêt de Fangorn, » marmonna Gimli avec un ton défaitiste.

Legolas acquiesça. « On dirait que les Hobbits s'y sont rendus. Qu'allons-nous faire ? » demanda-t-il à Aragorn.

« Nous les suivons. Mais pas ce soir. J'ai entendu parler de cet endroit, et je ne souhaite pas y entrer en pleine nuit. Reposons-nous d'abord. Ils ne peuvent pas être très loin désormais. »

Baraz ne détourna pas son regard, non pas que quiconque eût pu la forcer à le faire. Elle fixait les arbres, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ils n'étaient pas loin.


	18. 17 Le Sorcier Blanc

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**17\. Le Sorcier Blanc**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**1**__**er**__** mars**_

* * *

Baraz ne put dormir cette nuit-là. Bien sûr, une partie de son insomnie était due à l'anticipation de retrouver les jeunes Hobbits mais la grande majorité était plutôt due à la forêt elle-même. Ils s'étaient installés loin des charniers, mais assez près de l'orée du bois pour que de longues branches passent au-dessus d'eux. Pourtant, Baraz aurait pu jurer que certaines de ces branches n'avaient justement pas été au-dessus de leurs têtes lorsqu'ils s'étaient couchés.

Gimli était endormi, et si les grommellements qu'il prononçait en Khuzdûl étaient un indice quelconque, il rêvait d'Erebor. Legolas se reposait lui aussi, bien qu'avec son dos vers Baraz, elle ne pouvait dire s'il dormait vraiment. Elle pensa cependant qu'un Elfe Sylvestre ne pouvait se méfier d'une forêt autant qu'elle.

En fait, la seule autre personne qui ne dormait pas était Aragorn, qui était sans surprise en train de monter la garde. Baraz croisa son regard avant de pointer du doigt vers une branche qui bougeait au-dessus d'elle comme si bercée par une brise invisible. L'Homme acquiesça, mais lui fit un signe de la main pour signifier que tout allait bien.

Si 'tout allait bien' voulait dire qu'elle allait passer la nuit à s'imaginer étouffée par une branche létale.

Même Mirkwood semblait une meilleure alternative à ce moment-là…

* * *

Quand l'aube pointa le bout de son nez, les compagnons étaient déjà prêts à partir. Ils avaient mangé un peu de lembas avant même que les oiseaux ne commencent à piailler, et quand le ciel se teinta de rose, les sacs étaient fermés et les capes attachées/

Baraz se surprit à jouer avec son collier. Elle avait presqu'oublié son existence pendant les jours, semaines même, qui avaient précédé, et se souvint soudain de sa mère et de ses histoires quand elle était jeune. Elle se souvint aussi d'où elle les avait entendues : devant un bon feu, dans leur trou de Hobbit, pendant que son père jouait de la flûte dans la pièce voisine.

Cela semblait tellement loin à présent. Presque comme si ces souvenirs n'avaient été que des rêves. Depuis lors, elle avait perdu tant qu'elle avait arrêté de compter, s'étaient battues contre des créatures immondes, était presque morte de froid, et avait dû courir pendant des jours sans s'arrêter.

Était-elle seulement toujours Baraz ?

« _Aier, tula, asca !_ » _**Aier, viens, vite !**_ fut l'ordre de Legolas, et l'utilisation impromptue du Sindarin la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle remarqua qu'Aragorn et Gimli avaient disparu parmi les arbres et que l'Elfe l'avait attendue.

Elle rangea l'anneau dans sa tunique, et le suivit.

* * *

C'était comme retourner dans la nuit. Les yeux de Baraz eurent besoin d'un temps d'adaptation à l'obscurité de la forêt, et elle observa autour d'elle pour chercher le moindre rayon de soleil. Elle n'en trouva aucun.

Mirkwood était une forêt dense, et parfois, pendant la nuit, il était impossible de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Mais Fangorn était totalement différente, car il faisait jour au-delà de ses limites, et pourtant, l'endroit paraissait éternellement englouti par la nuit. Il n'y avait aucun oiseau dans les arbres, aucune herbe sur le sol. Si les feuilles des végétaux n'avaient pas été vertes, on aurait pu croire que le bois était mort.

Quand elle se fut acclimatée à l'obscurité, Baraz remarqua Legolas non loin, un mélange d'incompréhension et d'admiration sur le visage tandis qu'il regardait lui aussi autour d'eux. Il avait l'air de se sentir privilégié de se trouver dans Fangorn, même s'il était aussi un peu dégouté, visiblement. Elle s'approcha de lui et ils continuèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis.

Dans un tel endroit, il n'était pas difficile d'entendre les pas de ses compagnons, même s'ils étaient déjà loin de vous. Baraz et son ami Elfe rejoignirent Gimli et Aragorn, mais l'Homme était visiblement agacé. Le bruit qu'ils faisaient, dit-il, masquait le son d'autres créatures. Il leur demanda de faire silence, et donc, le groupe s'immobilisa.

Le Ranger étudia les arbres devant eux pendant un long moment, essayant, peut-être, de voir au-delà et dans l'immobile obscurité. A un moment, son regard gris s'arrêta sur un point, et il sembla confus.

« Un homme s'est tenu là, » dit-il.

Gimli leva directement sa hache. « Un homme, dites-vous ? Où ça ? »

Aragorn mit une main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Il est parti. Peut-être n'était-il pas vraiment là. Il portait une longue cape grise et semblait très vieux. Mais il a disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. »

« Et pourtant, ne le suivrons-nous pas ? » demanda Legolas, ses yeux fixés sur le même point. « Peut-être que la forêt nous a envoyé un émissaire à suivre ! »

Baraz comprenait sa logique. Mais elle ne croyait pas un instant que la forêt de Fangorn pût envoyer un _Homme_ comme émissaire. Les créatures des bois étaient des Elfes Sylvestres, pas des fils de Beren et Luthíen.

« Nous le suivrons. Mais pas trop loin, au cas où il s'agirait d'un piège pour nous éloigner de notre but. » Aragorn se dirigea alors dans la direction indiquée, ses compagnons sur les talons, cette fois essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Même Legolas ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire craquer les brindilles en leur marchant dessus, ce qui était assez étonnant que pour être notifié.

Un peu plus loin que l'endroit où l'homme s'était apparemment tenu, Aragon trouva un ruisseau, qui sortait sans aucun doute de la forêt pour se jeter dans l'Entwash. Ils y trouvèrent des traces visibles que deux Hobbits s'y étaient arrêtés, et avaient probablement trempé leurs pieds avant de repartir.

« Ces marques ont déjà deux jours, » dit le Ranger, « mais nous savons au moins qu'ils étaient vivants et en bonne santé. »

Baraz sentit quelque chose proche de papillons dans le ventre en entendant cela. C'était agréable après tant de temps à s'inquiéter. Le temps, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas vraiment de sens dans un endroit pareil. Cela pourrait faire des jours qu'ils étaient entrés dans les bois, et pourtant, même si l'air était lourd, elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue.

« Continuons. Nous pourrons sans doute les rattraper. Ils ne se doutent certainement pas que nous les suivons. » Ces mots réveillèrent quelque peu Baraz, et elle se sentit de nouveau triste. Merry et Pippin ne savaient pas qu'Aragorn et les autres les cherchaient. Pippin leur avait laissé sa broche, mais pour ce qu'il en savait, ils ne la trouveraient peut-être jamais. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ses amis auraient pu les abandonner.

Une rage sans nom la prit alors tandis qu'elle suivait ses amis. Elle avait fait une promesse, et elle ne la briserait pas.

* * *

Aragorn trouva quelques autres marques sur leur chemin : là où un Hobbit s'était assis sur un tronc tandis que l'autre montait la garde et là où ils s'étaient serrés sous une racine pour se reposer. Mais alors, tandis qu'ils se trouvaient sous un rocher très haut – assez haut, en fait, pour dépasser la cime des arbres – les traces s'arrêtèrent abruptement.

Le corps écrasé d'un Orc se trouvait là, d'étranges marques sur le sol autour de lui, et Baraz ne put que le fixer du regard. Les Semi-Hommes n'auraient jamais pu faire ça eux-mêmes. C'était trop horrible, trop…étrange pour qu'ils aient fait cela.

« Je ne vois plus rien, » Aragorn annonça, un semblant de déception dans la voix. Il était accroupi à côté de traces de pas hobbits dans la poussière. « C'est comme s'ils avaient soudainement eu des ailes et s'étaient envolés. »

« Envolés ? » répéta Baraz en regardant les traces elle-même. Elles étaient trop loin du rocher pour que les deux jeunes aient sauté, et en effet, c'était comme s'ils avaient juste disparu promptement. L'inquiétude et la douleur firent leur retour dans sa poitrine avant même qu'elle ne pensa aux implications d'une telle découverte.

« Assez de cela, » grogna Gimli, « cette saleté de vieillard est presque sur nous ! »

A ces mots Aragorn se redressa, une main sur le pommeau de son épée tandis que Legolas tendait la corde de son arc sans y encocher la moindre flèche. Baraz le fit, parce qu'elle n'avait pas la dextérité de l'Elfe ni sa vitesse pour attraper une flèche dans son carquois. Elle pouvait voir clairement – car le rocher perçait bien la canopée et laissait le soleil passer – la haute silhouette d'un homme s'approchant d'eux. Il était visiblement âgé, car il s'appuyait sur un bâton blanc, et elle pouvait apercevoir une longue barbe blanche sous la capuche qu'il avait tirée sur ses traits.

Aragorn s'avança devant ses compagnons. « Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix claire.

Le vieillard ne s'arrêta pas. « Je souhaiterais vous parler. S'il-vous-plait, Maitre Elfe, baissez votre arc. Vous aussi, Semi-Naine. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. » Baraz se demanda comment il pouvait avoir deviné sa filiation alors que ses yeux étaient baissés, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le penser, l'étranger se tenait devant eux, grand et pourtant vouté, pieds nus et vêtus d'une longue et sale cape grise.

Aragorn prit de nouveau la parole. « Pouvons-nous connaitre votre nom, et ce que vous voulez nous dire ? »

« Je vous donnerais mon nom si je pouvais m'en souvenir. En ce qui concerne ce que je voulais vous dire : votre recherche est désormais inutile. Vos amis sont en sécurité désormais, et loin d'ici. »

Gimli s'avança alors, sa hache toujours bien serrée dans ses poings. « Dites-nous maintenant comment vous savez où sont nos amis ? Où sont-ils ? »

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas de suite, comme s'il regardait le Nain, puis sa main alla vers sa capuche qu'il repoussa en même temps que sa cape, révélant les habits de blanc pur qu'il portait en-dessous. Ils brillaient tellement que son visage était toujours dissimulé.

« Saruman, c'est Saruman ! » s'écria Gimli qui lança sa hache vers l'inconnu, mais elle fut facilement repoussée. Aragorn agrippa son épée, mais la poignée chauffa à blanc et le força à la lâcher. Legolas et Baraz décochèrent leurs flèches, mais elles prirent feu avant d'atteindre leur cible.

Puis l'éclat se fit moins fort, et ses traits furent visibles, ce qui surprit grandement les quatre compagnons d'infortune.

* * *

« Gandalf… » murmura Aragorn.

Et c'était bien lui, leur vieil ami, leur immuable vieil ami. Celui qui était tombé et succombé aux flammes. Baraz sentit une vague de bonheur l'envahir, mais elle fut vite remplacée par de la confusion.

« Mais…comment ? » croassa-t-elle.

Le sorcier la regarda et sourit. « Baraz. Ou Poppy. Je ne me souviens plus quel est le bon nom. Je me souviens de toi lorsque tu étais enfant. Toujours heureuse, toujours curieuse. Que t'est-il arrivé, ma petite ? » Elle ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait pas besoin de répondre.

« Gandalf, » répéta Aragorn, « comment pouvez-vous être en vie ? »

« Oh, je suis mort, » répondit l'autre, « je suis mort. Et puis je suis revenu à la vie, neuf et avec de nouveaux buts. Vous voyez, votre ami avait raison : je _suis_ Saruman. Ou plutôt, je suis Saruman tel qu'il aurait dû être. » Il se tut un instant et se redressa. « Je suis Gandalf le Blanc. »

* * *

Après cela le groupe s'assit sur le sol de la forêt, illuminé par les rayons du soleil qui passaient près du rocher, et Gandalf les fit lui raconter leurs aventures depuis la Moria.

Aragorn lui expliqua tout, comme il en connaissait la majorité. La seule chose qu'il ignorait, était comment Frodo était parti. Mais cela, Baraz ne le dit pas non plus. Elle expliqua uniquement que Sam était parti avec lui, et Gandalf avait semblé presqu'heureux de l'apprendre.

Cela leur prit du temps, de raconter leur histoire, et tandis que Gandalf finissait la sienne, Gimli redemanda où se trouvaient Merry et Pippin.

« Les avez-vous vus ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, » le sorcier répondit-il, mais avant que les autres ne puissent désespérer, il ajouta, « mais je sais ce qui leur est arrivé. » Il lança un coup-d'œil au rocher. « C'est ici-même qu'ils ont rencontré un berger des arbres. Un Ent. Son nom est Treebeard. »

Legolas parut émerveillé. « Un Ent ! Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous éteints ! »

« Et ils le sont presque, mon cher ami, et cela est bien triste et grave en effet. Mais ce qui est important, c'est que nos amis sont en sécurité avec lui. Il les ramènera chez eux. »

_Chez eux._ Baraz pensa immédiatement à une colline mangée par l'herbe verte, avec une porte ronde et verte menant vers des corridors chauds et accueillants, là où elle rendait visite à son oncle. Comme tout cela semblait loin désormais…

« Que voulez-vous que nous fassions, alors, Gandalf ? » demanda Aragorn, et dans sa voix, ses compagnons entendirent qu'il laissait le commandement de leur compagnie à son vieil ami. Et que, peut-être, cela lui enlevait un poids des épaules.

Gandalf lui jeta un regard puis soupira. « L'Obscurité est presque sur nous tous, à présent. Je souhaiterais aller à Edoras tout d'abord. L'emprise de Saruman sur le Roi du Rohan n'a que trop duré, et je ne souffrirai pas qu'elle soit plus longue encore ! » Il se leva, suivi par les autres. « Venez, partons retrouver vos montures. »

* * *

Ils retournèrent à l'orée de Fangorn bien plus rapidement qu'ils ne s'en étaient éloignés. Gandalf les guida comme s'il connaissait la forêt depuis longtemps. Plus personne ne parla, et une certaine paix s'installa sur le groupe, comme si retrouver le sage sorcier leur avait rendu l'espoir qu'ils avaient perdu depuis que Boromir était tombé.

Les arbres eux-mêmes semblaient les accepter. Leurs branches de bougeaient plus, et laissaient même une certaine clarté passer afin de leur permettre de voir où ils allaient. Cela leur prit le reste de la journée et une partie de la nuit.

Ils restèrent aux abords des bois quelques heures, Gandalf montant la garde tandis qu'Aragorn se reposait pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Lothlórien.

L'aube pointa gentiment, le soleil mangeant les nuages qui voulaient les engloutir, et quand Baraz sortit du sommeil, elle vit Gandalf se tenant non loin, son regard au Nord.

Ils étaient sortis de la forêt bien plus au Nord qu'ils n'y étaient entrés, car les charniers n'étaient plus visibles du tout, et leurs chevaux étaient bien loin. Et pourtant, l'Istár continuait de fixer l'horizon comme s'il priait.

Gimli s'étirait lorsque Gandalf siffla d'une manière stridente et assourdissante, de sorte que le son réverbérait dans les os-mêmes de ses compagnons. L'écho porta l'appel au loin, et quelques secondes plus tard, une forme étrange apparut à l'horizon.

« Des chevaux ! » s'exclama Legolas, qui voyait plus loin que les autres. « Il y en a trois. Je vois nos amis Arod et Hasufel, mais aussi un cheval tel que je n'en avais jamais vu avant. »

« Et tu n'en reverras aucun de pareil, » répondit Gandalf avec un sourire. « Il s'agit de Shadowfax, seigneur des Mearas, et il a été mon compagnon pendant maintes batailles. » Baraz suivit du regard les trois silhouettes qui prenaient la forme de chevaux, et alors qu'elles approchaient, elle remarqua que le premier équidé était plus grand qu'aucun autre. Sa robe était aussi pure que l'argent, et sa crinière aussi blanche de la neige. Il était sublime.

Les chevaux les atteignirent et Arod s'approcha immédiatement d'Aragorn, l'Homme lui caressant le nez affectueusement. Shadowfax s'approcha de Gandalf, ses yeux sombres et intelligents s'arrêtant sur ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

« Là, là, mon vieil ami, » le sorcier le calma-t-il, « voici certaines des personnes les plus courageuses que tu rencontreras jamais. »

Puis il se tourna vers Baraz, ses yeux couleur acier la transperçant, et elle se sentit soudain mal.

« Baraz, ma chère petite, » commença-t-il, « c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. »

* * *

Elle n'osa rien dire, car il la regardait comme s'il pouvait entendre la moindre de ses pensées. Ce fut donc Legolas qui parla. « Pourquoi devrait-elle nous quitter, Mithrandir ? »

« Car son destin n'est pas de nous suivre, mais de retourner auprès des siens. »

Elle se sentit alors se tendre. « J'ai promis, Gandalf. »

« Et cette promesse a été tenue, mon enfant. » Il la rassura, son regard s'adoucissant. « Merry et Pippin sont en sécurité, alors que les peuples d'Erebor et de Dale ne le sont pas. Je sais ce que tu as vu dans le Miroir de Lady Galadriel. »

Quelqu'un eut un mouvement de surprise derrière elle, mais elle l'ignora, sentant plutôt un autre genre de poids se déposer sur ses épaules, autre que la protection des Semi-Hommes. « Je dois les avertir. »

« Tu dois faire plus que cela, Baraz, fille d'Ariana. » Gandalf s'approcha, et son sourire le fit presque ressembler à celui qu'il avait été lorsqu'il lui toucha le bras. « Tu dois les guider, les sauver d'eux-mêmes. »

Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Que les Nains d'Erebor devaient être sauvés de leurs préjugés envers les Hommes de Dale que ces mêmes Hommes de Dale devaient être sauvés de leur naïveté concernant l'Ennemi et qu'elle-même devait se défaire de cette irrationnelle peur d'être rejetée, pour prendre les choses en main.

Alors elle acquiesça, et accrocha sa cape à son cou. « Je vous quitte donc, mes amis. Mais comment atteindre le pays de mes ancêtres d'ici ? Je suis à des semaines de là ! »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, non, » répondit-il simplement, et une ombre qui s'était alors trouvée dans le ciel descendit à une vitesse immense, prenant la forme d'un oiseau, d'un Aigle.

* * *

Ariana avait parlé à sa fille des Aigles. De leurs plumes qui brillaient comme de l'or au soleil de leur regard doré plein de sagesse. Mais cet Aigle-là était encore plus majestueux. Les plumes brunes sur le dessus de sa tête avaient la forme d'une couronne, et le duvet autour de ses oreilles était bleu. Ou peut-être violet. Ou rose. En tout cas, il était étincelant, et l'oiseau était tout simplement magnifique.

« Voici Gwaihir, le Roi des Aigles, un vieil ami. Il a porté ta mère sur son dos pendant son voyage de retour vers Hobbiton. »

Baraz s'approcha de la magnifique bête doucement, et lui caressa le cou. Un immense œil doré s'arrêta sur elle, et il inclina la tête comme pour la saluer. Sachant que les Aigles appréciaient particulièrement la langue des Elfes, elle murmura « _Saesa omentien lle, Heru en sulie._ » _**Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Seigneur des vents.**_

L'oiseau cilla, et elle sut qu'elle était acceptée.

Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons, car il était temps pour elle de les quitter. D'abord, Baraz s'avança vers Aragorn et l'enlaça. Il ne mit pas ses bras autour d'elle, mais elle le sentit ému, de sorte que quand elle s'éloigna, elle sourit. « Vous serez un leader extraordinaire, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Et j'ai été ravie de vous avoir connu. »

« Moi de même, ma chère. » Il sourit de même.

Elle se tourna vers Gimli. « Cousin, » dit-elle, « nous nous reverrons sur les terres de nos pères. Et peut-être que tu consentiras alors à me laisser te battre dans un jeu à boire ! »

Il éclata de rire. « Jamais ! »

Baraz devint plus sérieuse. « _Tak natu yenet, khahay. _» _**Au revoir, cousin.**_ Les yeux noirs du Nain s'écarquillèrent du fait de son choix de mots dans leur langue natale, mais il hocha la tête solennellement, et ne la reprit pas quand elle l'appela 'famille'.

Quand enfin elle se tourna vers Legolas, les sourcils de l'Elfe étaient froncés. Pas envers elle, mais comme s'il était en pleine réflexion. Elle mit une main sur son cœur et dit « _Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n'omenta gurtha, mellon-nîn. _» _**Que les feuilles de ton arbre de vie ne brunissent jamais, mon ami.**_

Il la regarda et la salua de la tête avant de lier un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'enlacer une seconde, comme pourtant seuls les membres d'une même famille le faisaient, dans la culture sylvaine. Cela la toucha qu'il la traite aussi affectueusement, mais elle comprit vite qu'il y avait autre chose là-dessous.

Car il plaça ses lèvres près de son oreille, et murmura «_ Arda-nîn veriadva lle,_ » _**Mon père t'aidera**_, avant de la libérer de son étreinte.

Elle ne sut quoi penser de ses paroles, car il en savait plus qu'elle. Elle salua Gandalf de la tête avant de se hisser sur sa monture si particulière. Elle sourit au sorcier, puis Gwaihir poussa sur le sol pour s'envoler, lui coupant le souffle tout net.

* * *

_A/N: Voilà. Je vous avais prévenus: le destin de Baraz n'était pas de rester avec les autres très longtemps. Sa promesse tenue, elle doit maintenant partir sauver les siens. Et c'est à partir d'ici que j'ai commencé à suivre les Appendices du troisième tome, et plus précisément les quelques notes qui s'y trouvent sur la Bataille de Dale. :)_


	19. 18 Le royaume elfique

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**18\. Le royaume elfique**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**2 mars**_

* * *

Voler sur le dos d'un Aigle était sans aucun doute l'expérience la plus bizarre de la longue vie de Baraz. Voler, d'abord. Elle pensait détester cela, vu qu'elle était à moitié Naine, et que le peuple de son père était fortement lié à la terre. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable, même si elle soupçonnait que Gwaihir y soit pour quelque chose.

Sa mère lui avait raconté une fois ou deux ce qu'elle-même avait ressenti en volant sur un Aigle. Elle avait adoré chaque seconde du vent caressant son visage, du sol sous ses jambes, de la sensation de liberté que cela provoquait en elle. Et Baraz n'avait alors pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, avait cru que Ariana avait exagéré. Désormais, elle savait.

Oui, Gwaihir avait sans aucun doute des pouvoirs magiques, car elle était certaine qu'à cette altitude et vitesse, elle aurait dû être battue par des vents si puissants qu'elle aurait pu tomber de sa monture. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucun problème à se tenir aux plumes soyeuses de l'oiseau géant. Elle était même persuadée que, si elle lâchait ses mains, elle ne tomberait toujours pas. Mais elle n'osait pas le faire, et garda les yeux fermés pendant une bonne partie du voyage pour éviter de voir le sol en bas, si loin en bas.

Oh, quelle surprise. Elle avait donc le vertige…

* * *

Fangorn fut rapidement laissée derrière eux et quand, une heure après leur départ, Baraz ouvrit les yeux et vit l'immanquable forme verte de Mirkwood se découper sur leur gauche, avec les Misty Mountains non loin, elle décida de réfléchir aux derniers mots de Legolas.

Donc, elle se pencha et pria pour que sa voix soit assez puissante que pour que son guide ne l'entende.

« _Heru en sulie, aa' lye aut a'Eryn Lasgalen ?_ » _**Seigneur des vents, pouvons-nous nous rendre à Mirkwood ?**_

L'Aigle tourna sa tête sur le côté, son immense œil doré croisant le regard de sa passagère, puis il acquiesça. Une seconde plus tard, il avait changé de destination, descendant vers la forêt plutôt que vers le pic solitaire qui se trouvait sur la plaine à leur droite.

Baraz se sentit presque honteuse de délaisser ainsi les siens une fois de plus. Mais elle savait que Legolas avait raison – cette guerre concernait tout Middle-Earth, et de vieilles alliances devaient être reforgées. Elle savait que Thranduil n'aimait pas du tout les Nains – le refus de Dáin de recevoir le roi des Elfes dans ses halls avait renforcé l'opinion, qui était réciproque – mais elle savait également que, malgré tout, il avait aussi respecté sa mère, Ariana, et cela, peut-être, était son meilleur argument.

Cela pris à Gwaihir deux heures de plus pour atteindre la Vieille Route au Nord-Est de la forêt. L'Aigle se posa dans une plaine d'herbe verte, non loin du Lac et des ruines d'Esgaroth. Baraz détourna le regard : ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre en contemplation de telle désolation.

Une fois qu'elle eût touché le sol, Baraz se tourna vers son guide et posa une main juste en-dessous de son œil. « _Diola lle, mellon-nîn. Aa' isul nora ravail'lle._ » _**Merci, mon ami. Que le vent caresse tes ailes.**_

Gwaihir cligna des yeux lentement, puis décolla si violemment que Baraz fut persuadée que ses talons puissants laisseraient une trace dans la terre mais quand l'oiseau fut déjà haut dans le ciel, elle vit qu'il n'y avait aucune séquelle de son passage dans l'herbe. Magique en effet.

* * *

« J'ai cru que mes yeux me jouaient un tour quand je t'ai vue sur le dos du roi des Aigles. »

Baraz se retourna en entendant cette voix légèrement moqueuse, comme elle l'avait toujours été. La jeune femme sourit quand elle vit Tauriel sortir du couvert des arbres, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était cependant pas temps pour les embrassades, Baraz était trop âgée pour cela, mais elle sautilla vers son amie et la salua, une main sur le cœur.

« _Na saian luume, Tauriel. _» _**Cela fait trop longtemps.**_

L'Elfe la salua de même. « Eh bien, nous sommes en guerre, après tout. »

« C'est malheureusement la vérité. » Baraz étudia l'apparence de la guerrière. Elle ne portait pas sa tunique verte habituelle, mais plutôt une chemise d'un vert profond au-dessus de laquelle se trouvait un corset de cuir brun, et un pantalon de cuir brun lui aussi. Elle avait des brassières de protection aux bras, et ses longs cheveux roux avaient été attachés. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Nous sommes comme ta Montagne : en état de siège. » Baraz écarquilla les yeux et fixa la forêt du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Comment Thranduil pouvait-il donc être assiégé ? « La bataille se passera près de la rivière. Les Halls et les terres qui les entourent- » Tauriel indiqua l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, « -sont pour l'instant épargnés. » Puis elle regarda son amie. « Mais pourquoi es-tu ici, fille de la terre ? »

« Je suis venue demander une audience à ton roi. L'heure est grave. Bien plus grave qu'il n'y parait. »

Tauriel acquiesça. « Il sera difficile à convaincre, mais je suppose que tu t'en doutais déjà. » Elle se tut et étudia Baraz un instant. Puis son regard se teinta d'une étrange affection. « Comment se porte Legolas ? »

Baraz ne sut pas comment son amie avait pu deviner que Legolas était celui qui lui avait conseillé de venir à Mirkwood. Mais la lueur dans les yeux verts de Tauriel lui dit aussi que les deux Elfes étaient plus proches qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Peut-être que la Capitaine des Gardes de Thranduil était réellement amoureuse de son prince…

Elle sourit gentiment et plaça une main sur l'épaule de l'Elleth. « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il allait bien. Il était avec ses amis. Il ne l'avouera sans doute pas, mais il semble avoir formé une belle amitié avec mon cousin Gimli. »

L'Elfe pouffa de rire, puis lui fit signe de la suivre. « Viens, il vaut mieux atteindre les Halls avant que le roi ne parte pour le front. Tu es arrivée au bon moment. »

* * *

Pénétrer dans Mirkwood était comme revenir à la maison pour Baraz. Après l'inconfort de Fangorn, la familiarité de cette forêt-ci l'apaisait presque. Elle avait des habits dans ces bois, connaissait le chemin comme sa poche. Enfin, le chemin…certainement pas celui qu'était en train d'emprunter Tauriel : il ne s'agissait même pas d'un sentier. Et tous les étrangers savaient que dès que vous quittiez le chemin, vous étiez perdus à jamais.

Les Halls du roi se trouvaient dans une partie de la forêt que Baraz n'avait jamais visitée, outre via les souvenirs de sa mère. Son père Bofur évitait toujours l'endroit, de fait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sa beauté.

C'était très différent de Rivendell, pourtant. Le royaume sylvain se trouvait sous une colline, des piliers couverts de lierre encadrant de hautes portes devant un pont au-dessus de la rivière. Autour de l'entrée au pont avait été érigée une arche de bois blanc, et quand elle passa en-dessous, Baraz ne put s'empêcher de toucher les feuilles qui y avaient été gravées.

L'intérieur était encore plus spectaculaire. Malgré le fait que l'on se trouvait sous terre, la ville possédait de hauts plafonds et défiait la gravité via des ponts et ravins et escaliers sans rampe.

Tauriel contourna l'un des plus longs ponts, et Baraz lui en fut reconnaissante, pour l'amener au bas d'escaliers qui montaient si haut qu'ils disparaissaient dans les étages. L'Elfe lui fit signe de passer devant pour l'assurer en cas de chute, et la suivit.

* * *

Baraz compta pas moins de 500 marches avant qu'elles n'atteignent le premier niveau. Elles étaient toujours sous terre, mais Tauriel lui fit signe de continuer à grimper. Cette fois, ce fut 300 marches avant qu'elles n'arrivent dans une pièce circulaire baignée de soleil grâce à un dôme sculpté de volutes.

Thranduil se tenait là, un jeune Elfe lui attachant son armure. Ses longs cheveux argentés touchaient presque le sol derrière lui et, quand il se retourna, ses yeux couleur glacier s'agrandirent, un sourcil parfaitement dessiné se levant de curiosité.

« _Tauriel, ya naa tanya ?_ » _**Tauriel, qui est-ce ?**_

Baraz ne laissa pas le temps à son amie de répondre, surprenant une fois encore le monarque de par son utilisation presque parfaite du Sindarin. « _Baraz i'eneth nîn, Heru en amin. Quessiri essa amin Aier. _» _**Mon nom est Baraz, mon Seigneur. Les Elfes me nomment Aier.**_

« _Lle i'lambe tel'Eldalie ?_ » _**Vous parlez elfique ?**_

« _Ar, Heru en amin._ » _**En effet, mon Seigneur.**_

« _A'lle naa Pernogoth ?_ » _**Et vous êtes Semi-Naine ?**_

« _Amin naa mellon Quessir. Mellon lle iôn. _» _**Je suis une amie des Elfes. Une amie de votre fils.**_

Thranduil garda les yeux écarquillés, mais cette fois, il était visiblement dubitatif. Puis il fit signe au jeune Elfe de s'éloigner et s'approcha d'elle, sa stature la rendant minuscule à côté de sa hauteur impressionnante d'Elfe. «_ Mankoi naa lle sinome ?_ » _**Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?**_

« _Amin naa sinome en quena lle veriad._ » _**Je suis ici pour vous demander votre aide.**_ Elle baissa la tête en signe de déférence. « _Erebor naa e dagor._ » _**Erebor est en guerre.**_

« _Lye__ naa e dagor, Pernogoth._ » _**Nous**__** sommes en guerre, Semi-Naine.**_ Le roi se tendit. « _Mankoi quena lle ? _» _**Pourquoi me le demandez-vous ?**_

Elle osa le regarder dans les yeux, mâchoire serrée et colère montant dans ses veines tandis qu'elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi son père n'aimait pas le roi de Mirkwood. « _Iôn-lle nowe lle aa'veriad-nîn. _» _**Votre fils a pensé que vous m'aideriez.**_

« _Amin n'rangwa Legolas._ » _**Je ne comprends pas Legolas.**_ Il la fixa durement, ses yeux aussi pâles que la neige avant qu'il ne fasse un signe de la main. « _Manke lle merna, amin onava paeui curucuar._ » _**Si vous le souhaitez, je vous donnerai vingt archers.**_

Baraz soupira de soulagement et le salua de nouveau, cette fois en signe de pur respect. « _Diola lle, Heru en amin. Lye nuquernuva sen e dagor. _» _**Merci, mon Seigneur. Nous les vaincrons à la bataille.**_

Thranduil lui jeta un dernier coup-d'œil intéressé. Il ne sourit pas, mais sembla amusé. «_ Si kela._ » _**Maintenant partez.**_

Elle baissa une dernière fois la tête, et suivit Tauriel qui quittait la pièce.

* * *

Elle était totalement soulagée.

Baraz connaissait la valeur des archers elfiques, surtout ceux de Mirkwood. Ils étaient les meilleurs qui existent, et vingt d'entre eux pourraient sans aucun doute faire pencher la balance vers une victoire d'Erebor et Dale plutôt que leur Ennemi.

Tandis que Tauriel la ramenait à travers les arbres, le soleil se couchant au-dessus d'elles, Baraz se sentit, pour la première fois depuis son départ de Rivendell, pleine d'espoir.

Son peuple avait une chance d'être sauvé.

« C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, ma chère amie. »

Baraz regarda sa vieille amie, et eut l'impulsion de lui prendre la main pour la serrer. Elle savait que les Elfes n'appréciaient guère le contact physique, et pourtant, Tauriel lui serra elle aussi les doigts. « Sois prudente, mon amie. »

« Et toi, Baraz, guerrière à la chevelure de feu. _Aa'menealle nauva calen ar'malta. _» _**Que ton chemin soit pavé d'or.**_

Baraz sourit et baissa la tête. « _Tenna'telwan san'._ » _**A plus tard alors. **_Et elle tourna les talons, partant dans la nuit qui tombait.

La guerre était devant elle, et la guerre était derrière elle. Elle était partout, semblait-il, et Baraz pria Mahal et tous les autres dieux qu'elle connaissait qu'elle se trouvait dans le camp gagnant…


	20. 19 La sauveuse

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**19\. La sauveuse**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**3 mars**_

* * *

Baraz courut sur plusieurs kilomètres cette nuit-là, espérant atteindre les terres de ses ancêtres avant l'aube. Elle observait les plaines autour d'elle, voletait presque sur ses pieds, renforcée par la course effrénée que lui avait imposée Aragorn durant laquelle elle avait marché pendant des jours sans s'arrêter. Ses doigts couraient sur la corde de son arc, prêts à relâcher une flèche sur le moindre ennemi qui apparaitrait dans son champ de vision.

Le Lac était aussi mort qu'elle l'avait toujours connu, peut-être même plus silencieux qu'à l'habitude. Aucun bateau ne flottait sur l'eau, aucun poisson ne formait d'onde à la surface, et aucune plaque de glace habituelle n'était visible même si près du cœur de l'hiver. Réajustant sa cape sur ses épaules, Baraz continua, évitant de regarder les ruines d'Esgaroth.

Quand elle atteignit la Désolation de Smaug, elle dut stopper, et se cacher même, car la vision qui apparut devant ses yeux ne fit rien pour la rassurer.

Une immense armée se trouvait au pied des murs de New Dale, encerclant la Montagne en un cercle presque parfait. Mais le peu d'ordre qui régnait dans le camp, comme par exemple les différents types de tentes ou les groupes visiblement séparés l'informa que, au moins, cette armée n'était pas constituée de soldats professionnels. Les Easterlings avaient, sans aucun doute, demandé du renfort à ces saletés de pirates d'Umbar.

Cela n'aidait pas la cause de Baraz. Elle devrait entrer dans la ville par son côté nord, et sans être vue. Heureusement pour elle, le soleil venait de se lever, et se cacherait derrière la Montagne pendant encore une bonne heure. Elle devait faire vite.

Relevant la capuche de sa cape sur ses cheveux couleur feu, Baraz attacha son arc à ses épaules, décidant que, si elle devait se battre, il valait mieux utiliser les longs couteaux qu'elle avait emportés avec elle quand elle était partie, il y avait presqu'un an.

Et comme une voleuse dans l'aube, elle s'approcha de la ville…

* * *

New Dale était peut-être la citadelle qui possédait les murs les plus hauts du monde libre, excepté sans doute la légendaire Minas Tirith au Sud. Baraz savait combien il était difficile, voire impossible, de grimper ces murs, car ils avaient été érigés par les Nains au commencement du monde – ou pas très longtemps après – et leur pierre était lisse et aussi dure que le diamant.

Heureusement, pendant son enfance et ses nombreuses aventures dans la ville avec son inséparable Fíli, Baraz avait repéré plusieurs endroits où la forteresse était, en fait, vulnérable. Et l'un de ces points avait été découvert par nulle autre que sa mère Ariana plus de soixante-dix ans auparavant, quand elle avait traversé Dale pour retourner à Hobbiton. Son père lui avait raconté qu'Ariana, voulant regarder la Désolation une dernière fois, était montée sur le chemin de ronde, et était tombée dans une crevasse si étroite que seule une femme pouvait s'y faufiler, mais invisible pour quiconque ignorait son existence. Comme un trompe-l'œil, la personne en question pouvait se glisser dans l'interstice formé par deux pans de murs qui ne se touchaient plus.

Le soleil commençait à apparaitre dans le ciel, révélant sa couronne dorée au-dessus du pic qui se tenait tout proche. Baraz repoussa sa capuche avant de se hisser dans la crevasse, comme une ombre passant dans la ville. Derrière l'ouverture se trouvait un bâtiment vide qui avait autrefois été une réserve de grain.

Mais alors qu'elle s'avançait dans la rue voisine, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un arc que l'on bandait, une voix calme s'élevant dans son dos.

« Je vous conseille de ne plus bouger, Madame. »

Sachant que, en un moment pareil, elle ferait mieux d'obtempérer, Baraz s'immobilisa, sa main dans l'air là où elle avait tenté d'attraper son propre arc. Le soleil jouait devant ses yeux, ce qui faisait que les traits de l'Homme devant elle étaient dissimulés dans le contre-jour.

Il n'était pas grand, mais avait les épaules larges. Elle pouvait discerner des cheveux bruns, assez longs que pour qu'ils bouclent gentiment au niveau de ses oreilles, ainsi que l'armure de cuir bleu foncé qu'il portait. Son arc était un long arc que seule une poignée d'hommes à Dale savaient manier. Il était, elle le savait désormais, de la maison de Bard Ier.

L'homme pencha sa tête sur le côté, et Baraz le vit esquisser un sourire en coin. « C'est la première fois que je vois l'Ennemi se servir d'une Semi-Naine comme espionne… »

Elle comprit qu'il se moquait, et souffla d'agacement tandis qu'il abaissait son arme. « Si vous m'aviez reconnue, il était inutile de jouer ce jeu, Monsieur. »

« Je ne vous ai pas reconnue. Je ne vous connais pas. » Il s'avança, et le soleil quitta ses traits, les révélant à la jeune femme.

Baraz reconnut les yeux gris, familiers, et les lèvres fines encadrées d'une barbe finement taillée. L'homme était beau d'une manière étrange, mais en cet instant, elle comprit de qui il avait le sang. « Êtes-vous de la famille du Roi Brand ? »

L'homme haussa un sourcil. « Je suis son fils ainé et héritier, Bard. »

Baraz écarquilla les yeux, puis elle pouffa d'un rire sans joie. « Quelle chance j'ai donc. Un _enfant_ pense qu'il peut m'arrêter seul. »

« Je ne suis plus un enfant, ma Dame, » répondit-il avec un sourire qui fit étinceler ses yeux, « et je pourrais vous tuer aisément. » Elle fit une moue dubitative. « Je sais _ce_ que vous êtes, mais j'ignore _qui_ vous êtes. Voulez-vous éclairer ma lanterne ? »

« Mon nom est Baraz, fille de- »

« Je sais. » Il y avait eu comme un éclair de compréhension sur le visage du prince quand elle avait prononcé son nom, et il la salua de la tête, souriant toujours. « Votre nom est célèbre dans Dale. Mais je pensais que vous étiez partie pour une sorte de Quête… »

« C'était le cas, mais je suis de retour, comme vous pouvez le constater. Tout ceci est très plaisant, mais puis-je passer ? Je dois voir mon Roi. »

Bard éclata de rire et lui fit une révérence moqueuse quand il la laissa passer. « Je pense que, si tôt le matin, vous risquez de ne pas être bien reçue… »

Baraz serra les dents en le laissant derrière elle. « Je ne le suis jamais, de toute façon. Pourquoi cela changerait-il ? »

Et tandis qu'elle se mouvait dans les rues vides mais familières, suivie par un archer princier, Baraz commença à imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à Dáin. Il valait mieux être préparée avant d'être amenée devant lui. Ainsi, il ne pourrait pas la renvoyer…

* * *

Il n'y avait aucun garde à l'entrée de la Montagne quand Baraz l'atteignit, ce qui la surprit. Elle était étonnamment consciente, en cet instant, qu'il y avait une armée à leurs portes, et espéra qu'elle n'était pas arrivée trop tard…

Sachant qu'il la suivait toujours, elle se retourna pour faire face à Bard, qui marchait derrière. S'il avait pu siffler, il l'aurait fait, elle en était persuadée. Durement, elle lui demanda « Est-ce qu'une bataille a déjà eu lieu ? »

Le prince cilla en entendant le venin dans sa voix, mais il répondit, calmement. « Non, pas encore. Ils sont arrivés il y a quelques jours seulement, et jusqu'ici, ils n'ont fait qu'attendre. Quoi, nous l'ignorons… »

Baraz jeta un coup-d'œil aux petits points noirs sur la plaine, et elle comprit que l'Ennemi commençait sa journée. « Je pense savoir ce qu'ils attendent à vrai dire. » Elle allait grimper les escaliers de pierre, mais regarda de nouveau son ombre princière. « Vous feriez mieux d'aller réveiller votre père. Il devrait entendre ce que j'ai à dire. »

Bard haussa les épaules en riant. « Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, _Lady Baraz_… » il fit de nouveau la révérence, et partit en direction de la cité.

Elle l'observa s'éloigner, les lèvres pincées. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il la troublait. Une émotion étrangère s'était installée dans son estomac quand elle l'aperçut pour la première fois, et cette émotion ne disparut légèrement que lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les halls de ses pères.

Erebor était éveillée, bien entendu. Les Nains ne dormaient pas tard le matin, pas quand il y avait tant de pierre et de gemmes qui requéraient de fortes mains pour les tailler. Pourtant, dans un moment comme celui-là, Baraz se demanda comment ils pouvaient vaquer à leurs activités habituelles. Quand il y avait une armée campée à leurs portes.

Les yeux s'agrandirent quand Baraz traversa les halls, et plusieurs rumeurs naquirent dans les rangs des mâles et des femelles qu'elle croisa. Sa mâchoire crispée, elle se hâta de rejoindre la salle du Conseil, dans l'aile gauche du palais. Ce n'était pas le moment de répondre aux interrogations intrusives des autres Nains.

* * *

Quand elle atteignit les portes de la salle, un garde l'arrêta, une main sur sa lance. « Arrêtez-vous. Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? »

Elle reconnut vaguement le Nain en question, mais ne se souvenait pas de son nom. Elle repoussa complètement la capuche de sa tête et se redressa, ce qui la rendit plus grande que lui de plusieurs centimètres. « Je suis Baraz, fille de Bofur, et je souhaite parler au Roi. »

Les yeux du garde s'écarquillèrent et il serra sa lance plus fort encore. « Baraz fille de Bofur est partie. Elle n'est pas réapparue depuis plusieurs mois. »

« Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis là, maintenant. S'il-vous-plait, laissez-moi parler au Roi. »

« Zarth, que se passe-t-il ? » Baraz aurait pu soupirer de soulagement en entendant cette voix, et quand elle vit apparaitre la chevelure et la barbe grises de Glóin, elle réprima un sourire. Quand il la vit, ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent eux aussi. « Baraz ? Mahal, que fais-tu donc ici ? »

Elle soupira. « Je n'ai pas le temps de vous l'expliquer, mon Oncle, » elle ignora sa désapprobation, « je dois absolument parler au Roi. Maintenant. »

Glóin réfléchit, puis fit un signe de tête au garde qui les laissa entrer dans la salle qu'il protégeait. Baraz entra d'un pas décidé qui lui fit prendre conscience du tempo qu'elle avait dû suivre pendant plusieurs semaines.

Dáin et son fils Thorin étaient tous deux dans un coin, attendant visiblement que les autres membres du conseil n'arrivent. Dwalin, le vieil oncle de Baraz, était déjà assis, étudiant une carte avec attention. Ils étaient les seules personnes présentes.

En voyant qui était leur visiteuse, le roi et le prince s'approchèrent, curieux et aussi quelque peu en colère.

« Baraz, » le roi la salua, sans aucun doute mécontent de la voir.

Elle le salua de la tête. « Roi Dáin. »

Ses petits yeux sombres étudièrent sa posture, ses cheveux lâchés, sa cape et son arc. « Pourquoi portes-tu des vêtements elfiques ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cet arc ? Explique-toi ! »

Baraz se redressa, ignorant le fait que le monarque pourrait se tenir diminué face à elle. Elle en avait assez de jouer les gentilles petites filles. Son regard envoya des flammes quand elle répondit « Je doute franchement que mon accoutrement soit vos affaires, Votre Majesté. Sauf si vous pensez qu'une cape elfique est capable de défaire l'ennemi qui campe à vos pieds. »

Thorin pouffa de colère et croisa les bras sur son torse. Baraz l'ignora et continua de fixer l'homme devant elle. Il la fusillait du regard, mais après une pause, la voix de Dwalin s'éleva derrière eux.

« Laisse la gamine t'expliquer ce qu'elle fiche là, Dáin. Elle a sûrement une bonne raison d'arriver ici à cette heure. »

Dáin grommela, mais acquiesça. Il jeta un coup-d'œil à Glóin, qui s'était figé près de la porte. « Va chercher les autres. « Glóin quitta la pièce, et le roi se tourna vers la jeune femme devant lui. « Assieds-toi. »

Elle releva le menton et contourna la longue table, s'asseyant à la place qui lui avait été autrefois attribuée. Elle replia sa cape et déposa son arc à côté d'elle, et remarqua qu'elle avait détressé ses cheveux, effaçant toute trace de son engagement envers Fíli. Ceci dit, elle s'en moquait complètement.

Tandis que Dáin et Thorin s'asseyaient eux aussi, elle crut bon de les informer qu'elle avait invité le Roi Brand et son fils à se joindre à la réunion. « Cela nous concerne tous. »

Thorin éructa. « Certains n'ont décidément aucun scrupule à prendre des décisions qu'ils n'ont aucun droit de prendre. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir assaisonné d'un sourire moqueur. « Heureusement pour vous, ces certains savent des choses qui pourraient vous sauver la peau. N'oubliez pas que 'certains' auraient pu rester cacher dans le confort d'une maison pour l'éternité sans se soucier de votre destin, Thorin Stonehelm. »

Le silence se fit, et puis Dwalin, qui lui faisait face, la fixa étrangement. Il annonça calmement « Tu as vu des choses, ma petite » avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur deux furies blondes.

* * *

« Baraz ! »

Sa tête se releva en entendant cette voix, et elle se leva pour se jeter dans les bras de son plus vieil ami. Elle enfouit son nez dans les boucles blondes tandis que son oncle posait la main sur la sienne sur le dos de son fils. « Fíl… Oncle Kíli… »

« Nous ignorions que tu étais de retour ! » le plus jeune s'exclama en la libérant de son étreinte. « Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? »

Elle jeta un rapide coup-d'œil au roi, puis se retourna vers son ami de toujours. « C'est une longue histoire. Une de celles que je préférerais ne pas répéter trop souvent. Attendons les autres d'abord. »

Kíli l'embrassa lui aussi avant que tous trois ne partent s'asseoir à table.

Quand Fíli prit place à côté d'elle, il regarda la chevelure de Baraz et sourit. « Tu les as lâchés. »

Elle fit la grimace. « C'était plus facile pour voyager. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, » il se pencha. « On n'aura bientôt plus de raison de faire croire à ces fiançailles de toute façon. » Elle le regarda curieusement, mais il se détourna sans élaborer. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Avait-il rencontré quelqu'un ? ou voulait-il tout simplement dire que la guerre les libérerait ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, car un groupe de Nains entra dans la pièce, suivis par deux silhouettes plus grandes : le Roi Brand et son fils, le Prince Bard.

Frír et Glóin s'assirent ensemble, échangeant des mots graves en Khuzdûl tout en fixant Baraz méchamment. Dwalin et Thorin restaient silencieux, tout comme Kíli et Fíli. Brand, ses cheveux désormais fins et grisonnants, s'assit à l'autre bout de la table, son fils à côté de lui, ses yeux bleus dansant sur chaque partie de la pièce qu'il pouvait voir. Il n'avait sans aucun doute jamais rendu visite à ses voisins, et semblait presqu'excité à l'idée.

Dáin se racla la gorge et les discussions cessèrent immédiatement. Il regarda Baraz et lui fit signe de se lever.

* * *

Elle se sentait moins confiante que plus tôt, mais la main de Fíli sur la sienne lui donna la force de prendre la parole. Bard posa sur elle un regard enjoué qui lui mit le feu aux joues.

« Merci de vous être déplacés si tôt. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, ou ont oublié, je suis Baraz, fille d'Ariana et Bofur. Je me suis absentée d'Erebor pendant plusieurs mois, voyageant avec un groupe de compagnons incluant le fils de Glóin, Gimli. » Glóin la fixa avec intérêt. « Nous avons quitté Rivendell en décembre. Je ne peux pas vous divulguer la raison de notre voyage, même si je pense que vous la connaissez. Notre aventure nous a menés à travers la Moria, et en Lórien, la patrie de Lady Galadriel. »

Elle pouvait voir que les Nains étaient très intéressés de savoir ce qui s'était passé en Moria, s'il y avait la moindre preuve que Balin avait survécu dans les mines, mais son regard s'assombrit, et quand elle croisa celui de Dwalin, il parut comprendre, car sa main se ferma en poing. Balin avait été son frère ainé.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle continua. « Certains d'entre vous savent déjà que Lady Galadriel a quelques pouvoirs, et que l'un d'entre eux est le pouvoir de voir l'avenir. Et elle peut partager ses visions avec d'autres, via ce qu'elle nomme son Miroir. » Elle laissa l'information faire son bout de chemin, n'appréciant guère les regards dégoutés des autres Nains. « Elle m'a montré quelque chose dans ce Miroir. Et avant que vous ne pensiez qu'il s'agissait d'une tromperie, sachez que Gandalf le Gris, vieil ami de Thorin Oakenshield et conseiller du Roi Dáin quand il est monté sur le trône, a vu les mêmes choses. »

Une autre pause, une autre inspiration.

« J'ai vu Erebor tomber. » Aucun son. « Les Easterlings à nos portes ont été envoyés ici dans un seul but : nous détruire, nous tuer tous jusqu'au dernier. Le Prince Bard m'a dit plus tôt dans la journée qu'ils sont stationnés ici depuis plusieurs jours et pourtant qu'ils n'ont rien tenté. Je peux désormais vous dire pourquoi ils n'ont pas encore attaqué. Ils attendent. L'Ennemi souhaite attaquer tous les bastions à l'Est des Misty Mountains en même temps : la Lórien Mirkwood Erebor. Minas Tirith. »

Le Roi Brand leva la main. Baraz lui sourit. Elle se souvenait de lui quand il avait été prince, il y avait si longtemps. Désormais, le poids de ses responsabilités l'avait vieilli avant l'heure, et il semblait exténué. « Voulez-vous dire que nous ne pourrons demander l'aide de personne ? »

Baraz fit signe que non. « C'est ce qu'ils souhaitent. Nous attaquer tous en même temps afin qu'aucun d'entre nous ne puisse aider les autres. Cependant, » elle ajouta avec un rictus satisfait, « je me suis rendue chez le Roi Thranduil et il a consenti à nous envoyer vingt de ses meilleurs archers. »

Dáin grogna. « Thranduil n'a rien à faire ici ! Laissez-le pourrir dans ses grottes ! Tu n'avais aucun droit de lui demander de l'aide ! Tu nous as fait passer pour des faibles ! »

Baraz se leva, surprenant ceux qui la connaissaient comme une timide, calme et posée jeune femme quand en présence du monarque. Ses yeux, de nouveau, lancèrent des flammes. « Vous semblez oublier, _Roi Dáin_, que je ne suis pas uniquement de sang nain ! Ma mère était humaine, et en tant que telle, je réponds également au Roi Brand. » Elle se tourna vers l'Homme, dont les yeux s'agrandirent. Elle n'avait jamais prononcé une allégeance quelconque au peuple de sa mère avant ce jour. « Et si vous êtes assez _idiot_ que pour refuser de l'aide, lui ne le fera sans doute pas. »

Brand acquiesça en se raclant la gorge. « Des archers du royaume sylvestre seraient en effet bien utiles aux côtés de nos propres troupes. »

A côté de lui, Bard semblait content. Il souriait largement, et une fois encore, cela semblait inconvenant.

« Merci, Votre Majesté, » Baraz salua de la tête et, sans s'asseoir, se retourna vers les Nains. « Maintenant, allons-nous parler stratégie ? »

Dáin semblait prêt à exploser. S'il avait eu son marteau de guerre à portée, elle serait déjà morte, elle le savait, et pourtant, elle ne s'en inquiétait plus. Elle n'était plus la gamine qui faisait tout pour qu'il l'accepte.

Dwalin soupira, visiblement tenté de calmer la situation. « A quoi penses-tu ? »

Baraz le fixa, et se força à respirer plus calmement. « Ils ont l'air d'appartenir à plusieurs armées plutôt qu'une. Je doute qu'ils soient organisés. Nous pourrions faire monter la discorde dans leurs rangs, les laisser s'entretuer. »

Dáin se leva d'un bond, bien qu'il soit trop petit que pour faire peut à Baraz. « _Je_ suis le roi, ici, jeune Baraz ! Tu n'es _ni_ un général, _ni_ de sang royal, _ni_ membre du conseil ! Maintenant que ton message a été délivré, _sors d'ici_ ! »

Elle le regarda un instant, avant de sourire et de rejeter la capuche de sa cape sur ses épaules, appréciant le dégout sur le visage de la plupart des Nains. Quand elle jeta un coup-d'œil à Fíli, il la fixait comme si elle était la personne la plus merveilleuse de l'Histoire. « Je serai chez mon père quand tu auras fini. »

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Quand les portes se refermèrent sur elle, elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait fait son choix. Choisi une partie de son sang plutôt que l'autre. Que dira son père ? Elle l'ignorait, mais sut en cet instant qu'elle n'aurait pu supporter l'autre alternative…

* * *

_A/N: Eeeet voilà! Trouble in Erebor! :) Et je vous présente un personnage qui m'a totalement prise au dépourvu quand je l'ai écrit la première fois: Bard, Prince de Dale! Et si vous ne l'aimez pas, on va avoir des problèmes vous et moi. XD_


	21. 20 Paria

_A/N: Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous êtes toujours autant motivés par la lecture de cette fic, parce que voici dix chapitres tous frais tous chauds à vous mettre sous la dent!_

_Aussi, après en avoir reçu la demande plusieurs fois au cours des dernières semaines, j'ai donc commencé la traduction de la préquelle de cette histoire, à savoir **Rhenio mí Ennor**. Comme cela prend pas mal de temps et qu'en parallèle je vais avoir toutes les corrections des examens à venir dans les pattes, je ne saurais pas vous dire quand elle sera mise en ligne. Mais je vous préviendrai, bien sûr. ;)_

_En attendant, enjoy! :D_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**20\. Paria**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**3 mars**_

* * *

Alors qu'elle traversait les halls d'Erebor, toujours fumante de colère, Baraz commença à mesurer les conséquences de ses actions récentes. Elle venait tout juste de renier le sang de son père avait renié un roi qu'il était très dangereux de mettre en rogne et elle avait décidé de planifier une bataille à laquelle elle n'avait aucun droit de participer.

La Quête l'avait changée…

L'ancienne Baraz aurait baissé la tête en croisant le chemin d'autres Nains. Elle aurait rougi en voyant les regards intrigués des autres sur son attirail. Elle aurait enlevé sa cape, peut-être, pour respecter leur aversion des Elfes.

Mais désormais ? Désormais elle marchait la tête haute, une main sur son arc elfique même alors qu'elle grommelait des insultes dans la langue de Durin.

L'atelier de son père se trouvait dans une partie profonde de la Montagne, là où la lumière du jour se faisait bien rare. Baraz avait traversé plusieurs couloirs sans torches, et était rassurée que sa mémoire soit si bonne, car une autre qu'elle se serait sans doute perdue dans l'obscurité totale de l'endroit.

Baraz frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir, et sa colère disparut dès qu'elle vit se dérouler la scène devant elle.

L'atelier de Bofur avait toujours été rempli de jouets, certains terminés certains non, placés en piles fragiles en attendant d'être emmenés au marché de Dale pour être vendus aux enfants des Hommes qui les appréciaient tant. Un petit foyer dans un coin offrait un peu de lumière et de chaleur à l'endroit, et un Nain aux cheveux gris était assis juste devant, marmonnant une chanson tandis qu'il peignait délicatement les pétales d'une fleur en bois.

« Tu aurais pu ranger avant que je n'arrive, Papa, » dit-elle d'une voix claire, et elle pouffa de rire lorsque son père sursauta et se retourna violemment sur son tabouret, ses yeux gris s'écarquillant en la voyant.

Bofur déposa rapidement le jouet sur le côté et courut rejoindre sa fille. Il l'enlaça de ses bras forts et la serra si fort que Baraz comprit qu'il avait cru qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Pas vivante, en tout cas…

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenue ! » la gronda-t-il en la libérant de son étreinte. Il étudia son apparence, les sourcils froncés en remarquant sa cape, son arc et sa broche. « Tu as l'air…différent. »

Baraz lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas hausser le ton. Il paraissait plutôt inquiet, pour tout dire. Elle lui prit une main large et burinée par le temps et le travail. « J'ai changé, Papa, c'est vrai. Mais ne parlons pas de cela maintenant. Comment vas-tu ? »

Il haussa les épaules, une ombre passant dans son regard d'acier. « Ne t'occupe pas de moi, Baraz Bofurdottir. Toi, tu es partie pour un voyage dangereux qui aurait pu te prendre ta vie ! Ne pense pas que j'ai oublié les dangers que j'ai moi-même vécus pendant notre Quête ! »

Baraz sourit. Il n'était pas réellement fâché. Visiblement, il était même curieux, et un éclair coquin était apparu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait prononcé la dernière phrase. Elle le raccompagna à son tabouret et s'assit prudemment au bord du foyer. « J'ai traversé des Montagnes et des mines et des forêts. J'ai perdu des amis et les ai retrouvés, et j'ai fait face à un mal dont j'ignorais l'existence. »

« Des mines… » fut la seule chose qu'il répéta, mais Bofur ne demanda pas plus d'explications. Il hocha la tête avant de retourner son regard vers elle. « Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? »

Baraz soupira, ses yeux se fermant lorsqu'elle se souvint de la 'conversation' qu'elle venait juste d'avoir dans la salle du conseil. « Lady Galadriel m'a montré quelque chose dans son Miroir. Quelque chose qui pourrait avoir lieu. Quelque chose que je dois empêcher. La chute d'Erebor. » Bofur serra la mâchoire, mais ne répondit pas. « Je devais avertir Dáin. »

« Il n'a pas apprécié, je me trompe ? »

Elle eut un rire sans joie. « Non, en effet. » Elle lui prit de nouveau la main. « Papa… J'ai… » elle prit une grande inspiration, « j'ai prêté allégeance au roi Brand. »

Bofur ne répondit pas pendant un moment, mais son visage était inexpressif, vide de toute émotion. Puis, il serra ses doigts et soupira. « Je suppose que c'est mieux comme ça. Tu seras plus heureuse là-bas. »

Baraz ne dit rien, un étrange poids quittant ses épaules. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Tu ne resteras pas ici, donc ? Tu pars vivre à Dale ? »

Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Du tout. Mais maintenant qu'il en parlait, cela faisait sens. Elle ne pouvait rester avec son père à Erebor alors qu'elle venait de publiquement insulter son roi. Elle devrait partir dans le monde des Hommes. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'installer dans son ancienne officine… Elle n'était pas grande mais Baraz était seule et plus petite que l'humain ordinaire.

« Viens, » dit Bofur après un moment, se levant et lui tirant la main pour qu'elle suive, « alors saluer ton oncle avant que tu ne partes. Autrement, il nous décapitera d'un coup de louche ! »

Baraz le suivit, un sourire pincé aux lèvres.

* * *

La lumière déclinait quand Baraz laissa son père et son oncle Bombur dans les cuisines d'Erebor.

Les Nains n'appréciaient que moyennement les au revoir, et pourtant, à l'aube d'une bataille, tous deux embrassèrent leur protégée qui avait bien grandi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait le souffle coupé.

Quand elle atteignit l'entrée de la Montagne, Baraz sourit. Appuyé nonchalamment contre une statue se trouvait Fíli, et son apparition lui ramena des souvenirs et des regrets.

Le jeune Nain la rejoignit, un rictus aux lèvres, et ses premiers mots étaient moqueurs. « Bien joué, _Gazardu_. Tu as vraiment réussi à diviser nos conseillers aujourd'hui. » _**Sage dame.**_

Baraz leva les yeux au ciel alors même qu'elle embrassait son ami – son frère, vraiment. « J'en doute. »

« Non, sérieusement, » dit-il, et il avait vraiment l'air plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. « Certains d'entre eux sont d'accord avec toi. Pensent que les Elfes sont des alliés précieux. Mais Dáin et Thorin ne veulent rien entendre. Ils ne plieront pas. »

Baraz leva les yeux vers les cieux. Ils étaient d'un bleu profond teinté d'orange. C'était trop beau dans une atmosphère tendue comme celle-là. « Je ferai ce que je peux. »

« Je le sais. J'ai dit au roi Brand que je t'escorterais jusqu'à son palais. Tu y es invitée, apparemment, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. « Chanceuse que tu es. »

Baraz s'arrêta de marcher et hocha la tête. « Mais- »

« Mais quoi, my lady ? » demanda une autre voix. Baraz baissa les yeux vers le bas des escaliers, et remarqua le regard amusé de Fíli à ses côtés tandis qu'elle voyait l'autre prince les attendre comme si c'était normal. Bard avait l'air intéressé qu'il portait plus tôt, en visitant Erebor. « Je pense que, comme vous êtes la conseillère la plus avisée de mon père, vous avez le droit d'être notre invitée. »

Baraz descendit pour le rejoindre, son ami d'enfance sur les talons. La présence du Prince de Dale la troublait comme ça avait été le cas plus tôt dans la journée, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle appréciait, car elle ne pouvait donner un nom à cette émotion. « Votre offre est tout à votre honneur. Mais nous avons un siège à planifier. »

« Et il le sera. Prince Fíli, nous ferez-vous l'honneur d'accompagner votre cousine pour le diner ? »

Le sourire de Fí n'annonçait rien de bon. Il baissa la tête. « J'en serais ravi. »

Baraz lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes alors que Bard les guidait vers la ville, mais le jeune homme l'ignora superbement.

* * *

Il était clair que Dale était assiégée. Même alors que la nuit tombait, des soldats patrouillaient les rues, allumaient des torches et surveillaient les faiblesses des murs.

Baraz demanda à Fíli si cela se passait comme ça depuis le début, et il confirma que dès que l'armée se plaça à leurs pieds, Dale et Erebor avaient pris de sévères mesures. Bard le confirma également.

Il y avait une étrange atmosphère entre les deux princes. Une sorte de respect s'était formée, même si Baraz était certaine qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés avant cet instant. Mais, honnêtement, Bard serait roi un jour. Alors que Fíli resterait pour toujours un Prince Royal.

Si sa vie était longue, évidemment…

Le palais du roi Brand – si le bâtiment pouvait porter ce nom – se tenait au centre de la ville, et avait été reconstruit sur les ruines de l'ancien hôtel de ville. Baraz s'en était approchée dans le passé, mais n'y était jamais entrée. Le porche, avec ses marches en pierre fondue, donnait l'air à l'endroit d'être interdit d'accès. Une fois, elle avait demandé à un citoyen pourquoi les rois n'avaient pas fait remplacer les marches noircies et tordues, et on lui avait répondu que c'était pour se souvenir du malheur que leur avait porté le dragon Smaug.

Bard évita les marches les plus dangereuses et les mena à l'intérieur. Un sublime portrait se tenait juste devant eux, une peinture de la vieille ville. Sur la gauche se trouvait un immense escalier menant aux niveaux supérieurs, et sur la droite, des couloirs qui menaient sans aucun doute aux salles où Brand recevait ses sujets.

Bard s'arrêta avant de monter les escaliers. « Veuillez prévenir ma sœur que nos invités sont arrivés. » La domestique le salua et disparut derrière une porte de service. « Suivez-moi », ajouta-t-il, et Baraz et Fíli le suivirent à l'étage.

Ils atteignirent un autre couloir, et bien qu'il soit décoré de moquette épaisse et de tapisseries, il ne payait pas de mine. Mais cela, Baraz pensa, était ainsi que vivait la lignée de Bard Ier. Quand il était devenu roi, il avait été élu par le peuple. Et il avait choisi de rester aussi humble que possible.

* * *

Bard les conduisit à une salle à manger où était attablé le monarque, seul si on ne comptait pas le domestique se tenant derrière lui. Il étudiait ce qui semblait être une carte. « Père ? »

Le Roi releva la tête et eut l'air passablement soulagé. « Ah, Lady Baraz, Votre Majesté, entrez. Je suis content de vous voir. Venez, » il leur fit signe de le rejoindre à table.

Baraz ne savait pas trop quoi faire de son arc et carquois, aussi elle les plaça sur la table. Si ce n'était pas bien élevé de mettre des armes là où l'on partageait des repas, elle l'ignorait, mais doutait que ce soit le cas. Ceci dit, elle n'était pas une dame et ne souhaitait pas qu'on la considère comme telle. « Votre Majesté. »

« S'il-vous-plait, my Lady, nous nous connaissons depuis bien trop longtemps pour continuer à s'appeler aussi formellement. Appelez-moi Brand, comme autrefois. » Baraz ne rata pas l'éclair de curiosité dans le regard de Bard, si le sourire de Fíli, mais elle acquiesça tout de même.

« Seulement si vous m'appelez Baraz, comme autrefois. »

Il sourit, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à sa droite. Fíli s'assit à côté d'elle, et Bard prit place à la gauche de son père, plaçant son propre arc sur la table à côté du plus fin arc elfique de Baraz.

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez tous les deux ici, car je viens d'être mis au courant que l'armée à nos pieds s'agite. Nous craignons une attaque imminente. » Brand pointa vers la carte devant lui, où quelques drapeaux signifiaient la position de l'ennemi et de ses propres forces armées.

Baraz acquiesça. « Ils attendent depuis un certain temps, déjà. » Elle réfléchit. « Le Roi Thranduil m'a promis vingt de ses archers. Ils devraient nous rejoindre promptement. »

« Et vous les dirigerez, » Brand dit-il sans préambule. « Le Prince Fíli m'a dit que vous connaissiez la langue des Elfes, et cela sera un avantage certain. » Il fit une pause. « Si cela vous convient, bien sûr. »

« Brand, » Baraz soupira, « je vous ai prêté allégeance, à vous et à votre Maison. Je ferai tout ce que vous m'ordonnez de faire. »

« Considérons que vous avez plus d'expérience que moi pour clore le sujet, » répondit-il avec un sourire. « Où pensez-vous que nous devrions placer nos troupes ? »

Baraz regarda la carte. Comme elle l'avait constaté le matin-même, les forces de l'Ennemi entourait la cité, les empêchant de fuir. « Je pense que nous devrions attirer l'ennemi vers un point précis. Ils essayeront sans aucun doute de se débarrasser de nos généraux en premier, pour saper le moral des troupes. Vous, évidemment, ainsi que Dáin, serez les cibles principales. » Les trois hommes acquiescèrent. « Combien de soldats possédez-vous ? »

« Dix-mille archers, vingt-mille fantassins, et encore dix-mille lanciers. »

Baraz acquiesça. Ce n'était pas beaucoup face au nombre de leurs adversaires, même si vingt-mille guerriers nains les rejoindraient finalement. « Postez deux mille archers aux Portes Ouest et Est avec mille fantassins et mille lanciers. Postez le reste à la Porte Sud. Et postez-y-vous également. » Elle jeta un rapide coup-d'œil au Prince qui était devant elle. « Je prendrai le Prince Bard avec moi. Son arc sera utile. »

Bard allait protester, mais son père leva la main. « Et il se joindra à vous. » Il étudia de nouveau la carte. « Et que ferons-nous contre leur puissance de feu ? Les catapultes, les béliers ? »

« Dale possède ses propres catapultes, et si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, mes ancêtres vous ont laissé plusieurs arquebuses, » elle sourit.

Brand sourit de même. « Oui, et l'acier nanique ne faiblit jamais. »

« Je placerai les archers elfes ici, » elle pointa du doigt la gauche des rangs ennemis. « Si nous les forçons à se regrouper, cela sera plus simple pour vous d'en prendre de plus larges nombres. »

« En effet. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Fíli se pencha en avant. « Avez-vous réfléchi aux rations de nourriture ? »

Brand le regarda, les lèvres pincées. « L'eau ne sera pas un problème, puisque la rivière sort de la Montagne. Mais en ce qui concerne la nourriture…cela fait déjà deux semaines que nous sommes rationnés. Nous ne tiendrons pas plus de deux semaines de plus. »

Baraz acquiesça gravement. « Rationnez les personnes de manière égale. Personne ne devrait recevoir plus ou moins qu'il ne le mérite. Nourrissez tous vos citoyens équitablement, surtout ceux qui se battront pour vous. »

Brand la fixa avec un regard qu'elle ne put déchiffrer. Il se tut un moment, avant de répondre, doucement mais fermement, « Vous feriez une excellente dirigeante, Lady Baraz de la Comté. »

Baraz se sentit rougir. Elle n'était pas une leader, n'avait pas été élevée pour en être une. Mais la guerre, et la Quête, lui avaient appris qu'aucune vie ne valait plus qu'une autre.

* * *

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, et une jeune femme d'environ quinze ans entra dans la pièce. Elle portait une robe blanche toute simple, mais néanmoins élégante. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés en chignon, et un regard intelligent et pétillant tomba sur les invités en présence.

« Désolée pour le retard, Père. J'étais en ville avec Maman. » Elle rejoignit le roi et lui embrassa la joue avant de venir se tenir près de la chaise de Baraz.

Celle-ci se leva précipitamment et salua la jeune fille. « Princesse Sigrid. Vous êtes devenue une belle jeune femme depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vue. »

« C'est parce que je n'étais qu'un nourrisson cette fois-là, Lady Baraz, » la demoiselle sourit. « Je suis heureuse d'enfin faire votre connaissance. Ma mère vous envoie ses salutations. Elle est présentement en train de s'occuper de nos blessés. »

Baraz acquiesça, se souvenant de la Reine Talia lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. La princesse qu'elle était alors portait une robe maculée de sang tandis qu'elle changeait les bandages d'une vilaine blessure subie par un homme sur lequel un rocher était tombé. « Remerciez-la pour moi. »

« Père, » Sigrid dit alors, se retournant vers Brand, « avez-vous terminé ? Lady Baraz a sûrement besoin de se rafraichir quelque peu. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle est sur les routes, après tout. »

Baraz prit alors conscience qu'en effet, elle aurait bien besoin de prendre un bain, et que son apparence générale n'était pas aussi étudiée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

Brand acquiesça. « Vas-y, ma chérie. Pendant ce temps-là, nous ferons visiter le palais au Prince Fíli. Je pense que c'est la première fois qu'il vient nous rendre visite, lui aussi. » Le Prince Nain hocha la tête, des étincelles dans le regard que Baraz reconnut immédiatement comme de la curiosité.

La princesse lui prit donc le bras et l'emmena vers une chambre d'amis.

* * *

« Vous avez dû voir bien des choses horribles pendant vos voyages, my Lady, » Sigrid annonça-t-elle alors qu'elle versait de l'eau tiède dans une baignoire de cuivre.

Baraz, qui était en train de déposer sa cape sur le simple lit qui avait été préparé pour elle, se retourna vers la jeune femme, une expression sombre sur le visage. « Je ne parlerais pas de ce genre de choses avec vous, Votre Majesté. »

« S'il-vous-plait, Sigrid. Vous m'avez, après tout, fait naitre, et je ne l'oublie pas. » Elle plaça un écran en fin tissu devant la baignoire. « Et je suis consciente des terreurs qui hantent ce monde. » Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et elle parut soudainement bien plus âgée. « Mon frère ainé Helion est à Minas Tirith en ce moment précis. Et on raconte que c'est là que l'Ennemi attaquera en premier. »

« Je suis désolée de l'apprendre. Mais, » Baraz ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire, ses doigts autour de l'anneau à son cou, « même si moi aussi j'ai des personnes auxquelles je tiens qui sont en danger à cause de cette guerre, nous ne devons pas perdre espoir. Jamais. »

« C'est vrai, » Sigrid répondit-elle. « Je vous laisse. Mon frère viendra vous chercher plus tard pour le diner. Ce ne sera pas quelque chose de bien grandiose, » ajouta-t-elle, « nous sommes rationnés, après tout. »

Baraz était reconnaissante envers Brand et sa famille. Ils étaient bien loin de la grandeur de leur rang. Ils avaient quelques domestiques mais ne les traitaient pas avec supériorité. Sigrid avait après tout versé l'eau de son bain elle-même sans battre le moindre cil et ils étaient prêts à sacrifier leur confort pour leur peuple. Quel exemple.

* * *

La nuit était bel et bien tombée quand Baraz émergea de sa chambre, de propres vêtements sur le dos. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux, mais pas avec les tresses de Fíli. Cette époque était révolue. A la place, elle avait utilisé les tresses du clan de son père, ainsi que des perles forgées par ses ancêtres, afin de rester proche de ses origines même si elle les avait quelque peu reniées. La broche elfique que Galadriel lui avait donnée brillait à son épaule, et elle se sentait plus forte grâce à elle.

Le Prince Bard, comme prévu, l'attendait. Il étudia sa tenue avec un regard étrangement appréciateur, puis sourit et lui fit signe de le suivre. « My Lady. »

« Votre Majesté. »

« Je voudrais vous remercier, » commença-t-il, et elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air très sérieux, « de me faire confiance ainsi qu'à mon arc. Je serai honoré de me battre à vos côtés. »

« Je dites pas cela comme si j'étais une guerrière accomplie, Prince Bard. Mes seuls hauts faits sont d'avoir pris part à une Quête et d'avoir renié mon Roi. »

Il pouffa de rire. « Oui, mais cela, peut-être, est ce qui fait naitre les légendes. »

Elle se sentit une nouvelle fois exposée à son regard, et quand ils atteignirent la salle à manger, elle fut heureuse de retrouver Fíli, qui lui changerait les idées.

La Reine Talia la salua chaleureusement, et si les deux femmes ne s'étaient plus vues depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années, leur amour pour l'art de la médecine les aida à reforger une alliance. La Princesse, Sigrid, qui était l'apprentie de sa mère, rejoignait souvent leur conversation.

Bien que le repas fût simple, la soirée fut agréable. Il n'y avait ni jugement ni colère dans la salle. Baraz avait presque l'impression d'être de retour à Rivendell.

En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'un garde n'entre dans la pièce avec une flèche et une lettre dans la main.

Baraz reconnut immédiatement la pointe de flèche. Elle l'avait vue tant de fois dans les mains de son ami Legolas qu'elle n'aurait pu faire autrement. « Le Roi Thranduil nous a envoyé ses hommes. »

Le Roi Brand la regarda solennellement. « Alors il est temps. » Il fit une profonde inspiration. « Nous déploierons nos troupes à l'aube. »


	22. 21 La première bataille

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**21\. La première bataille**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**4 mars**_

* * *

Baraz s'était réveillée bien avant l'aube. Elle avait réussi à dormir un peu, mais le sommeil n'était pas important à l'aube d'un siège. Revêtant son pantalon de cuir et sa tunique bleu foncé habituels, elle accrocha son carquois à ses épaules, vérifiant ses flèches dans le même temps. Elle attacha ses longues dagues naniques à sa ceinture avant d'attacher la broche de Lady Galadriel et son pendentif à son cou. Elle attrapa sa cape et son arc et sorti de la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

Brand et sa famille était, bien évidemment, eux aussi éveillés. Depuis les fenêtres du palais, Baraz pouvait voir que tout Dale, en fait, était éveillé, même si seules quelques torches brulaient encore dans les rues. Laissez l'Ennemi penser que les Hommes n'étaient pas inquiets. Baraz savait qu'on surveillait leurs moindres faits et gestes, et l'obscurité leur donnait l'avantage.

Fíli était parti après l'annonce que les soldats de Thranduil étaient arrivés, pour prévenir son père et les autres de l'imminence d'une attaque de Dale. Il avait serré Baraz dans ses bras avant de lui faire promettre de revenir saine et sauve. Elle promit, mais ne savait pas si elle pourrait, en effet, revenir vivante.

Brand étudiait toujours la carte de la ville, bougeant certaines pièces avec grande concentration. Bard, à côté de lui, pointait plusieurs parties de la carte tour à tour, tandis que Sigrid et sa mère déchiraient des vieux tissus pour faire des bandages. Tous les quatre saluèrent l'arrivée de Baraz avec un signe de tête.

« Lady Baraz, » le roi l'apostropha immédiatement, « j'ai besoin de votre aide. » Elle s'approcha de la table et remarqua que Bard la fixait du regard comme à son habitude. Elle se concentra sur la carte. « Ceci semble-t-il assez logique pour vous ? »

Elle fixa les quatre pièces représentant les troupes qu'elle avait demandé à placer aux portes Ouest et Est et les cinq se trouvant au niveau de la porte Sud. Le reste était disséminé derrière des bâtiments ou dans des tours, caché de l'œil de l'Ennemi. Elle acquiesça. « Laissez-les penser que les portes latérales sont mieux protégées et que nous attendons les renforts de Dáin. »

Elle prit une pièce délicatement sculptée qui représentait les Elfes et la plaça à gauche des troupes des Easterlings. « J'utiliserai le soleil de midi à mon avantage. Ils ne nous verront pas venir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

* * *

Brand acquiesça, et Talia se leva, une expression dure sur son visage alors qu'elle déposait un nouveau rouleau de bandages dans un panier avant de se tourner vers Baraz comme une mère qui allait défendre son enfant. Et c'était le cas, évidemment. « Et s'ils se retournent contre vous ? Que ferez-vous alors ? Irez-vous vous cacher sur le Lac ? Dans la forêt ? »

Baraz fixa la reine du regard, sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela. Les stratégies de guerre n'étaient pas son point fort, et elle n'avait pensé à ce plan de bataille uniquement en se basant sur la façon dont Dáin avait combattu les Orcs presque quatre-vingts ans auparavant. « Non. La forêt est trop éloignée. »

Talia se tourna vers son époux. « Donne tes ordres à la Porte Ouest. Si les choses s'enveniment, ils pourront se retirer vers nos murs aisément. »

Brand acquiesça gravement, sa main se posant sur l'épaule de son fils.

Baraz reconnut la lueur dans les yeux des souverains. Ils étaient des parents qui laissaient leur enfant partir à ce qui pourrait être sa perte. Cela, couplé au fait qu'ils avaient déjà un fils en danger de mort à Minas Tirith, la fit frissonner. Était-ce ce que son père avait ressenti lorsqu'elle était partie pour la Quête ?

« Lady Baraz, » Talia reprit-elle après un instant, « prenez soin de mon fils. »

« Mère- » tenta d'interrompre Bard.

Talia l'ignora. « Il est l'un de nos meilleurs archers, et un excellent épéiste, mais…personne n'est invincible. »

Baraz s'approcha de la reine et lui prit les mains. « Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le ramener sain et sauf, je vous le promets, Lady Talia. »

Les deux femmes se fixèrent un moment, puis Baraz se tourna vers Bard et reprit ses armes sur la table, lui signifiant qu'il était temps de partir.

Elle laissa la famille à leurs adieux, leur laissant un peu d'intimité, et attendit devant le tableau de la vieille Dale que son compagnon ne la rejoigne, son long arc en main, ses habits sombres lui donnant l'air sévère.

« Prêt ? » lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

Il acquiesça. « Je vous suis. »

Et ils sortirent du palais dans la nuit.

Heureusement, le soleil qui commençait à se lever alors qu'ils passaient tous deux la crevasse dans le mur d'enceinte était caché par la Montagne, et Baraz et Bard se glissèrent dans les plaines sans se faire remarquer par alliés ou ennemis. Baraz avait revêtu sa cape elfique, ce qui lui donnait un avantage, même si les habits de Bard étaient probablement tout aussi efficaces.

* * *

Cela leur prit une bonne demi-heure pour rejoindre les rangs des Elfes, non loin des rives du Lac. Ils étaient ainsi cachés de la ville et de l'ennemi campant devant ses murs, et même s'ils n'étaient pas nombreux, Baraz fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'au lieu des vingt archers que lui avait promis Thranduil, il n'y avait pas moins de cinquante hommes les attendant patiemment.

Un mâle aux cheveux bruns s'approcha d'eux, un grand et bel homme que Baraz pensait avoir déjà rencontré lors de ses réunions secrètes d'avec Tauriel. « _Aier-arwen. Mae govannen. Fíriel i eneth nín._ » _**Lady Aier, enchanté. Je me nomme Fíriel.**_

Baraz plaça sa main sur sa poitrine comme le faisaient les Elfes, et remarqua le regard intrigué de Bard à ses côtés. Elle décida de parler la langue commune pour le moment. « Enchantée, Fíriel de Greenwood. Voici Bard, fils de Brand, Prince de Dale. »

L'Elfe le salua de la tête en signe de respect, et Bard imita le geste comme le parfait ambassadeur qu'il était sans doute. « Prince Bard. » Il fit alors signe aux archers derrière lui, aucun desquels n'était immobile ou assis. Ils étaient tous en alerte. « Notre Roi Thranduil nous a envoyés pour aider l'amie de son fils. » Baraz sourit. Elle avait apparemment fait plus forte impression qu'elle ne l'avait cru. « Le reste de son armée et lui-même sont partis vers le Sud, pour aider nos cousins de la Lórien. »

« Tauriel est-elle avec lui ? » Baraz ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« En effet, _Aier_. » Les Elfes étaient un peuple de peu de mots, Baraz le savait depuis des années, et elle comprit que Fíriel n'ajouterait rien de plus sur le sujet.

Elle décida de lui expliquer leur plan. Ce fut vite fait, et les Elfes les plus proches semblaient d'accord avec sa stratégie.

« Nous attaquerons donc au zénith, » Fíriel conclut simplement, et les Elfes se répétèrent l'injonction en Sindarin de 'Préparez-vous' jusqu'à ce que tout le groupe se mette à vérifier ses flèches ou aiguiser ses dagues.

Bard étudiait la scène comme un enfant qui n'avait jamais vu d'Elfe auparavant. Baraz sourit, se disant qu'elle aussi avait sûrement eu cette même expression, il fut un temps. Elle accepta l'offre de Fíriel de partager un peu de lembas, le pain elfique qui pouvait rassasier un Nain adulte en quelques bouchées. Elle l'avait vu avec Gimli. Les seuls estomacs qui ne pouvaient s'en contenter étaient ceux des Hobbits. Bien sûr.

Cette seule pensée la fit frissonner d'inquiétude. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait plus pensé aux Semi-Hommes, depuis qu'elle avait laissé ses amis à l'orée de Fangorn. Une fois de plus, elle eut l'impression de les avoir trahis. Sa promesse était brisée, elle les avait abandonnés à leur sort pour sauver une unique Montagne…

« Lady Baraz, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle releva les yeux et vit que Bard la fixait, visiblement inquiet. Elle comprit qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées et que des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle les frotta rapidement et acquiesça. « J'étais en train de…penser aux amis que j'ai laissés derrière moi. »

Il acquiesça, comme s'il comprenait de qui elle voulait parler. « Où se rendaient-ils quand vous les avez quittés ? »

« Edoras, » répondit-elle simplement. Elle n'avait jamais vu le pays des dresseurs de chevaux, et aurait apprécié de le faire s'il n'était pas désormais trop tard. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf…Merry, Pippin…Frodo et Sam. Elle les avait tous abandonnés.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous en vouloir, Baraz, » Bard interrompit son nouveau train de pensées. Il détourna le regard comme s'il était embarrassé ne n'avoir utilisé que son prénom seul. « Vous ne les avez pas abandonnés. Eux aussi sont partis protéger les terres des Hommes. »

Comment avait-il compris ce à quoi elle pensait, elle ne saurait jamais, mais dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Ses amis s'étaient rendus à Edoras prévenir le Roi Théoden, Roi du Rohan, avant de partir pour Minas Tirith. Car plus grande serait la bataille, plus facile il serait pour Frodo de se glisser en Mordor ni vu ni connu…

« Vous avez raison, Bard, » répondit-elle de la même façon familière, « nous devrions montrer à Sauron comment les royaumes des Nains et des Elfes se battent pour leur liberté. »

Il sourit, croisant son regard, une nouvelle étincelle dans ses iris grisés. Elle pensa qu'il était simplement impatient de se battre.

Fíriel vint soudain les rejoindre. « Il est temps, » annonça l'Elfe d'une voix calme, et Baraz replia sa cape et attrapa son arc. Il était temps en effet.

* * *

Elle fut rapidement appréciative de la discrétion des Elfes alors que le groupe de cinquante s'ébrouait. Ils auraient fait bien plus de bruits s'ils avaient été des Nains, mais à cet instant, même la brise était plus bruyante que leurs pas dans l'herbe.

Le Lac fut laissé derrière eux, et alors qu'ils atteignaient la colline derrière laquelle ils devraient se cacher, Baraz sentit la tension précédant une bataille s'élever dans leur rang et dans son sang. Elle n'avait rien ressenti de tel depuis Parth Galen, et une fois de plus, ses pensées allèrent aux Hobbits. Elle pria qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils étaient en sécurité, et quand elle encocha sa première flèche, ce fut pour eux.

Fíriel complimenta la façon dont elle utilisait l'arc des Galadhrim avec un sourire et un salut de la tête, et il fit de même avec Bard, annonçant que « Seul une poignée d'Hommes pouvait ainsi se servir des arcs longs de Dale. » Puis le silence revint.

Chaque Elfe avait à présent une flèche dans sa main, et lorsque le soleil atteignit sa position maximale, une ligne d'êtres sylvestres apparut en haut de la colline, flanquée de deux silhouettes plus petites. Baraz leva son arc vers la ligne de points noirs qui se trouvait une centaine de mètres devant elle. Fíriel leva le sien et s'exclama d'une voix claire « _Tangado haid !_ » _**Préparez vos flèches !**_

Bard visa, et quand la première flèche vola, cinquante autres la suivirent. Comme prévu, la première volée prit l'Ennemi au dépourvu, blessant mortellement ceux qui étaient en train de paresser quelque secondes auparavant. Des cris s'élevèrent du camp en même temps qu'un cor résonnait dans la ville.

Baraz se figea. Dáin. Le cor d'Erebor.

Elle vit les portes du Sud s'ouvrir au loin, et lança un juron nanique bien senti alors que des Nains s'élançaient sur le pont, leur cri de guerre bien audible même à cette grande distance. Les Easterlings semblèrent hésiter entre les deux fronts, et choisirent la porte.

Baraz l'avait prévu ainsi, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que les Nains se joindraient à la bataille. Elle encocha une nouvelle flèche, ne s'arrêtant jamais jusqu'à ce que son carquois soit vide et qu'un Elfe lui en amène un rempli.

* * *

Cela continua pendant ce qui sembla être des heures, leur groupe décochant leurs flèches vers l'ennemi et se rapprochant des murs alors que les Easterlings se rapprochaient du pont et se regroupaient. Les Nains combattaient des Hommes qui étaient armés de longues épées incurvées et qui portaient de légères armures de cuir, ce qui les rendait bien plus rapides. Il y avait déjà un bon nombre de morts au sol, et Baraz voyait que le plan de Dáin avait été futile et idiot. La seule chose qui leur restait à faire était d'avancer, mais ils étaient coincés sur le pont.

Bien vite, il n'y eut plus de flèches. Les Easterlings s'en rendirent compte, et leurs rangs s'ouvrirent tandis qu'ils couraient en direction des Elfes et de leurs compagnons. Bard sortit son épée de son fourreau et Baraz prit sa longue dague nanique.

« Restez près de moi, _Aier_ ! » cria Fíriel, deux dagues jumelles similaires à celles de Legolas dans les mains, prêt à tuer quiconque s'approcherait.

Baraz poussa un juron senti en Khuzdûl – un de ceux que son père n'aurait pas apprécié – et détourna les talons, évitant de justesse une épée qui la visait. L'Easterling qui l'avait attaquée avait la peau sombre, bien plus sombre que tout ce qu'elle avait vu autrefois, et ses yeux noirs avaient été cerclés de peinture rouge, lui donnant un air assoiffé de sang. Elle comprit que ces hommes avaient des qualités qu'elle n'aurait jamais, et elle tenta en vain de le toucher de sa dague. Il était rapide. Très rapide.

Son opposant tomba sous les coups de Fíriel, et l'Elfe la regarda immédiatement. « _Kela ten Dale. Sina dagor naa wethrine._ » _**Retournez à Dale. Cette bataille est perdue.**_

Elle secoua la tête. « _Khila lye. _»_** Venez avec nous.**_

Il fit de même tout en tuant un autre adversaire. « _Lye nuquernuva ron._ » _**Nous les retiendrons.**_

Baraz savait qu'il ne fallait pas discuter les choix d'un Elfe, surtout lorsque cela avait à voir avec l'art de la guerre. Elle attrapa Bard par la manche quand elle passa à côté de lui, frappant un ennemi de sa dague, et le tira vers la Porte Ouest.

Cette bataille était en effet perdue. Et le siège de Dale venait de réellement commencer…


	23. 22 Le siège de Dale

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**22\. Le siège de Dale**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**10 mars**_

* * *

Baraz et Bard passèrent aussi rapidement que possible à travers la Porte Ouest. Elle s'ouvrit à leur approche et se referma derrière eux. Baraz remarqua bien vite où se trouvait le capitaine en charge du quartier, et grimpa les escaliers menant au chemin de ronde sur lequel il se trouvait.

« Si des Elfes s'approchent, laissez-les entrer. » L'homme ne discuta pas ses ordres et acquiesça.

Elle se tourna alors vers Bard, qui fixait l'horizon du regard. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et ils hochèrent la tête l'un en direction de l'autre. Ils coururent alors le long du chemin de ronde, ne s'arrêtant pas pour saluer les soldats qui criaient leur nom. Ils étaient à découvert, après tout, l'ennemi aurait pu les viser de ses flèches, mais ils sautèrent de mur en mur jusqu'à atteindre leur but.

Baraz attrapa le carquois d'un archer et encocha à la seconde. Les flèches des Hommes étaient un peu plus longues que celles qu'elle utilisait d'habitude, mais elle put tout de même viser un Easterling. L'Elfe qu'il était prêt à frapper de sa lame se releva et sonna le cor de Mirkwood, sonna la retraite.

Fíriel n'était visible nulle part, et Baraz craignit que le Capitaine fût tombé en leur faisant gagner du temps. Cela la fit comprendre combien les Elfes étaient fragiles, aussi fragiles que tous les autres sous le soleil. Les Hommes, les Nains, les Elfes, les fils de la pierre ou les immortels, tous pouvaient tomber à n'importe quel moment.

Elle sentit la colère monter en elle quand elle ne vit qu'une dizaine d'Elfes se hâter vers les murs et les rejoindre dans une cour intérieure. Elle sauta du haut des escaliers, Bard sur les talons tandis qu'elle courait dans les rues de la cité vers la Porte Sud.

* * *

Là se tenait Dáin Ironfoot, engoncé dans son armure de mithril, son fils à côté de lui tenant un bout de tissu contre une vilaine blessure à sa joue. Baraz s'avança vers le monarque, ne se souciant ni de son rang ni de la politesse.

« Que pensiez-vous donc faire, au nom de Mahal, _Thane Dáin_ ? » siffla-t-elle. Les yeux sombres du roi croisèrent les siens et il prit la mouche. Elle l'ignora. « Vous avez mené de valeureux soldats, de bons Nains, à leur perte, et _pourquoi_ ? Parce que vous étiez trop _fier_ que pour accepter les conseils d'une sang-mêlé ? »

« Pour qui vous pren- » commença-t-il, mais Baraz le toisa de sa haute taille, un bon pied plus grande que lui, et sa dague nanique se trouva étonnamment très proche de son visage.

« _Menu shirumund, Dáin Ironfoot,_ » cracha-t-elle avant de se détourner de lui de la scène. _**Vous n'avez pas de barbe.**_

Bard la suivit et siffla, impressionné. « Quoi que cela signifie, ça avait l'air assez grossier. »

Elle ne lui lança qu'un regard de côté. « Ça l'était. » Puis elle remarqua le sang qui coulait sur le côté de son visage. « Vous êtes blessé. »

Il secoua ses boucles brunes. « Ce n'est rien. »

Baraz s'arrêta et lui fit face. « Bard. Vous avez des responsabilités. Vous ne pouvez pas vous vider de votre sang à l'aube d'un siège comme celui-ci. Venez, » elle le tira vers une rue adjacente, espérant atteindre son officine avec relative facilité.

* * *

Ils atteignirent en effet la petite officine, mais la vue que leur offrit une grande partie de la cité les fit ralentir leur pas précipité. Des femmes, des enfants et même des anciens avaient été rassemblés sur la place du marché, pour leur sécurité, et quand ils virent Bard et Baraz apparaitre, ils se levèrent tous, chantant le chant de guerre de leur peuple. Celui qui avait, autrefois, été celui d'Esgaroth, la ville du Lac.

Baraz se tint là, immobile, tandis qu'une centaine de personnes, peut-être, l'acclamait. Elle ne savait trop comment répondre et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge.

Sa main trouva celle de Bard, et elle l'attira vers le petit bâtiment, fermant la porte derrière eux.

« Pourquoi avez-vous l'air embarrassé ? » lui demanda le prince aussitôt que quelques bougies furent allumées.

Baraz ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, préférant rassembler ce dont elle avait besoin pour le soigner, mais quand elle le vit la fixer du regard, attendant sa réponse, elle dut lui en offrir une à contrecœur. « Je ne suis pas une meneuse. Je ne suis personne. »

« _Baraz,_ » commença-t-il, quelque chose dans son regard bleu qui n'était pas uniquement le reflet des flammes, « vous êtes quelqu'un. Vous êtes une Semi-Naine, l'une des rares qui aient existé. Vous parlez l'elfique, avez des Hobbits, des Sorciers et des Aigles parmi vos amis. Vous nous avez menés à la bataille, et nous sommes vivants. »

Une fois encore, elle se retrouva sans voix. Le Prince de Dale avait parlé avec tant de…passion, d'elle et de ses qualités qu'elle se sentit de trop dans la pièce. Soudainement consciente qu'elle était une femme et lui un homme, elle crut bon de partir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était une évidence.

Pressant une pâte très odorante sur sa blessure, puis un bandage propre, Baraz soupira et se détourna de lui. « Vous me prenez pour ce que je ne suis pas. Vous, votre père… Même les Elfes. »

« Non, » fut la réponse cinglante. Elle sentit Bard se lever, et quand il fut assez proche que pour qu'elle sente la chaleur de son corps, il la força gentiment à se retourner pour lui faire face. « Chacun d'entre nous a fait des erreurs. Quoi que vous vous sentiez coupable d'avoir fait ou de ne pas avoir fait, réfléchissez-y encore. Une cité entière est encore debout grâce à vous. »

« Bard, je ne suis là que depuis _deux jours_… » crut-elle bon de l'interrompre. Le feu dans le regard du prince était de retour, et étrangement, Baraz se sentit attirée par ces flammes, comme si elles allaient la consumer.

Et le cor de Dale retentit au loin.

* * *

Le cor et les alarmes de la ville sonnèrent sans interruption aucune pendant la semaine qui suivit. Les Easterlings, renforcés par les pertes qu'avaient déjà subies les Elfes, les Hommes et les Nains, tentèrent plusieurs fois de briser la Porte Sud, surtout la nuit. Jusqu'alors, les flèches et chaudrons d'eau bouillante avaient réussi à les repousser à chaque fois.

Les différentes factions organisèrent le siège de Dale et Erebor de façon différente. Les Hommes de Dale étaient presque spartiates dans leur rationnement de la nourriture. Même les femmes et les anciens refusaient les repas qu'on leur présentait, préférant se nourrir de façon plus frugale. Cela aida les dirigeants à économiser assez pour tenir encore une semaine supplémentaire.

Les Elfes qui avaient survécu à l'attaque – Fíriel n'étant pas parmi eux – s'étaient installés dans l'une des cours et aidaient où ils le pouvaient : la plupart manufacturait des flèches pour les archers de Dale et les leurs quelques-uns versés dans l'art médical aidaient la Reine Talia et ses guérisseurs.

Les Nains d'Erebor, eux, avaient décidé de se retrancher dans leur Montagne aussi longtemps qu'il leur serait possible de le faire. Dáin, enragé après les insultes qu'il avait reçues de la part de Baraz, avait fortifié la Porte au cas où Dale viendrait à tomber, et jusqu'à ce jour, personne ne vint à l'aide de Brand lorsque les Easterlings attaquèrent.

Brand était vu tous les jours aux côtés de ses hommes. Il organisait les troupes et décochait des flèches avec l'arc qui avait appartenu à son grand-père. Aucune couronne n'était visible sur son front, rien ne le distinguait des autres si ce n'était le blason sur son armure. Sa famille était le symbole du siège : son épouse et sa fille aidaient les guérisseurs et son héritier repoussait sans arrêt ceux qui tentaient de briser leurs murs.

Baraz fut plus occupée que jamais cette semaine-là. Un jour elle aidait la reine un autre elle portait secours à Brand et repoussait les Easterlings loin de la Porte Sud et une nuit, elle et plusieurs Elfes se glissèrent hors de la cité pour récupérer ce qui avait été laissé à leur camp de fortune – des réserves de flèches, la cape de Baraz, et du pain de lembas qui serait bienvenu si le siège s'éternisait.

Elle se surprit à souvent penser aux actions du Prince, et rougissait toujours en se remémorant leur presque baiser. Bard avait paru son charme dès leur rencontre, mais depuis cet instant volé, chacun de leurs regards partagés était plus puissant, plus révélateur. Elle ne savait ce que tout cela signifiait, ni comment nommer l'émotion que cela évoquait en elle, mais elle ne laisserait pas son cœur la distraire de la guerre.

* * *

Au matin du dixième jour de mars, Baraz était de nouveau en train d'aider Talia et Sigrid à distribuer les rations du jour lorsque Bard entra précipitamment dans le bâtiment communal, son arc en main et un regard sombre sur le visage.

« Lady Baraz, votre présence est requise au Palais. »

Il n'était plus que très rarement formel lorsqu'il lui parlait, et son ton lui fit relever un sourcil. Elle échangea un regard avec la Reine, qui la laissa partir avec un hochement de tête. Baraz attrapa son arc et replaça ses dagues dans leur fourreau avant de suivre le Prince.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-elle quand ils furent dans la rue.

Les yeux bleus de Bard étaient voilés de ce qu'elle crut reconnaitre comme étant de la colère. « Le Roi Dáin a rendu visite à mon père. Ses généraux et lui ont décidé d'attaquer après tout. »

Elle siffla de colère. « Stupide. Ils vont se faire massacrer. »

« C'est pourquoi mon père a besoin de vous. »

Baraz serra les dents de mécontentement. Elle savait que Brand appréciait ses conseils plus que ceux de ses généraux, et elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais elle doutait que Dáin ou son fils Thorin accepterait sa présence après les évènements de la semaine précédente. Elle suivit quand bien même son guide et remit sa tunique en place.

Bard lui lança un regard amusé. « Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de cela pour impressionner qui que ce soit, my lady. » Elle le fusilla du regard, mais finit tout de même par pouffer de rire avant qu'ils n'atteignent le palais, qui avait été transformé en hôpital de fortune pour les habitants de la Ville Basse qui avaient été évacués. Ceux les niveaux supérieurs étaient encore réservés à la famille royale.

* * *

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Brand au deuxième étage, et malgré la petite taille naturelle des Nains, la pièce semblait pleine de monde. Baraz ne put réfréner un sourire en reconnaissant les têtes blondes de son oncle Kíli et de Fíli à ses côtés. En tant que membres de la famille royale, ils avaient évidemment le droit d'assister aux réunions de Dáin.

Ledit Dáin regarda son arrivée avec un regard écarquillé et une rage qui ne mit pas longtemps à apparaitre. « Que fait-elle ici ? » cria-t-il. « Je ne parlerai pas à une traitresse sang-mêlé qui aime les Elfes et m'a insulté ! »

Baraz le fixa du regard, la tête haute. Kíli la regarda fièrement, Fíli avait l'air de s'amuser franchement, et Brand…eh bien Brand souriait. Un miroir parfait de son fils en cet instant, mais quoi qu'il en soit un geste inhabituel pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours montré un immense respect envers ses voisins.

« Lady Baraz est ici en tant que Conseillère Royale. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne doive rester. Mais si Votre Majesté est importunée par sa présence, alors peut-être qu'Elle préférera attendre dehors. »

Dáin eut l'air outragé, comme son fils et deux ou trois de ses généraux, mais personne ne bougea. Brand, à sa manière, leur faisait comprendre qu'il y avait une armée à leurs portes et que les querelles personnelles devraient attendre.

La tension dans la pièce disparut quelque peu, et Baraz prit place à la gauche du monarque avec Bard.

Brand fit un geste vers la carte devant lui. « Jusqu'ici, nous avons réussi à les attirer principalement vers la Porte Sud, come Lady Baraz l'avait prévu- » plusieurs grommellements d'agacement se firent entendre parmi les Nains, « -mais nos défenses s'affaiblissent de jour en jour. J'ai bien peur que nous ne tenions plus très longtemps. »

Dáin rugit : « Ouvrons les Portes et laissons-les entrer ! Nous les accueillerons avec l'acier de nos haches ! »

Kíli, qui avait toujours fait preuve de sagesse et avait appris énormément de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, prit la parole. « Peut-être qu'il serait mieux de leur faire croire qu'ils ont réussi à percer nos défenses plutôt que de les laisser entrer. Ainsi, ils ne sauraient pas qu'on les attend. » Dáin acquiesça bon gré mal gré, acceptant le meilleur plan qui s'offrait à lui.

Brand acquiesça de même. « Oui, cela nous assurerait qu'ils arrivent en plus petit nombre que sur une plaine ouverte. » Il se tourna vers Baraz qui fit un salut de la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment le dernier mot. « Nous devrions, cependant, par sécurité, évacuer les femmes et les enfants loin du champ de bataille. Pourriez-vous les accueillir dans la Montagne ? »

Dáin échangea un regard avec son fils. Thorin détestait les Hommes, chacun le savait, mais étrangement, il répondit par l'affirmative. « Ils y seront en sécurité. Mais aucune saleté à oreilles pointues ne sera admise à l'intérieur. »

Baraz prit la parole. « Ces _saletés à oreilles pointues_, mon cher Thorin, sont sous mes ordres. Ils seront en train de se battre. Comme cela a été convenu avec leur roi quand il est venu à notre aide. » Dáin grogna de mécontentement, mais comme la plupart de ses hommes paraissaient d'accord avec elle, il ne répondit pas. Qu'elle qu'ait été la difficulté des relations entre les Nains et les Elfes, cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'en effet, les soldats de Thranduil étaient venus les aider.

Brand bougea une pièce sur sa carte. « Alors nous sommes d'accord. Nous attendrons que l'Ennemi entre de lui-même, et les recevrons avec l'acier et le fer de nos ancêtres. »

Bard releva le regard. « Combien d'hommes avez-vous ? »

Dáin jeta un coup-d'œil au Prince, mais décidant sans doute qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un manque de respect, il réfléchit avant de répondre « Cinquante mille, je dirais. Et cela sans prendre en compte les dwarrowdams. »

Baraz sourit. On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses sur le peuple de Durin, mais il n'en restait pas moins que leurs femmes étaient d'aussi fières guerrières que leurs hommes, et qu'elles étaient respectées en tant que telles. Le Roi de Dale et son fils parurent impressionnés.

« Nous avons une bonne chance de nous en sortir, » conclut Brand.

* * *

On mit fin à la réunion de guerre, et Baraz alla rejoindre son oncle et son ami. Ils étaient restés en arrière pour discuter avec elle.

« Comment va Papa ? » fut sa première question, car elle n'avait pas revu Bofur depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Montagne une semaine auparavant.

Kíli sourit. « Il va bien. Il se prépare pour la bataille, évidemment, comme tous nos compagnons de la Quête. » Baraz sourit en retour. Oui, elle imaginait bien qu'il serait impossible de retenir Dwalin, Nóri et même Bombur d'aller casser quelques os. Même si c'était dangereux. En fait, pour ces Nains entêtés, plus l'entreprise était dangereuse, mieux c'était. « Tu fais vraiment la différence, ici, Baraz. »

Elle croisa le regard de son oncle. Il était sérieux, et un éclair de fierté passa dans ses yeux verts. « J'ai eu de bons professeurs. »

Il pouffa de rire et prit son fils par l'épaule. « Viens, fils, laissons Lady Baraz à son Roi. Nous la verrons sur le champ de bataille. » Il lui fit un clin-d'œil et ils partirent.

Baraz les suivit du regard. Oui, ils se verraient sur le champ de bataille, mais à quel prix ? Et son cher, vieux père, survivrait-il à tout cela ?

Est-ce qu'aucun d'entre eux y survivrait ?


	24. 23 Le prix de la guerre

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**23\. Le prix de la guerre**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**20 mars**_

* * *

Une autre semaine passa, et le siège n'évolua pas. Les Easterlings, bien qu'attaquant régulièrement la Porte Sud de Dale, n'avançaient pas en grand nombre.

Baraz, Brand et même le très têtu Dáin comprirent assez vite que leurs ennemis attendaient leurs ordres de l'Est. Ils ne bougeaient pas si cela n'était pas absolument nécessaire, préférant fatiguer les assiégés, et bien vite, on vit des éclaireurs discuter avec les généraux comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose.

Cette semaine-là passa dans une atmosphère tendue, Dale et Erebor attendant le moment où leur Ennemi lancerait l'offensive et ses armées contre leurs murs. L'anticipation était pire que la bataille en elle-même.

Au matin du dix-septième jour de mars, l'Ennemi reçu enfin l'ordre de son maitre. Un cor résonna haut et fort dans l'aube, et Dale se réveilla au son des béliers contre la Porte affaiblie.

Baraz et Bard, ainsi que les Elfes restants, se réveillèrent au son du cor tandis qu'ils se reposaient dans la cour qui leur avait été assignée, assez près des murs Sud.

Une Elleth aux cheveux châtains s'approcha de Baraz tandis que le son fanait dans la brise. Son nom était Taenya, et elle avait pris le commandement des Elfes après que Fíriel soit tombé. Bien qu'ils aient tous prêté allégeance à Baraz assez rapidement. « _Aier-arwen, mani naa lye umien ?_ » _**Lady Aier, que faisons-nous ?**_

Baraz serra les dents et prit son arc elfique, faisant signe à Bard de faire de même. « Maintenant, _mellon-nîn_, nous nous battons. »

L'Elleth acquiesça gravement et lança un clair « _Khila he !_ » _**Suivez-la !**_ qui fit trembler la terre en-dessous d'eux de par son intensité.

Dale allait bientôt vitre la plus grande bataille qu'elle ait connue depuis la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Ceux qui l'avait connue, pour la grande majorité des Nains, attendaient en trépignant cet ennemi bien plus grand et intelligent que les Orcs et Gobelins qui les avaient attaqués alors.

* * *

Le soleil se leva plus franchement, et tandis que Baraz et son régiment prenaient place sur les murs, un immense bélier fut amené près de la Porte Sud. Derrière laquelle se cachaient Dáin, Brand et leurs meilleurs guerriers. Les archers de Dale avaient été envoyés sur les toits ou dans les tours, d'où ils verraient le mieux le champ de bataille. La garde montée des Nains attendait quant à elle les ordres de son souverain dans la ville haute. Même les arquebuses d'Erebor avaient été réquisitionnées. Ceux qui restaient dans la Montagne avec les femmes et enfants de Dale étaient censés les utiliser au mieux. Parmi eux, Oncle Nóri.

Quand le cor de l'Est résonna une seconde fois, le bélier commença sa terrible œuvre sur la Porte, et dans le même temps, Baraz et Bard virent une portion assez importante de l'armée se diriger vers l'Ouest, là où la Porte était moins défendue. Elle croisa le regard de Taenya et lui demanda de diriger une partie de leurs archers vers cette partie de la ville. L'Elleth prit leur tête.

« Ces saletés ont eu le temps de nous observer, » Bard siffla-t-il.

Baraz acquiesça sombrement. « En effet. Espérons que nous sommes toujours les plus intelligents des deux camps. » Elle encocha une flèche alors que le bélier tapait contre la porte une deuxième fois. La troisième fois, le bois renforcé par les Nains craqua, des bouts de bois voletant dans tous les sens alors qu'une marée d'Easterlings entrait dans la cité.

Les armées de Dale s'étaient préparées à cela pendant une semaine entière. Ils avaient bloqué l'avancée des ennemis plus loin que la petite cour intérieure avec des charrettes, des rochers, de vieilles armes, tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver et ne leur était pas utile. L'ennemi ne pouvait donc pas entrer en grand nombre, et se trouva bien vite piégé.

Baraz lança un clair 'Tirez !' dans l'air matinal et une volée de flèches apparut du haut des murs et des toits, tombant en masse sur les hommes en armure légère qui tombèrent comme des poupées de chiffon. Certains survécurent assez longtemps que pour que les hommes des deux rois les achèvent de leurs épées, mais la plupart mourut sur le coup.

Un autre groupe d'Easterlings força l'entrée, mais reçut le même traitement. Quand la troisième vague arriva, cependant, Brand, Dáin et leur garde sortirent de derrière les barricades et les reçurent avec des armes de combat rapproché, les repoussant sur le pont qu'ils avaient investi.

Baraz, Bard et les Elfes décochèrent leurs flèches mortelles sur leurs ennemis, remarquant que, cette bataille, bien que commencée en leur faveur, ne serait pas facile à gagner. Il y avait trop d'hommes contre eux, leurs forces étaient trop nombreuses. Quand un homme tombait, trois prenaient sa place.

* * *

La première journée se passa ainsi, avec flèches et acier, et quand le soleil se coucha et que les Easterlings battirent retraite vers leur camp, Dale tenait bon. Mais pas pour très longtemps.

Pensant à tort que la retraite de leurs opposants était une petite victoire, les armées de Dale et d'Erebor se retirèrent pour la nuit, pensant que les Easterlings ne les attaqueraient pas dans l'obscurité.

Ils avaient terriblement tort.

Au cœur de la nuit, quand les cloches sonnèrent minuit, ils entrèrent dans la cité, silencieux comme la brise, leurs couteaux ouvrant un passage sanglant dans les rangs des Hommes et des Nains jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux survive assez longtemps que pour sonner l'alarme. Cette première nuit, le coup fut terrible.

Après deux jours, la ville basse tomba. Dáin, Brand et les archers se retirèrent plus près du palais royal qui avait été vidé de tout pauvre citoyen apeuré, envoyé à la Montagne pour leur sécurité.

Baraz, Bard et les Elfes avaient depuis longtemps épuisé leur stock de flèches, et avaient résolu de se battre aux côtés des deux monarques, leurs épées et leurs dagues à la main plutôt que leurs arcs.

L'affaire prit un tour plus funeste le troisième jour.

* * *

Baraz avait été assignée à la protection de Bard par son père, mais chacun avait décidé de ne pas s'éloigner de lui et Dáin, au cas où ils avaient besoin d'eux eux aussi. Baraz pouvait voir son Oncle Kíli se battre aux côtés de Thorin, Fíli restant derrière son père qui le protégeait de son corps.

Baraz n'avait jamais vraiment été très douée avec une lame dans la main, mais obligée d'utiliser ses dagues dans l'espace confiné de la cour, elle était assez efficace. Ses lames trouvaient souvent le défaut dans l'armure de ses ennemis, et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle les frappait au visage ou les envoyait s'empaler sur l'épée de Bard.

Ils se battaient côte à côte comme s'ils dansaient une chorégraphie apprise de longue date. Bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais entrainés ensemble, leur implicite souhait de garder l'autre en vie les transformait en excellents partenaires de combat. Mais cela n'empêcha pas l'océan d'ennemis de les encercler de tout côté, les forçant à se retrancher contre un point de la Porte Nord de Dale. On avait fermé ladite porte, et les Hommes et les Nains n'avaient plus choix : il fallait tuer pour ne pas être tué.

Quand le soleil atteignit son zénith, Baraz sentit une vague de terreur la submerger et elle se souvint des images qu'elle avait entraperçues dans le miroir de Lady Galadriel. Elle voyait Kíli et Thorin se battre, Fíli caché par un groupe de gardes nains, Dáin et Brand se battant côte à côte, et au milieu, les Elfes, tombant l'un après l'autre comme les feuilles des arbres qu'ils aimaient tant. Quand Taenya tomba, Baraz se sentit perdre toute chaleur, et seul le bras de Bard la poussant sur le côté l'empêcha de se faire prendre par une lame ennemie.

Ils étaient en train de perdre.

Tirant le prince derrière elle, Baraz décida de grimper sur le mur et forcer la Porte à s'ouvrir, offrant une retraite aisée aux hommes vers la Montagne. Dans la loge des gardes, elle trouva un carquois de flèches longues, et se dit que c'était un signe du destin. Quand elle vint à bout de la corde retenant la lourde Porte, elle emporta le carquois et un long arc dans le même temps.

Bard sauta plusieurs marches pour aider plusieurs des hommes de son père qui avaient été coincés contre le mur. Baraz se tint sur les escaliers, encochant et ne visant rien en particulier quand elle vit ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

* * *

Au milieu de la cour, Brand, Roi de Dale, venait de tomber, la gorge tranchée par une dague. Dáin, Roi d'Erebor, protégeait son corps de son marteau de guerre. Elle décocha une flèche alors qu'un Easterling parvenait à toucher le Nain à la cuisse, puis une autre quand on frappa Dáin à la tête, faisant tomber son casque bosselé.

« _Thanu men !_ » entendit-elle alors, et vit la silhouette de Thorin à ses pieds, son épée levée haut alors que son père tombait sous le coup des assauts de non moins de quatre Easterlings. _**Mon roi !**_

Il courait à sa propre perte.

Baraz encocha une nouvelle fois et protégea le prince nain aussi bien qu'elle le put alors que la tête blonde de son oncle le suivait, dessinant un chemin de mort de son épée. Kíli était un guerrier hors pair, comme l'avait été son propre oncle, Thorin Oakenshield, et plusieurs le regardèrent se battre fièrement. Comme s'ils suivaient du regard leur roi légitime.

Thorin Stonehelm avait presqu'atteint son but quand Kíli le retint, lui criant des ordres en Khuzdûl, bien que Baraz ne put entendre ce qu'il lui intimait. Elle continua à tirer ses flèches pour protéger les deux princes jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le mur.

Puis un cri. « _Père !_ » Un cri de douleur. Baraz ne pouvait voir Fíli, mais son cœur s'arrêta un instant quand elle comprit ce qui venait sans doute de se passer. Elle courut au bas des escaliers et sauta parmi les soldats qui n'eurent que le temps de s'écarter sur son passage. Elle sortit une longue dague de son fourreau et se battit jusqu'à atteindre là où Fíli était penché sur un corps sans vie. Un corps dont la poitrine avait été poignardée sans relâche.

Kíli.

* * *

La voix de Baraz rejoignit celle de son ami alors qu'elle aussi hurlait sa douleur. Elle tua tous les ennemis qui tentèrent de la frapper, protégeant ceux qui étaient, eux, toujours en vie. Déjà, les Nains et les Hommes battaient en retraite, essayant pour certains de transporter les corps de ceux qui étaient tombés. Baraz aperçut quelques hommes transportant le corps de leur roi, et sut que celui de Dáin suivrait.

Puis ses pensées allèrent à Bard, et elle décida qu'aucun autre sang ne viendrait plus éclabousser les dalles de pierres, si ce n'était celui des Easterlings. Elle décocha les quelques flèches qu'il lui restait jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit où Thorin et Bard se tenaient, dos à dos. Elle parvint à attraper Bard d'abord, le poussant vers la Porte, et le prince obéit, les yeux voilés par l'adrénaline et la souffrance qui étaient inhérentes à cette bataille.

Thorin avait ramassé le marteau de son père, et tuait tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'un ennemi ne lui lacère le visage, ajoutant une autre cicatrice à celle qu'il devait à Baraz.

Le Nain chancela mais ne tomba pas, et quand Baraz vint à son aide, ses dagues le protégeant en une danse létale, les Easterlings reculèrent quelque peu. Baraz était terrible avec ses cheveux couverts de sang séché qui voletait derrière elle en un rideau mortel qui cachait ses dagues. Elle avait les lèvres retournées en un grognement presqu'animal tandis qu'elle vengeait ceux qui étaient morts.

Thorin s'exclama alors « _Azbadu men ! Khayamu !_ » _**Ma dame ! Pour la victoire !**_ et Baraz ralentit jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qu'un petit groupe de Nains s'était regroupés autour d'eux, comme si ralliés par leurs leaders.

« _Khayum thane !_ » chantèrent-ils tous, et les Easterlings qui restaient tentèrent de s'enfuir en masse confuse. _**Victoire pour le roi !**_

Baraz laissa retomber ses bras, et réalisa quelque chose.

Dale était tombée, mais ils n'avaient pas perdu la guerre.


	25. 24 Les marques du feu

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**24\. Les marques du feu **

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**27 mars**_

* * *

Baraz courut rejoindre la Montagne aussi vite qu'elle le put, vaguement consciente de la boue et du sang qui lui couvraient les cheveux et les vêtements. Elle pouvait sentir pulser une blessure sur son front et sentait du sang séché sur sa joue, mais rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance.

Aussitôt qu'elle, Thorin et la dizaine de soldats qui étaient restés en arrières eurent passé l'entrée d'Erebor, les portes furent scellées, ne laissant comme protection qu'un mur sur lequel se trouvaient chaudron d'huile bouillante et arquebuses.

L'une des premières personnes qu'elle aperçut en entrant dans la Montagne pour la première fois depuis des semaines fut la Princesse Sigrid. Elle s'occupait du bras blessé d'un Nain, pâle et les yeux rougis. Baraz comprit qu'on lui avait parlé ou qu'elle avait vu le corps sans vie de son père, et pourtant elle était toujours là, le parfait portrait du courage.

Baraz s'enfonça plus profondément dans les murs, sourde à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Il y avait des soldats blessés des trois factions partout – seul quatre Elfes étaient encore en vie, et ils étaient assez mal en point que pour qu'ils ne survivent peut-être pas à la suite – ainsi que des familles qui pleuraient ceux qu'elles avaient perdus et des soldats plus ou moins saufs qui attendaient la prochaine bataille.

Quand résonna son prénom pour la première fois, Baraz ne l'entendit pas. Ni la deuxième fois. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main tendre vînt se poser sur son épaule qu'elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un se tenait près d'elle, et elle croisa le regard soulagé et pourtant terriblement triste de Bofur.

Elle enlaça son père sans trop y penser, se demandant si sa mère avait ressenti le même vide après la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Vide, exténuée, seule.

« Baraz, vient. Nous rendons nos hommages à Kíli. » Bofur la conduisit lentement loin des blessés et vers les quartiers privés. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'ils avaient atteint la chambre de Kíli avant d'y être entrée.

* * *

Le Prince d'Erebor, Kíli, fils de Dís et Fenrir, avait été couché sur son lit, son épée dans les mains, son visage et corps lavés de toute trace de sang. Il avait l'air en paix, s'il n'y avait pas la pâleur de sa peau et les larmes de son fils et de ses amis.

Les membres de la Quête avaient perdu leur dernier Prince. Même le stoïque Glóin avait des larmes dans les yeux. Nóri et son frère Dóri pleuraient abondamment, se tenant l'un l'autre comme si cela affaiblissait leur peine. Dwalin se tenait à côté du lit, et il avait l'air plus vieux que Baraz ne l'avait jamais connu. Ses épaules étaient baissées en guise de défaite, et il avait les yeux fermés, sans doute pour s'empêcher de pleurer lui aussi.

Bofur alla aux côtés de son frère Bombur, qui avait le bras droit en écharpe. Baraz lui tapota l'épaule avant de s'approcher de la petite silhouette lourde de souffrance qui se tenait droite à côté de son père.

La main de Fíli trouva la sienne sans qu'il n'ait besoin de lui jeter le moindre coup-d'œil. Il fixait le visage de son père comme si cela pouvait le ramener à la vie. Ses yeux bleus étaient brillants de larmes mais elles n'étaient pas encore tombées. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été détressés et tombaient emmêlés sur ses épaules.

« Fíl, » commença-t-elle d'une voix basse pleine de douleur tandis qu'elle repoussait les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, « il est mort en héros. Comme cela avait toujours été écrit. »

Il releva les yeux pour la regarder et ses lèvres se relevèrent comme pour montrer son accord. Baraz savait que rien ne pourrait le faire se sentir mieux, pourtant, car rien ne pourrait _la_ faire se sentir mieux non plus.

Elle contempla la scène autour d'elle et son cœur se serra. Elle avait connu cette même douleur pendant plusieurs mois. Gandalf, Boromir, Frodo, Merry, Pippin… Ses oncles Balin, Óin et Óri… La douleur n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de quitter sa poitrine, et celle-ci, pourtant, les surpassait toutes.

Kíli avait toujours été là, un pilier sur lequel elle pouvait se reposer, toute sa vie. D'abord quand il vivait toujours dans les Montagnes Bleues et qu'elle et Bofur lui rendait visite, il lui apprit comment manier l'arc nanique. Puis à Erebor quand il la protégea de Dáin et ses conseillers, la liant à sa famille via Fíli et sa volonté seule. Et même là, à quelques jours du siège de Dale, il lui avait fait confiance pour mener les troupes à la victoire.

Middle Earth venait de perdre un grand homme.

* * *

L'hommage dura un peu plus d'une heure, et puis une autre personne vint rejoindre le groupe.

Thorin avait été soigné, la coupure sur son visage fraiche et hideuse, mais propre. Il avait revêtu une tenue plus ordinaire, mais l'expression sur ses traits ne faisait rien pour alléger la tension dans la Montagne.

Il vint se tenir à côté de Fíli et ils échangèrent quelques mots en Khuzdûl, des mots qui ne devraient pas être répétés car sacrés et privés. Puis il se pencha sur le corps de Kíli en signe de respect.

Enfin, il se tourna vers le groupe en présence et se racla la gorge. « Kíli fils de Fenrir m'a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. Je ne l'oublierai pas. » Plusieurs le saluèrent de la tête, acceptant sans le dire son héritage. Ils n'avaient pas fait de même à la mort de Thorin Oakenshield, Baraz le savait.

Même elle baissa la tête à son passage. Mais elle fut surprise lorsqu'il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui demanda de le suivre. Elle jeta un coup-d'œil à son père qui lui sourit pour l'encourager, et elle accrocha son arc autour de ses épaules avant de suivre le nouveau Roi Sous la Montagne.

« Baraz Bofursdottir, » commença Thorin dès qu'ils furent loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Il paraissait étonné, comme s'il la voyait vraiment pour la première fois. « Tu m'as impressionné aujourd'hui. Tu as rallié des armées derrière toi et tu as sauvé des milliers d'hommes. Merci. »

Baraz le fixa sans comprendre, comme si elle n'assistait pas à la scène. Thorin et elle s'étaient toujours cordialement détestés, et la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait laissée n'avait pas aidé. Ils s'étaient toujours opposés l'un à l'autre, et pourtant, il l'avait appelée '_Azbadu men_', 'My Lady', sur le champ de bataille, acceptant son sang nain.

Quand il continua, elle ne put s'empêcher de trébucher sur un fil invisible.

« Quand cette guerre sera finie et que je serai couronné pour succéder à mon père, si je le suis un jour, » continua-t-il d'une voix grave, « je voudrais que tu rejoignes mon Conseil. En ton nom. »

Baraz ne put répondre, pas en tout cas pendant plusieurs longues secondes. « Merci, _Thanu men_, mais je ne peux pas- »

« Tu peux et tu le feras, _Azbad Baraz Gazardu_. » _**Lady Baraz la Sage.**_

Baraz sourit en entendant ce titre, un titre qu'elle porterait en son propre nom. Thorin avait trouvé la façon de lui pardonner leurs erreurs de jeunesse en honneur de ses hauts faits de guerre. Quand le futur roi s'éloigna, elle se sentit soudain plus légère.

* * *

Les morts furent enterrés proprement pendant la nuit. Les Nains dans la Montagne, les Hommes sur la plaine qui séparait la ville du pic solitaire.

Baraz rencontra Lady Talia et Sigrid, partagea leur douleur d'avoir perdu Brand, et les aida à soigner les blessés. L'un des Elfes mourut dans ses bras au son d'une chanson rendant hommage aux étoiles qu'elle lui murmura d'une voix calme.

Deux jours passèrent avant que les Easterlings n'attaquent de nouveau. Leurs béliers cognèrent contre la Montagne Solitaire, mais le travail des Nains était plus robuste que ce qu'ils avaient vu, et bientôt, l'huile bouillante et les pierres jetées depuis les murs les dispersèrent.

Thorin avait pris le commandement de son armée aisément, tous les généraux de son père qui restaient lui ayant prêté allégeance immédiatement. Jusque-là, l'armée naine était la seule à encore se battre, puisqu'elle connaissait la Montagne mieux que quiconque.

Les citoyens de Dale aidaient comme ils le pouvaient. L'un des greniers avait été perdu en même temps que la ville, ce qui signifiait que les rations étaient encore plus petites qu'auparavant, mais personne ne se plaignit. Ceux qui le pouvaient fabriquèrent des lances avec le bois qu'ils trouvaient facilement d'autres réparèrent des armures. La plupart aidèrent à l'infirmerie de fortune.

Pendant quatre jours, Baraz ne vit aucune trace de Bard.

Il apparaissait que la blessure qu'elle avait reçue à la tête allait laisser une cicatrice, preuve de sa présence sur le champ de bataille, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas trop.

Elle avait passé la plupart de son temps avec la Reine Talia, aidant les blessés à se remettre, jusqu'à ce que, au matin du 24 mars, son nom ne soit prononcé alors qu'elle se rendait aux cuisines pour stériliser des outils de chirurgie.

* * *

« Baraz ! » résonna son nom une fois de plus, et c'était la voix grave et enrouée du Prince de Dale – quoiqu'il était désormais Roi.

Elle se retourna, déposant le bassin qu'elle transportait en le voyant trottiner pour la rejoindre. Il avait des coupures fraiches sur les mains, comme s'il s'était battu, et elle prit sa main gauche pour y regarder de plus près. « Où étais-tu ? »

Ils avaient commencé à se tutoyer, comme la grande majorité des personnes emprisonnées dans la Montagne. Il n'y avait plus de raison, ou presque, d'être formel.

« Certains de mes hommes et moi nous sommes introduits dans la ville pour récupérer ce que l'on pouvait. » Il murmurait, ses yeux sur elle, leur bleu avalé par la lueur des torches sur les murs. « Nous sommes tombés sur quelques-uns de ces bâtards qui faisaient la même chose. »

La Bataille de Dale l'avait endurci, Baraz le comprit en le regardant. Quand elle l'avait rencontré, il souriait sans cesse, blaguant, flirtant même et maintenant, son regard était dur et grave. Elle ne dit rien et lui rendit sa main.

« J'ai trouvé ceci dans la cour, et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais le récupérer. » Bard sortit quelque chose de sa poche et, quand elle le vit, Baraz toucha son cou, les yeux fixés sur la chaine brisée dans la main du Prince.

« L'anneau de ma mère ! » dit-elle avant de récupérer l'objet. Il était un peu sale mais il s'agissait sans aucun doute possible de la copie de Nenya. Elle le prit délicatement, soudainement triste, et releva les yeux vers lui. « Merci. »

Bard la fixa pendant un instant, prêt à dire quelque chose. Puis, sans crier gare, il entoura la taille de Baraz d'un bras et l'attira à lui. Il la regardait toujours comme s'il lui demandait silencieusement la permission avant de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Baraz n'avait jamais été embrassée de sa vie, ou du moins pas vraiment. Ses embrassades maladroites avec deux ou trois garçons Hobbits quand elle était enfant ne comptaient pas. Aussi, quand elle ferma les yeux et posa sa main dans la nuque de Bard, elle sut que son corps lui envoyait un message important.

Il y avait aussi ce familier bourdonnement quelque part dans sa poitrine qui la fit haleter tout en pressant ses lèvres plus fermement contre celles de Bard.

Il ne la poussa pas, n'approfondit pas le baiser. Il n'y avait que leurs lèvres qui se touchaient, prudentes et tendres et pourtant désespérées aussi.

Quand ils se séparèrent, les yeux de Baraz n'étaient plus pleins de larmes mais pleins de questions. Bard la regarda avec quelque chose d'étrange dans le bleu de ses yeux avant qu'il ne lance un « Sois prudente, ma dame » avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Peut-être que ce moment volé amènerait un semblant de paix à l'âme de Baraz. Ou à son cœur. Même si uniquement pour quelques heures.

* * *

Le jour suivant, les Easterlings changèrent de stratégie. Comme leurs béliers n'arrivaient pas à venir à bout des portes de Durin, ils avaient fait reculer leurs armes de siège, et avaient fait avancer des catapultes et autres constructions du même type.

Baraz fut appelée sur le mur par Thorin à l'aube, et tandis qu'elle venait rejoindre le monarque en armure, elle remarqua les machines telles qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu, faites de bois et d'acier, qui s'approchaient de la Montagne, des torches et barils d'huile derrière elles.

Elle se tourna vers le Nain et vit Dwalin tout près. « Ils veulent mettre le feu à la Montagne. »

Thorin grommela. « Ils peuvent essayer. »

Baraz sentit un nœud de peur se former dans son ventre, le même que lorsque Dáin se préparait pour la guerre. Elle pria les Valar qui l'écoutaient que Thorin ne soit pas aussi têtu que son père, et c'est pourquoi elle dit « Ne serait-il pas plus prudent de vider les halls d'entrée maintenant pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait plus aucune autre mort inutile ? » Elle regarde au-dessus de son épaule vers ce qui servait toujours d'infirmerie de fortune.

Thorin suivit son regard et grommela une fois de plus, cette fois en accord avec elle. « Tu as raison. » Et il partit sans un mot de plus.

Baraz se retourna vers la plaine et les machines qui y étaient installées. Dwalin vint se tenir à ses côtés, son visage ridé sérieux comme jamais. « J'espère bien que tout cela sera bientôt fini. J'ai mal aux os à chaque fois que je vois ces saletés d'humains de l'Est. »

Elle eut un rire sans joie. « On ne peut pas prédire l'avenir, mon Oncle. »

« Ne dis pas ça, gamine. Nous connaissons tous deux des gens qui le peuvent. » Il lui fit un clin-d'œil et Baraz se souvint alors que lui aussi connaissait au moins un Elfe qui pouvait voir le futur. Lord Elrond. Qu'il parle du Seigneur d'Imladris sans once de sarcasme dans la voix était un changement agréable.

Tous deux restèrent sur le mur un moment, puis Baraz se décida à quitter les lieux en concluant d'un « Je vais aider Lady Talia à déplacer ses patients. »

* * *

Les Nains et les Hommes couraient dans tous les sens, transportant ce qu'il pouvait d'eau pour éteindre le brasier qui avait pris Erebor de front.

Baraz aussi courait partout, l'impression d'être plus inutile que jamais, sentant la chaleur dévastatrice qui lui brulait presque la peau de là où elle se tenait. Elle pouvait entendre les cris de douleur des gens qui étaient pris au piège des flammes et de l'huile qui les nourrissait et elle voyait aussi les murs qui les protégeait à l'intérieur de leur désormais tombe être mangés par une vague d'orange et de jaune aveuglant.

Elle pouvait voir Thorin, qui avait enlevé son armure, hurlant des ordres aux Nains qui pouvaient toujours utiliser les arquebuses dans cette fournaise. Elle vit une immense flèche être lancée dans la plaine, puis l'arquebuse être frappée par une boule de feu. Elle se protégea le visage des étincelles qui tombèrent sur elle.

« _Baraz !_ » entendit-elle par-dessus le brouhaha de l'incendie. Elle chercha l'origine de la voix, et vit Bard avec un seau obsolète dans les mains. Il le laissa tomber au sol et la rejoignit plus quelques enjambées. « Que fais-tu ici ? Tu te tiens trop près ! » Il jeta un coup-d'œil au mur et fit la grimace tandis qu'une autre salve d'étincelles leur atterrissait dessus.

Baraz lui prit la main et tenta de le tirer plus loin. « Va, Bard, tu ne peux pas rester ici, tu es trop important ! »

Il ne parut pas convaincu et la tira plus loin lui aussi. « Ne sois pas stupide. »

Baraz regarda au-dessus de son épaule, alors que la dernière arquebuse lançait l'une de ses dernières flèches. Puis elle hurla de douleur quand elle sentit la chaleur la plus intense qu'elle ait ressentie lui burler la tête. Elle se battit contre les flammes et se brula les mains, et puis, la douleur se fit trop forte. Elle ne sentit pas les mains qui l'agrippaient et s'évanouit.

* * *

« -bien. Le choc et la douleur étaient trop forts, voilà tout. »

Baraz entendit la voix voilée comme si elle se trouvait sous un oreiller, et gémit tandis qu'elle reprenait conscience. Elle se sentait bizarrement engourdie et…épaisse…à certains endroits, sans pouvoir expliquer le phénomène.

Il y eut un son de surprise non loin – bien que cela aurait pu tout aussi bien être à des millions de lieues de là – et une main froide lui toucha le bas du visage et les joues. « Tu es réveillée ! » entendit-elle, et elle reconnut Sigrid.

Elle essaya de se relever dans le lit sur lequel on l'avait placée, et quand elle tenta de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, elle eut un flash – de feu, de flammes, de _douleur_ – et frissonna.

« Doucement, Baraz. Tu es restée inconsciente pendant assez longtemps que pour faire attention. »

Baraz ouvrit les lèvres, sentant une sorte de tissu lui toucher la bouche alors qu'elle arrivait à former les mots « Combien de temps ? » dans une voix grave et enrouée qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment.

Sigrid soupira. « Deux jours. Nous sommes le 27 au soir. »

Baraz arrêta de gigoter pour se relever. Elle avait donc dormi plusieurs jours, et pourtant elle était apparemment toujours dans la Montagne. Ils n'avaient donc pas tout perdu. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, et annonça « Je ne vois rien. »

Ce ne fut pas Sigrid qui lui répondit, mais une voix plus légère et quelque peu sarcastique, « Que pensais-tu réussir en te faisant bruler vive, hein ? »

Baraz se tourna vers la voix, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. « Fíl ? »

« Malheureusement, ton père m'a demandé de rester à côté de ton lit de douleur. Il supervise la reconstruction de la ville à Dale. » Comprenant sans doute que l'information était de trop grande importance, il ajouta « Soigne-toi et nous t'expliquerons plus tard. Je vais prévenir Oncle Bofur que tu es réveillée. » Elle entendit quelqu'un se lever, puis des lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Baraz était impatiente de savoir ce qui s'était passé depuis l'incendie. Si son père était à Dale, avaient-ils gagné la bataille ? Les Easterlings avaient-ils été vaincus ? Elle avait besoin de réponses, mais Sigrid la poussa gentiment à se recoucher. « Plus tard, » dit la princesse, et son ton était presque aussi autoritaire que celui de sa mère.

Plus tard, donc.

* * *

Pendant la nuit, Baraz demanda à son infirmière si elle pouvait retirer les bandages qui lui obstruaient la vue. Elle voulait voir sa jeune amie. Sigrid y réfléchit, puis exprima son accord.

Ses mains étaient tendres et douces quand elle défit le nœud derrière la tête de Baraz, et quand elle déroula doucement le tissu loin de la peau meurtrie. La Semi-Naine grimaça plusieurs fois quand le bandage emmena avec lui des bouts de chair neuve, mais elle savait qu'elle avait été gravement brulée et ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses blessures ne soient déjà guéries de toute manière.

« Voilà. Ne touche pas, par contre. »

Baraz sentit le poids du lin quitter sa tête, et ouvrit les yeux lentement, apercevant d'abord les bougies qui illuminaient la pièce. Cela lui prit une seconde, mais elle reconnut « La chambre de Fíli ? »

Sigrid acquiesça et Baraz tourna son regard vers elle. Elle portait un uniforme d'infirmière blanc, et pas la robe noire que son deuil aurait exigée. « Oui, il a insisté. Il partage les quartiers de ton père, si j'ai bien compris. »

Baraz était consciente du côté têtu de son ami, savait qu'il était aussi fort que celui de tous les fils de Durin, mais elle était dans le même temps contente d'être entourée par des objets qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle vit son père entrer dans la pièce pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, et sourit en voyant le plateau qu'il transportait, sur lequel se trouvaient de l'eau et un repas sans doute concocté par l'oncle Bombur. Il la fixa un instant avant de lui faire un clin-d'œil. « Ce n'est pas aussi laid que je l'aurais cru. »

Baraz fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Sigrid. « Puis-je voir ? »

La princesse soupira mais hocha la tête. « Ne touche pas ! » rappela-t-elle alors qu'elle dénichait un miroir à main et le lui tendait. Baraz le leva lentement, apercevant d'abord son menton, sa bouche et ses joues, normaux puis elle découvrit deux sourcils brulés et un front un peu marqué.

Non, ses blessures les plus graves se trouvaient sur sa tête. Le côté gauche de sa chevelure avait entièrement brulé jusqu'aux racines, coupée rapidement par quiconque l'avait traitée en premier. Les mèches rousses couvraient à peine la peau rouge et tendre de son crâne. Elle avait l'air d'une vieille dame malade.

Bofur lui prit gentiment la main et lui prit le miroir. « Ça va repousser. » Et il y avait une gravité dans sa voix telle qu'elle ne comprendrait que plus tard.

* * *

« Papa, » lui demanda-t-elle plus tard, « qu'est-il arrivé à Erebor ? »

Bofur lui serra les doigts – qui étaient eux aussi marqués, mais moins durement – et sourit. « Le Mordor est tombé. L'après-midi de ce jour-là, on a entendu une grosse explosion et on a tous regardé vers l'Est. On pouvait voir la fumée d'ici, hein petite ? » demanda-t-il à Sigrid qui n'eut pas vraiment besoin de répondre. « Les Easterlings ont battu en retraite et sont partis pendant la nuit. Nous avons gagné ! » Il sourit plus largement.

Baraz sourit elle aussi, impressionnée par la simplicité de cette victoire. Puis ses pensées allèrent à la raison de la chute du Mordor, et elle pâlit. Ses lèvres formèrent silencieusement le prénom d'un ami parti loin avec un lourd fardeau et un jardinier dans ses bagages, et elle pria un moment.

Puis elle rougit furieusement et se détesta de poser telle question en présence de son père. Mais il le fallait. Elle se tourna vers Sigrid et demanda « Où est Bard ? »

La princesse sourit tristement, et répondit « Il poursuit le reste de nos ennemis. Avec le Roi Thorin. »

Baraz hocha la tête et se retourna vers son père, qui la regardait étrangement. Elle sourit de nouveau, bien qu'il n'atteignit pas son regard, et elle lui demanda de raconter le reste de l'histoire. Bofur continua donc son récit.


	26. 25 Sorti des cendres

_A/N: Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la Bataille de Dale? Était-ce assez intense à votre gout? Croyez-moi, on n'est pas prêts d'être tranquilles! :P_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**25\. Sorti des cendres**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**2 avril**_

* * *

Baraz se tenait à l'entrée de la Montagne, la rivière s'écoulant à côté d'elle, le soleil jouant sur son visage tandis qu'elle observait la cité de Dale qui était en cours de reconstruction. Une brise légère était dans l'air, faisant bouger les mèches courtes des cheveux qu'il lui restait sur la tête, et elle soupira.

La guerre était finie, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. Ils avaient gagné, et Sauron était mort. Et pourtant, après le soulagement initial quand son père lui avait raconté l'histoire de leur victoire, Baraz avait l'impression que la plus compliquée des épreuves était encore à venir. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette impression, et parfois, elle souhaitait être de nouveau en Lórien pour pouvoir en parler à Lady Galadriel.

Mais aucun Elfe n'était là pour répondre à ses questions. Les deux survivants étaient repartis pour la forêt deux jours auparavant, escortés par quatre des soldats de Bard. Certains disaient que Mirkwood avait subi de lourdes pertes pendant la bataille de Dol Guldur, mais Thranduil était toujours là, immuable comme un arbre d'un millénaire, dont les racines étaient bien ancrées dans le sol.

La plupart des habitants de Dale avaient retrouvé leur cité. Les familles partageaient leurs habitations avec leurs frères, sœurs, oncles, tantes ou grands-parents dans le cas où leur maison avait été détruite, et tous ceux qui s'en sentaient capables, hommes, femmes et même enfants, aidaient à la reconstruction, aidés par les Nains qui leur apportaient leurs matériaux solides et leur expertise.

Seule une dizaine était restée dans la Montagne, dont la reine Talia et Sigrid. Elles avaient encore un bon nombre de patients qui ne pouvaient pas être déplacés, et le palais de Dale avait souffert trop de dégâts pour que la famille royale s'y réinstalle.

* * *

Donc Baraz était là, les yeux fixés sur la fine fumée qui s'élevait toujours de l'Est une semaine après l'éruption de Mount Doom, et elle espéra que sa prémonition n'était pas fondée.

« _Azbadu men…_ » s'éleva une voix derrière elle, et Baraz se retourna, saluant de la tête le jeune Nain qui se tenait en-haut des escaliers. Elle reconnut le fils de Frír, mais ne put mettre de nom sur son visage. « Le Roi souhaite vous voir au Conseil. »

« Je m'y rends de suite. Merci. » Elle jeta un dernier coup-d'œil à la cité éclairée par la clarté du printemps, et voulut une fois de plus s'échapper à dos de poney plutôt que de s'enfermer dans la Montagne qui ne lui correspondait plus. Mais elle suivit le jeune Nain et arrangea sa tenue avant d'entrer dans la salle du Conseil.

Fíli l'avait aidée à couper le reste des mèches brulées pour lui confectionner une coiffure plus acceptable. Sur le côté gauche de sa tête, sa chevelure repoussait encore, mais était coupé court à la façon de certains Hommes sur le côté droit, elle atteignait son épaule et avait été tressé près du crâne avec les tresses rituelles de son clan personnel. _Gazardu._ _**La Dame Sage.**_ Son titre à elle.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle remarqua la présence de plus de gens que d'habitude. Thorin discutait avec Bard, qui avait amené avec lui plusieurs des anciens de Dale Fíli était en pleine réflexion sur sa chaise, entouré par Glóin et Dwalin et Dóri et Nóri étaient là également, bien que d'ordinaire exempts d'obligations royales.

En fait, comprit-elle assez vite, seuls les Nains dans les veines de qui coulait le sang de Durin était présents.

« Ah, Lady Baraz, » dit Thorin une fois qu'il la vit. « Nous n'attendions plus que toi. » Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans la chaise qui avait été celle de Kíli, à sa droite, et une fois qu'elle eut pris place, Fíli lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Le reste des conseillers s'assirent alors.

Bard, qui était assis à la gauche de Thorin et donc en face d'elle, la fixa intensément, un sourire aux lèvres. Baraz ignora son regard bleu et fixa la table à la place. Ce n'était pas le moment de flirter avec un roi.

« Mes seigneurs et ma dame, je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui car j'ai reçu des nouvelles du Sud. » Il sortit un parchemin de sous la table et le posa devant lui. « Minas Tirith a enfin un roi. La lignée d'Elendil est revenue en ses terres. »

Baraz releva la tête à ces mots. Elle se demanda un instant si le roi en question était bien celui auquel elle pensait, et sentit une once de fierté la submerger à cette idée.

« Ce roi se nomme Elessar, et était apparemment un compagnon de notre _Azbad Gazardu_. » Thorin se tourna vers Baraz avec un sourire entendu.

Baraz fronça alors les sourcils. « Je ne connais aucun Homme du nom d'Elessar. J'en connais un qui s'appelle Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, héritier d'Isildur, et si c'est de lui dont vous parlez, alors nul autre n'a mérité sa couronne autant que lui. » Elle avait recommencé à vouvoyer Thorin après son couronnement. En tant que jeune femme célibataire, elle ne pouvait sensément pas s'adresser de manière informelle à un monarque lui aussi non-marié…

Thorin acquiesça. « Il s'agit bien de lui. Il a été décidé, » continua-t-il en direction du reste de la table, « que le roi Elessar serait couronné le premier jour de mai. En présence d'envoyés des quatre coins de Middle-Earth. Nous avons déjà un émissaire à Minas Tirith, bien sûr : Gimli, fils de Glóin mais je souhaiterais qu'un groupe plus étoffé ne rende nos hommages à Sa Majesté. »

Bard prit la parole d'un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon. « Dale enverra elle aussi des émissaires, bien sûr, au cas où vous vous seriez posés la question. Et le Roi Thorin et moi-même avons choisi nos envoyés. »

Thorin acquiesça en direction de son homologue humain. « En effet, nous l'avons fait ensemble. Trois de chaque race iront. Comme Gimli compte déjà pour un pour Erebor, j'en ai choisi deux de plus. » Il se tourna vers le côté droit de la table. « Fíli, fils de Kíli, Prince d'Erebor, mon cousin, tu étais un choix aisé. » Le blond hocha la tête comme pour accepter sa mission. « Et Lady Baraz, en tant qu'ancienne compagne de route du nouveau roi, il était aisé de t'élire également. »

Baraz ne fut que partiellement surprise. Elle aurait été bien déçue de ne pas avoir été choisie. Ses amis lui manquaient terriblement, et elle n'attendait qu'une chose : savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Frodo, Pippin et Legolas durant ces longues semaines.

Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, par contre, c'était la réponse de Bard. « Lady Baraz a également été choisie pour nous représenter. En tant que citoyenne d'Erebor et Dale de manière égale, nulle autre n'aurait pu faire honneur à nos deux races. » Il y eut une rumeur autour de la table, marquant l'accord des personnes en présence, mais Baraz ne put détacher son regard de celui du jeune roi. Elle était curieuse : le pensait-il vraiment ? Elle n'avait pas prêté serment envers Dale depuis qu'elle avait quitté son lit de malade. Elle était restée cloitrée dans la Montagne depuis que Thorin l'avait nommée Lady Gazardul, et pourtant, il la considérait toujours comme citoyenne de Dale ? Cela la surprenait.

« Lords Eckard et Torsten, vous l'accompagnerez, si vous l'acceptez. » Deux hommes plus âgés acquiescèrent. Bard les avait bien choisis. Tous deux généraux, ils avaient servi pendant la Bataille de Dale et portaient les cicatrices qui le prouvaient. Ils avaient également assez d'expérience sans être trop vieux, ce qui était un atout au vu du long voyage qui les attendait.

Thorin continua la réunion en se levant et en levant un verre. « Que votre voyage se passe sous les meilleures augures ! Vous partez dans trois jours ! »

Baraz se leva également, en même temps que les autres, mais elle regardait toujours Bard.

Elle devait absolument lui parler.

* * *

Elle retrouva le roi fraichement couronné dans les quartiers que Thorin lui avait prêtés, ceux qui avaient un jour appartenu à Kíli.

Bard l'attendait, elle en était certaine, car quand elle entra, des bougies avaient été allumées et un feu craquait dans la cheminée. Bard ne portait plus sa tunique et sa couronne royales, mais avait gardés son pantalon et une chemise de lin beige.

Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour quand elle réalisa que la scène avait l'air plutôt romantique. Et elle n'y était pas vraiment préparée.

Elle se souvenait du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans les couloirs d'Erebor une semaine plus tôt, et se souvenait des sensations que cela avait réveillées en elle. Mais elle était toujours tiraillée entre cœur et raison, et ne savait toujours pas comment choisir entre les deux.

« Baraz, entre. Tu avais l'air de vouloir me parler de quelque chose… » dit Bard quand elle eut pénétré dans la pièce. Il ferma la porte derrière elle et lui tendit un verre de vin.

« Bard, je… » commença-t-elle, agrippant le verre alors que le regard du roi brillait sous les flammes des bougies, « pourquoi m'as-tu nommée comme ton émissaire ? Je n'ai rien fait pour Dale ses derniers temps, loin de là, et- »

« Chut, » la fit-il taire d'un sourire. « Tu n'as peut-être pas été très présente à Dale ces derniers jours, mais tu as plus contribué à sa survie que les autres. Tu l'as sauvée. Personne ne méritait cet honneur plus que toi. »

Baraz but une gorgée de vin. Cela lui donna du courage. « Tu n'es pas vraiment impartial… »

« Non, en effet. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé l'avis de mes conseillers. » Il but lui aussi, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Ils se tenaient très près l'un de l'autre. Trop, peut-être. Dans une pièce sombre dans laquelle brillaient des bougies. Baraz se sentit minuscule, et fut incapable de bouger.

« Baraz, je dois te poser une question, » dit-il après un moment, et il lui prit le verre des mains pour le poser sur le côté. Puis sa main remplaça le gobelet, et Baraz se perdit dans ses yeux bleus. « Maintenant que je suis roi, j'ai des responsabilités. L'une d'elles…est de produire un héritier. »

Baraz rougit furieusement et fit mine de libérer sa main, mais il l'attira encore plus près de lui avec un regard amusé.

« Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que…je dois me marier. »

Baraz le fixa sans comprendre, puis rougit une fois de plus quand la lumière se fit enfin dans son esprit. « Tu voudrais m'épouser_ moi_ ? »

« Seulement si tu acceptes. »

Un autre silence. Baraz se sentait déchirée en deux, et c'était douloureux. Son cœur battait bruyamment dans sa poitrine, heureux plus que jamais auparavant que cet homme extraordinaire et magnifique eût des sentiments pour elle et son esprit lui hurlait de partir en courant. _Vous n'avez rien à faire ensemble_, semblait-il vouloir dire.

Elle choisit de faire taire son esprit pour cette fois. « Y as…y as-tu bien réfléchi ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il sans attendre, comme s'il savait à l'avance qu'elle le lui demanderait. « Je pense que toi et moi avons eu cette étincelle dès notre rencontre. T'en souviens-tu ? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire plein de tendresse. « Tu venais tout juste de te faufiler en ville et quand tu as retiré sa capuche, j'ai cru voir la plus belle Naine du monde. Je pensais avoir tort de penser cela, évidemment. Mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »

Baraz rougit de plus belle. « Je m'en souviens. Tes yeux… » elle le fixa. « J'ai ressenti quelque chose qui ne m'a pas plu. Et ça ne me plait toujours pas. »

Il eut un petit rire avant de lui embrasser le bout des doigts. « Si tu as besoin de temps, je t'en donnerai. Donne-moi ta réponse à ton retour de Minas Tirith. Je peux distraire mes conseillers assez longtemps. »

Baraz avait l'impression d'être encore en feu, mais cette fois, les flammes n'étaient pas douloureuses. Il le pensait vraiment. Il voulait vraiment faire d'elle sa femme. Sa reine. Elle lui reprit doucement sa main et la plaça sur sa joue. « Alors je te répondrai quand je reviendrai. »

Il sourit, l'une des plus belles choses qu'elle ait jamais vues, et quand il se pencha et plaça un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, elle l'attendait. Cette fois elle répondit à son baiser, si même seulement pour un instant. Et puis elle quitta la pièce, le cœur serré et les lèvres gonflées d'avoir été si bien embrassées.

* * *

Quitter Erebor fut bien plus facile que ce que Baraz aurait cru. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait aucune menace au-dessus de sa tête ou peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait presque personne pour leur dire au revoir. En tout cas, la Montagne qui s'éloignait dans son dos la faisait se sentir plus légère à chaque pas.

Fíli, Eckard et Torsten étaient de très agréables compagnons de route. La guerre les avait sans aucun doute aidés à se rendre compte que l'existence était précieuse et que leur temps était compté. Chaque heure éveillés était donc utilisée pour rire, parler du bon vieux temps ou chanter des chansons paillardes. Baraz ne s'ennuyait pas une seconde, et était ravie d'avoir de quoi la distraire.

Quelques fois elle sentait le regard des deux Hommes sur elle quand elle parlait avec son cousin et ami, et ne savait pas quelle en était la raison. Parfois ils semblaient perplexes, d'autres fois ils la fixaient avec émerveillement. Elle se posa des questions, mais ne les posa pas.

Il avait été décidé que leur petit groupe se rendrait d'abord à la lisière de Mirkwood pour y rejoindre la délégation de Thranduil. Bien que son fils soit déjà sûrement à Minas Tirith – s'il avait survécu, et cette pensée fit frissonner d'inquiétude Baraz – le roi des Elfes Sylvains avait décidé d'envoyer pas moins de dix des siens. Thorin avait bien entendu fait un commentaire désobligeant sur la tête démesurée de 'la grande blonde'.

Mais en fait, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la frontière de son royaume, Baraz comprenait pourquoi tant d'Elfes souhaitait être présents dans la Cité Blanche. Le Temps des Elfes arrivait à son terme. Et même quand elle avait encore été dans la verte Comté ce qui paraissait être un âge auparavant, le Peuple aux Oreilles Longues s'était régulièrement rendu aux Havres Gris à l'Ouest, et nombre d'entre eux avait quitté Middle-Earth pour toujours.

Et même en cet instant, alors qu'ils traversaient la rivière près du Lac, ils pouvaient apercevoir des bateaux elfiques descendant le fleuve gentiment, emmenant les immortels au Sud et vers Valinor…

Cela rendait Baraz inexplicablement triste.

* * *

« _Aier !_ » se fit entendre le surnom dès qu'ils se furent installés à l'orée de la forêt ce soir-là.

Baraz se leva, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres quand elle reconnut l'Elleth qui l'avait saluée. Elle était immensément rassurée. « Tauriel ! »

L'Elleth rousse était accompagnée par quelques soldats et quelques courtisans, tous aux cheveux bruns et aux traits propres aux Elfes Sylvains. Elle portait son armure de cuir habituelle, bien qu'elle fût marquée de quelques traces de batailles.

« Mellon-nîn, » commença Baraz, plaçant une main sur le bras de son amie, « j'ai craint le pire quand j'ai appris que tu avais accompagné ton roi à Dol Guldur. »

Le sourire de Tauriel ne fana pas. « Ce fut une bataille bien sanglante, trop pour les gens comme toi. Mais nous l'avons gagnée, et c'est tout ce qui compte. » Elle regarda par-dessus la tête de Baraz à ses compagnons. « _Mae govannen, Nogoth ar Edanea. _Je me nomme Tauriel, Capitaine de la Garde Royale. » _**Enchantée, Nain et Humains.**_

« Mon amie, » ajouta Baraz. Elle fit alors un signe envers ses compagnons pour les présenter. « Lords Eckard et Torsten sont les envoyés du roi Bard. Tous deux sont de grands guerriers qui ont bien combattu pendant la Bataille de Dale. Et celui-ci, » elle laça son bras avec celui de son cousin, « c'est Fíli, fils de Kíli, mon ami et cousin. »

Fíli fixait Tauriel avec des yeux écarquillés. Il avait l'air en trance, surtout quand elle lui sourit avec ses grands yeux verts. « Oui, j'ai brièvement rencontré votre père, le Prince Kíli, quand il était plus jeune. Enchantée, jeune Fíli. »

Les Elfes établirent leur camp près des autres voyageurs, et alors que la nuit tombait, Baraz eut l'impression d'être de retour à Rivendell quand l'air s'emplissait de récits merveilleux et de mélodies douces…

* * *

Cela prit au groupe deux semaines pour atteindre le côté Sud de Mirkwood. La forêt redevenait lentement celle qu'on avait connue sous le nom de Greenwood, et les Elfes Sylvains étaient de plus en plus joyeux au fil du voyage. Leur force vitale, après tout, était liée intimement à celle de leur lieu de naissance.

De là, il fut décidé qu'ils rejoindraient la Rivière Silverlode depuis la Lórien, et qu'ils y prendraient des bateaux pour rejoindre Minas Tirith.

Baraz sentit ses épaules s'alourdir quand, trois semaines après leur départ, ils atteignirent les rives de Parth Galen et Amon Hen. Fíli la questionna du regard quand elle pâlit à la vue des pierres blanches qui les accueillirent, mais elle ne répondit que lorsqu'ils eurent dépassé les Chutes de Rauros près des frontières du Gondor.

Tauriel et Fíli, qui avaient passé un certain temps ensemble – ils s'appréciaient visiblement énormément, et pas de manière romantique, ce qui était appréciable – parvinrent à la prendre à part quand ils s'installèrent pour la nuit au Nord de l'Ithilien.

« Tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu fais cette tête, mon amie, » commença l'Elfe, et Fíli croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour avoir l'air plus sévère.

Baraz eut un rire sombre et leur fit signe de s'asseoir avant de soupirer. « Ce n'est pas une histoire que j'aime raconter. » Elle observa la vallée sublime qu'elle pouvait voir de là où elle s'était installée au sommet d'une colline, et trouva cette terre apaisante. Cela lui rappela encore la Comté, et elle fut frappée de nostalgie.

« Pas de cela. Il y a une raison à tout ce malheur, et nous voulons savoir ce que c'est. »

Fíli acquiesça. « Ça a commencé quand nous avons dépassé ces statues. »

Baraz ferma les yeux et revit les imposantes silhouettes de l'Argonath, les Rois d'antan. Elle soupira de nouveau. « Très bien. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas une histoire agréable. »

Tauriel hocha la tête et ajouta « Tu y as perdu un ami » et Baraz ne put que la regarder, surprise.

« En effet. Il est né sur ces terres, venait de Minas Tirith. Son nom était Boromir, et c'était un homme profondément bon. Pendant des mois il a été tourmenté par le pouvoir de l'Anneau, et finalement, il a été tué en protégeant deux de mes amis Hobbits. » Elle essuya une larme sur sa joue. « Cela s'est passé sur les rives de Parth Galen. »

Tauriel posa la main sur sa jambe. « Aier, perdre des personnes que tu aimes est normal en temps de guerre. Je suppose que la tristesse est décuplée parce qu'il s'agissait de la première, mais il ne sert à rien de s'attarder là-dessus. L'Homme du Gondor est mort en héros, et cela compte plus que le reste. »

Elle avait raison, bien sûr. La mort de Boromir l'avait affectée plus que celle de Gandalf, peut-être parce qu'elle avait été convaincue, au fond, que le sorcier n'était pas réellement mort elle ne le saurait jamais, mais revoir le corps du guerrier brun percé de flèches avait été le point de départ de nombreuses souffrances, et la proximité de l'endroit où cela s'était passé avait rouvert la plaie qui n'avait pas vraiment cicatrisé…

Elle remercia Tauriel et Fíli de leurs paroles et regarda le soleil se coucher sur l'Ithilien, réalisant que le jour suivant, elle verrait la Cité Blanche et y retrouverait d'autres amis. Des amis vivants. Grâce au sacrifice de Boromir.

Et cela l'aida à faire son deuil…


	27. 26 Elessar, Roi

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**26\. Elessar, Roi**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**1**__**er**__** mai**_

* * *

Minas Tirith était magnifique. Tout ce que Baraz avait entendu à propos de la cité – sa couleur, blanche comme le plus pur des cotons sa taille ses courbes ses tours – tout était encore plus beau que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Avec le soleil qui se levait lentement à l'Est, la pierre blanche brillait comme un phare dans l'obscurité, appelant à elle les centaines de personnes qui se rendaient à la ville.

Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement irréel dans l'air, quelque chose que Baraz ne put vraiment nommer. Minas Tirith avait l'air vieille, et pourtant neuve. Mais dans le même temps, se rendit-elle compte, elle venait de renaitre des cendres d'une guerre meurtrière…

« Pourquoi nous dirigeons-nous au Sud ? » demanda Fíli tandis que les Elfes prenaient un détour assez long pour rejoindre un chemin méridional.

Tauriel lui lança un regard triste. « Parce que nous ne souhaitons pas voir la désolation des champs de Pelennor. »

Baraz sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines à ces mots. Pelennor. Son père lui avait que c'était l'endroit où les armées des Hommes avaient tenu tête à celles de Sauron un mois auparavant. Un massacre, c'était le seul mot qui comptait dans le cas présent.

Elle eut le besoin soudain de voir ce qu'il était advenu de son monde. Elle agrippa son arc et sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête alors qu'elle grimpait en-haut d'une petite butte, Fíli sur les talons. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la plaine, elle eut envie de pleurer.

« Au nom de Mahal… » le Nain à côté d'elle murmura-t-il, et Tauriel, qui les avait suivis, chantonna une mélodie de ceux de son peuple en hommage à ceux qui étaient tombés.

Partout, empilés de manière à pourrir sous le soleil, se trouvaient des milliers de corps, d'Orcs, Gobelins, Oliphants et Hommes de tous genres. Elle pouvait voir la carcasse d'une immense bête percée de dizaine de flèches, ainsi que les corps décomposés de chevaux.

« Nous n'aurions pas dû voir cela… » dit Tauriel d'une petite voix.

« Au contraire, » répondit Baraz, « nous avons bien fait. Nous devons nous rappeler de ce que Middle-Earth a traversé. Pas seulement Erebor et Mirkwood, mais chacun d'entre nous. » Sa voix était grave et forte, et quand elle se détourna de la plaine, elle se sentit comme un soldat qui avait vu trop de choses horribles que pour être jamais plus émue. Elle essuya violemment les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux et fit signe à son cousin et son amie de la suivre.

* * *

A l'intérieur des murs, Minas Tirith ressemblait fortement à Dale ou n'importe quelle grande ville. Des milliers d'hommes, femmes et enfants discutaient avec entrain à propos des célébrations à venir, et échangeaient des rumeurs sur ceux qui viendraient et ceux qui ne viendraient pas.

Il fut compliqué de traverser une foule pareille. La plupart des gens n'avait jamais vu autant d'Elfes de sa vie, et chacun voulait découvrir leur chevelure brune ou rousse, les enfants tentant parfois de les toucher.

Tauriel prit une petite fille dans les bras à un moment et l'enfant lui mit une fleur dans les cheveux. Baraz n'eut pas le cœur à sourire, pourtant. Fíli lui prit la main, mais elle refusa le réconfort qu'il lui offrait.

La guerre avait rendu tant de personnes orphelines ou veuves. Il y avait si peu de jeunes hommes adultes, si peu… Qu'était-il advenu du monde ?

« Ma Dame ! » se fit entendre un jeune page alors qu'ils atteignaient le deuxième niveau de la cité, logiquement dénommé Murs Intérieurs. Le groupe regarda un jeune garçon s'approcher, les mêmes armes décorées d'un arbre blanc que les autres soldats autour de lui, les roues rougies par sa course et la jeune Elleth qu'il cherchait à rejoindre.

Tauriel le salua de la tête. « Fils des Hommes. »

Le garçon imita son geste, quoique pas tout à fait de la même manière que les Elfes. « Mon Seigneur Aragorn souhaiterait que votre délégation se dirige vers le palais, ma dame, et- »

Il s'interrompit quand il remarqua les deux Hommes et deux Nains parmi le groupe. Il croisa le regard de Baraz et fixa sa chevelure rousse de feu.

Il tomba presque à genoux, ce qui embarrassa Baraz grandement. « Lady Baraz d'Erebor… C'est un honneur… »

« Levez-vous, mon petit, » dit Fíli avec un rire, « ma cousine n'est pas une légende. Menez-nous à votre maitre, vous en ferez bien assez. »

Le garçon acquiesça et fixa Baraz un moment encore avant de crier à l'intention de la foule de les laisser passer pour atteindre le niveau supérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ? » demanda Baraz en rougissant.

« J'ai bien peur, ma chère, que ta valeur au combat n'ait fait grand bruit au Sud… » Fíli pouffa de rire. « Ou alors Gimli a raconté à tout le monde que tu dévorais des dragons au petit-déjeuner… »

Cela la fit rire, bien que cela ne dura pas. Gimli…était-il en vie ? Oui, il devait l'être, sinon Glóin aurait reçu des nouvelles de sa mort. Mais et Legolas ? Et les Hobbits ? Et…Frodo ?

« Tu les retrouveras assez vite, Baraz. » Elle croisa le regard bleu et le sourire de son ami et remercia Mahal ou quiconque l'écoutait d'avoir l'amitié de Fíli, fils de Kíli. Qui la connaissait si bien…

* * *

Alors que le groupe grimpait dans les niveaux, Baraz remarqua le mélange de cultures présentes pour le couronnement. Les Hommes du Gondor étaient, comme ceux de Dale, bruns et très grands. Mais çà et là, elle pouvait apercevoir quelques têtes blondes. Elle comprit assez rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'Hommes du Rohan, les Dompteurs de Chevaux du Riddermark.

Ils étaient plus petits de stature que leurs cousins du Sud. Tous ceux qu'elle vit – hommes comme femmes – tressaient leurs cheveux tout en les laissant majoritairement voler dans la brise, ce qui leur donnait l'air de pumas.

Elle ne vit aucun autre Elfe ou Nain, par contre, ce qui lui fit comprendre que, bien que le couronnement ait lieu trois jours plus tard, toutes les délégations n'étaient pas encore arrivées.

Baraz se passa la main dans les cheveux et fit la grimace. Elle sentait les cicatrices sur son crâne et les endroits où les courtes mèches n'avaient pas encore repoussé.

Elle se sentit soudainement consciente de son apparence et presque honteuse, jusqu'à ce que Fíli lui prenne la main et croise son regard d'une manière plus sérieuse que d'habitude.

« _Azbadu men, _» commença-t-il, usant du Khuzdûl pour seulement la deuxième fois avec elle, « _menu denapdul, ekespu menu Khazad o targu menu._ » _**Ma Dame, tu es honorable, tu es bien plus précieuse pour les Nains que tes cheveux ne le sont.**_

Baraz écarquilla les yeux à ces mots, et elle sourit tristement. Elle lui serra les doigts en remerciement, honorée qu'il pense cela d'elle. En effet, le fait que sa chevelure soit si courte aurait dû être un signe de honte pour les Nains dans la culture de qui cela marquait le déshonneur.

Pourtant Fíli voyait plus loin que les mèches brulées, plus loin que les tresses qui cachaient les traces du feu…

* * *

Enfin, ils atteignirent une cour au sommet de la cité. Baraz vit d'abord les plaines qui s'étendaient devant eux, mais les corps qu'elle avait vus plus tôt étaient invisibles à telle hauteur. Bien que l'image resterait longtemps gravée dans sa mémoire, c'était presque apaisant de se tenir ainsi au sommet du monde…

Puis elle remarqua un vieil arbre rabougri qui se tenait au centre de la cour. Sans y penser, elle s'en approcha, les yeux fixés au tronc. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important et d'évident, mais elle ne put se rappeler quoi.

« Baraz ! » entendit-elle une seconde avant que sa main ne touche le tronc.

Elle tourna la tête si vite qu'elle faillit en avoir la migraine et sentit une vague de soulagement la submerger. Elle sourit en voyant Gimli descendre des escaliers quatre à quatre, ignorant promptement les Elfes pour rejoindre ses deux cousins.

Baraz se prépara à l'embrassade qui suivit, et elle puisa de la force dans les bras puissants de son ami. « Gimli… _Khahay_… J'ai craint le pire. »

Le Nain la libéra de son étreinte et serra la main de Fíli. « Nous de même. Nous avons entendu parler du Siège d'Erebor et Legolas – enfin, bon, nous tous – avons craint que tu y avais laissé la vie… » Il souriait largement, et pourtant une lueur s'éteignit dans son regard.

Il la fixa ainsi un instant, et ajouta « Alors, tu es une Dame maintenant ? » Il pouffa de rire en pointant du doigt ses tresses. « Alors Thorin et toi n'êtes plus en guerre perpétuelle, je suppose… »

Fíli éclata de rire. « Non, notre nouveau roi est plus que jamais en demande de ses conseils, à vrai dire… »

Baraz rougit. « S'il-vous-plait, mes chers cousins, ne parlons pas de cela maintenant… » Elle fit un geste en direction des Elfes et des deux Hommes qui observaient la scène avec différents niveaux d'indifférence. « Laisse-toi te présenter nos compagnons de route, plutôt. »

Gimli la surprit en saluant les Elfes à la manière de leur peuple, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : tant de choses avaient changé pendant la Quête…

* * *

« _Mellon-nîn… _» Baraz était en train de présenter Gimli à Lords Eckard et Torsten quand les pas légers d'un Elfe annoncèrent l'arrivée de Legolas.

Et se retourna, son sourire encore plus large qu'auparavant, et salua l'Elfe qui lui avait terriblement manqué. Enthousiasmée par la manière dont Gimli l'avait reçue, elle enlaça l'immense Elfe un instant, et sourit de plus belle quand il la serra dans ses bras.

« Legolas… _Oio naa elealla alasse'. _» _**Te voir me remplit de joie.**_

Il sourit également, et elle prit le temps d'observer sa tenue. Elle lui rappela leur rencontre à Rivendell, ce qui semblait être des siècles auparavant. Elle s'était alors sentie comme une adolescente avec un faible idiot. Il était toujours trop beau pour être réel, mais quelque chose avait changé en elle. Elle ne put mettre le doigt dessus, pourtant.

« _Cormlle naa tanua tel'raa, Aier. Creoso en Minas Tirith._ » _**Ton cœur est aussi fort que celui du lion, Aier. Bienvenue à Minas Tirith.**_

Il se tourna alors vers Tauriel, et la façon dont le regard de l'Elleth s'illumina quand il la salua fit comprendre à Baraz qu'elle avait été aveugle pendant trop longtemps et que la Capitaine de la Garde Royale de Mirkwood n'avait jamais, en fait, été indifférente aux charmes de son prince…

Cette réalisation la fit se souvenir de la question qu'un Roi lui avait posée quelques semaines auparavant…

« Venez, Aragorn nous attend ! Le diner a été servi pour votre compagnie et la nôtre ! » Gimli annonça-t-il avec son impatience habituelle.

Baraz prit le bras que lui offrit Legolas et sentit sa gorge se serrer. L'Elfe lui sourit. « Quelques-uns de nos petits amis ont hâte de te revoir. »

Elle croisa son regard et se sentit pleine d'espoir, et le hochement de tête de son ami lui dit tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. A cet instant, le rythme auquel ils marchaient était bien trop lent à son gout.

* * *

Le palais était à l'image du reste de la cité : des pierres blanches formaient de délicats piliers, sculptés de runes inconnues des peintures accrochées au mur représentaient des temps anciens du bois et des vitraux chatoyants se perdaient dans les couloirs. Minas Tirith était réellement exquise.

Cela prit Baraz au cœur quand elle pense qu'elle aurait pu visiter cet endroit avec un ami qui le connaissait bien, et elle eut le cœur serré en pensant à Boromir. Legolas sentit son trouble et lui pressa gentiment le bras avec un sourire qui avait lui aussi le gout du deuil, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

La salle de réception dans laquelle ils entrèrent faisait la taille de la salle du trône à Erebor. Des statues des rois précédents se tenaient devant chaque fenêtre, et deux trônes de pierre se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'un fortement décoré, l'autre plus sobre. Personne ne les occupait, car six personnes les attendaient devant les deux immenses tables, en pleine conversation jusqu'à ce qu'elles remarquent l'arrivée de la troupe.

Baraz se détacha de Legolas quand elle reconnut les quatre petites silhouettes. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle ne put s'empêcher de sauter en avant. Son cœur s'emplit de joie et elle ouvrit les bras pour y accueillir les Semi-Hommes.

Merry et Pippin l'atteignirent en premier, leurs rires la rendant plus heureuse chaque secondes. Ils semblaient tous deux plus vieux, battus par la guerre et les batailles qu'ils avaient gagnées. Merry avait un bras en écharpe, mais ils paraissaient tous deux en bonne santé.

Baraz les serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle pût, pleurant sur leurs épaules. « Je suis tellement désolée… Tellement désolée de vous avoir abandonnés… J'aurais dû être à vos côtés… »

Pippin hocha la tête. « Miss Poppy, vraiment, » sourit-il, et le surnom fit sourire la jeune femme malgré les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues, « ne soyez pas désolée. Nous avons vécu de belles aventures, n'est-ce pas Merry ? »

« Ça c'est bien vrai, Pip, » répondit Merry avec son sourire habituel, et tous deux reprirent leurs embrassades avec Baraz jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne se racle la gorge dans leur dos.

Samwise Gamgee n'avait pas été le Hobbit le plus proche de Baraz, et pourtant lui aussi la prit dans ses bras. Il avait l'air tourmenté, marqué à jamais par ce qu'il avait vécu. Et alors que Bofur avait raconté à sa fille comment l'Anneau Unique avait été détruit, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que Frodo en avait été la cause. Elle serra le jardinier contre son cœur et le remercia d'avoir pris soin de son cousin.

Frodo s'était tenu un peu à l'écart du groupe, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là, mais quand Baraz lui ouvrit les bras, il vint s'y nicher comme un enfant en manque d'affection, et ils pleurèrent tous les deux dans l'étreinte l'un de l'autre.

« Frodo, » murmura-t-elle, « mon cher ami, mon frère… Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. »

« Et moi de te voir, Poppy… » répondit-il dans un souffle. Il lui prit les mains, et ses yeux bleus étaient voilés par une émotion sans nom. Elle remarqua qu'il lui manquait un doigt et elle eut le cœur serré à cette idée. Le Semi-Homme l'aida à se relever et la mena gentiment vers les deux amis qu'elle avait impoliment ignorés jusque-là.

Bien que tous deux avaient d'immenses sourires sur les lèvres.

* * *

Baraz sourit de même en direction de Gandalf le Blanc et du Roi Elessar, et se pencha aussi bas qu'elle le pouvait devant le nouveau monarque du Royaume d'Arnor.

Une main tendre et rugueuse l'aida à se redresser, et Aragorn lui sourit avec de grands yeux gris remplis de plus de joie qu'elle n'en avait jamais vue. « Ma chère amie, pas besoin de cela. Nous sommes des compagnons d'infortune, après tout. » Il sourit de plus belle et lui embrassa les doigts.

Gandalf s'approcha et la regarda alors qu'il s'appuyait sur son bâton blanc, copie parfaite du sorcier gris qu'elle avait connu. Ses yeux couleur d'orage étaient eux aussi joyeux. « Ma chère Baraz… Il semble que nous avons tous grandi pendant cette aventure, mais toi plus que les autres. Ariana serait fière. »

Baraz fut surprise, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que Fíli lui prenait la main pour la conduire à table.

Là, ils festoyèrent au milieu de chants et de souvenirs heureux partagés, sans oublier les Hobbits qui buvaient plus que de raison et les Nains qui profitaient d'énormes pièces de viande en blaguant en Khuzdûl et les Elfes qui les regardaient avec dégout et les Hommes qui appréciaient visiblement un peu trop le manège de leurs voisins…

Et la Semi-Naine qui avait l'impression d'avoir accompli l'œuvre de sa vie.


	28. 27 Le roi sans couronne couronné

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**27\. Le roi sans couronne couronné**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**2 mai**_

* * *

Quand Baraz se réveilla le lendemain matin, sa première impression fut qu'elle avait rêvé la soirée de la veille. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle ait pu imaginer être réunie avec Frodo, Pippin, Merry et Sam. Elle se leva du lit confortable si toutefois trop grand qu'on lui avait assigné et alla se tenir sur le balcon qui donnait sur la ville, et elle observa ainsi la Cité Blanche au petit jour.

Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé, puisque quelques instants plus tard, on frappa à sa porte. Baraz enfila une robe de chambre et annonça 'Entrez !', après quoi elle sourit en voyant Pippin et Sam pénétrer dans la pièce, le second rougissant légèrement aux joues.

« Mes chers amis, qu'est-ce qui vous amène si tôt ? »

Sam se tint en retrait, visiblement là plus par solidarité envers Pippin que par envie, mais le jeune Hobbit roux, lui, avait l'air très à l'aise. « Nous nous demandions si tu accepterais de venir visiter la ville avec nous aujourd'hui. Merry est toujours aux Maisons de la Guérison, et Frodo n'a pas envie de venir. »

Baraz fronça les sourcils à cela. Elle savait, bien sûr, avait vu, combien Frodo était marqué par tout ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle gardait espoir dans son cœur que celui qui était presque son frère parviendrait à mettre de côtés ses pensées sombres et redeviendrait le Hobbit joyeux qu'il avait été. Vain espoir, elle le savait, mais elle se donna pour mission de changer tout cela alors même qu'elle souriait à ses deux visiteurs. « Bien sûr que j'accepte de vous accompagner ! Connaissez-vous bien Minas Tirith ? »

Sam fit signe que non, Pippin haussa les épaules. « J'en ai vu assez pendant la Bataille, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en voir les bons côtés. En tout cas, c'est ce que Faramir m'a dit. C'est lui qui nous servira de guide. » Baraz se tendit de nouveau, cette fois à cause du ton presque naturel avec lequel il avait parlé de la guerre. Il comprit sa posture autrement, ceci dit. « Ah, mais tu n'as pas encore rencontré Faramir, c'est vrai ! Tu vas l'adorer ! Il est extrêmement intelligent et gentil. Mon armure de Garde de la Cité était la sienne ! » L'enthousiasme du jeune garçon était contagieuse, et Baraz sourit.

« Il a l'air d'être un Homme très agréable. Je vais m'habiller et vous rejoindrai dans la cour. »

Pippin vint lui embrasser la joue – elle dut se pencher assez bas – et Sam lui sourit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Mais le sourire n'atteignit pas cependant ses yeux, et Baraz fut frappé par le changement opéré dans le jeune jardinier…

* * *

Tresser ses cheveux prouva tâche trop difficile et Baraz demanda donc l'aide de Fíli, qui ne tarda pas à demander s'il pouvait accompagner le petit groupe dans sa visite de la ville. Il était curieux, elle le voyait bien, et elle savait que les Hobbits ne seraient pas contre. Ce n'était pas dans leur nature. 'Plus on est de fous plus on rit' était après tout l'un de leurs proverbes préférés.

« Comment vas-tu, Fíli ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils traversaient le palais.

Son cousin sourit. « Je me sens en paix avec moi-même. Je suis heureux que le mal de ce monde ait été éradiqué, parce que je n'aurais pas survécu à la perte d'autres personnes qui me sont chères. » Il prononça ces mots en lui tenant la main et elle la serra pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

« Oncle Kíli aurait adoré Minas Tirith… »

Fíli acquiesça. « Ça c'est bien vrai. »

Ils se remémorèrent en silence leur oncle et leu père, le guerrier intrépide qui était tombé en protégeant son Roi, et bien que la douleur fut encore terrible, il était désormais possible de se souvenir de lui avec tendresse, tel qu'il avait été : un homme bon, un père extraordinaire, et un ami admirable.

* * *

Ils trouvèrent les Hobbits dans la cour comme prévu, en pleine conversation avec un Homme que Baraz comprit être le Faramir dont Pippin lui avait parlé de manière si élogieuse.

Il était peut-être aussi grand qu'Aragorn, avec de longs cheveux couleur de bronze qui lui caressaient les épaules, et des yeux gris qui lui rappelèrent douloureusement quelqu'un d'autre. Elle lâcha la main de Fíli en s'approchant, et l'Homme la regarda avec un sourire amical. Le déjà-vu était trop fort. « Vous êtes du sang de Boromir, » dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

Faramir baissa la tête en signe de salut, et lui prit la main pour embrasser ses doigts. « Je suis son frère cadet, Faramir. Je suis honoré d'enfin vous rencontrer, Lady Poppy. »

Fíli, derrière elle, éclata de rire en entendant l'homme utiliser son surnom en guise de patronyme, mais Baraz comprit qu'il l'utilisait uniquement parce que Pippin l'avait présentée ainsi. Elle lui sourit tristement. « Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. »

« On m'a raconté que vous étiez une bonne amie, je le prendrai donc pour un compliment. » Il sourit de plus belle et se tourna vers le prince nain. « Je ne pense pas encore avoir eu le plaisir, Maitre Nain. »

« Fíli, fils de Kíli. J'ai le déplaisir d'être le cousin de Baraz. » La susnommée le fusilla du regard mais il ne fit que sourire, comme d'habitude. « Si ce qu'elle m'a dit est vrai, votre frère était un homme bon. J'ose espérer que vous en êtes un vous aussi. » Faramir baissa la tête pour le remercier avant de tourner son regard gris vers la Cité Blanche.

« Prenons avantage du soleil du matin, vu que le couronnement de notre Roi n'aura lieu que cet après-midi. Vous êtes tous invités, je crois. » Il prit Pippin à côté de lui, et Baraz comprit que leur relation était peut-être plus profonde qu'elle ne l'avait pensée. Peut-être que Faramir s'était battu aux côtés du Semi-Homme, l'avait protégé de sa lame, comme son frère avant lui ? Elle se promit de leur poser la question. « Venez, la Bibliothèque est sublime dans l'aurore… »

* * *

Le Bibliothèque était en effet sublime quand touchée par les premiers rayons du soleil. Tout comme l'Hôtel de Ville, les Jardins Royaux, et en fait la cité toute entière.

Faramir était un homme attentionné et un excellent guide. Pendant leurs visites, Baraz apprit qu'il avait été nommé Intendant du Gondor comme son père avant lui. Cela l'impressionna grandement, et elle pouvait aisément s'imaginer Faramir et Aragorn ensemble, deux grands hommes marqués par la guerre, leurs yeux gris pleins de sagesse.

Leur découverte se termina par les Maisons de la Guérison, proches du palais et d'où ils avaient une vue imprenable sur des cours et balcons décorés de fleurs et guirlandes végétales. On pouvait y observer la plaine, et il y avait un jardin privatif pour quiconque souhaitait un peu d'intimité.

C'est là qu'ils trouvèrent, assis sur un banc de marbre, Merry, son bras libéré de l'écharpe de bandages, et une dame d'une grande beauté que Baraz ne put s'empêcher d'admirer.

Sa beauté était différente de celle des Elfes, mais elle était sans aucun doute la plus belle fille des Hommes qu'elle ait vue. Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés qui bouclaient légèrement jusqu'à sa taille, et des yeux d'un bleu couleur d'été. Elle avait la peau claire des Elleths mais pas leurs oreilles pointues.

Quand elle remarqua le groupe qui s'approchait, elle se leva d'un bond avec un sourire qui illumina son visage. Faramir lui sourit en retour, et Baraz comprit l'échange : c'étaient là les débuts d'une relation tendre. Elle pensa alors à Bard, et se demanda si elle l'avait jamais regardé de la façon dont la jeune femme blonde regardait Faramir.

« Ma dame, » dit-il en baissant la tête, « nous ne voulions pas vous déranger. »

Merry se leva lui aussi et vint rejoindre Pippin pour lui expliquer dans les grandes lignes que les médecins de Minas Tirith le trouvaient si fortement bâti qu'il pouvait enlever son attelle. Baraz les fixa comme une mère le ferait deux garnements, et même si elle ne le remarqua pas, Fíli le fit, et cela le rendit triste.

La sublime blonde se tourna plus franchement vers le groupe tout en souriant, et Faramir les présenta. Vous connaissez déjà nos amis Hobbits. Voici le Prince Fíli d'Erebor- » ledit Prince écarquilla les yeux, car Faramir n'était pas censé connaitre son titre de noblesse, « et Lady Poppy, Sauveuse de la Montagne. »

Baraz rougit furieusement. « Merci, mon Seigneur, mais ce n'est pas mon nom. Je m'appelle Baraz, et je ne suis aucunement une sauveuse. » Faramir eut l'air embarrassé d'avoir mal compris son patronyme, aussi ajouta-t-elle « Poppy est le nom que je porte dans la Comté. »

Les yeux bleus de la mystérieuse dame s'emplirent de curiosité. « Vous semblez avoir une belle histoire à raconter, » et sa voix était plus grave que celles des dames de la cour, et pour autant tout aussi féminine. Forte, comme elle, en somme.

« Mes amis, » Faramir continua, « laissez-moi vous présenter Lady Eowyn du Rohan, sœur du roi nouvellement couronné Eomer, et Protectrice de son peuple. »

Lady Eowyn lui sourit une fois encore, et ses doigts tremblèrent comme si elle avait souhaité lui prendre la main. Baraz la fixa avec une admiration nouvelle. Alors elle aussi avait pris les armes pour protéger les siens ? Quelle femme admirable !

« Venez, mes amis, car nous devons tous être impeccables pour le couronnement. » Faramir sourit de plus belle et la compagnie, maintenant accompagnée de Merry et Eowyn, s'en alla vers le palais.

* * *

Quand ils l'atteignirent, ils durent contourner une foule déjà amassée dans la cour pour les célébrations. Certains murmurèrent sur le chemin comme s'ils étaient des célébrités, et Baraz se sentit inconfortable jusqu'à ce que Pippin mît sa main dans la sienne pour lui donner du courage.

« As-tu besoin d'aide pour tresser tes cheveux, _Azbadu men_ ? » demanda Fíli quand ils furent devant les portes de leurs chambres, une étincelle dans le regard. Elle le repoussa gentiment.

« Je m'en sortirai cette fois, _Khahay_. » Il éclata de rire, et entra dans ses quartiers. Mais Baraz ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait troublé, et se promit de s'en enquérir plus tard.

Le couronnement d'un roi était un évènement important, Baraz s'en rappelait bien. Mais même si elle avait pu porter un pantalon pour celui de Thorin – un pantalon neuf, bien sûr – Baraz était persuadée qu'Aragorn aurait préféré qu'elle fasse un effort pour avoir l'air d'une vraie femme.

Pour la première fois depuis des lunes, elle décida donc de porter une robe. Une robe très simple, comme tout ce qu'elle possédait, sur laquelle elle accrocha la broche de Lady Galadriel et qu'elle agrémenta de son pendentif anneau.

Quand elle sortit le collier de son sac, Baraz sentit sa gorge se serrer. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait eu en main, ou presque la dernière fois, Bard l'avait embrassée. Elle ferma les yeux et put soudainement s'imaginer les yeux bleus pétillants d'humour, et le sourire de côté qui lui mettait des papillons dans le ventre.

Il lui manquait, comprit-elle, et cette réalisation lui fit peur, car elle n'avait jamais pensé à un homme de cette manière auparavant. Quand elle était enfant dans la Comté, elle pensait qu'elle finirait par épouser un Hobbit et que cela aurait été normal. Puis, en grandissant, elle pensa ne jamais se marier du tout. Puis il y avait eu cette affaire avec Fíli qui l'avait terrifiée. Mais à présent, elle pensait sérieusement à épouser quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un était un roi.

Deux coups frappés à sa porte l'interrompirent dans ses pensées et elle essuya une larme avant de laisser entrer son visiteur. Elle pensait qu'il s'agirait de Fíl, mais fut agréablement surprise de découvrir Gimli à sa place, qui s'était changé et portait désormais une tunique de la même couleur bleue que sa robe et brodée d'étoiles dorées.

« Tu es très beau, cousin, » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Et toi tu es aussi jolie qu'une fleur, » répondit-il avant de lui offrir son bras. Quand ils passèrent devant un miroir, Baraz vit une jeune femme. Brisée, triste plus que tout, mais une femme, et plus une jeune fille. Elle se demanda si la gamine en elle était morte à la Moria ou sur les rives de Parth Galen. Peut-être même plus tôt que cela…

* * *

La cour était noire de monde quand ils arrivèrent. Elle avait été lourdement décorée de fleurs et de guirlandes de lierre, et cela donnait un air idyllique à l'endroit de manière à ce que l'on en oubliait les plaines qui se trouvaient au-delà des murs.

Gimli la guida vers l'endroit où Fíli attendait avec Lords Eckard et Torsten. Tous deux portaient des tuniques brunes brodées de bleu royal, et avaient attaché leurs cheveux en catogans. Baraz se tint à leurs côtés avec son cousin, de façon à ce que sa taille ne soit pas aussi détonante que d'habitude.

Devant eux, elle reconnut Lady Eowyn, radieuse dans une robe blanche. On avait mis des fleurs dans ses cheveux, et Baraz la fixa du regard, se demandant comment une femme si belle pouvait être également une guerrière aussi forte. Car Gimli lui avait tout raconté de leurs aventures.

A côté d'Eowyn se tenait un Homme qui lui ressemblait grandement. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond plus foncé que les siens, mais ils partageaient les mêmes traits et les mêmes yeux. Baraz comprit qu'il s'agissait de son frère, celui dont Faramir avait parlé, le Roi du Rohan. Il semblait plus marqué que sa sœur, mais là encore, quel était le Roi qui n'avait pas combattu pendant la Guerre ?

Baraz chercha du regard Tauriel, et trouva les Elfes de Mirkwood un peu plus loin. Legolas n'était pas parmi eux et cela la troubla. Même Gimli ignorait où se trouvait leur ami…

Les seuls amis qu'elle ne voyait pas étaient les Hobbits, mais Baraz se douta qu'ils étaient dans le même rang qu'elle et étaient simplement caché par la stature imposante de leurs voisins.

* * *

Quand Gandalf et Faramir sortirent du palais, la foule se tut immédiatement. Mithrandir s'appuyait sur son bâton, et l'Intendant du Gondor portait une longue tunique grise sur laquelle était brodé l'Arbre Blanc de sa Maison. Il portait une délicate couronne d'argent, bien qu'il fut évident qu'elle n'avait pas été fondue par les Nains. Il s'agissait d'artisanat humain, purement et simplement.

Aragorn apparut à la porte, en armure, une longue cape flottant derrière lui. Il semblait tendu mais, à chaque fois que ses yeux gris scannaient la foule et tombaient sur un visage amical, il souriait plus largement.

Gandalf tapa sur le col de son bâton, et de la lumière apparut à son bout, partant en vague sur la foule amassée là. Baraz ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner du moment, puis regarda Faramir lever la couronne pour la tendre à l'Istár.

« Je vous présente votre Roi, » dit-il d'une voix sonore, « le Roi Elessar du Royaume d'Arnor. » Il plaça la couronne sur la tête d'Aragorn et l'homme se redressa.

Puis Faramir cria un « Vive le Roi ! » qui fut répété parmi les personnes présentes, jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn lève une main pour ramener le silence.

Quand il ouvrit la bouche, ce ne fut pas pour parler, mais pour chanter, et Baraz reconnut les mots, son cœur se sentant de plus en plus léger, car elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Seuls les Elfes non loin d'elle pouvaient comprendre. Le Lai de Luthíen. Son amour perdu d'avec le mortel Beren.

Aragorn était un chanteur hors pair, et Baraz avait oublié à quel point son elfique était parfait. Cela lui rappela ce qu'il lui avait un jour dit : qu'il avait rencontré sa mère Ariana quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant vivant sous le nom d'Estel.

La chanson se termina et le silence se fit, puis le Roi commença à descendre la haie d'honneur, saluant de la tête ses invités qui en faisaient de même. Il commença par les Seigneurs de Minas Tirith, parmi lesquels plusieurs avaient été gravement blessés. Puis il y eut les Lieutenant d'Osgiliath et les Rangers d'Ithilien. Puis vinrent les Rohirrims et leur Roi et Dame qui sourirent en saluant le nouveau monarque.

Quand Aragorn fit face à Baraz et les siens, son sourire s'attendrit. Elle le salua respectueusement en plaçant sa main sur son cœur à la manière des Elfes, et son ami la surprit en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Fíli lui serra les doigts, et quand elle le regarda, il avait l'air si fier que cela lui mit les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Ce fut quand Aragorn atteignit les rangs des Elfes que le temps sembla se figer. Une mélodie s'éleva dans les airs, faite de vielles et de lyres, venant du bout de la cour bondée. Personne ne voyait qui venait d'arriver, mais il y eut un mouvement de foule alors que la délégation – car il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela – se frayait un chemin vers le Roi.

Baraz écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand elle reconnut les harpes de Rivendell, et quand le premier Elfe apparut au bout de la haie d'honneur, suivi d'une dizaine d'autres, elle comprit que Rivendell et la Lórien avaient envoyé les leurs ensemble.

Legolas marchait devant ses cousins du Sud, et avec un sourire, il salua Aragorn en elfique, bien que Baraz ne put entendre ce qu'il lui disait. Puis il se poussa sur le côté, et l'Elfe suivant, qui portait une bannière aux couleurs de la Maison d'Elrond, bougea le tissu pour révéler son visage. Il s'agissait bien sûr d'une femme.

Il y eut une rumeur de surprise parmi la foule quand Lady Arwen s'avança, un sublime sourire sur les lèvres.

Aragorn sembla figé un instant, puis il se lança en avant et embrassa Arwen sur les lèvres. Legolas souriait comme un idiot à côté de lui, et Gimli et Fíli, comme les bons Nains qu'ils étaient, sifflèrent et crièrent pour encourager les effusions des deux amants. Même Baraz ne put retenir ses applaudissements.

Elle connaissait, avait vu de ses yeux, combien Aragorn aimait profondément l'Elleth, et elle savait que leur amour avait déjà connu bien des obstacles, puisqu'elle était immortelle et pas lui. Alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient, pourtant, rien de tout cela n'était important.

* * *

Après un moment, Aragorn offrit son bras à sa dame et les Elfes se bougèrent pour les laisser continuer leur tour d'honneur. Arwen avait l'air radieux.

Puis vint le moment solennel où le Roi d'Arnor se tint devant une délégation en particulier, et hocha la tête avant de dire d'une voix claire et sans hésitation, « Vous, mes amis, ne vous agenouillez devant personne. » Et il se mit à genoux.

Chacun en fit de même, et quand Baraz eut vit mieux la scène avant elle aussi de s'agenouiller, elle comprit qu'Aragorn honorait en fait les quatre Semi-Hommes.

Elle sourit fièrement, sa main toujours tenue fermement par son cousin.


	29. 28 Décisions

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**28\. Décisions**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**8 mai**_

* * *

Après le couronnement d'Aragorn, la vie reprit son cours à Minas Tirith. On pouvait entendre des gens rire à toute heure, et des célébrations avaient lieu toutes les nuits. Chaque invité n'avait en fait aucune envie de partir.

Baraz se trouva partagée entre le temps qu'elle passait avec les Hobbits – surtout les deux plus jeunes – et celui qu'elle passait avec Faramir et Eowyn, qui étaient très rarement vus l'un sans l'autre.

Elle s'était trouvé de nombreux points communs avec la Dame du Rohan, l'un d'eux étant qu'elles avaient chacune pris part à une guerre bien plus importante qu'elles ne le seraient jamais. Chacune était féroce quand il s'agissait de protéger son peuple et sa famille et chacune était acclamée comme grand guerrière par les siens, bien que, au départ, leur participation ait été interdite par leurs rois.

Faramir était bien plus sage que Boromir, mais après avoir passé autant de temps en sa compagnie, Baraz était persuadée qu'ensemble, ils auraient été une force imbattable, car le plus jeune des deux frères complétaient la personnalité de l'ainé à la perfection. Et il demandait souvent à Baraz de lui raconter leurs aventures avant que Boromir ne meure.

Un jour qu'elle discutait avec ses quatre amis, Baraz apprit que Pippin avait sauvé Faramir d'un destin bien funeste : un bucher. Et qu'Eowyn et Merry avaient combattu côte à côte comme s'ils avaient été du même sang. Tous à Minas Tirith étaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, sœur ou frère d'armes. Cela lui fit regretter chez elle.

Quand elle s'en rendit compte, une question s'imposa alors : où était-ce, chez elle ?

Fíli était la personne la plus proche d'un membre de la famille qu'elle ait aussi loin d'Erebor, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas bien plus tôt, quand elle avait été plus innocente, plus heureuse, moins…brisée. Autrefois, quand elle courait dans la Comté pour chasser les oies sauvages pour une fête ou l'autre, Baraz ne pensait jamais à la Montagne Solitaire comme étant son foyer. Son foyer se trouvait alors dans ses collines vertes, ce trou de Hobbit que sa mère avait rempli d'amour et de récits d'aventures.

Ce sentiment était renforcé dès qu'elle passait du temps avec les Semi-Hommes. Merry, et Pippin surtout, lui racontaient des anecdotes de leur vie là-bas, même si cela faisait presqu'un an qu'ils étaient partis.

« Pip n'est pas très discret, il nous fait toujours remarquer ! Mais ce jour-là, nous avons quand même sauvé un bon baril de cidre, tu t'en souviens Sam ? »

« J'ai écrit une chanson pour séduire une jeune fille une fois, c'était tellement affreux qu'elle a préféré épousé le Hobbit le plus laid qui ait existé ! »

« L'horrible cousine de Maitre Bilbo a même essayé de nous rallier à sa cause, mais je lui ai dit 'Nous les Brandybucks, nous ne recevons pas d'ordre de ces saletés de Sacville-Baggins !' que je lui ai dit, et elle était tellement en colère que ses oreilles sont devenues cramoisies ! »

A chaque fois qu'une histoire pareille commençait, Baraz sentait sa gorge se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et le sourire qui apparaissait alors sur ses lèvres était si nostalgique que chacun comprenait que le pays des collines lui manquait.

* * *

Un jour, Fíli la trouva à la Bibliothèque. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'y étudier des cartes ou des rapports d'évènements historiques pour se calmer l'esprit.

« Baraz, puis-je te parler ? » lui demanda-t-il, ou murmura plutôt, alors qu'elle lisait comment s'était passé la chute de Gondolin.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » répondit-elle, surprise de l'entendre si sérieux. « De quoi donc ? »

Il soupira. « Je sais, nous le savons tous, que tu n'es pas heureuse ici. Quelque chose te manque, quelque chose que personne ici, et certainement pas moi, ne peut te donner. » Il se tut un instant. « La Comté. »

Baraz détourna le regard, les larmes lui piquant les yeux alors qu'elle s'imaginait le lever de soleil sur Hobbiton. « Cela fait presque vingt ans, Fíl. »

Il lui prit gentiment la main et elle croisa son regard, un sourire aux lèvres. « Retournes-y. Visite l'endroit, retrouve d'anciens amis… Ou tu le regretteras pour le reste de ta vie… »

Baraz y réfléchis un moment, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, car ses conseils étaient de ceux qu'elle se devait de suivre. Mais il y avait un obstacle immense qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps. « Bard… » murmura-t-elle, et Fíli lui serra les doigts.

« Il comprendra. Et tu ne seras pas partie longtemps. Quelques mois tout au plus. Nous lui enverrons une lettre et, s'il t'aime, et je pense que c'est le cas, il t'attendra. »

Ce qu'elle dit ensuite ne fut donc pas compliqué.

« Très bien, mais alors tu viens avec moi. »

Il la fixa, sans aucun doute pour remarquer le ton presque suppliant de sa voix, et comme elle lui avait longtemps demandé de venir visiter la sublime Comté, il acquiesça. « Bien sûr. »

Mais malgré la promesse de Fíli qu'il l'accompagnerait, Baraz ne se sentit pas mieux ce jour-là. Partir pour la Comté était aussi excitant qu'effrayant. Plus effrayant encore que l'obscurité qui avait failli prendre Middle-Earth. Elle était extrêmement heureuse de pouvoir revoir Hobbiton, et son esprit lui envoyait sans cesse des visions de prairies vertes, d'herbe douce sous le pied et de jeunes gens qui croyaient qu'elle était une Elfe… Cela la ferait presque sourire, et pourtant…

Et pourtant il y avait quelque chose de mauvais dans le fait qu'elle était presque persuadée que, si elle retournait au pays des Hobbits, elle ne le quitterait plus. Si elle reprenait la vie qu'elle avait vécue, elle ne reverrait plus jamais Erebor, elle en était certaine…

Son cœur était déchiré, et elle ne pouvait en parler à personne qui comprendrait. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle pensait…

* * *

Elle était assise sur un banc des Maisons de Guérison depuis quelques dizaines de minutes, là où Lady Eowyn aimait s'asseoir, quand une voix douce s'éleva dans son dos et la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« _Mellon-nîn, lle tyava quel ?_ » _**Mon amie, est-ce que ça va ?**_

Baraz tourna la tête et vit Arwen s'approcher de sa démarche fluide. L'Elfe s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle avait l'air radieux, et cela avait été le cas depuis la célébration de son mariage d'avec Aragorn le jour du couronnement. _Enfin,_ avait-elle dit ce jour-là.

« Arwen, » la salua la Semi-Naine, « _Mankoi naa lle sinome ? _» _**Pourquoi es-tu ici ?**_ C'était une faible façon de changer de sujet, mais son amie millénaire n'était pas une idiote, et elle pinça les lèvres en lui prenant la main.

« _Lle anta amin tu ?_ » _**As-tu besoin d'aide ?**_

Avec ces quelques mots, Baraz comprit que son mal-être n'avait pas été aussi discret qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Et que, peut-être, Arwen était _exactement_ la seule personne qui comprendrait ce qui la tourmentait.

« J'ignore comment l'exprimer en elfique, » s'excusa-t-elle en changeant de langue. « Mais je te suis reconnaissante d'offrir ton aide. »

Arwen baissa la tête. « Cela fait plusieurs jour que tu as l'air triste, _Aier_, et tes amis commencent à s'en rendre compte. Ton cousin _Rwalaer_ est venu me voir ce matin, et il était visiblement inquiet. »

Baraz eut un faible sourire. « Tu as surnommé Fíli 'Homme Loyal' ? »

Arwen pouffa d'un petit rire. « C'était approprié, et c'était l'idée de Legolas. Mais maintenant, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Baraz prit une grande inspiration. Elle ne savait trop où commencer. « Je souhaiterais retourner dans la Comté. » Arwen acquiesça, et attendit la suite. « Mon âme entière ne rêve que de cela, parce que cet endroit est lié à tant de souvenirs meilleurs et heureux. Bien plus heureux, » ajouta-t-elle, le regard sur le sol. « Mais j'ai peur que, si je pars, je ne reviendrai pas. »

Arwen acquiesça de nouveau. « Je peux comprendre. Certains endroits, certaines personnes, peuvent nous rappeler celle que nous étions quand tout était plus simple. Cela peut être compliqué de résister. » Elle serra la main de Baraz. « Mais, s'il-te-plait, dis-moi en quoi rester là où ton cœur te mène est une mauvaise chose ? »

Baraz sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, parce que c'était précisément ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais dit à voix haute, et qui pourtant devait être mis en voix. « A Erebor, il y a un Homme. Un Homme que je pense pouvoir aimer. » Sa main libre voleta vers son collier, et le fantôme d'un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« C'est un fils des Hommes ? » demanda Arwen, aucune surprise ou jugement dans la voix, juste une question.

« Oui. Son nom est Bard et… » sa voix se brisa, « nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » Arwen lui serra de nouveau les doigts.

« Où commencer ? » Baraz renifla. « Il est Roi de Dale. Et il veut faire de moi sa reine. Je ne peux pas être reine, Arwen, je ne suis pas comme ça. » Il y eut un silence, et Baraz vit dans les yeux de son amie qu'elle attendait la suite avant de donner son opinion. « Et il mourra bien avant moi. J'ai soixante-quatorze ans, Arwen. Il en a vingt-sept. Quelle épouse serais-je si j'ai encore l'air jeune et que lui se flétrit ? »

Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent, car cette dernière partie était celle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu mettre en mots, pas même pour elle-même.

Arwen se leva, puis s'agenouilla devant Baraz. Elle avait l'air bien plus sérieux que la Semi-Naine ne l'avait jamais connue, et elle lui prit les deux mains. « Baraz, » dit-elle, et l'utilisation de son véritable prénom nanique était preuve que la situation était grave, « j'ai entendu parler de ce que tu as fait à Dale et Erebor. Tout le monde en parle. Tu as sauvé ton peuple, comme tu étais destinée à le faire. Ma grand-mère a peut-être le don de voir le futur, mais elle ne peut décider de ce qui aura lieu ou pas. Tu as fait tout cela par toi-même. Donc, ton premier argument est, selon moi, invalide. Tu ferais une reine extraordinaire, si l'occasion se présentait. »

Baraz fut émue d'entendre ces mots, plus que si quelqu'un d'autre les avait prononcés. Qu'une Elleth qui avait vécu et vu tant de choses lui dise cela était une réelle bénédiction.

« En ce qui concerne ta deuxième inquiétude, elle n'a pas lieu d'être. Ton père est un Nain d'un certain âge, et pourtant il a épousé une humaine, ta mère, qui a vécu vieille et heureuse. Avait-elle l'air malheureux selon toi ? »

Baraz se remémora sa mère quelques semaines avant son décès. Elle souriait toujours elle prenait la main de son mari, le regardait avec le même amour dans les yeux qu'au premier jour et surtout, elle était fière de la famille qu'elle avait créée. « Non, en effet. »

« Vis, _Aier_. Nous avons tous vécu trop de choses affreuses que pour ignorer les bonnes choses qui croisent notre chemin. Si tu aimes cet homme, dis-lui, et choisissez, tous les deux, le chemin que vous suivrez. Ensemble. Sois heureuse, s'il-te-plait. Pour moi, pour tous tes amis, pour tes parents, et surtout, pour toi-même. »

Baraz pleurait à chaudes larmes à ce moment-là, et elle agrippait les mains d'Arwen aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne savait pas comment lui répondre, sauf peut-être par « _Diola lle, hodoer arwenamin. _» _**Merci, ma très sage dame.**_

Arwen se pencha pour lui embrasser le front, puis conclut d'un simple « Les ambassadeurs de mon père partent dans une semaine. Je pense que tes petits amis voudront les accompagner. Tu es libre de te joindre à eux. Rivendell sera toujours ta maison. »


	30. 29 Retour à Imladris

_A/N: Alors, pour les lecteurs, vous souvenez-vous de ce qui se passe quand les Hobbits retournent dans la Comté? Non? Alors il vous faudra la fin de l'histoire, la prochaine fois! :P_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**29\. Retour à Imladris**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**21 septembre**_

* * *

Quitter Minas Tirith fut comme être écartelée pour la énième fois pour Baraz. Le jour où la délégation de Lord Elrond avait prévu de partir, Aragorn et le reste de la petite communauté d'amis s'était rassemblée dans la cour pour se dire au revoir. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de les quitter.

La seule personne qui était absente était Lady Eowyn, car elle et son frère le Roi Eomer étaient partis mettre leur oncle Theoden au repos sur les terres de leurs ancêtres. Elle et Baraz s'étaient quittées bonnes amies, et Eowyn lui avait d'ores et déjà envoyé une lettre avec une fleur séchée nommée symbelmynë. Faramir en avait également reçu une, même si sa lettre à lui avait été bien plus longue.

Quand elle rejoignit le groupe dans la cour, son sac à l'épaule, sa cape elfique en place et son arc et carquois en main, Baraz sentit une vague de déjà-vu la frapper. C'était comme si elle quittait Rivendell une fois de plus. Sauf que, cette fois, l'ombre du danger ne planait plus au-dessus d'elle et ses compagnons. Peut-être.

« _Aier_, » s'éleva la voix douce d'Arwen. Elle se tenait, radieuse, aux côtés de son époux, dont le bras entourait sa taille et dont le sourire était si large qu'il apparaissait comme un autre homme. « Que votre voyage se passe bien. Et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit : sois heureuse. »

Baraz déposa ses armes pour s'approcher des deux monarques, et sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. « Vous allez me manquer affreusement. »

« Allons, Baraz, » dit Aragorn tandis qu'il posait une main sur son épaule, « nous savons tous deux que ce n'est pas la fin. Nous nous reverrons. »

Elle acquiesça, et Arwen lui embrassa le front, ce à quoi elle répondit d'une salutation elfique. Les deux époux lui répondirent de la même manière.

* * *

Fíli était en pleine conversation en Khuzdûl avec Gimli, et quand les deux Nains cognèrent leur tête l'une contre l'autre, le bruit fut si assourdissant que la plupart de leurs compagnons les regardèrent, étonnés. Baraz s'approcha avec un petit sourire, car en ce qui concernait son cousin, ce n'était définitivement pas un adieu. Elle leva les mains pour l'empêcher de répéter le geste avec elle. « Je passerai mon tour, si cela ne te dérange pas. »

Gimli éclata de son rire particulier. « En effet, gamine, ta tête est bien trop fragile pour ça ! »

Elle lui sourit et se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue avant de se tourner vers l'Elfe qui se tenait tout près. « _Mellon-nîn._ »

Le sourire de Legolas était magnifique, remarqua-t-elle, et cela lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle était sans doute la seule personne présente qui pensait qu'elle ne reverrait jamais ses amis. Il comprit ses pensées, car il l'attira gentiment à lui.

Les Elfes n'enlaçaient jamais les gens. Baraz l'avait fait avec Tauriel de nombreuses fois, et avec Legolas quelques fois plus rares, mais ils n'avaient jamais été à l'aise avec cela, alors le fait que le prince sylvain initiait l'embrassade était plein de sens.

Il la tint contre lui un instant, puis la salua à la manière de son peuple. « _Lissenen ar' masak'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva, Aier._ » _**Que les rivières et les rires coulent jusqu'à ce que nous nous revoyions.**_

Elle sourit, car c'était une expression rarement employée, mais plus qu'appropriée, et elle hocha la tête. « _Tenna' telwan san'._ » _**A bientôt, alors.**_

Tauriel fut plus aisée à saluer, car les deux amies se reverraient à Erebor, ou presque, une fois que Baraz serait rentrée. Elles échangèrent des mots rassurants, et puis, les deux seules personnes qu'il lui restait à saluer étaient un sorcier et un Homme qui ressemblait de manière troublante à son frère ainé.

Baraz les regarda et se souvint que Gandalf et Boromir étaient les deux premières personnes qu'elle avait perdues pendant la guerre, et pourtant ils avaient survécu, l'un de par son pouvoir immense, et l'autre de par sa lignée. Et cela la prit au cœur.

« Miss Baraz, voyage vite et bien. J'espère que la Comté est toujours telle que tu t'en rappelles. » Gandalf sourit comme celui qu'il avait été et elle se souvint soudain du vieil idiot qui lançait de sublimes feux d'artifice pendant une fête.

Elle lui sourit en retour et se tourna vers Faramir. « J'ai été honorée de faire ta connaissance, Faramir du Gondor. Je me souviendrai longtemps de nos conversations. »

« Moi de même, Miss Poppy, » répondit-il avec un doux sourire. Il avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser son surnom, car Pippin passait la plupart de son temps avec lui, et ne l'appelait jamais autre chose.

Elle l'embrassa également sur la joue, puis se tourna pour voir les Semi-Hommes saluer leurs amis eux aussi.

Frodo et Sam attendaient, visiblement heureux de partir, même si le récent Porteur de l'Anneau – bien qu'ils puissent tous deux porter ce nom, désormais – fixait Gandalf du regard comme si son absence lui pèserait.

Quand Merry et Pippin taclèrent Faramir et l'envoyèrent au sol, tous éclatèrent de rire, y compris Baraz. Oui, après tout, cela n'avait pas besoin d'être des adieux.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne, et elle sourit à Fíli. « Prête ? » lui demanda-t-il, et elle acquiesça.

Prête, elle l'était.

* * *

Le voyage fut calme et sans aucun problème sur la route.

Les Elfes de Rivendell guidèrent les Hobbits et deux Nains sur des chemins qu'ils n'avaient alors jamais pris – à travers le pays jaune et brun du Rohan – et Merry et Baraz étaient tristes de ne pouvoir faire un détour par Edoras puis par le Trou du Rohan, et enfin, ils posèrent les yeux sur l'Ouest.

C'était l'été, et ce serait le cas pendant encore quelques semaines, et Baraz tomba à genoux dans l'herbe, les yeux pleins de larmes tandis qu'elle observait la mer de vert qu'elle voyait s'étirer jusqu'à l'horizon. Ce n'était pas la Comté, mais la dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée sur ces terres, elle avait été une femme différente.

Une main lui toucha l'épaule et elle la serra, surprise de remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Fíli comme elle aurait cru, mais Frodo, car elle sentait le doigt qu'il lui manquait.

Elle croisa le regard bleu, et il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes, mais ceci est notre chez-nous. Où nous sommes nés. Et si nous y allions ? »

Elle acquiesça et se releva, le cœur dans la gorge quand elle comprit que Frodo était celui qui avait le plus changé. Sam avait trouvé son courage Merry avait trouvé son feu intérieur et Pippin avait trouvé quelque sagesse Fíli était devenu un homme elle était devenue une guerrière mais Frodo, Frodo était devenu un vieil homme. Il en avait trop vu et avait trop vécu de choses que pour être heureux désormais. Son regard sur l'Ouest était si triste et vide qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était qu'une coquille vide, empli d'obscurité et de souvenirs d'un feu qui l'avait consumé.

Non, aucun d'entre eux n'était le même. Mais la Comté les soignerait, elle en était sûre. Elle devait l'être…

* * *

L'Ouest était resté relativement calme pendant la Guerre, et pourtant, alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin dans le Wild et vers le Nord, les Elfes et leurs compagnons virent les traces d'une armée qui était passée par là.

Des cendres de feu de camp, des carcasses animales abandonnées au soleil, et toujours, encore et encore, des traces de pas plus larges que celles des Hommes.

« Ehlark, » Baraz appela un matin alors que l'Elfe – avec qui elle avait fait connaissance pendant le voyage – inspectait des traces d'un rassemblement, « _mani naa ta ?_ » _**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_

L'Elfe bougea ses longs cheveux auburn pour pouvoir mieux la regarder. « _Glamothea,_ » murmura-t-il avec colère. _**Des Orcs.**_ « _Tanya naa n'quel._ »_** Ce n'est pas bon.**_

Baraz fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour étudier les marques elle-même. On aurait dit que les créatures avaient pris le même chemin qu'eux. S'étaient-ils dirigés vers la Vallée Cachée ? Ou plus au Nord, vers les Ettenmoors ?

Ehlark se releva et tenta de la rassurer. « _Heru en amin sintava._ » _**Mon Seigneur saura.**_

Elle acquiesça, et le groupe se mit de nouveau en route dans le pâle matin. Personne ne se rendit compte de rien, vu que les quatre Hobbits ne parlaient que de lits et de seconds déjeuners de toute façon…

* * *

Rivendell. Foyer du Lord Elrond et ses siens, les Hauts Elfes de l'Ouest. Magnifique cité construite contre la Montagne et entourée d'air, d'eau, de terre et du feu du Soleil.

Baraz ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien que dans cette vallée, et alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur les piliers couverts de lierre pour la première fois en plus d'un an, une larme coula sur sa joue. Un sentiment puissant la prit alors. _Je suis chez moi._

« Mahal, » soupira Fíli, et il serra la main sur l'épaule de Baraz alors qu'il fixait la cité du regard. Il n'avait jamais vu de cité elfique auparavant, et pour elle, Rivendell était la plus belle de toutes. Son sourire se transforma en cri d'étonnement quand elle reconnut les deux silhouettes qui s'approchaient d'eux plus loin sur le pont.

« Glorfindel ! » s'exclama-t-elle, et l'Elfe aux cheveux dorés sourit largement, une vision des plus belles dans le soleil couchant. Elrohir – ou était-ce Elladan ? – salua les autres Elfes, et les Hobbits le fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Les jumeaux étaient en effet les clones de leur père, et les Semi-Hommes ne les avaient pas encore rencontrés, contrairement à leur amie.

« _Aier_, » déclara le grand Elfe. « Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir. » Il baissa la tête et lui offrit son bras, qu'elle prit avec le plus large sourire qu'elle ait jamais montré. « Venez, vous avez besoin de repos. »

Baraz leva les yeux vers son ami, puis vers la cité, la seule qui se tenait à l'Ouest de l'Océan. Oui, elle trouverait le repos ici…

Et la Comté attendrait…


	31. 30 Il y aura la paix

_A/N: Hey tout le monde! Voici les cinq chapitres suivants! Retour à la case départ ou presque pour Baraz! Enjoy!_

* * *

**30\. Il y aura la paix**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**22 septembre**_

* * *

Être de retour à Rivendell, c'était comme être de retour dans un rêve. Baraz avait cru ne jamais revoir ce magnifique endroit, ses piliers, ses cascades, ses arbres, ses cours, ses fontaines, ses gens. Elle avait cru que la paix était bien derrière elle et que, peut-être, elle ne sentirait plus jamais bien nulle part.

Elle avait eu tort.

Ses premiers pas sur le pont lui rappelèrent des souvenirs plus heureux, de fêtes avec ses amis, avec Arwen, avec son oncle Bilbo, avec son père, avec la Communauté avant que tout ne sombre dans l'obscurité.

Les six compagnons furent menés à leurs chambres immédiatement, et on leu octroya le temps nécessaire pour se rafraichir et se changer.

Baraz avait été amenée à la chambre de sa mère une fois de plus. La seule chose qui avait changé, cette fois, c'est que ce ne fut pas Arwen qui lui apporta des vêtements propres, mais plutôt une jeune Elleth qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux siècles. La jeune Naine revêtit un pantalon de cuir, un petit corset qui cachait sa poitrine, et une tunique sans manches légère retenue par une ceinture violette.

Fíli apparut dès que la jeune fille eut disparu. Il avait lui-même revêtu une chemise bleu royal qui mettait en avant le blond de sa chevelure et le bleu de ses yeux. Il y avait une étincelle dans son regard et il sembla à Baraz qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir l'impression d'être dans un songe…

« Tu es…superbe, Baraz, » dit-il quand il l'eut vue. « Mais tes cheveux ont besoin d'être retressés, _Azbad Gazardu_. » Baraz sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en entendant son titre. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Elle sortit de ses pensées assez longtemps que pour agripper son collier. Elle pensa à sa mère et à un moment volé dans les couloirs d'Erebor au milieu d'un siège… « Baraz ? »

Elle croisa le regard de son cousin et sourit tristement. « Je ne suis plus habituée à l'entendre, c'est tout… »

Fíli répondit à son sourire, tout aussi nostalgique qu'elle. « Cela te rappelle Bard. » Il n'attendit pas sa réponse. « Viens, assieds-toi, je tresserai tes cheveux et vais te raconter un secret. »

Baraz s'assit sur le lit, son cousin à sa droite, retirant doucement les perles de ses cheveux et dénouant sa crinière rousse. Les mains de la jeune femme restèrent sur ses genoux, et elle ferma les yeux. Des cheveux, des perles, des tresses : tout cela faisait partie des traditions du peuple de son père, et pourtant, elle s'était enfuie, pour retrouver le peuple de sa mère…ou plutôt, le peuple de son cœur.

Fíli commença doucement à tresser les mèches de ses cheveux, et elle remarqua qu'il avait plus à prendre près de son crâne, ce qui signifiait que sa chevelure avait commencé à mieux repousser… « Tu te souviens quand tu es revenue à Erebor, et que tu avais enlevé les tresses de ma famille ? »

Baraz cligna des yeux, souhaitant voir son regard, mais il l'empêcha de bouger. Elle pouvait facilement s'imaginer son sourire moqueur. « Tu as que c'était sans importance parce que notre farce n'avait pas convaincu autant de personnes que nous l'avions espéré. »

« Oui, et c'était en partie ma faute… » Il pouffa de rire. « Tu vois, un peu après que tu sois partie avec Gimli et Glóin pour cette réunion mystérieuse avec les Elfes, quelques Nains des Montagnes Bleues sont venus s'installer à Erebor. Des marchands, pour la plupart. »

Baraz eut un mouvement de surprise et sa main droite vola vers le genou de son ami. « Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ! » Elle était heureuse, si heureuse. Mais aussi triste, car son cousin bien-aimé n'avait pas eu la volonté de lui en parler avant…peut-être n'avait-elle pas été attentive à ce moment-là…

« Elle s'appelle Ceassa. » Il eut de nouveau un petit rire. « Il y en a qui disent qu'elle doit être à moitié Elfe, parce qu'elle n'a presque pas de barbe. »

« Comment est-elle ? »

« Elle a de longs cheveux bruns, aussi foncés que le bois mouillé, et des yeux noirs. Son père vend du tissu brodé, et elle est apprentie orfèvre. »

« Elle est roturière, » Baraz murmura. Les doigts de Fíli s'immobilisèrent dans sa chevelure, et il soupira.

« Ça a peu d'importance désormais. Nous avons perdu trop de monde pendant cette guerre pour encore s'arrêter à des considérations pareilles. Thorin m'a donné sa bénédiction avant notre départ. Elle portera bientôt mes tresses comme tu l'as fait. Mais je compte bien l'épouser aussi vite que son père l'autorisera. » Il rit, et Baraz se sentit sourire.

« J'ai cru…pendant un temps, j'ai cru que peut-être…peut-être tes sentiments envers moi avaient changé… »

« Tu as cru que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, » comprit-il en souriant. « Je l'ai cru aussi, quand nous étions enfants. Mais non, ma chère cousine, même si je t'aime énormément, tu es de ma famille, et même si nous ne partageons pas le même sang, tu es pour moi une sœur. »

Baraz se retourna à ces mots, et les mains de son ami quittèrent leur ouvrage. Fíli avait toujours été sincère avec elle, et il la regardait avec tant d'affection dans le regard que cela lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il l'attira gentiment à lui, et ils s'enlacèrent, un moment de paix et d'amour bien mérité passant au-dessus d'eux.

* * *

L'une des choses les plus surprenantes de Rivendell était la présence d'un autre Hobbit. Quand Baraz entra dans la salle des repas avec son cousin ce soir-là, elle vit que ses amis Hobbits étaient tous rassemblés autour d'une petite silhouette, presqu'enfantine, avec des cheveux aussi blancs que le coton et un sourire qui la fit cligner des yeux de surprise.

« Miss Baraz, » résonna la voix bienveillante de Lord Elrond, « Prince Fíli. Bienvenue à Imladris. »

Baraz croisa le regard sombre de l'Elfe et sourit, les yeux toujours mouillés de larmes d'émotion. « _Heru en amin,_ » elle baissa la tête, « merci de nous offrir une nouvelle fois votre hospitalité. » _**Mon Seigneur.**_

« Je l'ai déjà dit et le répète : tout ce dont vous avez besoin, mes chers amis. Je vous l'offrirai tant que cela est en mon pouvoir. » Il sourit gentiment. « Venez, je crois que votre oncle a attendu votre arrivée avec impatience. »

Bilbo Baggins avait désormais 129 ans, et le jour suivant serait son anniversaire à lui et à Frodo. Comment avait-il fait pour vivre aussi longtemps, personne ne le savait, et alors que Baraz s'agenouillait devant lui, elle fut frappée par la vieillesse de ses traits. Pourtant, il avait l'air extrêmement heureux.

« Mon oncle, » murmura-t-elle, et Bilbo éclata de rire en l'enlaçant aussi fort qu'il le pût.

« Poppy, ma chère Poppy, tu ressembles à une adulte maintenant ! » Il se détacha d'elle et examina son visage et ses cheveux. « Oui, moins comme une Hobbite, et plus comme une Naine, même si tu ressembles aussi à ta mère, oui ! » Puis, il s'exclama « Vous avez beaucoup de choses à me raconter, vous tous ! Venez, venez manger ! Je n'ai rien avalé depuis mon dix-heures ! »

Fíli prit la main de son amie et sourit, visiblement content de la voir réunie avec son cher et vieil oncle. Ils prirent tous deux place à table, Baraz étant pour l'occasion placée entre Merry et Glorfindel, qui n'arrêta pas de sourire de tout le diner.

* * *

Au matin du deuxième jour, Baraz se leva avant l'aube. Elle alla se tenir sur son balcon et observa l'eau de la cascade quelques instants avant de prendre la décision de partir en promenade pour voir le soleil se lever sur le verger.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était tenue parmi ces arbres, Legolas était là. Ce cher Legolas, avec ses traits harmonieux et ses mots emplis de sagesse. Cela la fit sourire, alors qu'elle caressait un pommier du bout des doigts.

« _Sut naa lle umien sin are, Aier ?_ » s'éleva la voix mélodieuse juste après qu'elle ait pris place sur un tronc couché alors que le soleil montait désormais au-dessus des cimes des Montagnes. _**Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?**_

Baraz releva le regard juste assez que pour apercevoir la chevelure dorée et la tunique argentée de Glorfindel. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, ses longues jambes un contraste saisissant avec les siennes. « _Quel re, mellon-nîn. Amin quel._ » _**Bonjour, mon ami. Je vais bien.**_

Le regard clair de Glorfindel descendit sur elle. « _Lle anta est. _» _**Tu as besoin de repos.**_

Elle baissa les yeux pour observer de nouveau le lever de soleil, teintant le ciel de rose et d'orange avant que l'étoile n'apparaisse entièrement. «_ Amin anta sîdh._ »_** J'ai besoin de calme.**_

L'Elfe sourit. Dans ces moments-là, la Semi-Naine pouvait voir son âge avancé. Ce n'était pas dans les traits de son visage éternellement jeune, mais dans ses yeux qui gardaient le souvenir de batailles vieilles de plusieurs siècles qui avaient laissé des marques indélébiles en lui. « _Khila amin. Amin maieneva lle naden._ » _**Viens avec moi. Je vais te montrer quelque chose.**_

Baraz ne s'était jamais aventurée aussi profondément dans le verger. Glorfindel zigzagua entre les arbres qui avaient poussé si près les uns des autres qu'il fallait parfois forcer le passage. La lumière du jour passait entre les feuilles, bien que l'automne soit arrivé, et soudain, elle eut l'impression d'être de retour à Mirkwood.

Ce sentiment ne dura cependant pas, car ils arrivèrent dans une clairière parfaitement ronde au milieu de laquelle se tenait un vieil arbre tordu ne portant aucun fruit, mais dont les feuilles dorées étaient parfaites.

«_ Tanya naa iaurorn nel Imladris._ » _**C'est le plus vieil arbre d'Imladris.**_

Baraz l'observa, et cela lui rappela quelque chose. « _Naa ta Mallyrn ?_ » _**C'est un Mallorn ?**_

Glorfindel éclata de rire, le son proche d'un carillon faisant écho autour d'eux. « _Ta naa._ » _**C'en est un.**_

Baraz s'approcha, ses doigts brulant de toucher le tronc de l'arbre. L'Elfe à côté d'elle lui prit délicatement la main et la posa juste au-dessus d'un nœud à hauteur de regard.

Il aurait pu s'agir d'une illusion, une hallucination même, mais elle avait l'impression de sentir un battement de cœur. Comme si elle sentait la vie du végétal battre à travers l'écorce et dans sa paume. Et sa respiration se calqua sur le rythme, et soudain, tout sembla plus paisible…

Elle se tint là pendant presque deux heures, mais ne sentit pas le temps passer…

* * *

Quand elle retourna à Rivendell, les quatre – ou plutôt cinq – Hobbits avaient été bien gâtés pour leur déjeuner à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Bilbo et Frodo. Alors que le premier souriait pour la première fois en un an, le second était décidé à ce que ces bêtises d'anniversaire ne l'empêchent plus de travailler. Sur une autre chanson, sans aucun doute…

Baraz se joignit à la fête, son cœur plus léger et son sourire plus franc avec cette matinée en compagnie du Mallorn. Elle fut surprise de voir Fíli rejoindre le groupe en compagnie de Lord Elrond, avec qui il était en pleine conversation.

Le froncement de ses sourcils n'annonçait rien de bon…

« Fíl ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, « que se passe-t-il ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Pas maintenant, _Khahay._ »

Et, juste comme ça, une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude chassa le calme qui s'était installé dans le cœur de Baraz, amenant avec elle des pensées bien sombres…

Elle ne pouvait après tout pas deviner ce qui se passait à l'Ouest de Rivendell à cet instant…


	32. 31 Le sauvetage de la Comté

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**31\. Le sauvetage de la Comté**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**2 novembre**_

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent, et le sentiment étrange au fond de l'esprit de Baraz ne la quittait pas. Peu importe le temps qu'elle passait dans le verger, ou combien de fois elle se perdait à toucher le tronc du vieux Mallorn, ou encore combien d'après-midi elle passait à se promener dans les jardins avec son oncle, le sentiment était là et consumait presque tout.

Ça et le fait que Fíli était avec elle plutôt qu'avec sa promise, Ceassa, lui rendait la vie compliquée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, alors que les feuilles des arbres commençaient tout juste à tourner au brun et à l'ocre, Fíli ne reçoive une lettre d'Erebor.

Elrohir fut celui qui l'apporta au prince nain durant le petit-déjeuner. L'expression grave sur le visage de l'Elfe était telle que Baraz regarda son cousin quitter la tablée afin de ne pas partager le contenu de la massive avec elle directement, et choisit de questionner le fils de leur hôte à la place.

« Elrohir, » appela-t-elle d'une petite voix, «_ mani marte ?_ » _**Que s'est-il passé ?**_

Le seigneur Elfe se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Il hocha la tête tout en jetant un coup-d'œil à Fíli qui se tenait non loin, lisant sa lettre. « _Ro yeste'._ »_** Lui d'abord.**_ Il lui toucha l'épaule un instant, puis s'éloigna.

Fíli revint à la tablée quelques instants plus tard, sourcils froncés et mâchoire serrée. Il chiffonna la lettre dans son poing alors qu'il se rasseyait, puis la lança à Baraz, qui le questionna silencieusement avant de lire la missive elle-même.

Elle était rédigée en runes Khuzdûl, et elle n'avait pas lu la langue de ses ancêtres depuis si longtemps qu'il lui fallut quelques minutes pour les déchiffrer.

« _Uzbad Fíli, o'rikh menu. Thane Thorin unabsut. Omiz menu maizdîni, uomrid Mahal bek. __Tan menu selek lanun naman, Izbad Dwalin._ » _**Lord Fíli, nous avons besoin de votre aide. Le roi Thorin est gravement malade. Il est de votre responsabilité de nous diriger à sa place, s'il lui arrivait de partir dans l'étreinte de Mahal. Que votre forge brule toujours plus fort, General Dwalin.**_

Ce fut un choc, tout d'abord, de savoir que Fíli avait effectivement été fait héritier de Thorin Stonehelm, mais en même temps, il était de sang royal, et il y avait encore une minorité de Nains dans la Montagne Solitaire qui auraient préféré que le neveu de Thorin Oakenshield soit monté sur le trône plutôt que son cousin.

Baraz fixa les runes du regard avant de se tourner vers son ami. Il était si concentré sur son assiette qu'il aurait pu y percer un trou. Il avait l'air presqu'en colère. « Fíl ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, mais sa posture tendue ne changea pas. « Je dois y aller. »

« Mais- » commença-t-elle, mais comme elle ne savait pas comment continuer, elle ne dit rien de plus.

« Tu l'as lu, Baraz. Je suis héritier, maintenant. Si Thorin meurt, je serai roi, et je dois être là si ou quand cela arrive. » Il se leva abruptement et la laissa seule à table alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la volée d'escaliers qui menait au bureau de Lord Elrond.

Baraz le regarda partir, choquée et éreintée, pour tout dire, qu'on lui rappelle sans cesse la façon dont fonctionnait leur monde et les responsabilités qui accompagnaient le sang noble. Puis, une seconde plus, elle se souvint qu'elle faisait officiellement partie du conseil de Thorin Stonehelm, et qu'elle aussi aurait dû se trouver à Erebor.

Peut-être que la Comté n'était pas vraiment sa maison, après tout… ?

* * *

« My Lady, » l'appela une petite voix un peu plus tard. Fíli n'était pas réapparu et Baraz était allée s'asseoir près de la cascade, le bruit de l'eau calmant ses pensées rugissantes.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune mâle du nom de Durlan. Et il insistait toujours pour lui parler en langue commune pour s'entrainer. Il avait à peine dépassé les trois siècles et venait tout juste de terminer ses études.

Elle le salua et il s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas dès l'instant où il reprit la parole avec un regard empli d'inquiétude. Étrange pour un jeune d'ordinaire si enjoué… « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il prit une inspiration, puis une seconde. « Je pensais que vous devriez être mise au courant, my Lady. Vos amis Semi-Hommes préparent leur départ, Madame. Ils ont reçu des informations comme quoi la Comté a été attaquée. Par le Sorcier Blanc Corrompu. »

Baraz entendit tout cela comme si elle était loin de tout. Une montagne de souci s'ajoutait à la pile déjà conséquente qui reposait déjà sur ses épaules. La Comté était en danger. Attaquée par Saruman lui-même.

Elle se leva, les mains tremblantes. Devait-elle sauver la Comté, ou chevaucher vers Erebor pour prendre ses responsabilités en tant que Dame Naine ?

Elle se tint là, de l'eau l'éclaboussant gentiment. Puis, elle prit sa décision. Elle se tourna vers le jeune Elfe, baissa la tête et demanda « Où se trouve mon cousin ? »

Les yeux de Durlan s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il était surpris de sa réaction. Puis il répondit « Il n'a pas quitté notre Seigneur Elrond depuis ce matin. »

Elle le remercia, et le laissa là.

* * *

Maitre Elrond et Fíli conversaient toujours quand elle arriva dans la pièce couverte de lierre. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas très surpris de la voir, car son cousin soupira et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. A côté de lui, remarqua-t-elle, ne se trouvait pas une carte de Middle-Earth mais une carte de la Comté.

« Fíl ? »

Il lui prit les mains, plus sérieux que jamais. « Je dois partir. Mais toi pas. Tu dois aider les tiens. Maitre Elrond a accepté de m'octroyer une petite escorte. Tu dois y aller. Maintenant. »

Le regard de Baraz alla de l'un à l'autre. Elrond les fixait d'un regard triste mais presque fier. « _Heru en amin ?_ »

Il baissa la tête. « C'est votre choix, Miss Baraz. Vous savez que vos petits amis sont désormais capables de se défendre, mais la question reste la même : quel chemin prendrez-vous ? Est ou Ouest ? »

Le regard bleu de la jeune femme tomba sur la carte derrière les deux hommes, et elle vit le signe de la Main Blanche de Saruman étalé sur Frogmorton, South Farthings et même Hobbiton. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle s'agrippa plus franchement aux mains de Fíli.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il acquiesça. « Vous devriez partir au plus vite, » dit-il simplement en l'attirant dans une étreinte. Baraz le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle y parvint, une fois de plus certaine qu'ils pourraient bien ne plus jamais se revoir. Une énième bataille allait les séparer.

« Je te reverrai bientôt, mon frère, » conclut-elle avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour faire ses bagages.

* * *

Le groupe de cinq compagnons partit à l'aube du jour suivant, guidés jusqu'au Bruinen par Glorfindel qui allait lui-même bientôt quitter la cité elfique. Baraz avait emprunté une carte à Maitre Elrond pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se perdraient pas dans les plaines sauvages.

La dernière fois, après tout, ils avaient tous eu un guide. Elle et Oncle Bilbo avaient eu Glorfindel, il y avait tant d'années et les Hobbits avaient eu Strider, le nom d'Aragorn en tant que Ranger.

Fidèles à eux-mêmes, les quatre Semi-Hommes lui racontèrent leurs aventures sur les plains. Pippin, le plus souvent, parlait des mouches et moustiques des marais qu'Aragorn leur avait fait traverser avant de rejoindre Weathertop.

Quand, dans les premiers jours d'octobre, ils atteignirent la colline en question, Frodo la fixa d'un regard douloureux tout en massant son épaule. Baraz décida de monter le camp assez loin que pour que sa silhouette ne soit plus visible.

* * *

Le deuxième jour du mois de novembre, dans le vent et le froid de l'automne, ils atteignirent enfin la frontière de leur pays bien-aimé. Il faisait déjà presque nuit, et ils découvrirent que le pont de Frogmorton était fermé, bloqué par une barricade de bric-à-brac. A côté, une petite maison avait été construite à la hâte. Un panneau planté juste devant leur annonçait « Entrée interdite ».

Frodo frappa à la porte avec son bâton de marche, et bien qu'il y eût de la lumière à l'intérieur, personne ne vint ouvrir et s'enquérir de l'identité des voyageurs.

« On ne passera pas cette barricade, Maitre Frodo, » se plaignit Sam en massant ses pieds endoloris. Ils avaient marché longtemps ce jour-là, espérant atteindre leur foyer aussi rapidement que possible.

Baraz avança vers le mur et fut étonnée de voir qu'il était assez haut que pour empêcher même les Hommes de le passer. Comme si ceux qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté s'attendaient à ce que de plus grandes personnes ne les attaquent. « Nous n'entrerons pas cette nuit. Montons le camp, nous verrons ce que tout cela signifie demain. »

Mais même alors, tandis que les quatre Hobbits s'installaient pour la nuit, Merry et Pippin se plaignant haut et fort du manque d'éducation de ceux qui gardaient le pont, Baraz ne ferma pas l'œil. De l'autre côté de la rivière, elle voyait une lumière qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Comme si quelque chose, plus loin, brulait.

Alors elle agrippa son arc plus fermement, et fixa la lueur orangée du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'aube.


	33. 32 Encore une autre guerre

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**32\. Encore une autre guerre**

* * *

_**3019 T.A.**_

* * *

_**3 novembre**_

* * *

Les Hobbits étaient toujours profondément endormis quand le soleil se leva sur le pont et le campement improvisé. Baraz observait toujours l'horizon, mâchoire serrée et flèche encochée au cas où le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar lui-même allait descendre des cieux.

Quand les oiseaux arrêtèrent soudainement de chanter une heure après l'aube, elle sauta sur ses pieds et réveilla les quatre petits. Étonnamment, pas même le toujours-affamé Pippin ne se plaignit de devoir sauter le petit-déjeuner ce matin-là.

Après une courte conversation, les cinq compagnons retournèrent auprès de la barricade et trouvèrent la porte de la petite maison ouverte, un vieux Hobbit montant la garde devant elle avec une fourche à foin.

Quand il les aperçut, et quand son regard tomba sur l'arc que Baraz pointait vers le sol au cas où, il leva son propre bras et bégaya « Ne-ne-n-ne vous app-approchez p-pas ! »

Frodo leva une main et ses quatre amis stoppèrent. Sa main libre, Baraz remarqua, était nonchalamment posée sur le pommeau de Sting. « Je suis Frodo Baggins, je reviens de la guerre. Quelles sont les nouvelles, l'ami ? »

« Frodo Baggins est mort ! » s'exclama le vieux Hobbit. « Lotho Sacville-Baggins vit sur la colline désormais. »

Frodo et Sam échangèrent un regard et quand le premier croisa celui de Baraz, elle comprit ce qu'il tentait de lui faire comprendre et leva son arc. Cela sembla effrayer le garde. « Nous ne cherchons pas les ennuis, nous voulons seulement traverser. Pourquoi le pont est-il barricadé ? »

« Ce sont les ordres de Bag End ! » répondit le vieillard, ses yeux larmoyants fixés sur la flèche qui était lentement levée vers son visage. « Le Chef ne veut plus laisser passer les étrangers. »

Merry et Pippin répétèrent le mot 'Chef' avec colère, et Baraz fit en sorte d'imposer sa taille au garde qui était bien plus petit qu'elle avant de demander « _Plus_ ? Qui est venu ici ? »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête. « Je n'en sais rien, Missy. C'est tout ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Frodo leva la main vers Baraz une fois de plus, comme s'il lui demandait de se calmer, puis s'avança prudemment vers son compatriote. « Allons. Nous ne sommes pas des étrangers. Derrière moi se trouve Merry Brandybuck, dont la famille ne vit pas loin d'ici. Peregrïn Took et Samwise Gamgee viennent de Hobbiton, tout comme moi. Je suis vraiment Frodo Baggins, et je ne suis pas mort, bien que beaucoup aient essayé de me tuer. Et ici se tient Miss Poppy, ou Baraz, fille de Miss Ariana qui vivait elle aussi sur la colline. »

Les yeux larmoyants se tournèrent de nouveau vers elle. « Je me souviens de cette histoire. Une Longue Jambe qui faisait comme si elle faisait partie de notre peuple. Les gens parlent d'elle, et de sa violence. On raconte qu'elle a tué sa mère et Monsieur Bilbo. »

Baraz grogna une fois encore et Frodo fit un pas en avant. « Elle n'a fait rien de tel. Allons, maintenant, laissez-nous passer. On ne veut aucun problème. On veut seulement rentrer chez nous. »

Le vieux Hobbit sembla réfléchir un moment, ses yeux allant du sourire avenant de Frodo à la posture menaçante de Baraz – elle avait, après tout, été gravement insultée. Puis il baissa sa fourche et dit « D'accord. Mais si vous vous faites attraper, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! »

Frodo acquiesça, alors que Merry demandait doucement à Baraz pourquoi le garde avait l'air si terrifié de _Lotho Sacville-Baggins_. Et elle était d'accord : le cousin éloigné de Frodo était un imbécile, mais il n'était absolument pas effrayant.

* * *

Les compagnons traversèrent enfin le pont et mirent pied sur la terre ferme. Bien que l'herbe fût verte, il y avait une tension dans l'air indéniable.

Ils avancèrent d'un pas décidé, ne s'arrêtant que pour une collation rapide aux alentours de midi, et continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent enfin, vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, l'auberge du Green Dragon.

Baraz s'arrêta net quand elle vit ce qu'il restait de l'endroit.

L'auberge qui avait autrefois été au centre des fêtes arrosées des Hobbits des quatre coins de la Comté quelle que soit la saison se tenait là, toit brulé, fenêtres brisées, murs presqu'entièrement détruits et, devant les ruines du bâtiment, un groupe de six ou sept Hommes était assis, buvant de la bière ou quelque chose du même acabit.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle arracha presque sa cape de ses épaules en encochant une autre flèche. Peu importe si ces Hommes, quand ils la remarquèrent, se levèrent et montrèrent qu'ils étaient bien plus grands qu'elle. Elle avait tué des Uruks encore plus grands.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? » hurla-t-elle tandis que les quatre Hobbits la rejoignaient.

L'homme qu'elle visait de sa flèche éclata d'un rire gras. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça les gars ? Une gamine Hobbite avec un bâton pointu ! » Les autres éclatèrent aussi de rire et cela la mit en colère. Elle tira plus fermement sur la corde de son arc, et il se pencha en avant, aucunement inquiet. « Nous prenons ce qui nous est dû. »

Frodo intervint une fois de plus, dépassant sa cousine enragée et poussant gentiment sa flèche vers le sol. « Qui avez-vous suivi jusqu'ici ? »

Un autre éclat de rire. « Certainement pas le vieux débris là-haut- » il pointa derrière lui vers les collines, « - c'est Sharkey notre maitre, et il a dit qu'on pouvait prendre ce qu'on voulait. »

« Sharkey ? » Pippin s'enquit. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Ce n'est pas un homme, » le bandit répondit.

Le regard de Frodo s'assombrit, et ses paroles suivantes surprirent ses amis. « Saruman a été vaincu. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui de faire ça. »

Les autres rugirent presque de rire. « Ah bon ? »

L'un des bandits s'avança pendant que l'autre parlait, espérant sans doute prendre Baraz par surprise, mais elle avait plus l'habitude que lui des batailles, et il n'avait pas atteint son épaule de sa main que celle-ci était empalée par une flèche.

Elle en encocha une en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut à l'homme pour hurler de douleur. « La prochaine atterrira directement entre vos yeux, » prévint-elle.

Merry, Pippin et Sam vinrent se tenir à ses côtés, leurs courtes épées levées. Eux aussi étaient visiblement prêts à en découdre, et pourtant, Frodo ne bougea pas d'un cil.

« Je pense que vous devriez nous laisser passer, » dit-il calmement. « Mes amis ne sont pas aussi patients que moi, et ils ont combattus des créatures bien plus impressionnantes que vous. »

Celui qui était apparemment le chef fixa du regard les quatre personnes de petite taille, qui n'attendaient qu'une occasion de leur faire regretter leur naissance.

« Allez-y, » dit-il enfin, et ses hommes et lui-même reculèrent dans l'obscurité du bâtiment détruit tandis que le groupe d'amis passait.

* * *

« C'est inacceptable ! » s'indigna Pippin quelques instants plus tard. « Ils ont oublié de payer le prix de leur impudence ! »

« Ils n'ont pas vu les mêmes choses que nous, » répondit Merry d'un ton grave. « Ces hommes vivaient en Isengard avant qu'elle ne soit détruite. »

« Eh bien ils sont très forts pour venger leur patrie ! » siffla Sam sinistrement.

Frodo et Baraz restèrent silencieux. Le premier parce qu'il en avait assez de se battre, la seconde parce qu'elle aurait été capable d'assassiner le monde entier. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enlever les ruines du Green Dragon de la tête, et c'était quelque chose qui allait longtemps resté gravé dans sa mémoire.

« Réveillons tout le monde, » annonça alors Merry. « Ils se sont tous terrés dans leur trou bien trop longtemps. Il faut défendre nos maisons

Frodo avait l'air éreinté et acquiesça doucement tout en gardant la tête baissée. Aussi fatigué qu'il était, aussi tourmenté, il ne pouvait nier que la Comté avait besoin d'une rébellion. « Allez-y, » dit-il simplement, « Baraz et moi restons ici. »

Sam se dirigea vers la ferme des Cotton – il avait toujours eu un faible pour la fille de la maison, Rosie, dont le père était l'un des Hobbits les plus costauds qui soient – puis vers chez son propre père, le vieux Hamfast Merry réveilla le reste du village en utilisant la corne du Rohan et le cri de guerre du Pays de Bouc et Pippin rameuta tous ceux qui avaient envie de se battre.

Bien vite, il y eut au moins une centaine de Hobbits, hommes et femmes, armés de ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Des fourches, des pelles, des couteaux de cuisine, des bâtons de marche, et parfois même des poêles à frire. Baraz les regarda se rassembler avec un mélange de fierté et de peur.

Elle avait un jour fait le serment de protéger les Hobbits contre les dangers de la guerre. Serait-elle capable de tenir sa promesse ?

* * *

Une heure après que les premiers résistants soient arrivés, des gens du Pays de Bouc et du Quartier des Took – les terres des ancêtres de Merry et Pippin respectivement – arrivèrent en grand nombre, ce qui fit qu'au moins cinq cents Hobbits furent rassemblés.

Merry prit la tête du groupe, et les Hobbits l'appelèrent Capitaine. Il mit au point une stratégie avec ceux qui étaient là, construisant un genre de fort sur une colline avec la rue en-dessous barricadée avec tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Elle n'était pas aussi haute que celle du pont de Frogmorton, mais le but n'était pas de stopper, mais de ralentir.

Des archers furent placés en hauteur, avec Baraz à leur tête. A sa grande surprise, Frodo la rejoignit, les yeux tristes et le visage fermé.

« Frodo ? » s'enquit-elle alors que Jolly Cotton grimpait la colline en criant que les bandits s'approchaient en grands nombres. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il ne la regarda pas, mais ses doigts allèrent à son cou comme s'il y cherchait une chaine qui ne s'y trouvait plus. « Je ne souhaite pas me battre, Baraz. Je me suis déjà trop battu. » Puis il croisa son regard. « Tu comprends ? »

Elle baissa la flèche qu'elle avait encochée, et soudain elle eut l'impression que ses bras s'engourdissaient. Elle acquiesça et pensa à sa chevelure, aux dégâts que cette guerre avaient déjà faits, et aux pertes qu'elle avait subies. « Je comprends, mon très cher ami. Mais je ne laisserai pas ces gens attaquer notre foyer. Je suis désolée. » Il fit un signe de tête comme s'il avait compris, mais resta silencieux.

Le chef des bandits était le même qu'ils avaient rencontré au Green Dragon. Il s'approc

* * *

ha de la barricade, au moins cinquante hommes derrière lui – tous armés de masses et de couteaux bien plus impressionnants que ceux des Hobbits qui leur barraient le chemin. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » cria-t-il.

Devant lui, Merry grimpa sur une armoire renversée, le cor du Rohan dans une main, son épée dans l'autre. « Vous êtes encerclés, mes chers messieurs. Mon peuple ne vous laissera plus faire. Partez, ou vous en subirez les conséquences. » Sa voix fit écho dans la petite vallée formée par les collines, et bien vite, ils entendirent les portes s'ouvrir ainsi que les fenêtres. Les autres Hobbits étaient curieux de voir ce qui se passait, semblait-il.

Le chef éclata encore de rire, ce rire gras qui fit relever sa visée à Baraz sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il se moquait d'eux, sous-estimait leur nombre et leur détermination. « Chopez-les les gars ! » hurla-t-il en réponse, et alors que les autres bandits levaient leurs armes pour s'attaquer à la barricade, Baraz décocha, la flèche s'enfonçant avec un vilain 'chunk' dans la gorge du leader.

Ses yeux la cherchèrent dans la lumière déclinante du soir, et il tomba mort.

Les autres bandits, en voyant cela, s'arrêtèrent, et ils réalisèrent alors qu'ils étaient en sous-effectif. Ils baissèrent leurs armes assez longtemps pour que Pippin et les siens les attaquent et les assomment.

« Attachez-les ! Ils vont gouter aux joies des donjons du Lockdown ! » s'exclama Merry, et les bandits furent emmenés par une armée de petites mains pendant que les autres se regroupaient.

Baraz encocha de nouveau, la gorge serrée. Frodo regardait droit devant lui, mais elle savait ce à quoi il pensait. Et elle était d'accord avec lui. « Je n'aurais pas dû le tuer, » murmura-t-elle, mais il ne répondit pas.

Plusieurs autres bandits vinrent dans la nuit, mais bien vite il n'y en eut plus, et Merry resta en arrière pendant que Frodo, Sam, Pippin et Baraz ainsi que trente autres grimpaient la route qui menait à Bag End.

* * *

La rue de Bagshot était un cauchemar. Il n'y avait plus aucun arbre, et les prairies avaient été retournées, des huttes ayant été construites aussi loin qu'on pouvait voir. Et là, au-dessus de la colline, se tenait Bag End, d'extérieur intacte, avec une grande silhouette vêtue de guenilles devant la porte.

« Saruman ! » cria Baraz en levant son arc. « Tu as atteint la fin du voyage ! »

Mais avant qu'elle put décocher et mettre fin à l'existence du sorcier, il baissa les yeux vers elle et elle comprit sans l'avoir jamais rencontré qu'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, et que lui aussi était fatigué de se battre. Elle ne tira pas.

« Vraiment, Baraz Bofurdottir ? Vraiment ? » Il cliqua des doigts, et d'une hutte proche sortit un homme que Baraz ne connaissait pas, mais que Merry, qui les avait rejoints, reconnut, lui immédiatement.

« Grima Wormtongue, traitre que tu es ! Viens ici, que je paie la dette de Lady Eowyn ! » siffla-t-il de colère. Baraz serra les dents, comprenant que cet homme pathétique avait d'une façon ou d'une autre fait du mal à sa nouvelle amie.

Frodo leva la main pour ramener le calme, et se tourna vers le vieil Istár. « Votre maitre est mort, Saruman. Il n'y a plus lieu pour vous d'être ici et de répandre la terreur. Partez, et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Vous avez ma parole. » Bien que, derrière lui, les Hobbits soient en train de murmurer 'Tuez-le, tuez-le donc, le meurtrier, le criminel' et que ses compagnons voulaient la peau du traitre eux-mêmes.

« Vous vous croyez bien plus important que vous n'êtes, Frodo Baggins, » grogna Saruman. « Vous pensiez que votre précieuse Comté était en sécurité pendant que vous étiez parti en balade ? Vous aviez tort ! Et votre cher Gandalf n'a rien fait pour m'arrêter ! »

Frodo ne fut pas intimidé. « Comme vous pouvez le constater, mon peuple sait se défendre maintenant. Voudriez-vous mourir de leur main ? »

Le sourire du sorcier était hideux, et Baraz raffermit sa prise sur son arc. « Pas vraiment. » Il fit un bruit de langue comme pour appeler un chien. « Viens Worm. Une fois de plus nous partons sur les grands chemins. »

Ils partirent tous deux sur la route, mais quand il atteignit Frodo, Saruman sortit une dague de sous ses guenilles. Avant que Baraz ait pu viser et tirer, il avait frappé. Malheureusement pour son pauvre bras, il y avait une chemise en mithril sous la cape, et la lame se brisa, ce qui le fit tomber à genoux.

Frodo leva de nouveau la main alors que Sam chargeait avec un cri de colère. « Paix, mes amis. Saruman, comme vous le voyez, vous ne nous vaincrez pas aujourd'hui. Partez maintenant, et espérez que l'ombre du Mordor ne vous consume pas davantage. » Il jeta un coup-d'œil à l'homme piteux qui se tenait près de son maitre. « Wormtongue, vous ne m'avez fait aucun mal. Vous pouvez rester, l'on vous nourrira et vous offrira un abri pour la nuit avant votre départ, si vous le souhaitez. »

Saruman, d'où il était affalé sur le sol, éclata d'un rire mauvais. « Il ne vous a fait aucun mal, en effet ! Worm, allons, raconte à Maitre Frodo ce que tu as fait ! » Wormtongue hocha la tête comme s'il suppliait, mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres. « Dis-lui comment tu es entré dans la nuit, avec ta dague, et comment tu as tué son cousin Lotho. Dis-lui ! »

Il y eut une vague de discussion dans les rangs, de choc surtout, puis un cri alors que Wormtongue s'élançait uniquement pour poignarder Saruman dans la gorge. Le sang éclaboussa le chemin, et le sorcier tomba, mort.

L'homme brisé tenta de s'enfuir, mais avant qu'il n'atteigne la prairie, une demi-douzaine de flèches – aucune desquelles n'appartenait à Baraz – le frappèrent dans le dos, et lui aussi tomba mort.

Le silence se fit sur la route, puis Frodo soupira.

« C'est ainsi que se termine la Guerre de l'Anneau. »

Il se tourna vers ses amis avec un sourire triste, et tous acquiescèrent, un poids quittant leurs épaules en même temps qu'ils baissaient leurs épées et arc pour de bon.

La Guerre était finie.


	34. 33 Une promesse non-tenue

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**33\. Une promesse non-tenue**

* * *

_**3021 T.A.**_

* * *

_**Aout**_

* * *

Baraz se réveilla un matin ensoleillé, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce jour-là, elle allait aider les jeunes à cueillir des cerises dans le verger, pour les apporter à Miss Daisy qui en ferait la plus grosse tarte que la Comté ait connue.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et ramena ses longs cheveux en un chignon. Alors qu'elle sortait de son trou de Hobbit, des souvenirs des années précédentes sur les murs et les tables, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureuse. La guerre était derrière elle, les soucis étaient partis avec elle, et les cicatrices d'un brasier avaient fini par disparaitre sur sa peau.

Elle était la même qu'avant, paisible et heureuse.

Mais l'était-elle vraiment ?

* * *

Après la Bataille de Bywater – c'était comme cela qu'on l'avait nommée, bien qu'il ne se soit pas vraiment s'agit d'une bataille à proprement parler – la reconstruction de la Comté avait pris quelque temps. Replanter des arbres, par exemple, prit l'entièreté du printemps suivant, et les huttes et abris qui avaient défiguré le paysage avaient été démontés pour reconstruire et réparer les bâtiments abimés.

Bien que le Green Dragon ait été reconstruit depuis un certain temps, il était encore difficile pour Baraz de s'en approcher sans revoir ses ruines, et un panneau avait été planté devant l'établissement pour marquer l'endroit où 'Les Hobbits ont fait face aux bandits'.

En mars 3020, Samwise Gamgee épousa Rosie Cotton, après quoi ils déménagèrent à Bag End avec Frodo. Sam avait été fait seul héritier de son meilleur ami, et quand leur premier enfant, une fille prénommée Elanor, fut née, Frodo fut fait parrain, ce qui fait qu'il choisit son nom, en hommage au 'soleil de l'Ouest'.

Frodo Baggins, le presque cousin de Baraz, n'était plus que rarement vu en-dehors de Bag End désormais, et quand c'était le cas, on le voyait pâle et souriant peu, comme s'il était toujours tourmenté et hanté par les horreurs qu'il avait vécues. Quand elle le voyait, Baraz se sentait immensément triste…

Merry et Pippin étaient aussi partis de leur côté, vers leurs terres, et Pippin avait été nommé Thain de la Comté. Baraz lui rendait visite de temps à autre, car elle appréciait l'énergie du jeune homme qui n'avait pas faibli, et les souvenirs qu'il lui rappelait de son enfance.

La Comté avait depuis longtemps oublié tout à propos d'un Anneau ou d'un Sorcier Blanc, et quand l'été 3021 pointa le bout de son nez, c'est comme si rien n'avait changé du tout.

Et Baraz avait bien l'intention de faire comme si, en effet, rien n'avait changé.

* * *

Cependant, comme tous ceux qui avaient traversé ces épreuves, elle ne pouvait oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant trop longtemps. Des cauchemars la réveillaient toutes les nuits, et elle était reconnaissante du fait qu'elle vivait seule, car personne ne pouvait l'entendre crier. Son père se serait sans aucun doute inquiété, par exemple.

A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Bofur, Baraz se mettait à pleurer. Son cher père était toujours à Erebor et la dernière lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée il y avait de cela trois mois déjà était restée sans réponse.

Quand elle lui fit part de son choix de rester dans la Comté – d'abord pour aider à sa reconstruction puis par la suite en cherchant des excuses pour ne pas partir – il avait été compréhensif même si déçu. Les choses à Erebor s'étaient grandement améliorées, d'après lui, et la santé de Thorin s'était elle aussi améliorée, ce qui permit au monarque de prendre une épouse.

Mais rien de tout cela n'intéressait Baraz. Pas même les nouvelles que lui envoyait son cher Fíli. Elle faisait de son mieux pour oublier Erebor, Dale et celui qui l'y attendait. Le collier autour de son cou n'était plus un souvenir d'un baiser volé dans un couloir, ou de conversations de mariage, mais un souvenir de sa mère.

Sa maison était remplie de souvenirs de la vie d'Ariana, et Baraz souhaitait parfois savoir si sa mère avait su à l'avance ce qui allait se passer. Car elle était persuadée qu'Ari avait su certaines choses et que, quelque part, le livre à la couverture rouge avait eu quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

* * *

« Miss Poppy ! Miss Poppy ! » l'appela-t-on alors qu'elle lançait des poignées de cerises sur les têtes des enfants.

Elle avait grimpé aux arbres et s'était sali les vêtements pendant des heures, et les jeunes Hobbits qui l'accompagnaient profitaient bien de l'instant. Leurs mères ne seraient pas ravies, mais l'enfance n'arrivait qu'une fois, comme le disaient les anciens.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lily ? » demanda-t-elle alors que la jeune fille courait entre les arbres pour la rejoindre.

« Il y a quelqu'un à Bag End, Miss ! Quelqu'un qui demande à vous voir ! »

« Un visiteur ? » répondit Baraz inutilement. Elle se demanda de qui il s'agissait, puis se dit que Lily n'aurait sans doute pas reconnu Merry ou Pippin, qui n'avaient pas été vus à Hobbiton depuis un certain temps, et qu'elle n'avait que quinze printemps, ce qui était en effet très – trop – jeune pour une Hobbite.

Elle sauta au bas de l'arbre, effrayant quelques enfants au passage, et ébouriffa les cheveux d'un garçon en le tachant de jus de cerise. « Amenez tout ça à Mistress Daisy, les chéris. Elle en aura assez pour aujourd'hui je pense. »

Ils descendirent la colline en courant, Lily incluse, tandis qu'elle partait vers Bagshot Row. Tout en marchant, elle se demanda encore qui venait déranger sa tranquillité, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle connaissait peut-être déjà la réponse.

* * *

Quand elle atteignit Bag End, personne n'était à l'intérieur, ce qui n'était pas étonnant au vu de la météo plus que clémente. Elle grimpa la colline vers le jardin et ce qu'elle – ou plutôt qui elle – y vit la fit s'arrêter net.

Frodo, comme toujours, était assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, et il lisait. Rosie cueillait des fleurs pour un bouquet, chantonnant une mélodie tout en berçant Elanor sur sa hanche. Sam versait un verre de limonade à leur invité, et quand elle vit la chevelure blonde emmêlée, le cœur de Baraz fit un bond.

« Fíli ?! »


	35. 34 Les mauvais choix

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**34\. Les mauvais choix**

* * *

_**3021 T.A.**_

* * *

_**22 septembre**_

* * *

« Fíli ? » répéta-t-elle, comme si cela allait rendre la chose plus réelle.

Son cousin tourna lentement la tête, et Baraz fut frappée par la sévérité de son expression. Il avait l'air plus âgé que lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé à Rivendell. Elle trébucha presque en descendant les quelques marches menant au jardin.

Sam se leva avec un sourire. « Nous allons vous laisser, » dit-il calmement, faisant signe à Rosie de le suivre à l'intérieur avec le bébé. Frodo, un peu plus loin, était toujours trop concentré sur sa lecture pour leur prêter attention.

« Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-elle, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas finir cette question. Fíli se leva abruptement, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années et même, en ce temps-là, il avait l'impulsivité des enfants. Et ce n'était pas contre elle.

« Lady Baraz Gazardu, » grogna-t-il, et Baraz s'assit comme une gamine que l'on enguirlandait. Soudain les deux années qu'elle venait de passer dans la Comté étaient la pire des trahisons.

Et elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

« Lady Baraz, je suis ici pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Un évènement auquel j'espère sincèrement que vous prendrez part. » Baraz fut tentée de lui demander s'il allait enfin épouser la jeune Naine dont il était tombé amoureux, et pourquoi il la vouvoyait soudain, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le faire. Et elle se sentait trop honteuse. « Le Roi Bard II de Dale a annoncé ses fiançailles. »

Baraz se sentit pâlir. Son cœur se brisa dans sa poitrine et sa main voleta vers son cou et l'anneau qu'elle portait toujours sur sa chaine.

Elle se leva, faible et mal à l'aise sous le soleil, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse tomber évanouie, Fíli l'attrapa, bien plus tendrement que son ton ne l'aurait fait attendre.

Il soupira en la relevant. « Viens, allons parler à l'intérieur. »

Rosie dut donner une tasse de tisane calmante à Baraz avant de l'as

* * *

seoir dans le salon, plus ou moins dans un meilleur état d'esprit. Son cœur battait toujours furieusement, presqu'au point où c'était douloureux, et les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Pourtant, elle n'aurait pas pu mettre de nom à ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle avait été, par une simple phrase, réduite à réaliser toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait commises et ce que cela lui avait couté. Elle avait promis à un homme qu'elle s'était laissé aimer qu'elle lui donnerait une réponse à sa demande en mariage, qu'elle lui reviendrait. Et elle n'avait rien fait de tout cela.

Elle avait abandonné Erebor, ses responsabilités en tant que conseillère du Roi, mais pire encore, ses responsabilités en tant que fille. Bofur ne lui avait pas écrit depuis des lunes. Mais peut-être que…

« C'est mon père qui t'envoie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fíli soupira de nouveau et s'assit en face d'elle. « Nous en avons discuté. Avec Sigrid. »

La jeune, tendre Sigrid. Elle devrait avoir près de dix-huit ans désormais, prête à se marier elle-même… « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle a essayé de repousser les demandes insistantes du Conseil en offrant sa propre main à Thorin, mais il a refusé parce qu'elle était 'trop jeune et trop frêle'. »

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Quels conseillers ? »

Fíli soupira encore, et elle vit sa mâchoire se serrer, comme si la colère latente était prête à déborder. Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il élève la voix, mais il ne le fit pas. « Quand je suis revenu à Erebor, le Conseil du Roi, ainsi que celui de Bard, discutaient déjà d'une union entre nos deux peuples. Bard a annoncé vouloir t'épouser, mais personne ne l'a cru. » Il grogna. « Tu n'étais pas là, et tu n'avais parlé à personne de sa demande. Pas même à ton propre père. »

« Je te l'ai dit à _toi_, » essaya-t-elle de se défendre. Elle sentait sa gorge se serrer et les yeux lui piquer.

« Et je me suis porté garant de toi. Mais Frír et les autres généraux ont rappelé au Conseil que _nous_ avions été fiancés, et que ça n'avait été qu'une farce. Ils ont refusé de t'accepter comme potentielle Reine de Dale. » Les coins de sa bouche trehaussèrent comme s'il avait voulu sourire. « Thorin lui-même a proposé d'attendre que tu reviennes de la Comté. »

Son visage se rembrunit, et Baraz reprit une gorgée de thé, les yeux fermés et les doigts serrés autour de sa tasse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était clair.

Elle avait attendu trop longtemps.

* * *

« Quand une année passa et que tu n'étais toujours pas revenue, des rumeurs ont commencé à circuler comme quoi tu étais morte ou avais trahi ton sang pour les Hobbits. Le Conseil a recommencé ses pourparlers, et de nouveaux membres ont commencé à comploter contre Dale dans le cas ou ils refuseraient encore une alliance. Bard n'a eu d'autre choix que de choisir une épouse parmi les Dwarrowdams. » Il serra les dents, et Baraz se sentit mal.

« Qui doit-il épouser ? » Elle était persuadée qu'elle ne pouvait rien arranger. Elle avait perdu Bard, elle le savait. Elle ne se battrait pas contre cela. Elle seule avait pris la pire décision possible…

Fíli ne répondit pas pendant longtemps, puis il se leva et fit face au mur. Baraz comprit. Et ce qu'il dit juste après confirma ses peurs. « _Ceassa._ » Il prit une inspiration visiblement douloureuse. « Son père a décidé pour elle sans lui en parler. Ni à moi. »

Baraz ferma de nouveau les yeux. « Je suis tellement désolée, Fíl… »

Il se retourna si vite que cela lui fit peur, et la flamme dans ses yeux était terrifiante. « Reviens avec moi, Baraz. Reviens et mets un terme à toutes ces idioties… Je ne peux pas la perdre elle aussi, » dit-il. Sa voix se brisa.

Baraz déposa sa tasse sur un guéridon, la gorge serrée. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, mais sa voix était forte quand elle s'approcha de lui. « Je viendrai. Je peux mettre de côté mon bonheur si c'est pour sauver le tien. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir malheureux. »

Fíli lui attrapa la main et lui embrassa les doigts plusieurs fois. « Merci, chère cousine, merci… »

Le désespoir dans sa voix la fit pleurer.

* * *

Le malheur de Fíli était visible pendant les semaines qui suivirent, durant lesquelles il resta chez sa cousine. Au départ, il sembla que l'air pur de la Comté avait le même effet positif sur lui qu'il n'avait eu sur elle mais la nuit, quand ils s'étaient dit au revoir, elle voyait son sourire se faner et, parfois, elle l'entendait avoir des cauchemars à l'autre bout du couloir.

Baraz avait été claire : comme Bard devait se marier en janvier de l'année suivante, il ne partiraient pas avant le 131e anniversaire de Bilbo. Cela marquerait une date importante, car il surpasserait alors l'âge canonique du Vieux Took et elle savait pertinemment que ça serait la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait.

Frodo et Sam avaient annoncé le souhait de Gandalf de quitter Middle-Earth avec Bilbo pour partir vers Valinor et les Terres Immortelles, après l'anniversaire de Bilbo. Mais comme l'évènement devait avoir lieu à Rivendell pour éviter la route au vieux Hobbit, c'était l'excuse parfaite pour que Baraz voie ses amis Elfes une dernière fois.

Quand ils quittèrent la Comté, Baraz eut le sentiment distinct qu'elle n'y reviendrait jamais. Et pourtant, cela ne la brisa pas autant que plusieurs années auparavant.

Elle n'était plus la même qu'alors. La Comté avait été épargnée par tout ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu. Elle ne méritait plus sa pureté, et son calme la troublait par moments.

Quelquefois elle prenait peur et faisait mine d'encocher une flèche lorsqu'un enfant ou une chèvre cassait un pot dans l'une des maisons voisines. Elle s'attendait toujours à une quelconque attaque, et quand elle l'avait compris, elle en était également arrivée à la conclusion que la Guerre l'avait totalement brisée.

Fíli prévint Erebor qu'il retournerait à la Montagne aux alentours de Yule si l'hiver le permettait, mais il ne dit rien du retour de Baraz. Il pensait, et elle était d'accord, que certains des généraux profiteraient alors de leur absence pour précipiter leurs plans.

Baraz espérait réellement qu'elle pouvait arranger les choses. Elle pensait souvent à Bard, au moins une fois par jour, et essayait de se rappeler de ses yeux bleus et de son sourire en coin.

Elle arrêterait ce mariage idiot, pour Fíli. Peu importe qui Bard décidait d'épouser par la suite.

* * *

Rivendell, dans la chaleur douce du mois de septembre, était aussi belle qu'au premier jour.

Baraz posa pied sur le pont sur le Bruinen avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle réalisa à quel point cet endroit était vite devenu pour elle un refuge. D'abord quand elle y était venue avec son père, il y avait si longtemps puis quand elle y retourna pour le Conseil d'Elrond et enfin quand elle accompagna le reste de la Communauté vers la Comté.

Elle avait à chaque fois besoin de calmer son esprit, et l'endroit l'y avait toujours aidée.

Et cette fois-là ne fut pas différente.

On les amena à Lord Elrond au même moment où on leur apprenait l'absence de Glorfindel. Il était parti escorter Lady Galadriel et Lord Celeborn vers les Havres Gris. Sa présence manquerait terriblement à Baraz mais, elle le comprit tristement, la Dame de la Lórien manquerait encore plus au monde.

« Poppy ! » s'exclama une petite voix un peu après qu'ils aient remercié Lord Elrond pour son hospitalité. Pippin, plus grand et plus beau que jamais, arriva en courant et s'arrêta devant elle. « Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir ! »

Elle éclata de rire en l'embrassant. Aussi puissant qu'il était devenu, aussi grandes étaient désormais ses responsabilités, Pippin n'avait tout de même que 31 ans. Il n'était pas encore adulte aux yeux des siens. « Je n'aurais jamais manqué ça, enfin ! » Elle chercha du regard les autres Semi-Hommes mais ne les vit pas. « Sam n'est-il pas encore là ? Il est parti un peu avant nous ! »

« Il est arrivé il y a deux jours. Elanor était un peu trop enthousiaste sur la route et n'était pas ravie de la quitter. » Fíli rit en entendant cela, et Pippin fit de même pendant que Baraz réfléchissait. Un comportement pareil était rare chez les Hobbits. Qui que soient leurs parents…

« Frodo est là aussi, bien sûr, c'est lui qui a tout organisé tout seul. Merry et moi voulions des feux d'artifice, mais il n'était pas d'accord. Lord Elrond a trouvé quelque chose qui y ressemblait, ceci dit, un genre de magie elfique. » Pippin babillait, mais c'était rafraichissant et si familier que cela mit Baraz à l'aise immédiatement.

Quand elle prit possession de ses quartiers habituels, elle remarqua pour la première fois depuis des années qu'il y avait un portrait sur le mur du fond de la pièce. Un portrait…de sa mère.

* * *

« Poppy, tu dois chanter, allons, chante ! »

Bilbo Baggins, âgé de 131 ans, était comme toujours très alerte. Plus ridé et minuscule que jamais, mais alerte et blagueur et tout ce que ce devait d'être un Hobbit.

Baraz, qui était en train de jouer aux charades avec Elladan – ou était-ce Elrohir ? elle les confondait toujours – hocha la tête. « Mon oncle, sil-te-plait, je n'ai plus chanté depuis des lunes… » Son sourire était ténu et triste, comme celui de Frodo.

Elle n'avait plus chanté depuis son départ de la Comté il y avait désormais presque 20 ans…

« Une petite chanson, allons, c'est mon anniversaire ! »

Fíli pouffa de rire de là où il était assis, et lui et Merry frappèrent dans leurs mains pour l'encourager. « Allez, Baraz ! » cria le Nain.

Elle soupira, mais sourit tout de même. « D'accord alors… »

Et ainsi, au milieu de la nuit, près d'un feu et entourée d'Elfes et de Hobbits desquels elle serait bientôt séparée à jamais, elle commença à chanter…

* * *

« _May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you._

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true._

_You walk a lonely road,_

_Oh! How far you are from home…_

_Mornie utulie_

_Believe and you will find your way,_

_Mornie alantie_

_A promise lives within you now…_ »


	36. 35 Le retour

_A/N: Coucou tout le monde! Eeeeh voilà, voici arriver les derniers chapitres de Iell Pentin! J'espère que cette fin vous tiendra en haleine grâce à quelques chapitres bien longs! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

_Aussi, la traduction de Rhenio mì Ennor avance bien, j'en suis presque à la moitié et ne tarderai donc plus à la poster! ;)_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**35\. Le retour**

* * *

_**2 F.A.**_

* * *

_**5 janvier**_

* * *

Quitter Rivendell pour peut-être la dernière fois de son existence fut sans aucun doute possible l'une des choses les plus difficiles que Baraz ait jamais faites. Se battre contre un Orc ? Facile. Achever un Troll ? Simple. Voler sur le dos d'un Aigle ? Ha ! Mais quitter ce lieu qu'elle considérait comme un refuge ? Impossible…

Au matin du 25 septembre, Lord Elrond se tenait devant le pont du Bruinen pour attendre que ses invités viennent le saluer. Lui et sa compagnie allaient bientôt eux-mêmes quitter la cité avec les sept Hobbits pour rejoindre les Havres Gris.

Baraz se sentit extrêmement triste alors qu'elle regardait la petite silhouette de son oncle être soulevée dans une carriole. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle savait que le Sixième Porteur de l'Anneau allait être emmené sur un navire vers Valinor, les Terres Immortelles.

Mais elle savait aussi ce que signifiait l'expression dure sur le visage de Frodo, qu'il s'agissait de plus que de la tristesse à l'idée de laisser Imladris derrière lui. Elle savait que son ami d'enfance souffrait encore de cauchemars et de souvenirs intenses de ce qu'il avait vécu, que son âme avait été marquée. Elle savait ce qu'il traversait, et secrètement, elle avait compris que lui aussi allait bientôt quitter Middle Earth.

Le premier groupe que Baraz salua fut celui formé de Samwise, son épouse Rosie et leur fille Elanor. Le ventre arrondi de Rosie démontrait la vie qui grandissait à l'intérieur, et quand elles s'enlacèrent, Baraz remercia la jeune Hobbite pour son hospitalité et lui souhaita que son enfant à naitre ait la plus belle des vies.

Sam versa une petite larme quand elle se tourna vers lui, quelque chose qu'elle avait cru impossible avant et pendant la Quête. Ils ne s'étaient pas bien connus alors, et même si Baraz avait vu grandir le père de Sam, Hamfast, le plus jeune des Gamgee avait toujours été plus effacé.

Merry et Pippin furent bien plus contrariés quand vint leur tour, lui faisant promettre de leur rendre visite et promettant de lui rendre la pareille et ils pleurèrent à chaudes larmes quand Baraz se força à se détacher d'eux. Lord Elrond parut amusé quand elle s'approcha de lui, mais il ne dit rien qui concernait les jeunes Semi-Hommes.

Baraz remercia le Seigneur Elfe pour la énième fois, et ils échangèrent des murmures dans la langue des Elfes avant que Baraz n'atteigne le charriot et ses occupants.

Bilbo, comme d'habitude, ne comprit pas vraiment qu'il s'agissait d'un adieu, pensant sans doute qu'ils se verraient une fois de plus et que Baraz entendrait sa nouvelle composition. Cela fit battre le cœur de Baraz avec un peu de cette joie que le vieux Hobbit faisait transparaitre.

« Poppy… » vint alors l'appel murmuré avant que les bras de Frodo ne se ferment autour de sa taille.

« Frodo… » répondit-elle de la même manière, serrant son petit corps contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pût, en espérant peut-être qu'un peu de sa force lui soit transmise. « Fais attention à toi. »

Il se sépara d'elle, un sourire triste sur les lèvres alors que sa main voletait instinctivement vers son épaule blessée. « Nous avons vu trop de choses affreuses, ma chère Poppy. Il est temps pour nous de nous reposer. »

Elle acquiesça, une larme lui coulant sur la joue. « Oui. Oublions donc toutes ces choses horribles et recommençons à zéro. » Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il pourrait tout reprendre en Middle Earth, dans la Comté ou ailleurs, mais Frodo ne fit que sourire, et lui prit la main.

« Je te reverrai quand tu quitteras cette terre, Baraz Gazardu. Rends-nous fiers. » Il tira sur sa main pour qu'elle se penche assez bas que pour lui permettre d'embrasser son front, puis il prit place dans le charriot avec Bilbo, qui démarra une conversation enthousiaste avec son neveu.

Merry et Pippin en profitèrent pour de nouveau sauter sur Baraz, et presqu'une demi-heure plus tard, Baraz et Fíli grimpaient en direction des Montagnes, alors qu'une compagnie de trente autres traversaient le pont et partaient dans la direction opposée…

* * *

« Comment te sens-tu ? » se fit entendre la voix de Fíli la troisième nuit dans les Montagnes. C'était l'hiver, et le soleil était rare, mais ils avaient pu trouver refuge dans une petite grotte et allumé un feu. Aucun Gobelin ne se montra.

Fíli n'avait pas adressé la parole à sa cousine depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Rivendell. Baraz soupçonnait qu'il était souvent en train de penser à Ceassa et à la possibilité de la retrouver, mais elle soupçonnait également qu'il souhaitait la laisser avec ses propres soucis.

Et elle en avait beaucoup.

Depuis qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux sa famille et amis à Imladris, Baraz avait senti tout le poids de la mission qui s'était une nouvelle fois présentée à elle se déposer sur ses épaules. Elle ne cessait de penser à ses retrouvailles potentielles d'avec Bard si longtemps après l'avoir quitté, et ce qu'elle ferait en le revoyant.

Alors quand Fíli lui demanda comment elle se sentait, elle n'en avait honnêtement aucune idée.

« J'ai froid ? » répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Il soupira et resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. « Tout va bien se passer. »

Baraz ne répondit rien. Elle avait d'énormes doutes sur le fait que tout irait bien.

* * *

Ils descendirent le flan de la Montagne quelques jours avant Yule, et quand ils entreprirent de traverser Mirkwood sur la nouvellement refaite Route de l'Est, les bois avaient été décorés pour les festivités elfiques.

Baraz était ravie de voir l'ancienne forêt aussi rajeunie. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir voir, et cela la mit de très bonne humeur.

Chaque soir pendant deux semaines, ils eurent la compagnie d'un, deux ou trois Elfes qui leur racontèrent des histoires et leur demandèrent de faire de même. La haine ancestrale entre les Elfes et les Nains semblait avoir complètement disparu, et Fíli avait l'air de se sentir bien plus à l'aise en présence du Peuple Sylvain.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, alors qu'ils approchaient des Halls de Thranduil, Baraz n'entende son nom être crié non loin du chemin.

« _Aier_ ! » Bien qu'elle ait entendu le surnom de nombreuses fois lorsqu'elle était en compagnie d'Elrohir ou Elladan, Baraz sentit son sang se figer quand elle se retourna, heureuse et presque trop heureuse de voir qui courait en sa direction.

« Legolas ! » Le Prince la rejoignit en deux enjambées, plusieurs jeunes Elleths derrière lui transportant des guirlandes de fleurs qu'elles devaient sans aucun doute accrocher à un arbre proche. Il souriait largement, ce qui lui donnait l'air plus jeune qu'elle l'ait jamais connu, et quand il l'atteignit, il l'attira lui-même dans une étreinte enjouée.

« _Aier ! Rwalaer !_ Je suis si heureux de vous voir ! » Il se détacha de Baraz et salua Fíli. « C'est une belle surprise ! »

Baraz était encore sous le choc de son arrivée, mais sourit de même. « Oui, ça s'est décidé en dernière minute mais c'est en effet une belle surprise. Comment vas-tu, mon ami ? »

« Je pourrais te poser la même question, mon amie, » il éclata de rire, et le son, ressemblant à un carillon dans le vent, envoya une vague de joie droit dans la poitrine de Baraz. « Allons, venez, nous préparons la fête de Yule. Tauriel sera aux anges de voir que vous êtes là. »

* * *

Tauriel était en effet aux anges et, étonnamment, Thranduil permit aux deux Nains de rester aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitaient. Il refusa effrontément de parler la Langue Commune en présence de Fíli, mais Baraz était trop heureuse de pouvoir utiliser son elfique. Et puis, son cousin avait énormément appris au cours des deux ans pendant lesquels il avait agi comme ambassadeur à Greenwood.

« Dites-nous, que s'est-il passé après que nous nous soyons séparés ? » demanda Legolas le second soir, tandis qu'ils regardaient des jeunes Elfes danser autour d'un feu de joie, des lucioles tout autour de la clairière.

Baraz sourit tristement. « Hélas, la Comté était sous le joug de Saruman et de sa soif de vengeance quand nous sommes arrivés. Nos amis et moi-même avons dû nous opposer à lui, et cela a demandé beaucoup de tact et de stratégie. Après cela, le pays tout entier a eu besoin d'être reconstruit. »

« Et tu as décidé d'y rester. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, et pourtant il n'y avait aucune surprise dans les yeux de Legolas, ce qui était normal vu qu'il connaissait très bien son amour pour le peuple hobbit.

Baraz acquiesça. « Pendant un temps, en effet. Mais je n'ai plus rien à faire là-bas. J'en ai trop vu, mon âme est trop sombre pour un tel endroit. » Legolas acquiesça de même, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Il n'y avait pas besoin qu'il le fasse de toute manière.

« Eh bien, vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le voulez, mes chers amis. »

* * *

Baraz et Fíli passèrent les célébrations de Yule avec les Elfes. Il y avait d'autres célébrations un peu partout ailleurs, mais rien n'était comparable aux fêtes elfiques. Chaque arbre était décoré, chaque animal était en quelque sorte invité, et il y avait comme un gout de magie dans l'air dès qu'une chanson était chantée ou une danse dansée.

Puis, près du premier jour de l'année, ils quittèrent Greenwood, une promesse au bord des lèvres, une promesse qu'il ne serait pas difficile de tenir vu la faible distance qui les séparerait de la forêt.

Cela prit six jours aux deux amis pour rejoindre New Dale, même s'ils furent ralentis par la neige qui recouvrait tout.

Baraz se tint en-dessous de l'arche marquant le pont de la Porte Ouest et fixa du regard les rues noires de monde, et ce même dans le froid.

« Ils se préparent pour le mariage, » dit Fíli en serrant la mâchoire.

Baraz sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge, et elle acquiesça. « Viens, allons retrouver les nôtres. » Elle fit un pas puis deux, puis s'arrêta.

Un groupe de gardes nains s'approchait d'eux, en armure et armé jusqu'aux dents.

« Lady Baraz Gazardu, vous êtes convoquée devant le Roi, » dit leur chef, et Baraz comprit alors qu'elle était partie trop longtemps…


	37. 36 Le procès de Baraz

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**36\. Le procès de Baraz**

* * *

_**2 F.A.**_

* * *

_**6 janvier**_

* * *

Fíli et Baraz suivirent les gardes jusqu'à la Montagne Solitaire, les citoyens de Dale les regardant passer en chuchotant. Baraz pouvait voir sur leurs visages qu'ils étaient étonnés de la revoir, et certains avaient même l'air en colère. Mais elle releva le menton. Il n'y avait aucune raison de montrer combien elle se sentait honteuse.

Elle ne put s'empêcher, cependant, de remarquer combien Dale s'était relevée après la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau. La ville avait été presqu'entièrement reconstruite, la maçonnerie des Nains visible sur presque chaque bâtiment et mur.

Les Nains et les Hommes vivaient de nouveau en harmonie, et se préparaient pour les célébrations qui lieraient leurs deux peuples par les liens sacrés du mariage.

« _Azbad Baraz Gazardu_, » fut-elle accueillie – si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça – à la Porte de la Montagne. Elle ne se souvenait pas du Nain en question, qui avait l'air plus jeune que Fíli, mais ledit Prince répondit sans le savoir à sa question quand il prit la parole avec le même ton froid.

« Grár, fils de Frír, bon retour à Erebor. Pourquoi Azbad Baraz a-t-elle été convoquée ? »

« Je ne peux vous le dire, Fíli, fils de Kíli, » répondit l'autre Nain. Baraz siffla entre ses dents, car il s'adressait à son ami d'une manière irrespectueuse à son rang. Le jeune Nain la fixa du regard, et s'il avait pu la tuer ainsi, elle serait morte. Il se tourna vers les gardes. « Amenez-la à la Salle du Conseil. Ils l'attendent. Vous, » il pointa Fíli du doigt, ce qui fit grogner Baraz une seconde fois, « n'êtes pas invité. »

Fíli s'avança vers son subordonné, les dents serrées comme un loup prêt à sauter à la gorge d'une proie particulièrement vicieuse. « L'avantage d'être un prince, Grár, est qu'il n'y a que le Roi qui puisse me donner des ordres. » Il dépassa le soldat, le dépassant de toutes ses années d'expérience en plus, et suivit Baraz alors qu'elle était poussée sans ménagement vers cette pièce qu'elle connaissait si bien.

* * *

Il apparut assez rapidement qu'elle avait été convoquée à son propre procès.

Thorin Stonehelm, sa couronne et cape en place, était assis à la place d'honneur, ses yeux sombres lourd de fatigue et du poids de ce qui lui incombait. Dwalin était assis à sa gauche, comme toujours, avec Frír et Glóin à côté de ce dernier. Les deux Nains fusillaient ouvertement Baraz du regard tandis qu'on la poussait devant la longue table.

Certains parurent mécontents que Fíli se joigne au Conseil, prenant place à la droite de Thorin.

Baraz observa les Nains en présence. Tous ceux qui étaient là étaient ses ennemis, de ceux qui avaient comploté contre elle pendant des années. Nul doute que son retour avait marqué pour eux le début de la fin. Elle ne connaissait pas certains d'entre eux, mais l'expression meurtrière sur leur visage ainsi que la façon dont ils agrippaient leur épée ou hache voulait tout dire.

Gimli n'était pas là. Cela la fit serrer la mâchoire, car elle savait pertinemment que son cousin l'aurait défendue bec et ongles s'il avait été là. Cela lui posa question. Qu'avait-il fait à son père ?

Étonnamment, ou peut-être pas, Thorin ne présida pas l'assemblée. Frír, qui était apparemment monté en grade ces dernières années, se leva, et pointa en direction de Baraz, qui avait été attachée avec des menottes. « Azbad Baraz Bofurdottir, vous êtes ici convoquée pour répondre de vos crimes de trahison envers la Couronne. »

Baraz écarquilla les yeux, mais elle ne répondit pas. Trahison ? Quelle était cette farce ?

Fíli pouffa d'un rire mauvais, et Dwalin lui fit signe de rester calme. Lui aussi, d'après ce qu'elle voyait, semblait avoir été forcé d'être là. « Quelles sont les charges contre elle ? » demanda quand même le blond.

« Les charges sont qu'elle a abandonné son Roi alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle ! Azbad Baraz a prêté serment et elle aurait dû s'y tenir ! Elle a quitté Erebor et s'est joint à l'Ennemi ! » A la fin de sa tirade, Frír s'était mis à crier, et Baraz bougea en un éclair, bien plus rapidement qu'aucun Nain n'aurait pu le faire.

Ses cheveux, tressés avec ses propres perles, avait retrouvé la couleur enflammée qui dégoutait tant de ces hommes. « Je n'ai prêté aucun serment, Frír, fils de Drír. J'ai quitté Erebor sur les ordres de mon Roi, avec la promesse de revenir ! »

« Et maintenant vous êtes revenue, seulement maintenant, devrais-je dire ! Sans aucun doute pour mettre à mal le plan de joindre Erebor et Dale, pour tuer notre Roi et vous proclamer Reine ! »

Baraz pouffa de rire elle aussi, et ne put s'empêcher de répondre en utilisant l'une des pires insultes qu'un Nain pouvait utiliser sur l'un de ses pairs. « _Kahum menu rkhas shirumundu, Frír !_ » _**Votre clan n'est qu'une bande d'Orcs sans barbe !**_

Il y eut un mouvement de révolte durant lequel tous se levèrent, ennemi ou allié, et commença à crier soit en sa direction soit en celle de Thorin, qui s'était levé lui aussi, l'air exténué. Il semblait bien plus âgé désormais, comme si ces idioties l'avait fait vieillir prématurément.

« Assez ! » vint enfin le mot qui tut tous les autres. Tous tournèrent le regard vers Dwalin, le grand Dwalin qui faisait une tête de plus que tous présents, même Baraz. « Laissez le Roi parler ! »

Frír tenta de reprendre la parole, mais Dwalin mit la main sur le pommeau de la dague qu'il portait à la ceinture, ce qui fit peur au général qui se rassit, vaincu pour le moment.

Thorin resta debout, sa cape paraissant si lourde qu'il l'enleva. Il regarda Baraz comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Avec de la pitié dans le regard. « Azbad Baraz Gazardu. Je vous ai offert une place dans mon Conseil. Avez-vous oui ou non prêté serment avant votre départ pour la cité des Hommes ? »

Baraz hocha la tête. « Je n'ai prêté aucun serment, _Thanu men._ » _**Mon roi.**_

Thorin acquiesça. « Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi nous vous retenons ici. Vous pouvez partir. » Il se rassit, Frír et un autre Nain dont elle ignorait le nom l'assaillant immédiatement pendant que Fíli la rejoignait en deux enjambées. Il lui détacha les mains.

« Tu dois partir. Te réfugier dans un endroit secret, » murmura-t-il. Baraz acquiesça. Il semblait que tout Erebor était contre elle, désormais. Avaient-ils peur qu'elle ait plus d'influence sur Thorin qu'eux-mêmes ? « Va rejoindre Bard. »

A cela elle se figea, et pâlit. « Je-je ne peux pas, Fíl. Il ne me laissera pas entrer. »

Il soupira. « File, je t'en prie. Tu n'es plus en sécurité ici. » Il l'embrassa sur le front et se retourna vers les généraux qui hurlaient en direction du monarque qu'elle devait être exécutée sur-le-champ. Baraz leur tourna le dos, et partit.

Elle n'irait pas rejoindre Bard.

Elle irait rejoindre son père. Et Gimli.

* * *

Baraz connaissait les halls de ses ancêtres mieux que la plupart de ses concitoyens, et parvint à éviter de croiser quiconque avant d'atteindre l'atelier de son père. Elle entra, mais le foyer n'avait pas été allumé depuis si longtemps que le froid avait envahi les lieux et dévorait déjà les jouets si délicatement fabriqués par Bofur.

Elle courut en direction des cuisines ensuite, mais son oncle n'y était pas.

En dernier recours, Baraz alla jusqu'aux quartiers de Nóri. Son oncle n'y était pas non plus, mais son épouse, Ída, si. Elle ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit qui lui rendit visite. Elle tira la jeune femme à l'intérieur et ferma la porte avant qu'on ne les voie.

« Baraz, au nom de Mahal, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Ída, sais-tu où est mon père ? » Baraz demanda d'une voix inquiète. La Dwarrowdam soupira et s'éloigna de la porte, laissant sa presque nièce entrer dans le petit appartement.

« Bofur, Bombur et Nóri ont été emmenés il y a quelques semaines. Gimli aussi, m'a-t-on dit. Nous pensons qu'ils sont dans les donjons, mais nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. »

« Nous ? »

Ída acquiesça. « Le Roi et moi. Thorin est entouré de généraux avides de pouvoir. Encore plus depuis que Kíli et Dáin sont morts. Il n'a aucune prise sur eux. C'est un miracle qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore tué. »

Baraz serra la mâchoire. « Donc son ordre de me relâcher ne tiendra sans doute pas longtemps. Je dois les retrouver ! Avez-vous essayé de descendre jusqu'aux donjons ? »

Ída acquiesça de nouveau. « J'ai une amie qui y travaille. Ils ne sont pas dans les cellules de prisonniers. Mais elle ignore qui aurait bien pu être emmené jusqu'à la Prison du Dragon. »

Baraz frissonna. Après la mort de Smaug, les parties les plus profondes d'Erebor, où avaient péri tant de gens pendant l'occupation du dragon, avait été transformées en prison, où l'eau et la nourriture n'arrivaient qu'une fois par semaine, avec de la chance. « S'ils sont là-bas… » elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Ída eut l'air d'être d'accord avec ce qu'elle taisait. Ils pourraient très bien être tous morts.

« Tu dois partir, Baraz. S'ils te trouvent ici…nous sommes toutes les deux fichues. Va à Dale, tu y as encore des amis. La Princesse, Sigrid, a rouvert ton officine. Vas-y et cache-toi là-bas ! » Ída la conduisit à la porte et, après avoir vérifié si la voie était libre, la poussa dehors.

* * *

Baraz sortit de la Montagne via une porte dérobée – un peu comme sa mère qui s'était enfuie par l'un des balcons – et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence.

Thorin était indéniablement moins menaçant et puissant que son père, l'impressionnant Dáin, qui avait étonnamment accepté que Baraz ne vive sous son toit rocheux. Mais que le jeune roi ait été ainsi manipulé par ses généraux et ait été transformé en pion par un groupe de meurtriers cupides, elle ne pouvait le comprendre.

Et maintenant, son père et ses oncles, son cousin aussi probablement, avaient tous été envoyés dans la pire prison de la Montagne.

Baraz réajusta sa capuche sur sa tête et jura en elfique. La Guerre était finie, mais combien de batailles devrait-elle encore mener avant que la paix n'arrive enfin ?

Elle tourna l'angle d'une rue, puis d'une autre. Dale était silencieuse. Tout en sortant sa dague nanique de son fourreau, Baraz se prépara à tourner dans la rue où se trouvait son abri présumé.

Et elle fut promptement assommée par un coup de manche de hache…


	38. 37 La fin du voyage

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**38\. La fin du voyage**

* * *

_**2 F.A.**_

* * *

_**8 janvier**_

* * *

Quand Baraz revint à elle, elle se rendit compte de plusieurs choses. Un : elle avait un mal de tête horrible là où elle avait été frappée. Deux : il y avait un certain nombre de personnes autour d'elle, si le constant bourdonnement de conversations était un indice fiable. Trois : ça sentait la mort.

« Elle est réveillée ! » murmura une voix non loin – si près, en fait, qu'il était clair que la personne à qui la voix appartenait était agenouillée à côté d'elle. Dans la faible lumière de la pièce, elle reconnut le visage de son père.

« Papa ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Elle essaya de s'asseoir, mais son crâne lui faisait comprendre qu'il allait bientôt exploser et elle se recoucha, laissant Bofur la prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

Il ne portait pas son chapeau, et ses cheveux étaient entièrement gris désormais, les tresses tombant en désordre sur ses épaules. Mais ses yeux gris étaient pleins de vie, et cela la fit sourire. Néanmoins, cela ne dura pas.

« Papa… Je suis tellement désolée… Je ne voulais pas- » elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu faire, car elle n'avait en réalité que trop peu pensé à son père pendant les deux dernières années, mais il avait sans doute compris et hocha la tête.

« Ce qui est fait est fait, ma fille. Maintenant tu es là, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le bon moment. » Quelqu'un pouffa de rire près d'eux et Baraz vit son oncle Bombur, assis sur le sol, étonnamment toujours aussi enrobé malgré les privations. Il fit un signe de la main vers son frère, puis vers lui-même et enfin, le reste des gens qui étaient avec eux. « Oui, tu as raison, mon frère, nous non plus, on ne veut pas de nous. »

Pour la première fois, Baraz regarda autour d'elle, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

* * *

Smaug avait bien fait son travail, il ne servait à rien de le nier. Autrefois, cette pièce avait sans doute été une sorte d'armurerie, car il y avait encore les marques de crochets et étagères aux murs ainsi que des vieux bouts d'acier qui étaient désormais réduits en poussière de rouille.

Mais plus impressionnant que la pièce elle-même, était le nombre de personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Il y avait bien là une centaine de Nains, mâles, femelles, enfants. Elle reconnaissait vaguement certains d'entre eux, des artisans et des serviteurs plus ou moins affiliés à la Montagne et à son Roi.

Dans un coin, on avait empilé les squelettes des Nains qui étaient morts pendant l'occupation du Dragon. La chair en décomposition avait depuis longtemps disparu et avait laissé derrière elle les os, une vision d'horreur s'il en était. Il s'agissait sans doute aucun d'un avertissement : ils finiraient un jour comme cela, eux aussi.

Baraz se tourna vers son père une fois qu'elle put s'asseoir convenablement, le choc dans sa tête se calmant doucement. « Que s'est-il passé ici ? »

« C'est comme ça depuis quelques mois maintenant, » répondit-il en soupirant. « Des gens ont commencé à disparaitre, des familles, des enfants, et quand on a posé trop de questions, ils nous ont mis ici aussi. Même Gimli n'a pas pu convaincre son père. Des idiots, tous ceux-là ! »

Baraz regarda autour d'eux afin de repérer son ancien compagnon de Quête, cherchant sa masse de cheveux roux et la tresse dans laquelle il avait placé trois cheveux appartenant à une Dame Elfe. Elle ne le trouva pas. « Où est-il ? » Sa gorge se serra.

« Il s'occupe de Nóri et des autres malades. Viens, je vais t'y emmener. »

* * *

C'était incroyable que des enfants aient été ainsi menés dans une telle prison. Certains étaient encore accrochés au sein de leur mère ! Baraz en eut la nausée.

Bofur lui expliqua en chuchotant qu'on les nourrissait quelques fois par semaine, et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour eux de savoir si c'était le jour ou la nuit. Les corps de ceux qui succombaient étaient emportés et on les jetait dans une fosse commune. Tels étaient les ordres du Conseil.

Nóri était couché sur un matelas de vieux vêtements, le visage pâle, la respiration difficile. Il souffrait de sévère déshydratation, comprit-elle rapidement. Une silhouette qu'elle reconnut immédiatement était assise à côté de lui, vérifiant si sa poitrine se soulevait assez régulièrement.

« Gimli… » murmura-t-elle quand son père l'aida à s'asseoir à côté de son presque cousin – bien que ce que son père leur avait fait à tous les deux aurait bien mérité qu'elle retire son titre honorifique de sa mémoire.

Le Nain leva la tête, ses yeux assombris d'une manière inédite. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi troublé, même pendant la Quête. Même quand ils avaient dû dire au revoir à Boromir, même quand ils avaient perdu Merry et Pippin. Même quand Gandalf était tombé.

Il ne dit pas un mot, mais la salua avant de retourner à sa veille. Baraz lui prit la main et ne la lâcha pas, elle aussi tournant son regard vers son oncle malade.

* * *

Le temps passa, elle ne sut combien d'heures, et la monotonie de l'emprisonnement n'était brisée que par les quelques fois où Nóri se réveilla et durant lesquelles Baraz et Gimli lui donnèrent un peu d'eau.

Quand les provisions se mirent à manquer, il y eut un bruit qui fit écho dans l'immense pièce, comme des chaines que l'on traine par terre, et les grandes portes de bois s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer une dizaine de gardes, la moitié desquels vinrent s'assurer que les malades vivaient encore et distribuer des vivres.

L'un d'eux s'approcha assez près pour que Baraz lui adresse la parole – il examinait la forme immobile d'un enfant qui, heureusement, ne faisait que dormir.

« Excusez-moi, mais le Mariage Royal a-t-il déjà eu lieu ? » C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait se permettre de demander, car cela lui donnerait une idée du jour.

Le Nain la fixa avec dédain et répondit. « Ça se passe demain matin. Non pas que tu y seras, sale Sang-Mêlé… »

Baraz ferma les yeux quand il l'insulta, et toucha son collier. L'Anneau de sa mère y pendait toujours, et était si mat désormais qu'on ne pouvait le reconnaitre comme un anneau elfique. « Puis-je vous demander de donner ceci à Lady Ceassa ? Comme cadeau de mon clan. »

C'était risqué. Dans les traditions naniques, chaque clan se devait d'offrir un cadeau à son Roi ou sa Reine lors d'un mariage. Ce mariage ne faisait pas exception, même si Ceassa épousait Bard, un humain. Mais rien ne permettait à Baraz d'être certaine que le garde accepterait de suivre cette tradition.

Il fusilla l'Anneau du regard quelques instants, puis lui arracha des mains. « Tu as un message pour notre Dame ? »

Baraz aurait pu souffler de soulagement. Elle sourit et dit « Dites-lui que j'espère que cette bague lui plaira à elle ainsi qu'à son fiancé, et que je serais honorée qu'elle la porte pour la cérémonie. »

Le garde acquiesça, puis grommela et repartit vers la porte. Baraz soupira alors et se rassit.

* * *

A partir de cet instant débuta l'attente. Des minutes, des heures, des jours, des semaines ? Baraz n'arrivait pas à mettre un nombre sur le temps qui était passé depuis que le garde était parti avec son cadeau et son message.

Ce qu'elle espérait était que Ceassa avait montré sa bague à Bard, et que lui, sachant de quoi il s'agissait, comprendrait qu'elle était revenue. Mais ça aussi était risqué. Bard pourrait ne pas vouloir la voir, pourrait ne pas souhaiter stopper des célébrations aussi importantes juste pour elle.

« Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça pour toujours, Baraz. » Elle était assise devant la porte depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité quand son père vint se tenir près d'elle.

Ce qui était plus surprenant était que son oncle Bombur, Gimli et quelques autres mâles quelle ne connaissait pas s'étaient eux aussi approchés, des cernes sous les yeux.

« Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? » demanda-t-elle d'un murmure.

« Te battre ! » Gimli dit-il, le poing en l'air, « comme nous l'avons fait dans la Moria, comme nous l'avons fait à Parth Galen, comme nous l'avons fait à Fangorn ! » Baraz se leva, et il la regardait gravement. « Tu es Azbad Gazardu ! Tu as sauvé Dale et Erebor des armées de Sauron ! Tu es une héroïne de guerre, pas une demoiselle en détresse ! »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre. Baraz acquiesça une fois, les larmes aux yeux devant cette confiance que plaçait son ami en elle, mais refusant de les laisser couler. Elle avait besoin de force, pas de faiblesse.

« Essayons de nous trouver des armes, alors. »

* * *

Bien sûr, Frír et ses minions avaient emmené toutes les véritables armes qui avaient un jour été présentes dans la pièce, mais Baraz et ses compagnons étaient des artisans, et nombre d'entre eux savait fabriquer n'importe quoi qui fasse le boulot.

Gimli parvint à sauver une plaque d'une vieille armure de la pile de squelettes, et l'usa contre une pierre jusqu'à obtenir une forme de tête de hache. Bombur cassait des bouts de bois pour en faire des lances et l'un des plus jeunes hommes – qui s'appelait Astár – essaya de leur offrir une pointe menaçante. Bofur et l'autre jeune – Drór – faisaient des tas de cailloux en fabriquant des lance-pierres avec des bouts de cuir.

Baraz faisait le guet. Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir son arc avec elle, se sentait presque nue sans tandis qu'elle surveillait les cinq gardes à la porte.

Le temps sembla ralentir tandis qu'ils travaillaient, jusqu'à ce qu'un peu avant l'aube – bien qu'ils n'auraient pu le savoir – un garde cria en direction des autres. Tous les cinq, sauf un, partirent dans le couloir et, assez vite, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique du métal frappant contre métal.

Bofur arriva avec un lance-pierre, Bombur avec une lance, et Gimli avec sa hache rudimentaire. Tous trois se placèrent pour protéger Baraz au mieux, jusqu'à ce que le cinquième garde se lance dans la bataille. Son corps ensanglanté réapparut au même moment qu'un Fíli couvert de sang, ainsi qu'une Sigrid dans le même état. Tous deux paraissaient prêts à tuer, et ils l'avaient probablement déjà fait.

« Fíl ? Sigrid ? » Baraz n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait cru acquis que son meilleur ami aurait été emprisonné lui aussi, et pourtant il était là, tournant des clés et ouvrant des portes pour libérer les siens.

Sigrid se lança dans les bras de Baraz. A presque dix-huit ans, elle avait grandi en taille et aussi en beauté. Et, semblait-il, en talents d'épéiste. « Nous avons reçu ton message, » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Nous pensions qu'ils t'avaient exécutée sans procès. »

« Non, ils m'ont gardée en vie, pour une raison inconnue, » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de tourner son regard vers Fíli. « Deux contre une armée ? »

Il sourit et l'enlaça lui aussi. « Deux sont plus discrets que cent. Viens, on doit arrêter la cérémonie. »

« Mais… » Baraz les arrêta dans le couloir, « Sigrid… Tu devrais y être ! »

La princesse grimaça de colère. « Je ne fais plus partie de la vie de mon frère depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles. Ses conseillers et ceux du Roi Thorin m'ont interdit formellement de le voir jusqu'après son mariage. J'ai été reniée par mon propre frère… » Elle soupira. « Ma mère est elle aussi prisonnière, dans le palais. J'irai la libérer quand nous serons sortis d'ici. »

Baraz écarquilla les yeux. Qu'était devenu ce monde pour que ceux qui vous étaient chers vous trahissent ?

Fíli lui mit enfin un objet familier entre les mains, et elle sourit quand elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son arc elfique. « Viens, Azbad Baraz. Ton peuple t'attend. »

Elle regarda en arrière, et Gimli avait déjà récupéré une véritable hache sur un pan de mur. Bofur et Bombur restèrent en retrait. « On va emmener les autres en sécurité. » Son père lui sourit avec fierté, et elle suivit ses trois amis.

* * *

Sigrid était devenue presqu'aussi grave que si elle avait combattu pendant la Bataille de Dale deux ans auparavant. Bien qu'elle ait été présente, Baraz aurait cru qu'elle avait été préservée des horreurs de la guerre. Il semblait qu'elle soit devenue une vraie guerrière par après, cependant.

Elle portait un corset en cuir qui ressemblait à celui que Tauriel portait, au-dessus d'une robe beige, et avait deux dagues à la hanche gauche. Son épée légèrement incurvée brillait à sa main gauche – elle était gauchère – et elle avait noué ses longs cheveux dans sa nuque.

Baraz la fixa du regard tandis qu'ils grimpaient tous dans les niveaux, et elle comprit à quel point Sigrid lui ressemblait désormais…cela l'attrista, étonnamment.

Erebor était plongée dans l'obscurité alors que Baraz était guidée vers la liberté. Fíli expliqua que lui et Sigrid avaient utilisé la Porte Arrière de la Montagne pour entrer, cette même porte que Kíli et les parents de Baraz avaient utilisée pendant leur propre Quête. Elle avait été mise au jour par un petit tremblement de terre quelques mois auparavant, mais personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Ils ne croisèrent que peu de monde en sortant. Quelques gardes, quelques citoyens, mais pas assez que pour dire que la Montagne était pleine de vie. On aurait presque dit une cité fantôme.

Quand ils se faufilèrent dehors dans le soleil levant, les yeux de Baraz lui brulèrent. Elle n'était plus habituée à la lumière du jour, mais aussi à la vue qui était devant elle maintenant. De là, elle pouvait voir l'immensité des plaines de la Désolation, et les murs les plus proches de Dale. C'était aussi magnifique que terrifiant.

Cette émotion qu'elle avait ressentie deux ans auparavant était revenue.

Ce sentiment d'être en plein siège.

« Sigrid va t'emmener à sa cachette. Tu pourras y faire un brin de toilette. Gimli et moi allons prévenir les autres, des gens qui pourront nous aider à renverser le Conseil. On fera vite. » Fíli les salua toutes deux et lui et Gimli rentrèrent de nouveau dans la Montagne.

« Viens, Baraz. Ce sera bientôt fini. » Sigrid lui sourit tristement et partit sur le chemin escarpé qui descendait vers la vallée. Elle suivit la princesse, la gorge serrée.

* * *

Sigrid avait quitté la petite officine, visiblement, préférant se réfugier dans un entrepôt abandonné près de là où la Bataille avait eu lieu. Il se trouvait dans un quartier relativement calme, et il était aisé de passer inaperçu des gardes qui y patrouillaient.

Sigrid avait fait de sa cachette un petit nid douillet, avec un coin dédié à son matériel de guérisseuse, un autre pour dormir, et un autre pour manger. Elle attrapa immédiatement une pomme dans un panier et en lança une autre à Baraz qui fixa le fruit avant de le porter à sa bouche. Jamais une pomme n'avait été plus délicieuse…

« Assieds-toi. Je vais ramener de l'eau fraiche du puits, » la princesse annonça-t-elle, et elle prit un seau avec lequel elle disparut dehors.

Une question ne cessait de se poser pour Baraz, et elle profita que son hôtesse fût revenue pour la lui poser alors qu'elle retirait ses habits souillés pour se laver.

« Sigrid, si je peux me permettre… Tu as dit que vous avez reçu mon message, mais…je l'avais envoyé à ton frère. »

« Ceassa nous a prévenus quand elle l'a reçu. Je ne suis pas certaine que Bard sache que tu es là, » dit Sigrid tristement tout en lui tendant une tunique propre. « Il sera surpris. »

« Comment…comment va-t-il ? » osa-t-elle demander. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine et elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête à entendre la réponse.

Sigrid eut un autre sourire triste. « Il a compris pourquoi tu as fait ce choix. Mais il n'a jamais arrêté d'espérer. Son engagement lui a fait perdre quelque peu espoir, cependant. Je ne le reconnaissais plus, à la fin. Il avait perdu toute envie de se battre. Un roi…comme c'est ironique, » ajouta-t-elle les dents serrées.

Baraz s'habilla et laissa Sigrid lui brosser les cheveux, se demandant ce qu'elle dirait si elle se retrouvait devant l'homme qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à oublier. L'aimait-elle toujours comme deux ans auparavant ? Et lui ? Voudrait-il toujours l'épouser ?

Mais la chose la plus importante était d'arrêter le mariage et de mettre un terme au règne de ceux qui avaient pris le contrôle d'Erebor. La ville prospérerait de nouveau, et Fíli serait heureux. Le reste pouvait attendre.

* * *

Fíli et Gimli revinrent une heure plus tard, alors que les deux jeunes femmes grignotaient en buvant un thé bien chaud. Fíli avait l'air satisfait, vu qu'il avait libéré la majorité des partisans de Thorin et avait rendu 'éternellement indisponibles' certains des hommes de Frír.

Tous deux profitèrent de pouvoir se rafraichir eux aussi, et Gimli et Baraz discutèrent de toutes ces fois où, dans la forêt de la Lórien, ils s'étaient retrouvés en compagnie de la Dame, ou de Legolas.

« Tu penses qu'il se souvient de moi ? » demanda le Nain dès qu'ils eurent mentionné le Prince de Greenwood.

Baraz sourit. « Je te parierais toute ma petite fortune que personne ne peut oublier son meilleur ami, et vous deux êtes certainement faits l'un pour l'autre ! » Elle éclata de rire. « Je l'ai vu en venant ici. Tu lui manques et il espère que tu pourras lui rendre visite plus tard dans l'année, sachant que tu ne voudrais pas passer du temps dans les halls de son père. »

Gimli fit une grimace de dégout, mais acquiesça. « Je pourrais supporter les bois, mais pas la maison du Baiseur d'Arbres. » Elle pouffa en entendant le venin dans sa voix, et bien vite, ils riaient tous les deux.

C'était tellement bizarre de rire.

« Il est temps. » Sigrid se tenait à la porte depuis des heures, et dès que le soleil atteignit sa onzième heure, elle rentra, signifiant aux autres que la cérémonie commencerait bientôt.

Fíli acquiesça. « Il y aura beaucoup de gardes des deux royaumes autour du palais. Nous devrons soit être très rapides soit être prêts à tuer plus que nécessaire. »

Baraz grimaça. « Je ne veux pas de morts. Il y en a déjà trop eu. »

Les trois autres semblèrent surpris de l'entendre dire cela, mais donnèrent leur accord quoi qu'il en soit. Sigrid soupira alors. « Je peux nous faire entre dans le palais. Mais on y rencontrera sans doute une certaine…résistance. Il y a un tunnel qui passe sous les cuisines. »

Fíli fronça les sourcils, comme s'il était en pleine réflexion. « Nous devons les attirer dehors. »

Baraz était prête à leur suggérer de l'utiliser comme appât, mais Gimli fut plus rapide. « Le Prince et moi pouvons aller au palais avec ceux qui sont loyaux à Thorin, faire un peu de grabuge. Vous, Mesdames, pouvez vous faufiler à l'intérieur et arrêter cette mascarade ! »

Fíli acquiesça et Sigrid fit de même avant d'accrocher sa longue épée à sa ceinture. « Baraz, tu auras besoin d'armes, » dit-elle avant de s'avancer vers un coin de sa cachette. « Nous n'avons pas réussi à retrouver ton carquois, il a peut-être été détruit, mais je t'ai apporté l'un des nôtres. »

Baraz remercia la princesse pour son cadeau, car les flèches de Dale étaient aussi redoutables que celles des Elfes. Sigrid se retourna vers les autres et parut soudainement bien plus âgée que ses dix-huit printemps.

« Allons-y. J'ai hâte de voir la tête que fera l'imbécile de Bouffeur de Pierre quand nous l'empêcherons de prendre le pouvoir ! » Baraz grimaça en entendant l'insulte, mais quand elle pensa à la trahison de Frír, elle ne put qu'être d'accord avec la jeune fille.

Après avoir embrassé Fíli et Gimli sur la joue, Baraz suivit Sigrid dehors, se faufilant entre les bâtiments comme si elles étaient faites de fumée plutôt que de chair et d'os.

* * *

Baraz suivit la Princesse dans des ruelles et rues qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir visitées malgré ses années de vie, et après moins de dix minutes, elle se retrouva devant ce qui ressemblait à l'entrée d'un égout.

Sigrid montra la grille. « C'est par là qu'on va entrer. On l'utilisait avant pour faire sortir des provisions dans le cas d'un siège. » Elle repoussa le fer rouillé, et laissa Baraz se glisser dans l'ouverture avant de refermer la grille derrière elles deux.

Le tunnel était très bas, mais assez large que pour que des wagons puissent y évoluer aisément. Elles avancèrent tête baissé et dans l'obscurité, Sigrid menant Baraz comme si elle avait souvent emprunté cette entrée secrète. La Semi-Naine se dit qu'elle avait dû l'explorer pendant son enfance.

Après de nombreux virages et une longue marche, Sigrid s'arrêta, la main levée tandis qu'elle écoutait ce qui les entourait. Baraz pouvait entendre des pas tout près, et remarqua une odeur douçâtre dans l'air. Sigrid baissa la main et avança de quelques pas avant d'ouvrir une trappe cachée au plafond.

Elles se retrouvèrent au milieu des cuisines royales, une pièce immense remplie de fours, de feux et de tables débordant de mets divers. Chacun avait arrêté de travailler dès que la trappe s'était ouverte, et bien vite, le visage d'une cuisinière entra dans leur champ de vision. C'était une femme d'un certain âge, dont le visage s'illumina de bonheur en reconnaissant Sigrid. « C'est la Princesse ! » s'exclama-t-elle, et la cuisine entière cria sa liesse.

Sigrid et Baraz furent hissées dans la pièce, et la Princesse fut en effet vite entourée de serviteurs loyaux qui ne perdirent pas de temps pour se plaindre des Nains et de leur Conseil et de ses décisions. Elle-même passa presque inaperçue.

« Nous devons arrêter le mariage de notre Roi, » Sigrid dit-elle enfin par-dessus les cris. « Savez-vous où se passe la cérémonie ? »

« Ils l'ont emmené dans son bureau, » répondit un jeune homme avec un regard noir, « personne n'a été invité. »

Sigrid acquiesça, les yeux lançant des flammes de colère que Baraz n'avait jamais vues dans ce regard-là. « Je vous promets que, quand notre Roi se mariera, tout Dale sera présent. » Puis elle fit signe à Baraz de la suivre, et elles sortirent des cuisines.

« Nous devons aller à l'étage, » la jeune femme dit-elle en serrant les dents dès qu'elles furent dans le corridor. « Utiliser les escaliers de service est trop risqué. »

Baraz mit une main sur le bras de son amie. « Les hommes auront fait leur part normalement. Le hall d'entrée ne devrait plus être gardé. »

Sigrid acquiesça et la guida le long du couloir, tournant deux fois avant de ralentir le pas. Elle sortit sa lame de son fourreau et Baraz comprit qu'il était temps qu'elle encoche une flèche.

* * *

Le hall n'était, contrairement à ce qu'elles avaient espéré, pas vide, mais une bagarre avait lieu devant le palais et elles purent se faufiler inaperçues jusqu'au grand escalier.

Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent le haut dudit escalier. Au moins six Nains se tenaient là, haches ou épées à la main, gardant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Bard. Sigrid grogna, ce qui la fit ressembler à une louve en colère, et elle se jeta promptement sur le garde le plus proche qui, en la voyant, sonna l'alarme.

« Nous sommes attaqués ! » hurla-t-il avant qu'un coup de lame ne lui hôte la vie.

Baraz se sentait presque malade tandis qu'elle-même décochait ses flèches sur les gardes qui tentaient de frapper sa jeune amie. Elle ne tua pas, ne fit que blesser, dégoutée à l'idée de verser le sang de l'un des siens. Sigrid n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules, découpant dans leurs chairs avec une férocité que Baraz espérait ne jamais revoir sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'une épée en particulier ne s'arrête à la gorge de la princesse et ne la stoppe dans son élan.

« Princesse Sigrid…merveilleux, » se moqua-t-il, et Baraz reconnut Grár, fils de Frír. « Ceci est, je le crains, la dernière erreur que vous commettez. »

Baraz encocha une flèche et cria le nom du Nain, le distrayant assez longtemps que pour que Sigrid ne s'échappe de sa poigne. Les yeux sombres s'obscurcirent de rage, et il leva sa hache.

Il tomba, mort, une seconde plus tard, une flèche enfoncée profondément dans sa gorge. Baraz s'approcha de son corps et lui cracha dessus. « Mon cousin est un bien meilleur homme que tu l'as jamais été. »

Sigrid lui signifia qu'elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir sauvé la vie, puis toutes deux se tournèrent vers la porte. Elles entendaient quelqu'un se battre à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais était-ce un invité du mariage ou les gardes se préparant à les recevoir, elles ne le savaient pas.

« Pour Dale, » Sigrid chuchota-t-elle, et elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte, qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

* * *

Baraz vida son carquois en quelques secondes. Apparemment, l'entièreté de la garde personnelle de Frír, ainsi que certains Conseillers, avaient pris les armes, et essayaient d'empêcher les deux femmes de progresser dans la pièce.

Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle n'avait pas apporté d'épée avec elle, mais une lame fut placée dans sa main, et elle se tourna vers le côté, où elle trouva Fíli, Gimli et un groupe de soldats ensanglantés. Tous hurlèrent « Pour Erebor ! » avant de se lancer dans la bataille.

Baraz suivit, se frayant un chemin de sang jusqu'à ce que Gimli lui prenne le bras. « Baraz, va ! Maintenant ! On s'occupe de ces imbéciles ! »

Elle acquiesça et fit en sorte d'atteindre la porte opposée, essayant dans le même temps de retrouver Sigrid. Elle vit alors la fille des Hommes dans l'embrasure de la porte, deux gardes la maintenant fermement, et, derrière elle, un homme brun que Baraz eut soudainement extrêmement peur de revoir.

« Baraz ! » Sigrid cria-t-elle avant qu'on ne la tire dans le bureau. Elle comprit alors que Bard devrait être le cadet de ses soucis, et atteignit enfin la porte, qui avait été refermée.

* * *

Il fut aisé de la rouvrir, car quelqu'un l'aida de l'intérieur. Il fut également aisé de comprendre de qui il s'agissait quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, bleus, de l'Homme devant elle.

« Bard… » murmura-t-elle, des larmes lui montant soudain aux yeux. Son épée tomba au sol dans un bruit de ferraille, et pourtant, il ne faisait que la regarder, comme s'il était incapable de croire qu'elle se tenait vraiment devant lui.

« Ceci est un outrage ! » hurla quelqu'un dans la pièce, et Bard fut repoussé à l'intérieur par un Frír dans une colère immense. Il fit face à Baraz et la gifla. « Tu n'es qu'un suppôt de Sauron ! » lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Baraz regarda ses pieds un instant avant que toute la colère qu'elle ressentait ne remonte à la surface, et elle releva les yeux vers lui, le dominant de sa taille et de sa rage. « Et toi, tu n'es pas mieux qu'une bouse d'Orc ! » Elle le poussa sans ménagement et il trébucha en arrière. Elle le suivit dans le bureau et fit face au Conseil d'Erebor au presque complet, à son Roi, et aux généraux de Dale. « Tu as monté ton peuple contre son Roi dans l'espoir d'usurper le trône. Toi, Frír, tu es celui qui a torturé et assassiné des femmes et des enfants. Toi, Frír, » ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure sans pitié, « tu as perdu cette bataille. »

Derrière elle, elle pouvait sentir la présence de ses cousins, les armes à la main.

La rébellion avait été matée.

Le visage de Frír devint de plus en plus rouge au fil des secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers Thorin. « Votre Majesté, sûrement vous ne croirez pas ce que cette trainée- »

« Cette…trainée, comme tu dis, cher général, a une fois de plus sauvé Erebor d'un destin bien pire que la mort. Un destin que j'aurais été incapable de stopper moi-même. » Thorin s'avança jusqu'à se tenir devant Baraz. « Je suis désolé, _Azbadu men_. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Ne le sois pas, _Thanu men_. Tous les hommes peuvent être trahis par leurs plus proches amis quand leur cœur est affaibli. » Elle sourit tristement, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Frír. « Cette…farce…va prendre fin. Tu vas libérer Lady Ceassa de ces fiançailles forcées, et tu vas accepter qu'elle se lie à Fíli, fils de Kíli. Maintenant. »

Il y eut un concert de chuchotements autour de la pièce, même de la part de ceux qui étaient restés loyaux envers la Montagne, puis, Frír eut un sourire cruel. « Et que feras-tu de ton souhait à toi, Lady Baraz ? Car je n'ai aucun doute qu'il manquait quelque chose d'important à ce petit discours ! »

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais Baraz devina de quoi il voulait parler, et elle jeta un coup-d'œil rapide à Bard qui la fixait toujours comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là. Elle croisa son regard bleu et déglutit. « Je ne forcerai pas Bard, Roi de Dale, à m'épouser, et je ne le déshonorerai plus en répétant la même erreur qu'autrefois, en le quittant alors qu'il avait besoin de moi. Ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui je ne l'ai pas fait pour moi, mais pour mon ami le plus précieux, celle qu'il aime, et mes deux peuples. »

« Bien dit ! » s'exclama Dwalin de là où il se tenait, puis, Fíli dépassa son amie et se jeta dans les bras de Ceassa qu'il enlaça tendrement. Tous deux pleuraient.

Baraz sourit en les regardant. Quand Frír fut emmené, le sourire disparut. Elle salua de la tête son Roi, et se tourna pour partir.

* * *

« _Azbadu men !_ » l'appela une vois avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la porte. Elle se retourna vers Ceassa qui s'approchait. Elle était en effet très jolie, avec à peine une ombre de barbe. Elle avait l'air aussi fragile que forte, et elle sut que Fíli avait bien choisi sa compagne. « Nous ferez-vous l'honneur de présider la cérémonie ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix timide. Baraz sourit largement.

Elle évita le regard de l'Homme qui se tenait désormais à sa droite, et acquiesça. « Avec grand plaisir. »


	39. Epilogue: Des temps meilleurs

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Je ne possède ni les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ni la majorité des scènes qui s'y déroule. Je ne possède que mes personnages Baraz et Fíli, fils de Kíli ainsi que les aventures qu'ils vivent._**

* * *

**Epilogue : Des temps meilleurs**

* * *

_**Pendant le Quatrième Âge**_

* * *

_**Dale**_

* * *

Fíli, Prince d'Erebor, et Ceassa, Dame de la Montagne, furent mariés en présence de tous ceux qu'ils aimaient dans une pièce appartenant à un roi humain.

Peu après, ils annoncèrent la venue d'un bébé, qui leur fit la surprise d'être deux bébés : un garçon nommé Kíli comme son grand-père et une fille prénommée Ariana en l'honneur d'une tante qui manquait à tous. Baraz fut appointée marraine, un rôle qu'elle prit très au sérieux.

Thorin, Roi sous la Montagne, annonça assez vite l'exécution systématique de tous ceux qui avaient participé à ce que l'on nomma par la suite les Jours Sombres. Frír fut décapité quelques jours après son coup d'état manqué devant une foule écumante de rage. Sa lignée se termina avec lui. Baraz n'était pas présente.

Nóri se remit rapidement, car la Reine Talia s'occupa elle-même de lui. La Reine Mère passait désormais la plupart de son temps à soigner les malades et blessés, pour, en quelque sorte, rattraper le temps qu'elle avait perdu pendant son emprisonnement. Ses cheveux étaient devenus entièrement blancs pendant sa captivité, et elle reçut le surnom de Reine Blanche.

Bofur, Bombur et Gimli furent appointés au Conseil du Roi, remplaçant les Parjures et Glóin qui choisit de s'exiler dans les Monts de Fer pour sa pénitence.

Sigrid, la princesse guerrière, retourna à ses études de guérisseuse, et voyagea à travers Middle-Earth pour revenir avec de nouveaux remèdes. Elle finit par s'installer à Minas Tirith, aux Maisons de la Guérison, et devint l'apprentie d'Aragorn.

* * *

Mais qu'advint-il alors de Baraz ?

Baraz soigna sa relation conflictuelle d'avec la Montagne Solitaire, refusant de reprendre place au Conseil de Thorin et choisissant plutôt de rouvrir son officine pour apprendre l'Histoire aux enfants de Dale et d'Erebor, ainsi que leur parler des héros de leur temps.

Elle soigna aussi, même si plus lentement, sa relation d'avec un certain monarque.

Au début, il n'y avait que silences et regards, avant qu'elle ne trouve le courage et la force de lui parler et de lui présenter ses excuses pour la façon dont elle s'était comportée. Il ne dit rien mais lui prit la main avant de partir.

Quand ils recommencèrent à se parler, ils parlèrent du monde, de leurs aventures, de la vie, de Dale. Bard parlait de sa sœur, de sa mère, mais jamais plus de la hâte qu'avaient ses généraux de le voir marié.

Bard avait 33 ans quand il redemanda à Baraz de l'épouser. Il le fit calmement, dans le verger où elle ramassait des poires pour les cuisines royales. Ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés depuis leur moment volé six ans auparavant. Ils le firent à cet instant. Baraz accepta de devenir Reine de Dale, malgré ses craintes.

Elle avait 79 ans.


End file.
